Back Against The Wall
by Nickels35
Summary: After being sentenced to prison she must make the changes does she wait to let Jason free. Or does she take matters into her own hands this is a Pro Julexis and Sam story.
1. Chapter 1

**Pentonville**

**It had been several days after her sentencing all she could think about was her kids and that she made the biggest mistake in her life. Going back to Jason it wasn't the same and she knew it early on but she felt like she owed it to him try. Now Drew was gone and she was in prison her babies were suffering and this was on her. Her little girl especially losing her father now she was losing her mother.**

**And all he could tell her was it was going to be okay it was never going be okay and she knew that now. She was paying the price for her association with him she walked right into Shiloh's trap. It was aggravating that he was willing to go on the run for anyone else but her.**

**With looking back on it she knew the precise moment she went wrong and she got caught up in nostalgia. Sacrificing her life and her children's futures everything got all messed up. She threw away her own happiness and was now paying the price for it" Sam thought. **

**When the guard spoke "You have a visitor" he said opening the cell as Cassandra get up, "not you her" he said pointing at Sam.** ** As they cuffed her then lead her away as she looked indifferent but didn't say anything. Watching the guards every move until they got her to a secure room which she found odd.**

**She started to get nervous when she saw a man as they brought her in the room and taking her cuff's off"She's all yours" he said. When she tried to find away but they closed the door "You can relax Sammy i wouldn't hurt you" he said turning around.**

**"JT" Sam said relieved as he walked over and embraced her,"Girl nobody is happy right now least of all your godparents" JT said. Shaking her head "It wasn't supposed to go this way JT", He sighs "What did you think would happen Sam honestly.**

**You let these fools sucker you into thinking that you would walk Jason is an enforcer does that scream not able to fight. Come on your smarter than that because who in their right mind is going to believe that. This can't be the life you wanted for yourself or your kids who is looking out for them Sam.**

**Who's looking out for your little girl now that her daddy is gone i'm not trying to make you feel bad Sammy. I'm not but what are you thinking huh why didn't you CALL US SAM YOU PUT YOUR FAITH IN THESE ASSHOLES.**

**AND THAT MAN HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE BROKEN EVERYONE ONE OF HIS PROMISES. ****You should have called ME you should have called KK" JT said, as she slammed her hand on the table. "DAMN IT YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THIS JT I KNOW I MADE A FUCKING MESS OF EVERYTHING MY LIFE, MY KIDS LIVES, DAMN IT EVEN DREW'S" Sam shouted.**

**Before dropping in the seat and covered her face as the tears started to form in her eyes. As he knelt down in front of her "What does Drew have to do with this" he asked as she looked over to him. "Everything I let him die thinking that i didn't love him or our life together, but I felt I owed it to Jason.**

** And I threw it all away for nothing" Sam says crying, "Sam you didn't owe Jason anything. People grow up they move on you had a right to your own happiness I was so proud of you Sam you were on your boss shit.**

**You were putting that mind to work and you would have been killer had you stuck with it you would have crushed it just like you do everything else. Instead you threw it away to play criminals with two men whose time is fading. Don't look at me like that Sam you know it too do you honestly think if they were on top of their game.**

**That Some douche bag like Shiloh would run straight through them they are falling off. You are collateral damage he is not going to be able to get you out i can you may not like it. But it will get you your kids back in your arms are you in or out but you just have to do what do you say are you interested" he says.**

**Sighing "If i say yes what do i have to do" Sam asked, he smiled "trust me i have never steered you wrong" JT said before whispering in her ear.****"Why does it feel really ominous" she says, all he could do was smile "it's not but it's going fine you will be able to kiss your babies soon" he said getting up and leaving. When it hit her she jumped up to follow him "JT, JT,JT WHAT DO YOU MEAN"Sam said. Just then the guard stopped her"Back to your cell Ms. McCall" he said winking at her.**

**As they walked her toward the cafeteria he walked out of the building "Hey she's in i want you to move at the same time set it up"JT says hanging up the phone, And getting in his car and driving away.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles **

**"I how's Sam holding up today" Sonny says pouring himself and Jason a drink seeing the look of despair on his friends face. Shaking his head"I don't know she didn't want to see anyone today but I'm going to get her out Sonny there is no other way i can"t let her stay there"Jason says.**

** Suddenly his phone rings "Hello yeah this is he WHAT IS SHE OKAY ARE THEY TAKING HER TO GENERAL HOSPITAL. I'M ON MY WAY" HE SAYS HANGING UP THE PHONE, Jason what happened" he friend asked with concern in his eyes.**

**Sighing"Sam got into a fight in the mess hall she was stabbed it's bad Sonny i have to go" he said rushing out. Before jumping into his car with Sonny trying to catch up to him but his truck sped off. As he turned down the street he car was hit in the bumper and making him lose control of his car. Then slamming into a light pole as the car sped off down the street when Sonny got there. **

**She looked at her cousin"That was fun it was like playing ****crash bandicoot" she says laughing. All he could was shake his head" you really do play to much video games" he says as they got to the warehouse getting out the car. "Looking at the car"Such a pretty car to bad it has to go" she says lighting her spliff as he set the car on fire. "Now Corinthos will be looking for this car but he won't find it this is what we call on the job experience.**

**Are you done" he asked, "yes you worry to much big brother she says throwing the match inside the car. "Vamonos" he said as they left as the car caught fire before exploding as they got on their motorcycles and drove way. When the accident was finally cleared up they rushed to the hospital only to find Molly and Kristina in tears.**

**"Dad!" she said running to her father's arms as Molly swung around "THIS IS YOUR FAULT I WISH YOU STAYED DEAD MY SISTER WOULD BE HERE. MY NIECE AND NEPHEW WOULD BE HERE"Molly says hurt as TJ grabbed her"shush it's going to be okay" he said. "How it's never going to be okay Sam is dead and it's his fault you know i use to think. You guys where some great love story and your not because she always suffers you actions.**

**It's never you it's never ANY OF YOU Morgan is dead because of YOU AND NOW MY SISTER IS GONE. I seen my sister get loved before i mean truly loved where she was never put in danger and my niece and nephew aren't being kidnapped" Molly ranted. "Moll that's enough you don't get it they just work" Kristina said, her head jerked.**

**"YOU CALL THIS WORKING KRISSY SAM IS GONE MY BIG SISTER IS GONE!" she said breaking down in her boyfriends arms. Both Sonny and Jason stood in shock as he turned to Kristina"What happen to Danny and Scout" he asked. As he father turned to her"Well i picked them up to distract them like you said and we were coming back from getting ice cream.**

**When i got ran off the road hitting my head and i blacked out when i woke up the back door was open. And they were gone and i looked for them everywhere Detective Cruz even help me look. He just happen to be driving by he called it in and he got me out of the car and called the ambulance.**

**Meanwhile on the other side of town the car pulled up to the airstrip in front of a plane as she got out the car. Looking over at JT " as he go ahead Sammy you new life awaits you" he said looking at her with a grin as he nodded his head.**

** As she looked at him with a raised eyebrow"What are you up to Johnny Tobias Sterling" Sam said looking at him suspiciously. He just nodded his head for her to go ahead as she walked towards the plane when her daughter came running off "MOMMY, MOMMY,MOMMY! Scout shouted.**

**With Danny running behind her "Mommy" he says as she wrapped her arms around them"Mommy you've been gone along time. You said your were coming back and you didn't just like Daddy" she said. As Sam started to cry wiping her daughters tears away"I know baby and i'm sorry but for now on i'm going to be here. It's going to be you me and Danny were going on an adventure together okay" she said.**

**"You promise"Scout said still sniffling, "I promise sweet girl" she said as Scout rested her head on her shoulder. When Danny spoke"But Mommy is daddy coming with us" he asked but before she could answer. Her faced dropped it caught the kids attention as they turned to see what she was looking at they too were shocked.**

**Before all three took of running towards the plane Olly stood next to JT " You move fast brother" JT said. " Yeah well he was getting antsy and we need to find Shiloh Archer now. He will step out once he gets wind of Sam being dead he was able to allude us until now.**

**Let's go hunting boys" Olly says with a grin as he and JT watched on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Port Charles**

**It had only been a few days since Sam's death and Danny and Scout's kidnapping and the leads were drying up. When Max knocked on the door" Boss, Jason you have visitors" he said as Sonny nods for him to let whoever in. As he opened the door they saw Manolo, Florio, Joe and Chuck " good morning gentleman we have business to discuss" Manolo says.**

**Making Sonny get up to shake his hand in which he refused, " don't this isn't a social call we're her to tell you to your face. That when my God daughter died so did our business arrangements and with that being said I am giving you a warning.**

**I will find what meant most to her bring them back safely stay out of my fucking way and so help me god you do Jason. You will be dead for real this time and i mean that sincerely" the man said.**

** As Sonny looked on shocked before speaking"Look i know this is a trying time so let's not be rash" he replies. Manolo smiles at his compadres" he thinks i'm being rash" he said shaking his head. "Rash Corinthos my goddaughter is dead her children are missing and you think im being rash. **

**This is a calm as i am going to get because entrusted her safety and well being to you two assholes shush. Do me a favor Morgan and follow that infamous non talking thing you do if you haven't notice my boys aren't here. And do you want to know why because each and everyone of them want to kill you because they loved Samantha.**

**And Katherine well let's just say we had to put her on ice see because Olly he taught her how to tie her shoes. You remember she got so frustrated that she took all the laces out of all her shoes" he said. As the other men laughed" yeah and when we went to put on her shoes she didn't have any. I go Samantha where's your laces and she tells me i don't need them and i say okay i go and take her, Nena and Ramy to the park.**

**Where her shoes kept coming off so my wife sent Olly with her shoelace he puts them back on and he sits her on the ground. She tells him it's stupid she never going to get it and Olly tells her if you try one more time i will get you the biggest ice cream sundae ever. **

**Samantha was never one to back down from a challenge even at four so he showed her and she tried it again and she got ans she was so happy.**

**Jumping up and down excited that Olly now owed her an ice cream sundae, KK taught her how to write her name, Calvin, Chuckie they did homework with her. And Santi he taught her how to fight because he saw some kid picking on her for being small. My point is each of those men loved her , we all loved her and taught her something and you are the reason she's gone only good thing you ever did for her.**

**Was Danny and putting her on the path to meet Andrew who actually protected her, she or her kids were never in harms way. When it came to him i trusted him you i don't trust and when i do find them act like they don't exist you do that any" Manolo said turning to walk away.**

**"Danny and Scout aren't going anywhere with you all due respect Mr. Tavares" Jason says. The man turns around with a smirk "you say it like you have a choice when I find them Scout is going with Nena and Danny we will have to work that out. Because she wanted her children to grow up together" He replies.**

**Moving forward"They will with me"Jason says, no they won't because as it stated in the event of anything happen to Sam or Drew the other will get custody. Now in the event of something be calling both of them Scout's legal guardians are my daughter Elena and a Curtis Ashford. As Far as Daniel we will work something out"he said.**

**Jason looked stunned"No Sam never told me that" he says, she doesn't have to your not Emily Scout's father. She and Drew had the papers drawn up after their divorce you can ask her mother . She and Drew wanted Emily Scout in the care of those to people and you know she wants them together.**

**So like I said stay out of the way you can try to fight me on it but you will lose like you have been" Manolo said. And with that they left before Jason could say anything he turned around and looked at Sonny before going after him. "HEY, HEY HEY I'M GOING TO FIND THEM AND SCOUT IS GOING TO BE WITH HER FAMILY" Jason said glaring at him.**

**As they stopped at the car door"Jason with out my backing there isn't a person on this plant that will back you against me. You know this that is why you needed us to begin with so don't overestimate your importance" Florio says as they got into the car. Jason looked at Sonny"We need to find them and now because i'm not about to give Scout to him at all.**

**I don't care if i have to take them and leave the country i'm not losing them Sonny. They are all that is left of Sam"he said, "Where going to find them i promise' Sonny says.**

* * *

**Curtis and Jordan's loft**

**Curtis stood looking in the mirror he couldn't believe they were both gone when there was a knock at the door. When he got up and answer it only to find a slim hispanic woman with amber color eyes. At his door he was taken back because she was gorgeous his heart stopped just as Jordan entered the room" Curtis Ashford hi i'm Elena Tavares and this is JT Sterling. We are here to speak to you about the custody arrangements made by Sam and Drew. Your nephew and Sam's little sister Molly brought me here i hope that's okay.**

**"Oh shit i completely forgot about that but do we have to do this today" Curtis says, yes i am afraid so because after the funeral i leave to go back to Miami" Elle said. "But Danny and Scout are missing" he responds, I am aware of the situation and my people are out looking for them. And they will find them so i need everything in place when they do" she says.**

**Just then JT spoke "you are aware that you will be sharing custody of Scout but Ms. Tavares will have primary custody of her so we want to get everything hammered out. To let you know what your rights are pertaining to Scout and Drew's Estate" he says. "What are you talking about" Curtis says, "Well with you being Scout's legal guardian you are now the lead owner of Aurora media.**

**Until the time comes for Scout to take the reigns"JT finishes, "What do you mean your people are looking for them are you a cop or law enforcement" Jordan asked. "No i'm not but i am highly motivated to find them and they are all ex military, CIA and Mi6. And all highly equipped to find them and they will find them" Elena says when suddenly her phone rings.**

**"One second ****háblame entonces" she says, we just have some papers for you to sign if that's okay"JT says. Shaking his head nervously"Okay what do you need from me" nodding his head"Okay i just need you to sign here, here and here Alexis has read it over already. You can read it you and Elena can figure out whatever's necessary for you and Scout relationship" he says. **

**As Curtis read the paper over" i guess if Sam and Drew was okay with this i'm cool with it" he says signing all the papers. With a somber"so what happens now" he asked,"WAIT A MINUTE I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE AND DEMANDED ANYTHING. MY GUYS ARE LOOKING FOR THEM AND I DON'T NEED YOUR PEOPLE IN MY WAY" Jordan said.**

**Trying to get Elle's attention who was still on the phone"Well Thank you for your time i'm sorry about the timing this is Ms. Tavares's information we wil be in contact. We will see you at the funeral"JT said as he tapped Elle on the shoulder signaling for her to follow him. As they left the apartment"Hello, Hello, Excuse me!" Jordan said after them but got no response.**

**When she came back to the apartment"What was that about Curtis you never told me you signed any papers to be a guardian to Sam and Drew's daughter" she said. Curtis was still in shock"baby it was a last case scenario and i signed it before i proposed. **

**I never thought in a million years that they would both be gone and i would have to think about Jordan. They asked me their my friends babe so i said yes and i signed it we never talked about it was just known that i would be there.**

**Babe i don't want to argue can we go and bury my friend please"Curtis says as her head jerked" THIS AFFECTS ME CURTIS AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO INFORM OF THIS" Jordan argued. Taking a deep breathe "Babe there was nothing to discuss because Sam and Drew were both alive" he says. Before she could speak her phone rang and she answered it"Commissioner Ashford REALLY! i'm on my way" she says hanging up.**

**"Was that about Danny and Scout"Curtis asked as she looked at him sternly"We will finish this conversation later"and with that she left.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Julian knocked on the door as he came in finding Alexis struggling as he came up behind her and turned her around. Hugging her"I can't believe our baby is gone" she cried into his chest as he tried to fight back his tears. "Me either" Julian said as she cried even harder "but our girl was a fighter and she was a strong woman" he says.**

**"She shouldn't have been there Julian she shouldn't have been at home with her children not in prison for killing a scumbag" Alexis says hotly. With tears in her eyes"I know i should have done something" he replied when she shoved him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DAMN IT YOUR HER FATHER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER" she says hitting his chest. **

**Then buckling at her knees and sinking to the floor in tears"I JUST WANT MY BABY YOU HAVE TO FIND OUR GRANDKID YOU HAVE TO. I WON'T LEAVE IT UP TO SONNY AND JASON BECAUSE THEY ARE THE REASON MY BABY IS GONE. SHE WAS STABBED BY A WOMAN'S WHOSE FATHER JASON KILLED 12 YEARS AGO SHE ATTACKED SAM FROM BEHIND.**

**MY BABY NEVER HAD A CHANCE SHE DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT COMING YOU HAVE TO FIND THEM PROMISE ME. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO BRING MY BABIES HOME JULIAN YOU PROMISE ME DAMN IT" Alexis cried. "Shush i will do whatever in my power to find them i promise you" Julian said as he began to cry as well. **

**As he rocked her in his arms neither of them knew Jason and Lucas were standing there listening."Julian i want my baby, I want my baby" she said, me too i want her back to" he said as they sat there. "MOM!" Molly and Kristina said simultaneously as she looked up at them getting up with Julian's help.**

**"My babies" she said encircling her arms around her daughters, as Julian wiped his eyes then coughing. "Umm i'm going to go" Julian says, as she turned to him"No"Alexis says taking his hand. "I need you with me to bury our daughter" she says as he nods his head yes,as he made contact with his son.**

**Who was over comed with emotional Julian just pulled him into his arms"She's gone dad, she's gone" Lucas said. Alexis held onto his hand as he hugged Lucas"I'm sorry , i'm sorry for everything i saw you hurting and i wanted to ended it i was wrong and i'm sorry" Julian says.**

* * *

**Queen of Angels**

**Elle sat there looking at the casket when she heard someone walk up" Hey i'm sorry about earlier. My wife was just caught of guard i didn't speak to her about it and when you said you had people looking for them. I was like you were stepping on her toes she's the commissioner and she is taking this case seriously. And just doesn't want outsiders making things worse is all" Curtis said.**

**All Elena did was nodded her head"Well that is your problem because i don't need the drama i'm burying my best friend today" she replied. As he sat down next to her that was when she turned to him with tears in her eyes and he didn't know what it was but he wanted to hold her. So he hugged her"I know i loved her too" he says as she took his comfort before pulling away.**

**"I'm sorry this is just harder then i thought you know i thought she would be here when my adoption was final. And she could be the god mother of my child she thought i just needed to have my own. I told her that there was alot of kids in the system that needed a loving home. She laughed and said you that i was right but she was still going to hold on to me meeting someone. **

**And have my own child so that i could share in that experience of bring a child into the world"Elle says with tears streaming down her face. Using his thumb to wipe her tears catching them both by surprises when someone coughed. "Elle you okay mamita" KK says walking over to them then kneeling in front then took her hand. Curtis pulled away giving them space to talk" yeah i'm fine KK it's just being here and seeing her you know" she says.**

**Nodding his head"I know primita i fill the same way i wish she would have came home, i wish i would have broke her out something but not this" KK said. Just then people started to filling in the church her mother coming in with Alexis and the girls. Elle made her way over and hugged Alexis, Julian and the girls KK looked at Curtis.**

**"She's beautiful isn't she but she off limits to married dudes' he says then walking away. Curtis closed his eyes and sighs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere in the United States**

**It was like a dream come true when she saw him her and both kids took of running and into to his arms. On which he loved every moment of he hated being away from them but he needed to. Exposes Peter and find Shiloh before he could reclaim his name his life.**

**He smiled as he watch Danny and Scout run and play so carelessly how kids should. When she came and stood next him still in disbelief that he was here but she was grateful. She would have to hug her sister when she sees her" it's been a while since they were like this" Sam said.**

**As he looked over at her with a half smirk" Like what" Drew answered, like this you know not sad or tense just relaxed and happy. They were both so hurt that you were gone so was I Danny had his father and Scout had her mommy until i went to jail.**

_Flashback_

_" Drew" she whispers before she got up running with both kids beside her into his arms crying. Sinking to the ground as he held all of them who had tears streaming down their faces. " Shush it's okay I'm here I got you I got all of you" Drew said. As Sam touched his face" your really here this isn't a dream " she says shaking his head" I'm really here honey" he replied. _

_Only making her cry even harder as she clung to him" Drew I'm so sorry I made a mess of everything this is my fault" she says. " Shush it's not your fault Sam and I promise I will explain everything" Drew whispers both kids didn't utter a word just content of being there in his arms._

_For Danny he was in shock Drew was the only father he knew since was two years old he loves his dad. But Drew was there he played with him, read him stories before bed and tucked him in. When both Scout and Danny looked up at him" Mommy told us you died" Danny says._

_" I know buddy and Daddy will explain but let's get on this plane okay" Drew answered the boy. Getting up picking up Scout holding her in his arms kissing her on the forehead" Daddy missed you princess and you too bud" he says ruffling his hands through Danny's hair._

_As they boarded the plane getting them seated and signaling the pilot to take off" Okay daddy had to leave some really bad people were trying to hurt me. So I needed to pretend to die so I could trick them do you guys understand" he says. Danny shook his head" Like that time you hid in the backyard but me, Jake and Aiden couldn't find you"he says._

_"Something like that" he answered as Sam watched she looked tired she was a ball of emotions they knew they had to talk. But not in front of the kids they would just relish in this moment as they both listened intently. To the kids tell their stories of their day and everything before they were playing a game" I forgot to ask were do you guys want to go" Drew asked._

_" Alaska!" Scout shouted, no we should to Abu Dhabi it's so cool Daddy" he says. Making Drew and Sam smile" how about we give mommy a chance" he says as they all looked at her. " I would go anywhere in world with the three of you I don't care where" Sam says._

_Drew made a face making both kids laugh" okay how about we do both huh" he says as both kids cheered. After he went to get them food they ate and talked to the kids until they fell asleep. He was in awe putting them to bed it was everything to him "It looks like we are going to have to carry then when we get there" he says._

_While they both walked back to their seats"Where are we going anyway" she asked, "you friend Lana has a house in Montenegro that's where we are going for now anyway. Until they find Shiloh and whoever is helped him frame you"Drew says as she looked at him. "Shiloh is dead Drew i shot killed him when he tried to kill Danny's father" Sam said, as he shook his head._

_"He isn't really dead Sam at all " he says with a sigh" when i got back to the bass to return the money it went fine. But when i was coming back your god father had me pulled from the plane and let it take off without me killing the pilot. They made the reports that i was in that plane but i was in a humvee going to another base and took of from there._

_That's when he told me that they were setting me up to kill me shiloh is hiding somewhere in Switzerland but he is moving around alot. Trying to find the right place to infiltrate and the person who helped him is still unknown and until we find out who i have to stay dead. Sam what happened is this really what you wanted"he says turning to her as her eyes started to tear up._

_"No it isn't but i felt it's what i deserved after hurting you and i felt like i owed him his life back Drew so i sacrificed my happiness for his. But i wasn't happy i felt like i was living in the past and things just escalated so quickly before i could even stop it. I was throwing my life and my kids lives into chaos DREW I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I MADE A MESS OF OUR LIVES._

_AND NOW OUR KIDS ARE PAYING THE PRICE THEY HAVE TO BE ON THE RUN BECAUSE OF ME" Sam says the tears streaming down her cheek. When he moved over"hey, hey, shush it's not your fault i let you go without fight because you need to see what you wanted. And didn't want and i'm sorry i gave up to easy and made you think that i didn't love you enough to fight for you" he says cupping her face._

_Shaking her head"I don't deserve for you to forgive me"she says, Sam honey i was never mad at you we needed this time apart to find ourselves. And figure are what we want and who we are no more looking back i know who i am and about my life" Drew said letting it register with her. As she looked into his handsome face"Wait how but Franco has your memories" Sam said confused._

_He chuckles"No Franco has distorted memories of my life Sam i'm not Oscar's father Peter is he just doesn't know it" he says. Sam was shocked, it's why your death needed to be faked but i am going to clear your name soon as we find Shiloh. _

_That's why we are going to Montenegro because whoever is helping him dropped him off in Europe. But your friend got word to Michael about Oscar not being a Quartermaine and right now we know Shiloh isn't happy about that._

_With Oscar not being my son he loses his leverage and his stake in the Quartermaine Estate" Drew says._

**Sam was happy to be restarting their lives over and being with the man who she truly loved and loved her. She now knew that you could love someone from a distance and not be with them. Though she would always love Jason she didn't love who she was with him and she understood they were no longer compatible. That she had grown up and he was stuck in that life and didn't want to change it.**

**She remembered a conversation she had with her god father who she spoke to after her split with drew he asked her about what she wanted. Now she realized that he was trying to get her to see how ridiculous her reasoning were and she didn't see it then. Because she allowed everyone else to guilt her and talk her out of her own happiness to make Jason happy like his happiness was more important.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**When they got there Carly whispered"What is he doing here"she says nodding towards Julian who was standing off on the phone. Jason and Sonny shared a look then he remember what he saw at the hospital but he knew Sam wouldn't want him there. And this was about Sam making his way over"You shouldn't be here Sam wouldn't want you here" he says. As Sonny stood next to him as they both glared at him as Julian hung up the phone.**

**"Says who you she was my daughter MY LITTLE GIRL AND NO MATTER WHAT OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS"Julian says. Alexis shook her head trying to hold it together when she turned to him"Who are to say he doesn't belong here. **

**Had you people made her feel bad for not choosing him someone who never put her first MY DAUGHTER WOULD STILL BE HERE. And you two sit on your high horse like you can judge others it's a joke OOOO I'M THE GOOD MOBSTER.**

**IT'S A TOTAL BULLSHIT MY DAUGHTER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU SOMEONE STABBED HER IN THE BACK NEVER GIVING HER A CHANCE TO DEFEND HERSELF. AND WHY BECAUSE YOU MURDERED HER FATHER THEN TO TOP IT OFF YOUR ENEMIES KIDNAP MY GRAND CHILDREN. YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER JASON BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE MADE SURE SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER WENT TO PRISON.**

**THAT IS WHAT YOU DID FOR CARLY BUT NOT MY DAUGHTER WHAT DID YOU BRING TO HER LIFE BUT MISERY YOU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T PROTECT HER. AND PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL THAT SHE'S YOUR FRIEND YOU VALUED HER MORE THEN YOU EVER VALUED SAM.**

**THE SAD PART IS SHE PAID FOR IT WITH HER LIFE" Alexis ranted, When Carly stepped forward "This isn't Jason's fault Sam should have let him handle it so don't make its his fault. And Sam loved him and she wouldn't like the way you are speaking to him this is hard enough with the kids being gone for him" she says.**

**As Alexis scoffed "The kids are gone because of him and don't make it Sam he brought this garbage into her life she was fine and happy with out him. Until he came back look at me i'm wounded save me"she said, Elle rolled her eyes"bitch you can't think for Sam or what she felt because i can tell you it wasn't love isn't that right Elizabeth" she said. **

**"ENOUGH! CAN WE JUST BURY MY SISTER IN PEACE" Molly shouted. Everyone looked between Elizabeth who looked shock all Elle could do was smirk because Jason and Carly looked dumbfounded.**

**As TJ held her calming her as Neil put his hand on Alexis's shoulder just as Esmerelda went over. Then whispering something to her then taking her hand as Alexis look up at her with tears in her eyes. " My baby is gone" she says Esmerelda nodded her head then sat next to her.**

**"Hey Mariah" K.K said with a grin, as Maxie smiled and shook her head as she hugged him. " How is everyone holding up i don't see your sister or Kat who i thought would be here"Maxie asked. With a smirk"Well we're as well as can be expected you know but my sister is trying to stop your home from being. Burned to the ground"he replied making face"that bad huh" she says as he shook his head"That bad" KK says.**

**Just as Peter made his way to the church he was snatched up from behind "Stupid motherfucker" the whispered as he dropped his phone. Another person whispered in KK's earbud "i Got Peter Rabbit" the it went quiet as he listened to Maxie speak. As Maxie looked around for Peter and he knew she was after the service Jason approached Elizabeth.**

**"What did she mean what do you know Elizabeth" he asked, as she looked at him sympathetically. "Jason i don't want to get involved but as she died Sam gave her custody of Danny. With Alexis , Monica and Judge Walters there she is now his legal mother. "WHAT!" he says staring in shock.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Port Charles**

**"What do you she mean she gave her custody of Danny " Jason asked as he looked around to see if he spotted Elena. She sighs"I was with Sam when they brought her in and i stayed with her until died in that time she had me call that Elena woman. That's when Monica had heard she was there Judge Walter just happened to be there visiting your mother.**

** Alexis wrote it down and Judge Walters okayed it it was her dying wish for her son and how she wanted them to be together as they grow up i'm sorry" Elizabeth said. "No it's not your fault" he says walking away as he pulled Sonny aside "Did you see Elena around anywhere" he asked. "Manny's daughter" Sonny answers just then Diane comes over"Jason your a hard man to find i have been calling you for days.**

**I have important news for you" she finishes giving him the letter as he looked at it before taking it. And reading his heart sunk as he coughed as he closed the letter as Sonny and Carly watched on. **

**"I'm sorry Jason i know you've been busy trying to find Danny and Scout i wanted to give you this in private. And i'm sorry for your lost i know you two loved each other very much i feel partially responsible for what befall on Sam"she says.**

**As she rubbed his shoulder and walked away"Jason what is that about what was that bitch talking about"Carly asked. Rubbing his face "That bitch has custody of Danny and Scout i have to share him with her Sam wants them to grow up together. Sam called her on her deathbed giving her custody of Danny" Jason says hurt.**

**Looking between Sonny and Jason"Your kidding me right Sam wouldn't just give her kids to strangers THERE STRANGERS. She wouldn't do that to you or Monica and Alexis maybe a bitch but she wouldn't do that to her. **

**Just up and take the kids from their family and there home No, No" she says shaking her head. That's when Sonny spoke "It's true Sam and Drew gave her custody of Scout in the event of anything happened to them.**

**Manny told us as much when he stopped by" he says, "THEY CAN'T JUST COME AND TAKE JASON'S KIDS FROM HIM THEY BELONG WITH FAMILY THEIR FAMILY, DREW IS GONE HE CAN'T DO DOESN'T GET A SAY AND I DON'T BELIEVE THAT'S WHAT SAM WOULD WANT" Carly insists. "We don't know the specifics Carly" Sonny says as Spinelli made his way over. "I took the liberty of looking into what Mr. Tavares said and and it's true.**

**Elena.N Tavares and Curtis .B Ashford where named as Scout's legal guardians in the event of Sam and Drew losing their lives. Elena will have primary custody but they will share Scout equally and it was signed and Mr. Ashford has become the owner of Aurora media. Until Ms. Emily Scout is old enough to take over the reigns" he says. "Who are any of you to question Sam's decisions for her children just because she made a few wrong choices.**

**As far as this one is concerned do you honestly think she would leave her daughter her and Drew's daughter with your ass. Shit you must be dumb because Drew ass was not he was really clear on that. And as far as strangers they knows us we are far from strangers habladora"Emy said rolling her eyes as she walked away. In shock Carly looked at Jason" you need to fight this those kids YOUR KIDS NEED YOU MORE THEN EVER" she said.**

**"I know Carly I am going to find them first then i'm going to disappear i'm not giving up my family to anyone. Spinelli i want you to find me everything on the kidnapping" Jason says as he begins to leave. "Where are you going" Sonny asked, "i'm going to speak to Detective Cruz maybe he seen something in passing not knowing.**

**Oh and Spinelli i need tabs on Elena and Curtis Ashford because i didn't even know Sam and Elena still talked. She never said anything to me about keeping in contact i think they forged the documents" he says leaving.**

* * *

**Some Where in the Water off Port Charles**

**He started to stir" Hello Peter cottontail" Lana said with her knife sliding down his chest just then Bobbie starts singing. ****Oh! here comes Peter Cottontail,Hoppin' down the bunny trail,Hippity hoppity, happy Easter Day,Hippity hoppity, happy Easter Day here" he says. Olly shook his head before getting up off the wall " ahh shit what are you doing" Peter says.**

**As Lana cut him with her blade"do you know why your here" Olly asked I don't even know who you are" he responded nodding "good" He replies swinging and knocking him unconscious next time Peter woke up he was tied up by his hands. As he tried to get loose "it's not going to work Peter Cottantail you want be hippty hoppty your punk ass anywhere" Bobbie said. **

**When he felt something pierce his chest"Shit I missed I have to go again "Lana says before she got up plunging the knife into his chest then pulling it out. Making him scream in shock" Boys get 'em" Olly says as Santi, Calvin and Hiro all charged him one by one take the breath out of him before they used his body as a boxing bag.**

**As Bobbie skipped around singing here come Peter Cottontail hopping down the bunny trail"he says laughing. "Ya leave some for me "Olly said as they stopped and stepped back as he put on his gloves then picking up his bat. Santiago loosed him from his restraints he dropped to the floor"Robert Ross we're up"He running forward knocking Peter back before they commenced to hitting him with a metal bat and a metal pipe to his body.**

**Continuously beating him until he passed out when he did open his eyes he felt a draft against his body. He didn't need to look down he felt naked finally seeing Lana sitting there as Bobbie stood there with two dogs.**

**Coughing "What do you want from me who are" Peter asked that's when Lana stood up kicking him right in the groin continuously. Before she yanked him by his hair"You took something from me and i can't get it back so i will settle for torturing you then killing you. One word Samantha McCall" she says stabbing him again. "OOH i almost forgot to tell you what's going to happen you my dogs their hungry and they are going.**

**To ravishing you feast on your body first with your strudel then the rest of your body peace by piece" she said tapping his nose. Making him move his face all he could do was think of Maxie and James. "Robert let em loose" she says as he grinned and let the leashes go as Peter tried to move but he couldn't.**

**Tapping his chin"Oh Peter Cottontail i forgot to tell you we incapacitated you from the neck on down. Have a miserable you son of a bitch" Robbie says as the dogs attacked he and Lana left the room. When they closed the door" did you set the charges" Lana asked, "yes i did 20 minutes just enough time for you two nut cases to grab the dogs and go" Olly said with a smile. **

**As Ross looked at Lana" did you really baste that man in dog meat" he asked all she did was smile. All three men looked at each other then her as she laughed" i used gloves" she said looking at her watch.**

* * *

**Floating Rib**

**After Sam's funeral and meeting with the board and his right hand man he was at his breaking point. Jordan hadn't called him back either he called her several times h hadn't been able to mourn his friend former business partner. As he walked in that is where he saw her drowning her sorrows he knew he should turn and leave.**

**But she looked lost he just wanted to make sure she was okay and he would get to know the woman he was sharing Sam and Drew's daughter with. "Hey how are you holding up" he asked signaling the bartender who brought him his usual drink. She didn't even bother to look at him his fine ass with voice like silk " i'm holding i guess i very well can't fall apart can i" Elle answers.**

**"I guess so huh we got off to the wrong foot Curtis Ashford" he says stretching his hand out which she shook. With a sigh" Elena Tavares you can call me Elle" she says with a slight smile he nodded. He didn't know what that feeling was but he couldn't ignore it" let's get to know each other how long have you known Sam" Curtis asked.**

**And just like that they sat drowning their sorrows trading stories and talking about everything possible. Drinking " SPIDER MAN SERIOUSLY OUT OF EVERYONE YOU PICK SPIDER MAN. I SO PEGGED YOU FOR THE PUNISHER OR CAPTAIN AMERICA, BLACK LIGHTNING. BLACK PANTHER EVEN WOLVERINE BUT SPIDER MAN" he says in laughing as she shoved him.**

**"Shut up Spider man has charisma and intelligence and i do like the rest but he i get and he isn't a meat head, so what's yours" Elle said. Just then neither saw Jordan walk in She stopped to listen to what they were talking about" Wolverine and Black lightning he was my big brothers favorite" he answers. Watching his face change" I'm sorry about your brother" she says, what no how'd you know" he says.**

**Shaking her head" you said was and your whole mood change"Elle says, nodding "Thank you and he died along time ago you saying your into comic books. Just took me back because he was really into you know anyway so when do you bring your little boy home what's his name" Curtis says. Trying to change the subject but she already knew his story from Sam" Umm he's already with me the adoption process is over he's mine forever.**

**His name is Paxson and he is two and half years old he doesn't speak but my mom says he will speak. When he has something he thinks is worth saying and he's been through alot in his short time" she beamed with pride. Just then Jordan came in making her presence known "Oh hey babe" Curtis said in which she could tell he was drunk. " your drunk" Jordan says as he hissed making Elle snort with laughter only making her angry.**

**" Oh you in trouble now wait hey princess stick up the ass he's really worried he's not going to be able to live up. To Drew in Scouts life so take it easy on the guy Nobody can be as awesome as Drew seriously" Elle says just as Jordan was about to speak Ross stepped in. " I would be real careful she would whoop you Drunk or not Hey Nena we been looking for you"he said.**

**Haha you insult my intelligence Rossy I saw you come in an hour ago you keep checking on me I'm fine. By baby daddy when Scout is found I will let you know" Elle says. " Ok that's enough good day" Ross says picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders as Elle made a face.**

**At Curtis to convey Jordan's anger as he laughed as he tried to shush her Ross took Elle and started to leave." Okay baby momma I have some calls to make to find her" Curtis says then covering his mouth. As Ross and Elle left leaving an angry Jordan as they reached outside he put her down, so how did it go" Ross asked.**

**" I think I have to wait a while before or say anything just yet but he is true blue I know why Sam and Drew trusted him" Elena answers. All the while they walked to the car" how are you not Drunk" he said,because unlike him I took a capsule to combat it"she says as they drove away. **

**Inside "Really Curtis this is what your doing I mean seriously" Jordan said, he sighs" give me a break I just lost my two best friends in months of each other. And I have to be that father figure in their daughters life and i don't know how to do that he would" Curtis says annoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Where in Port Charles**

**As he walked to meet Kim he bumped into a man "Hey man watch it" Franco says then turn to walk away. But the man stopped in front of him again "Hey seriously what's your problem" he says again only to be grabbed from behind. **

**Trying to get free struggling against the man as they choked him out rendering him unconscious. "Stupid mother fucker walking around here talking about your a seal then you would have been able to get out of that choke hold dumb ass"Santiago says.**

**Olly laughed as Hiro picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked away not soon after Kim came. She looked around for Franco but couldn't find him "DREW, DREW ARE YOU HERE" she called. Sending him a quick text as she waited not noticing his glove on the floor.**

**But she stood waiting for over twenty minutes that's when she got this unsettling feeling something was wrong. Because he said he was almost there when they last spoke that's when she rushed away. Not before hearing the explosion not a far off from where she was rendering unconscious.**

**When she finally came too she didn't know how long she lied there but she knew she had to get to the bottom of this. She had to find Drew she was afraid for him" Drew,Drew, Drew" she called for him. As she struggled to get to her feet that's when it hit her something happened to him.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Elizabeth had just gotten out of surgery when Kim came storming into the locker room" WHAT DID YOU DO TO DREW!"She demanded. Glaring at the woman who use to be her friend" What I haven't seen Drew since he came to say goodbye" Elizabeth answered confused. " Don't act all innocent I know you did something to him WHERE IS HE ELIZABETH.**

**I Am not playing I will call the cops on you he won his case and we were going to be together he text. Me telling me he was on his way now he just disappears just like that I don't think so " Kim says seething. Standing to her feet she was in any mood to deal with her today of all days. The last few days had been daunting for her trying to hold it together for her boys.**

**Both Jake and Aiden had been affected by Danny and Scouts kidnapping even though they were related to Aiden. They all thought so Aiden would spend time with them as well they were like brother's and sister. Seeing as how he was the youngest he would always treat Scout like his little sister. And Cameron well he was just fed up with looking the people around him.**

**"Kim i don't know what you're talking about I just got out of a five hour surgery I don't the energy for this bullshit okay. You know they buried Sam this morning and that wasn't hard enough I patient of mines died. So I'm really not in the mood for this shit" Elizabeth answered.**

**While Kim stood there looking all deranged" Elizabeth I will call the cops just tell me where he is" Kim says calm. As she could shaking her head annoyed that this woman as accusing her off. She sighs" Look I haven't seen him alright now if you will accuse me.**

**I may have to go break my boys hearts again because they think it's possible that Danny and Scout were on boat. This evening so I am going" Elizabeth says going to walk around her but Kim grabbed her arm. " I know you did something to him and I'm not letting you get away with it" Kim says blocking her way out.**

**Rolling her eyes as Kim made a phone call" Hi my name is doctor Kim Nero I want to report another kidnapping. Yes Drew Cain he's missing yes I know who took him I am at the hospital. In the locker room on the sixth floor they are right here in front of me thank you" she said hanging up.**

**Rubbing her forehead trying not to break all this lost was just becoming to much she just wanted to go home. And hug her boys but she was dealing with a deranged person she use to call her friend. One who destroyed her family feeding into this bullshit about Franco being Drew.**

**Which he wasn't another person she missed that was gone it's another reason her boys were tense."Just tell me what you did to him that's all I want to know and I will tell the cops it was a misunderstanding" Kim says. " Look I don't fucking know so get the Hell out of my way now" Elizabeth said no longer coddling this woman.**

**Grabbing her and shoving her out the way when they started to engage in a shoving match just as the police came in. As Dante stared at them as he and Detective Chase stood there. " What's going on" he asked, she had Drew kidnap" Kim sat d pointing to Elizabeth.**

**While both detectives stood there " She's crazy Dante I don't know we're Franco is I nothing to do with any of this" Elizabeth insists. Nodding his head for her to go in which she did" What are you doing why are you letting her go" Kim says. " Where you down by the docks when the explosion happened" Dante asked, YES but that has nothing to do with why your here" she replies.**

**You may have just hit your head and he's probably around town looking for you to. But you need to get checked out" Chase says, as she pulled away I'm fine you need to find Drew Elizabeth had someone taking him I know it" Kim responds. Making the two detectives look at each other then her" Did you see the kidnapping yourself.**

**Did nurse Webber say anything about it" he asked, no,no, no I didn't but I know something is wrong he was supposed to meet me. And I showed up and he wasn't there see we're texting I waited awhile for him before the explosion happened"she says.**

**Showing them her text messages "like we said give it some time he's probably around alright" Dante said sympathetically. After taking her statement they left her there as she broke down and cried she knew something was wrong.**

**Elsewhere Dr. Maddox was coming back into his office" hey doc how's it going" Kat asked spinning around in his chair. As the door was closed behind him making him turned around seeing a black man well over 6'8 and probably about 270. "Umm what do you want" he asked reaching for his phone, " I wouldn't do that if I were you besides we come in peace.**

**I need your help and your going to do it because you made a mess with your research and your going to fix it" she says. "What are talking about" Andre says, we need you to do you brain thing you do for us and we will make it worth your while. And i'm letting you know right now that you have no choice in the matter it just a matter of how much" Kat says. As he watched them before conceding as he left with them with one bye one.**

**With Kat walk by a distraught Kim who was trying to to get Dante and Chase to follow up on her claim. About Franco being kidnapped she just smiled and walked away with Calvin not to far behind her as she got into the car. Looking over to Dr. Maddox just as Calvin closed his car door and drove off.**

* * *

**Curtis's office **

**It had been almost two weeks since they had any leads on Danny and scouts whereabouts it had turn out. They weren't on the boat that exploded in the harbor which was good but it was still tense between him and Jordan.**

** Who had been working nonstop to find them and he had been adjusting of being the head of Aurora media and working to fill Drew shoes. And trying to keep his mind of Elena who he instantly clicked with and it was a new feeling for him.**

**It was nothing awkward between it was like they were cut from the same cloth and she was highly intelligent and had away with words. She was the first person in a long time that he was just able to be himself with Jordan knew all his baggage so it made their relationship easy.**

** But Elena was different then anyone he had met she was well spoken and she didn't try hard she understood people had their faults.**

**which was alluring to him because she didn't judge people for it but he had to get her out of his head and focus on his wife. "Hey" Jordan says as she stood in the door as he smiled pushed out from his desk to get up and greet her.**

** "Any news on the search for Danny and Scout " Curtis asked holding her hands shaking her head no. "And it's frustrating Curtis because you have people like Jason and Sonny impeding my investigation" she said.  
**

**As he pulled her to sit" Look Jordan i apologize for not telling you about my agreeing to be Scout's legal guardian in the event of something happening to them. I didn't think anything of iy my friends asked me to look out for their daughter and it wasn't really nothing to consider.**

** For me because they were my friends you know but i should have told you because never in a million years did i think this would happen to them.**

**And nor did i want this to because i loved them Jordan but i'm sorry" he says, i'm sorry too you know i knew you cared for them i should have understood. But going forward we can't keep secrets from each other Curtis we have to be upfront and honest" Jordan says. Shaking his head in agreement" yes we do and i'm promise to do just that going forward" Curtis says.**

**"Okay now onto this woman that your sharing custody with i think that it will be much better for you to have custody of her. So she isn't being ripped from her home, her family it should be up to this woman Alexis and Monica are here" Jordan says. "What are you saying" he says, I think that at this stage in our life we have to think she would be better served with her family.**

**And not uprooting her from that i understand this is what they wanted but we are not going to be able to do that" she says. His head jerking as he looked up at her"So you want me to relinquish custody of Scout" he asked. "No that's not what i'm saying you can still respect what your friends want but giving her to her family. As in Alexis and Monica now i get Sam didn't want to inconvenience them but they have rights as was all she got out when his phone rang.**

**Putting his finger up then answering "Hello Mr. Ashford Elena hey what's up" he says getting up with th millions of butterflies in his stomach. "WHAT! are you serious where were they i mean are they okay" he asked sighing in relief. As Jordan watched on it piqued her interest when she heard this woman's name as she tried to ask him what was going on. "oh thank god have you called Alexis and Monica to let them okay you did. **

**Well what did the doctor say oh yeah i forgot you were a doctor too well did the feds say anything. Okay i will look at my schedule and i will get down there as soon as i can thanks for calling. Alright i will talk to you soon hey Scout are you okay sweetheart Uncle Curtis will be there soon okay alright bye, bye" Curtis said hanging up. **

**As Jordan watched on" they found them their okay a little shaken up but they are unharmed" he says hugging her. "Wait What! i have been looking for them nonstop curtis and i couldn't find any leads but they mysteriously find them" she said annoyed.**

** "She says her people found them on the legal adoption black market that the feds stumbled upon it. That her sister posed as a potential parent and that's how they got to them it wasn't just Danny and Scout it was other kids too"he replies. **

**All the while Jordan was suspicious she did not like him being around this woman especially after. Watching them at the floating rib she needed to get her out of their lives and quick she needed to have Monica and Alexis get custody of the kids and fast. **

**But all they could say was they would respect Sam decisions for her children she didn't want him anywhere near her. It wasn't that she didn't trust him but it was the woman she didn't trust she was to smooth for her own good.**

**And she just got the feeling that the woman had an ulterior motive of getting to know Curtis and she didn't like it one but.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so will not be aging Scout so that way her and Elle's son Pax will be the same age it's apart of the set up for what's about to come. There will be alot of things at play Sam an Drew picked Curtis and Elle for a reason. Also alot of surprises in this one alot of wrongs will be righted. That the show should have remember Elle knows exactly what Jordan is capable of.

**Miami, Florida**

**Elena's house**

**Sam sat by the pool dipping her little girl in and out of the water as the little girl laugh it warmed her heart. To hear it every time and to think about how she hadn't been there for them. Recently had broke her heart she had been so stupid for the last two weeks had been a dream.**

**She would never take for granted what she had and she wasn't sacrificing herself or her children. Her and Drew decided to start over and that after he cleared her name. They will not be returning to Port Charles they decided they needed a fresh start.**

** They were celebrating Paxon's adoption Sam could see why Elle fell in love with the little boy. Though he didn't talk no one was worried because they were aware of his issues. He was a happy, healthy baby boy and his laugh was infectious along with his bright dimpled smile.**

**"Hey Sammy how's it going" Elle asked, smiling at her best friend as he watched Danny play with his older cousins. As they threw him in the air and catching him each time he squealed with laughter. " Elle their laughter is everything and I have been so wrong and to think about not being there for two years it kills me.**

**What about you huh look at this cutie pie right Paxy" Sam says grabbing his cheeks as he laughed. " I know my father would never let that happen Sam he waited because Jason assured him that. He could take care of it and that there was no reason for him to worry.**

**So when the news broke Papi was livid he put his trust in him and not only did he fail. But he felt lied to so you know how that goes and in the matter of a whole 2 hours there was a plan set in motion. How did the kids like Montenegro" she says, it was gorgeous out there I see why Lana loves it.**

**Where is my favorite Ukrainian" she responds, around here somewhere or in Port Charles" Elle said with a shrug. Just then the doorbell rang making them look at each other with" Melky quien es" she shouted. " Yo no se Chula" he answered getting out of the pool" Sammy, Drew head to the tunnel that connects our house" Elena said.**

**Putting Paxon down and taking Scout from Sam" what's going on" Sam asked. " Whoever it is isn't someone who was invited because everyone knows to come around the back" she answers. As she began to walk to the house to answer it smiling when she saw who it was.**

**This was going to be fun as she opens the door" Curtis I wasn't inspecting you to come today you should have told me. Where's the Misses" she says looking behind him. Oh she couldn't come this trip hi Miss Emily Scout" Curtis says as the little girl smiled. Curtis watched her in shock with her bathing suit clad body with the sash wrapped around her waist.**

**He knew he was in for it as he tried to shake it off he didn't need to make things complicated. ****As he tickled her then looking down at Paxon who stood by Elle's leg sucking on his thumb, how you doing little man" he asked. **

**Poking the child in the stomach making him smile and back away staring at Curtis. "Dile hi Pax do you want to hold her" Elle says shaking his head as she put the girl in his arms, Pax waved at Curtis.**

**Taking a deep breath Curtis looked at Scout all he saw was a mixture of his best friends. He wouldn't break his promise to them he held Scout as Elle lead him to the backyard. Where he spotted Danny playing some older kids laughing " you we're having a party I should have called first" he says as she waved it off.**

**"Don't worry about it do you want some food we have enough you may want to change" she says. As he looked around there where lots of kids Danny and Scouts age for them to play with. It had been alot of back and forth between he and Jordan about giving his joint custody to Alexis.**

**But he saw now just how happy Danny was he didn't even notice Curtis at first before he came over to say hello. He knew that nobody was supposed to know about his parents being alive. So he knew to keep quite "hi uncle Curtis" Danny said sitting next to him in the lounge chair next to him.**

**Making faces at his baby sister who laughed"hey Danny how are you buddy"Curtis says ruffling the boys hair. "I'm okay are you getting in the pool it's fun" the boy said when Elle came over. "Danny go to the table and eat papi" she says nodding for Curtis to come with her.**

**As he watched Danny take off to where other kids were as Elle introduced him everyone there. All the while Sam and Drew watched they were both touched that he came they were both sure. That Jordan would find away of trying to talk him out of it but it wasn't time to reveal themselves to him just yet.**

**It was too much at stake her freedom and Drew's life because they still hadn't found Shiloh yet. And they didn't need him catching on and finding out Sam is alive right now they new he was scrambling. Especially with losing Oscar's voting proxy and no longer having away to get money from it.**

**He was held up some where in Europe he had been able to stay off the grid but they will be closing in on him soon. They knew he was somewhere celebrating about what happened to Sam. After meeting her family he changed into something more suitable for the pool.**

**"Hey baby I'm just checking in the kids are doing great their adjusting to life with their mom. No look Jordan after spending time with Scout I can't do that this is what my friends wanted. Baby I know what we talked about but it's not what they wanted and who are we to question that.**

**I promised them I would and I won't go back on that no babe it's not more important then my promise to you. Yes and I understand I didn't talk it over with you and we already went over that Jordan. What I am just saying that I can't walk away from that responsibility I'm going back on my word.**

**Honestly baby I get that but I know you can love Scout to Jordan Jordan" he said. " Is there something wrong" Elle said from behind him as he turned to face her only to a glimpse of the whole bathing suit. Coughing nervously as he tried not to stare" umm no problems" Curtis answers whispering damn to himself.**

**Not knowing Elle heard the whole conversation " okay" she says trying to keep her poker face on. But the man was a work of art put on display what straight wouldn't want to admire. She trusted Sam and Drew's instincts about Curtis but she still had to find out on her own. Grabbing a container from the refrigerator " just getting some more meat are you a chicken or a steak man Curtis" Elena asked.**

**" I could eat either but a good porter house steak is good too" he says trying not to smile. But he couldn't help the feeling he got just being around her he felt like a kid trying not to smile as well. She nodded " good how do you like it" she asked bending down to get something out the cabinet. **

**As he swallowed hard trying to look away" well done" he replied, Are you an steak sauce or barbecue sauce man" Elle asked getting up fixing her bathing suit. All he could do was stare then rubbing his beard shaking her head" any day now Curtis" she says.**

**When he caught himself" umm steak sauce" he says following her back out****side. After everyone was gone and the kids were all bathed she watched him play with the kids he was a natural for a guy with no kids. "Time for bed kiddos Daniel go brush your teeth get a book I want you to read to me tonight.**

**Scout and Pax time to get into y'all pajamas do you want to help" Elena asked. With a nod if his head he got up to help her as she held both Scout and Pax. When his arm brushed against hers he pulled back quickly" I will take her just show me where"Curtis said.**

**Neither understood the intense pull they had towards each other clearing her throat" their bathroom is here" she said handing him Scout then walking ahead. They both felt the tension in the air was thick as the Scout talked the whole time. While the two adults avoid any contact with each other. **

**When Danny came in" Titi I picked my story" Danny says, standing in the doorway, " Dogman nice choice Danny where done let's go. Can you get Scout and Paxy Bootle off the counter and bring it to the living room" Elle says wiping both mouths of the little ones.**

**" Okay Titi" Danny says running down stairs as they all left the bathroom before heading back downstairs. Then cuddling up on the couch with Danny reading and the little ones drinking their bottles. Every time he messed up she had him stop take a deep breath and try again it went in several times before he finished the book.**

**Curtis was in awe by her the way she handled things when he got frustrated because he didn't know something. And how she was able to calm him to get him focused after getting them in bed. He sat their in the living room giving himself a pep talk because he found himself getting turned on by this woman.**

**And he knew he shouldn't because he was a married man but he couldn't help it but he didn't want to leave either. " I see why Sam wanted her kids with you" he said as she sat down, I could say the same they hang on your every word" she replies.**

**He nodded" nah Danny and Scout make it easy and your little boy seems like a great kid"Curtis says, that they do but just like us they have the moments and everything" Elle said. As they sat there in silence waiting for the other to speak" Umm I should go" he says, yeah ahum sorry for monopolizing your time" she says."Nah ahh umm we're good it was fun" Curtis says trying to hide his arousal as he got up to grab his bag. **

**Hey umm we're taking the kids to see Santa tomorrow you could come if you want" Elena says. As he shook his head"yeah sure I would like that" he says with a slight smile as he waved good by then leaving. With them both sighing relief" I know that look and he's off limits Elle he is married" Sam says coming in.**

**"I know Samantha why you didn't tell me that man was fine conazo" she says, it doesn't matter of he's fine or not he is very married"her friend said. "Relax Sammy I know and I maybe alot of things but I'm not a home wrecker" Elle said. "Then stop picturing him naked Elena" Sam said,making Elena hiss"i'm not Samantha"she responded.**

**Drew watched them with a smirk he never seen her like this she was always intense"Yes you are I can tell by that look on your face" she says, YOU'RE MAKING ME THINK ABOUT IT NOW I WASN'T BEFORE BUT NOW YOU PUT THE VISUAL IN MY HEAD"Elena insisted. **

**All Drew could do was laughed as he walked up the stairs to get Danny as Sam slaps her hand. "Stop it"she says to Elle who hits her back " I'm not now shut up and go get Scout" she says. Pushing her one last time"OFF LIMITS ELENA NICOLE" Sam said walking up the stairs. Shaking her head " Shit I can do this hmm' Elle says looking through her phone then sending a text message.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**"I heard what happened have you seen him yet" Sonny asked, Jason shook his head "No i spoke to him through video chat at Monica's house. But Elena haven't reached out to me and i have called her numerous times she's screen my calls. And when she does call me it's from private numbers" he answered, "That's your son Jason his place is with you not with her.**

**What did Monica say about the day Sam died and called this bitch giving her custody of your son" he asked. "She said that stopped by to visit her and they were coming from having lunch in her offices when Epiphany told her Sam was brought in. That Sam was losing alot of blood and she had already coded before the resuscitated her. **

**And she asked Elizabeth to call Elena and that is when she asked her to be Danny's maternal guardian and that Elena asked her what was going on. That's when Sam told her she was probably going to die and she wanted to make sure her kids weren't separated. She felt that she had imposed on Monica and Alexis to much and that they deserved to have their lives because they raised their kids already. **

**Then Elena said something about Sam being the god mother to her son then they spoke something no one in the room understood. She begged Judge Walters to give her her dying testament and will for her son.**

** So he did he promised her that he and signed Alexis paper right there in the room she died suffocating on her own blood Sonny" Jason said the pain still raw when Spinelli rushed in. "I think i found something peculiar in the day same died your contact at pentonville said.**

**That she was taking from her cell right before lunch and he don't know where they took her or how long she was gone. But next thing he knew is she was being stabbed in the mess hall" Spinelli says. "Then where was she and who took her Spinelli" Jason said as the younger man shook his head. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Port Charles**

**Curtis and Jordan's apartment**

**She was preparing for her younger sister to come TJ and Molly had gone to pick her up last time she spoke to Curtis. He told her he couldn't go back on his word to Sam and Drew and now he in forms them they are going to take pictures with Santa. Then he stayed an extra few days there, She couldn't shake the feeling there was more that meets the eye to this woman.**

**It bothered her that she found them when no one could even when she spoke to the Fed's that helped something was off. The whole thing didn't sit right with her they found the kids in California. Taking a deep breath and picking up her phone and calling him again"Hello Curtis what's going on why haven't you called me back you know my sister is coming today and you were supposed to be here. **

**Okay you stayed longer then you were supposed to what time is your flight time tomorrow your joking right ,hello, hello Damn it." Jordan says. "Mom"TJ said coming in with Molly and his aunt as they all stared at her her sister could tell she was upset. "Hey baby, Molly i see you met my sister" she said getting up and greeting them. "Yeah she's very nice" Molly answers with a smile, "hey are you guys getting the kids for the holidays" she asked.**

**Trying to get some informations hoping she and Curtis would be spending their Christmas together. "I'm not sure her friend did send of pictures of that the kids took with Santa but with Sam gone. I don't know how it's going to happen with them settling and everything but i think we will it's their first christmas without her " she replies getting choked up. As TJ rubbed her back soothingly"Hey why don't you call to speak to them it will make you feel better" he said.**

**Wiping her tears away "I think your right excuse me" she said stepping away and making the call, hey wasn't Uncle Curtis supposed to be here where is he" he asked. When she heard it"Hey mama what's up you want to speak to your nephew" Elena says, as Molly looked with a smile "what's going on" she says. "Collective tantrums they will get over it come here Pax don't no me mierda Olly grab him thanks. **

**Danny your titi wants to speak to Em is Scout sleeping no okay then bring her get your nephew" she said. "Hi aunt Molly" Danny says excitedly laughing which brought tears to her eyes, hey buddy what's going on. "Curtis fell in the mud chasing Scout and Pax because he tried to get the candy canes from them. And Titi and Uncle Olly laugh so hard they said he looked like a pig trying to get up out of the mud see,**

**Titi washing him of with the hose" the little boy said showing her, as Molly laughed as Scout waved "Mommy" she says pointing. "I know sweet girl i misses your mommy too" she replied, Ebony watched her sisters reaction each time. She knew she wasn't to thrilled sharing her husband with some other woman she knew it was killing her. **

**"Aunt Molly, can you grandma Monica, grandma, grandpa, Aunt Krissy and Uncle Lucas come for Christmas Titi says i could invite anybody and i want you guys to come"Danny asked. "Sure we can do that we would love that i will ask them but are you sure your grandfather to come" Molly says. Just seeing him hurt he would remember his mother but Scout wouldn't and that was a hard pill to swallow.**

**Shaking his head yes"and you can see my new room it so cool aunt Molly Titi let me help paint" he said with a smile. Taking a deep breath "Yeah i will do that okay" she says she may have not cared for Julian but it was a request that she could deliver for him. As he passed the phone back to Elena before running off as Scout kissed the phone"Don't worry about giving the message.**

**I spoke to your mom and she says she would gather the troops and maybe i could lessen the pain by showing you guys a part of Sam you never got to see" Elle said. Shaking her head' I would love that" Molly said getting emotional again "Don't cry mommy it's going to be alright i promise. But let me go befor this man tracks mud into my house then i have to shoot him bye baby" the older woman says**

**"Bye" she says hanging up, umm i going to go it was nice meeting you Ms. Ebony" Molly says leaving hastily. As TJ smiled sympathetically knowing it was a lot for her pointing his mom shook her head as he went after her. Crossing her arms as the two kids left" so what's really going on"Ebony asked. All Jordan could really do was shake her head rolling her eyes before walking over to the cabinet and getting a bottle of wine and pouring to glasses.**

**One for her self and the other for her sister"Let's start by saying that he signed his life away without even talking to me. Without even thinking how this would affect us it's a child that's going to need a lot of his time and yes i know it sounds selfish. But i raised my son and i reserved the right to be selfish and this woman god Eb this fucking woman i mean she's gorgeous. **

**And they had this weird chemistry and i don't trust that woman i think she has an agenda do you know what she had the audacity to call him. " Her Baby Daddy and do you know what makes it worse he called her his baby momma"Jordan ranted. Her sister listened the whole time" I understand that maybe he should have told you but maybe it was one of those things. You do without thinking that it will ever come to that and it seems to me it was more cautionary then anything.**

**We all set aside cautionary measure in the event of anything happening to us to make sure are children are cared for. You say these were his friends why would he not do it are you more angry that he did something nice for people he cared for.**

** Or are you upset that he has to share custody with this woman you don't know and don't trust" Ebony says. Running her hands over her face"It's just theses kids have family that is more then willing to take care of them why give them to someone else"she says.**

* * *

**Sonny's office**

**"Anything on who took Sam that day" Jason asked, no one of the other guards took her the contact also said. They took her to another side of the prison that it is not being recorded and that the route. **

**So whoever took our Sam that day from her cell didn't want anyone to know who they are. It's possible it's why she was killed because she didn't give into some backdoor deal that was offered to her" Spinelli says.**

**As Jason looked at him in shock "Spinelli we need to find out who came in and out of that prison hack their systems and see who. Sonny is trying to grease some more palms with some of our guys in the union and he's trying to get eyes on Scout and Danny" he said. Pausing "Don't believe that this is what fair Samantha wanted to take your kids from you Jason you are the father they need.**

**I only met Ms. Tavares briefly a few years ago when you and Sam were separated years ago she and Sam seemed good. But she never talked about her recently" Spinelli says, as If you would know have you spoke to Sam i did and we would have girls weekends and go into the city or in Miami where we would meet with her and her sisters. **

**And we would all do something fun together or just talk bullshit and laugh sometimes but it was always fun" Kristina said from the door.**

**Meeting the eye of Jason and Spinelli " I apologize i wasn't aware of that" Spinelli fumbled out, Again why would you be Spinelli and why would you think she would stop talking to her friends Jason. I have realized something in the last few weeks is that Molly was right and i pushed and insisted that she get back with you. She didn't deserve what happened to her neither did the kids i see my dad isn't around.**

**So just tell him i won't be around for the holidays i made other plans i will be with my mom and my sisters. Were going to a place Sam loved she shared it with us and i can't be here and with people who think it's my sister. **

**Fault she was in the situation in the first place Drew gave her a great life where she and my niece and nephew were safe and protected. You could never give them that life because it will take sacrifice something that you would never do for Sam.**

**You just pulled her back into the bullshit that is your life i'm glad Elena has them at least i know without a shadow of a doubt they are protected. I heard you and Carly that day like you are just what they need your not they need Drew because he made sure they MATTERED. **

**And for the record there was alot you don't know about Sam because you never wanted to know. You wanted the old Sam the one you put in a box and going back to you is what killed her "Kristina said rolling her eyes as she left. Spinelli looked at Jason"She doesn't mean that she knows what you and Sam shared" he says to his friend.**

**Gritting his teeth he felt guilty enough that he couldn't save her or get their in time to tell her that he loved her. " We need to get the kids back I know Sam better then anyone she wouldn't want this" he said. Only heard Krissy laughed outside the door then hearing the restaurant door close.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares House**

**"Okay they are coming my Riena i still think it's too soon but i understand "Manolo says. "Mi Amor I can't prolong their pain watching it was unbearable Manolo. I mean what happens if Danny says something not meaning to we can't keep them in the dark. Mi amor i truly believe they can help us protect them because you know that Michael already has people trying to get near Nena's house" Esmerelda says.**

**And that's all he can do is try we are higher up on the food chain then he is people need me more then they need him it will be fine"he says kissing her on the forehead. Before walking to his office in the house and closing the door" So just to update everyone Shiloh went underground ever since he heard Peter"KK says being cut off by Bobbie. "Peter Cottontail" he says making everyone else laugh "It was funny seeing him trying to get away" Calvin said with a grin.**

**Shaking his head laughing"anyway since finding out Peter was missing and he doesn't know who took him. I guess he feels he is next so he wet underground but the skizzy perv he is he can't help but to come out. Especially in thr brothels but since Peter Cottontails untimely demise he hasn't been out" KK says. That's when Olly spoke" Our contact says he is some where in Germany now i sent a few of our guys out there.**

**To do some recon on where he could be Lana" he says, I guess that's me i will put one of my girls in the brothel he has a type brunettes are his thing. Something similar to Sam and Kristina he's a threat to them Manolo and ultimately to Sam" she says. As he nodded his head then looking at Florio and Chuck "okay fine but no blowing stuff up it's messy" Florio says.**

**"Now Bobbie and Ross how are we on that other thing " he says, making them smile "we got now my money is on Sam but if i had to pick i would choose the other not. That other guys because truth is he still hurt Sam so i pick the younger cat"Ross says. "And i told her not to go anywhere " Bobbie says as Manny smiled, next Order of business how is that other thing going" Chuck asked.**

**Everyone looked around"Oh come on don't look at me like that the good doctor came on his own. i didn't blow him up or anything from what Karina and Santi says that the surgery went will he's in recovery now" Kat says. "Good make sure Mrs. Baldwin stays in the dark when we find Shiloh Drew wants to talk to her. Now we are done we have to prepare for the holidays and it's all hands on deck" Manolo says as everyone went to their assignments.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok let me start of by saying there was no ridiculous baby switch Brad and Lucas did lose their child that lost brought them closer together. But they were able to adopted again this time they got a little girl named Ashlin Cooper Jones. Lucas did have a falling out because Julian was watching her and an unhinged Kim took her on his watch. And also none of that stupid Kendra Bauer bullshit she is just as pointless as her brother.

**Port Charles**

**December 21**

**Brad and Lucas apartment**

**They had spoken a lot since Sam's funeral and decided to make amends both feeling that life was too short. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door when it opened " hey dad what are you doing here" Lucas said with Ashlin in his arms. "Early Christmas present i figure i give you this one now they rest when we get Miami" Julian says.**

**Making Lucas smiled" It was my mother's i want when she gets older you give that to her i have a bracelet that i want to give to Scout. But i want her to know that she is apart of this family blood or not" he said. **

**Getting emotion"Thanks i appreciate but i have to go see my mom before we leave since we aren't spending Christmas here. It's weirded you know with her not being here and Danny and Scout being all the way in Florida.**

**I mean i know it's what Sam wanted but why when her immediate family is here" Lucas says, " I don't know son but i believe Sam did the right thing. Danny and Scout were kidnapped the day she died that proves their not safe here. While she laid dying they were being taking by someone who had an axe to grind against Sonny and Jason. And that's the truth i'm sorry your stuck in the middle" was all he got out.**

**When they heard a voice"Stuck in the middle of what" Carly says coming in with Brad making Lucas get up. As Carly glared at Julian at who got up"Umm hey Brad, Lucas i will see you guys later" he said kissing the baby and leaving. "Bye Julian" she said sarcastically before the door closes as Brad came taking Ashlin"Hi princess" he said kissing her.**

**While Carly looked around" You guys going somewhere" she asked, umm yeah Danny invited us to Christmas" Lucas says. Her head jerked"WHAT! wait is that why Julian said he would see you later i thought you were spending the holidays with us and mom. **

**And how is it that Danny invites him but not his own father that bullshit where is going to be so Jason can be there" Carly says. "Wait Scout isn't Jason's Carly she's Drew's daughter" Brad says as she rolls her eyes.**

**Those are his children Drew is gone now jason is too i'm sure it;s alot for those kid fucking bitch. I knew she would do something like this poison him against his own father do you know that bitch. Hasn't even let Jason see his own kids ughh hold on" she says making a phone call but his phone went straight to voice mail.**

**"Damn it" she says calling again, "Hey Jason it's me you need to get your kids and fast call me it's important" Carly says. "Carly hold on now i don't think it was like that at all Danny called me and asked me too come. **

**All she said was that she would handle the arrangements and stuff" Lucas says. "No! Lucas this is exactly what it is JULIAN, JULIAN REALLY COME ON Who else is going" she insists, we did ask who else was coming and he said the whole family i just thought he meant Jason.**

**I didn't know he wasn't invited" Lucas say when his phone rang, "hey mom yeah me and Brad are on our way right now i will see you soon bye"he says hanging up. "Carly i'm sorry but we have to go" Lucas says grabbing their bags and ushering her out the door.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**For days she had listened as he went on and on about the kids and what they did. And what they wanted for Christmas she had been fed up with it she knew it seemed selfish. But her sister was right this was her time she had raised her son. This is the time she had earned to a little selfish but now she was forced into taking care of someone else's child.**

**She didn't fault the child in the matter but she didn't fault Curtis who blinded side her with this. Her plans of having him relinquish custody to Alexis or Monica had failed because he stayed true to his word. It was one of the things she loved about him but this was not one of those instances she Dion herself becoming annoyed.**

**" Why are we going Curtis why are we not spending the holiday with our own family, we were supposed to go see my family" Jordan says. Trying to finish up the last of his work" because babe I wanted to give the kids their presents. And I promise it will be quick we will make it to your father's house in time.**

**If we go for a couple days and leave after the kids open their presents Christmas eve that's what Elena said. Look baby it's their first Christmas without Drew and Sam baby I just want them to have a good one. Even though their parents are gone they still have people who love them just as much.**

**I mean come on how did you feel when your mom died you where what couple years older then Danny. And everyone made sure you had a great Christmas baby these are kids. I gotta do right by them" Curtis says, Is that the only reason you're rushing there. To spend the holidays with someone else's family I mean really we haven't even took our honeymoon Curtis" she argued.**

**Sighing Baby I promise we will make it to your dad's house in time now let's go" He said kissing her. Then grabbing her bag off the sofa and ushering her to and out the door as they left.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Clinic****  
**

**"Oh thank you we greatly appreciated it thanks for donating see you in a few months Austin " Elle says as the little boy waves when he runs and hugs her. "Bye Dr. Tavares I love you"he said, aww I love you too buddy be good so Santa can bring you lots of presents okay.**

**"Okay"Austin says as his mom winks at Elle as she takes his hand and leaves Elena rolls her eyes. As she walks over kicking Jason's shoes "I noticed your dumb ass when you walked in why are you here. And I know you have someone outside my house and you should leave before you and then get yourselves hurt"she says. **

**" I want my kids and your going to give them to me the easy way or the hard way it's up to you. Your father severed out business ties so I won't hold back " he said menacingly. She smiles as she taps her chin last time I checked Only child you sired where Jake and Danny because Scout sure as hell isn't yours thank god he father died doing a good things.**

**Yet your trash is still breathing which is a shame and my best friend is dead so Scout has no one and neither of them wanted you with her. So that leaves Danny and that's a hell no he hasn't even asked for you his words were and I quote he wasn't on your high list of priorities.**

** I mean damn Jason even he knew the Corinthos family came first to you he wished that you would have broke his mommy out and go on the run. But for whatever reason Sam wasn't worth going on the run for like you did Carly he's seven and it's sad he feels that way.**

**He will learn just like everyone else around here that you only wanted Sam around to stroke your ego it's why you pitted her and Elizabeth against each other. Because if their to busy fighting for your attention neither of them would realize that it's Carly who you really love and it's a fact. **

**How does that work Jason I mean really she fucked your supposed best friend while you were being shot at whatever I take the hard way bring your A game BITCH because I will Oh Hi papi" Elle says then laughing as he turned to look.**

**"You should have seen your face but no lie he's probably outside already see you around Jason" she says walking away as he gritted his teeth taking out his phone"Spinelli I got a job for you" he says leaving. When he did true enough to her words Manolo was there with Hiro, Aiko and Santiago.**

**As he glared at them"Sick Morgan you need to see a doctor" Santiago says as his uncle smirked. " Sick no stupid yes" Manolo said, I here for my kids nothing else you started this I will finish" Jason said. Making Manolo laugh " you should no by now those frosty glares you give everyone don't work here.**

**Now they have plenty of physicians in Port Charles go see one of those" the older man said. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind in a choke hold he struggled to get free until unconscious. Letting go with a hiss" your kids give me a fucking break when we're they ever your kids" Drew said angrily.**

**They all watched" you know that mother fuckers is going to keep coming back right he don't give a shit about those kids. He just wants to saddle them up to your mom's house and visit them claiming it's what is best for the moment" Santi says, shaking his head as Hiro picked him up and threw him in the car.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Miami**

**Molly rested her head on TJ's shoulder" I still can't believe she's really gone I always thought she would be here for all of it you know it's surreal" she says. He sighs as he rubs her back soothingly he had thought it over alot and he was going to propose to her there with all of the people that mattered to her there. Only thing he needed was to figure away to do it where she would be completely in awe.**

**"I know Moll we just have to make it the best christmas ever for Danny and Scout" he says kissing her on top her head. When she picked her head up"I thought your mom and Curtis were coming and then you guys were going to see your family in Baltimore" Molly asked. Shaking his head "I don't know it's weird maybe Uncle Curtis wanted to do something special for her" TJ said,**

**Just then the car came to a stop"Kris you can show them inside i gotta make a quick stop" Ross says. "Yeah sure thing thanks Rossy" she said as he laughs as everyone got out the car. Alexis looked in awe"This is about as big as your house Monica" she says, i know wow this is a beautiful home" she answers. As they all walked to the house with Kristina leading the way"you come here alot Kristina"her mother asked.**

**"I only been to this house a handful of times with Karina's daughter Senaida but she has her own place" she responds. Just as she went to press the bell it flies open Danny rushing out "AUNT KRISSY, AUNT MOLLY,UNCLE LUCAS" he says running into an abundance of hugs. They all hugged him one by one as Elena gave Scout to Alexis as they went to embrace her as well. **

**Both kids happy to see their family as they entered the house getting settled TJ watched Molly as her and Kristina with the girls talking and laughing. "Oh my god we gotta another" Calisto said as his cousins laughed when he turned to face them. "Excuse me!" TJ says, that misty eyed i'm so in love kind of shit like you looking to wife her" he replies. With TJ's facial expression telling it all the guys laughed "Wife who"Kat said.**

**The boys all making a face"Nobody Titi we was talking about Lorenzo wifing up Talia" Calisto answers as everyone else nodded in agreement. With Lorenzo shaking his head at TJ to stop him from speaking "Oh yeah y son the lover but Talia is a good girl perfect for him" she says. "Oh TJ you met TJ Molly's boyfriend" Lorenzo said changing the subject, yeah me and TJ know each other how you been TJ.**

**You still in medical school you should Talk to Mrs. Tavares she could be a good reference when you start looking into your residency"Kat says. When she looks inside "Where are they going excuse me" she said, as the guys all looked as well. When Yadiel and Calvin jr tapped him" so how you going to do it bro" they said simultaneously, "I don't" TJ answered.**

**Making them all groan "oh stop it what happen"Chuck asked, he wants to propose but don't know how" Calisto says with air quotes. The older man shook his head"help him" he says as they all looked at each other TJ nodded i'm open to suggestions" he says. That is when he noticed Molly wasn't there"Where'd she go" he asked as Olly came out the house.**

**"Oh they left a few minutes ago to go to Elle's house because Danny was dying to show his fam his new digs" he said. Tj didn't notice the looks that they all shared when Yadiel slapped TJ on the back"let's get to work TJ you have about 45 minutes" he says. As they distracted him so he wouldn't know what was going on twenty minutes later Curtis and Jordan show up.**

**Jordan watched the older man something was familiar about him and she couldn't figure it out. "Where's everybody"Curtis asked just as Jordan noticed her son in the back, oh they left to Elena's house" Manolo answered. "Wait so they just left TJ Molly wouldn't do that" she says, Florio looked at his sister and brother in law. "They didn't leave anyone TJ was out back talking to the guys and she was not to far away talking to the girls.**

**And Danny couldn't contain his excitement any longer he wanted to show them his new room that Elena decked out for him. So he caved and she took them to her house it's not a big deal"Esmerelda said with a shrug. "I see why the boys room is sick"Curtis said with a his, then why did she tell us to come here and not her house" Jordan says suspiciously.**

**Manolo looked at her with a raised eyebrow" because we were all here why are you making it a big deal. Have you ever seen Danny i'm telling you Esme the boy gets that from his mother he was relentless" he said. That's when Curtis put his hand on the shoulder "Babe it's not a big deal" he says, Curtis they left TJ with people he doesn't know in some strangers house" she argued.**

**Making Esmerelda roll her eyes"Mom it's not a big deal they we're helping me with something" TJ said with a bright smile.**

* * *

**Elena's house**

**After showing them the house Danny and Scout's new rooms they were outside playing with the kids. Julian felt like something was up the whole time they were at her parents house he knew who her parents were. He just didn't know how they knew his daughter and he was hell bent on finding out. But he just couldn't shake the feeling with his grandson telling him about his secret tunnels.**

**When he noticed Elle winked at Danny who smiled went running towards the tunnel as everyone ran after him as he pointed. With Molly getting there first" I see your still keeping up with him" someone said, always i think everyone else is out of shape" another said. As they all stopped and stared in shock all the while Danny smiled at his grandfather.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Port Charles**

**She had never been so pissed off in her entire life" Sonny you want believe what happened" she says storming in. As he looked up from feeding baby Donna as he used his finger to cover his lips. Rocking the baby to sleep" What happened he says in hush tone,as she kissed him and the baby. **

**"Did you know that they're all going to see the kids invited by Danny and Jason wasn't on that list. They are using the kids against him Danny would never not want his father there" she says. "What are you talking about Carly" he asked, that bitch that has Jason's kids because let's just face it he's all they have.**

**And he wasn't invited to Christmas and Julian was that's a fucking joke" she spat angrily , Julian he has nothing to do with Danny" Sonny says. She stood shaking" I know he doesn't but he was invited to see the kids never mind the fact that Sam herself didn't have him in their lives. The point is that she is going to turn Jason kids against him" she argued.**

**Just then Max and Milo" Boss we find Jason" he says as a few guys helped him in as Sonny and Carly looked on. Before rushing to his side" what the hell happened" Sonny says, this was on him" Milo said as he read it.**

**" Shit" his says reading the letter before crumbling it up, "what does it say what happened to him Sonny" Carly says. Shaking his head" nothing happened to him Carly I need to speak to Jason can you take the baby upstairs" he says. As Max gave Jason some water Carly was pissed he didn't look physically hurt.**

**He just looked distorted and out of it as she took baby Donna out of the room while her husband watched. " What were you thinking Going down there without back and approaching her. Your smarter then that Jason this isn't the way I was handling it away we he know it's come from us. **

**Now you rattled the cage so now we have to wait a few weeks months I'd possible. So he's not thinking of you" Sonny says, we don't have weeks or months Sonny I need to get the kids now" Jason said coldly. " unfortunately that's what it's going to to take for him not to think of you exactly.**

**This way other problems come up you and I are not at the forefront so when his daughter gets hit he thinks it's someone else. Because if they suspect us it's OVER and you know we want have any allies to call you know that. Look Jason I know she has your kids and she despised you and blames you for Sam's death" Sonny says.**

**" Sam is death is on her she should have let Jason handle it she is always making a mess he had to clean up. And this time it caused her to go to prison were she died and instead being loyal to him and making things easier. What does she do she gives his kids to some else"she says, Carly They had already given custody of Scout to Elena in the event of anything happen to them. **

**Sam and Drew wanted Elena and Curtis to raise Scout that is iron clad there is nothing we can do to debate that. ****But you and I being dead doesn't help us your not thinking clearly you are letting your emotions get the best of you. That's not like you what's going on" he says, as Jason sighs" I failed her Sonny she should be here they are all I have left of her.**

**"No Jason she failed you she failed to let you handle things you're way she got in the way this isn't your fault" Carly says shaking her head. As he nodded " No Carly this is on me I did kill that girls father he was an underling for Zacchara's and I had to.**

**In disbelief" stop it Jason I'm not going to have you second guess yourself Sam knew better now we need to do something. Sonny Diane can fight and say Drew coerced her into giving custody to them because he knew she was going to leave him. We need to find a legal loophole because she is turning your son against you as we speak.**

**I found out today that Danny called and invited everyone down accept you EVEN JULIAN. And I don't believe for a second that he wouldn't invite you" she says, making Jason think of what Elena said to him. Then Sam's letter ending their relationship telling him to move on with his life and just be good to the kids while she was gone.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Elena's house**

**" Drew, Sam" Molly says shaking her head as Monica covered her mouth before running and hugging her son. As Alexis walked slowly putting her hand out touching her daughter's face. Before pulling her in for a bone crushing hug" is it really you I'm not seeing things" she said with tears in her eyes. **

**With a smile"It's me mom it's really me" Sam answered, as Molly and Kristina rushed to hug her as well. All Lucas could do was stand there in shock as he and Sam locked eyes. She nodded to her brother after finally pulling away from her mom and sisters who hugged Drew. **

**Sam held her brother as the tears started to slipped down his face" I thought you were gone" Lucas whispered. " I'm here and for now this is where I need to be" she answers as her dad hugged her" I'm glad your okay but why pretend you're dead" Julian says.**

**As Elle winked at Molly now she understood what E tried to tell her that day she called " Because my death was a set up so Shiloh and whoever was helping him wouldn't be caught for war crimes. And her death was to draw him out of hiding so he would taunt Jason" Drew says.**

**Holding Scout in his arms" I don't understand Sam killed Shiloh" Kristina said, no she didn't he's still alive. But he's hiding and with no longer having Oscar shares he can't move like he wants. He has no money he is trying to set up Shoppe again" Sam finished, but I saw you I watched you die" Alexis says. **

**"Yes I know but it was a set up to clear my name but nobody could know that I'm alive but all of you. I think it was too soon but Mrs. Tavares thought that you should know but this knowledge puts you in the middle. What I didn't want because we don't know who else is helping Shiloh but she couldn't bare watching your pain" Sam says.**

**Turning to Elle " you knew this whole time" Alexis asked, YES I did but it's their lives on the line because whoever is helping Shiloh is watching all of you. And like Sam said my mother felt you should know and Danny and i invited you all because your the only ones who needed to know. But they have to remain dead for now so that Shiloh could be found and whoever tried to help him kill Drew are found out" Elena said.**

**"Is this why you had her take the kids and why you won't let him see Jason"Monica asked, maybe but no offense Mrs. Quartermaine but your son is an asswad. Who wasted my best friend life for almost two decade and thinks that everyone is going to bend at his will. Because he says so maldito puto" she says. As Sam looked at her with a questioning look"I will explain it to you later so just spend sometime with your family.**

**Before i have to take them back to my parents house and introduce them to all the fun new and exciting things" Elle say wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Making her friend laugh as she reconnected with her family"Sam can i speak to you" Monica's whispered in her ear. Shaking her head as they stepped to the side" I am happy that you and Drew find each other again.**

**I think you two are perfect for each other but have you considered when all this is over what your going to tell Jason. You know he is having a pretty hard time with you and the kids being gone" she says. As she crossed her arms" Before any of this happened i wrote him a letter ending our relationship i let him know and i set him free" Sam answered. **

**"Oh i didn't know that i apologize if i came off rude" the older woman says, no your good Monica i have made so many mistakes in this. And being in prison has giving me alot of time to think and this is not the life i wanted. I really want to be the one raising my children and i have been unfair to you and you have been there when i should have. **

**That i am sorry for that" she says, "it's okay honey you know i love having them around is that why you wanted them here" Monica says. "Drew and myself just felt like these are your golden years and putting raising ore children on you would be unfair" Sam said.**

** "Yeah Sam and i both feel like you need to be doing things for you like taking that trip with Judge Walters"Drew says with a smile.**

* * *

**Tavares house**

**"I'm not understanding what you're attitude about Mrs. Ashford we just all recently met " Esmerelda says, just then Ross spoke" she big mad that her husband is in to Nena" he says as the older woman looked. With the stickers went through out the room while all eyes was on Ross as he sat down.**

**Looking between Ross and Jordan" that has nothing to do with my Nena that is an issue between herself and her husband. Let me explain to you something it is never the other woman or other man's fault. The person at fault is the person in the relationship or married because the third party is brought into that relationship.**

**So if there's any problem she needs to have a conversation with her husband" she finishes as K.K laughs. Which made everyone else laugh when his aunt turned to him making him stop. " There is no problem in my marriage" Jordan said as Ross made a face and rolled his eyes then shrugged.**

**"Mami is the food ready" he asked, almost son and Mrs. Ashford I understand your in a situation but there is no need for any kind of hostility. And I hope you will see there is nothing going on between my Nena and you're husband she isn't that kind of woman" Esmerelda says.**

**As Ross and K.K both snorted when she gave them both a Look" hey what you guys working on can we help" K.K says getting up and going outside. With Ross following behind him Jordan was even more irritated by what Mrs. Tavares said. It made her feel away" I apologize " Curtis says pulling Jordan aside" babe there is nothing for you to worry about" he said.**

**Trying to convince the both of them as he kissed her on the forehead Jordan watched everything around her she felt like she was missing something. "****mira papi claus está aquí" Melky says coming in before he started dancing to the music. They started playing Get Rowdy by Uncle Luke that's when Elle slide inside dancing to the song.**

**"M****ira es cebo de cuero**** (**_look it's cuero bait)_**" he says as Elena put up the middle finger at him as everyone laughed. All the while Curtis watched her from the corner of his eye" ****Que tú eres maldita freka (**_What your a damn freka)_**" Melky said as Elena looked around. Then whispered "your mother" she says as he laughed "****Oooh mami Elena dijo que eres una maldita cuero" he said.**

**As she punched him"****Titi, nunca diría que eres un santo, pero tu hijo es un mentiroso, una abusador" Elle says. When Melky grabbed his chest in mock hurt" Yo qué, pero ¿no estás tú y tu amante tratando de actuar como si no estuvieran entre ustedes? (**_Me what but aren't you and lover boy trying to act like y'all not into each other) _**" he said. Earning a slap in the chest from his cousin when Jordan spoke"you could have waited for us to get here" she said.**

**Getting Elle's attention"For what i didn't need your husband holding my hand to show them where the kids are living" Elena replied. "Well you could have fooled me" Jordan says, bitch don't get fucked Curtis check your Wife" she says shaking her head. "****Nena, compórtate bien" Esmerelda shouted from the kitchen, I am mami it's her she coming out her face to me" Elle says.**

**"Nena es como ten cuidado perra antes de golpear a tu marido" Melky said with a grin as she rolled her eyes. "Em****alaquías Melky Jose Tavares Cabrera shut the fuck up before i hit you in your throat" she said. "But look how true it is" he said, when she punches him as he laughs,"Conazo maldita madre" he says. Just then Curtis looked down at Paxon who stretched his arms out to be picked up.**

**Which he did he sat on Curtis lap drinking his bottle when Jordan turned and saw him as he talked to Pax. "Hey buddy your excited for Christmas" Curtis asked as the little boy pointed to the tree. making Curtis smile" I bet your mommy has dozens of presents for you" he says as Jordan knelt down. "Hi sweetheart what's your name" he asked as the little boy pointed again, baby he don't talk" he says. **

**As Jordan's look confused" how old is he he looks about 2 he should be speaking"she says. " He's two and a half and he will speak when he has something worth saying right papi" Elle said tickling his stomach. Making him smile in that moment Jordan can could see just how good he was with him.**

**By the way Paxon laid in his arms so relaxed and comfortably the little boy was with him. And the ease Curtis a had with him as he continued to talk to him like they we're in their own world. Not noticing the face Melky made at Kat who shrugged and started laughing.**

**All Jordan knew was she needed to get him away and fast they we're going to make it when she looked up and saw. Elena by the door recording something that's when her eyes went wide in shock. Just as she noticed what was going on trying to get Curtis's attention. When he finally looked he smiled as he watched in awe as Paxon started clapping making everyone else laugh.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay I Choose to stick with the orignal Jordan but i have been undecided on which TJ Tequan or Tahj so let me know what you think. There will be alot going on in this chapter Hayden did not leave she stayed in town so stay tuned._

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**"Did you see their little faces i mean priceless and and Pax i was really hoping to get a word out of him but his little dance was cute. Right you should have seen Danny reading his star war collection to them it made my night" Curtis says with a smile. As Jordan shook her head she was fuming he had been nonstop about the kids"ENOUGH CURTIS NO MORE.**

**IT'S ALL I EVER HERE FROM YOU DO YOU REALIZE MY SON GOTTEN ENGAGED AND YOU HAVE YET TO BRING IT UP. BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN GOING ON AND ON ABOUT THE KIDS DANNY AND SCOUT I UNDERSTAND THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS CHILDREN. FINE ALRIGHT ENOUGH ABOUT HER CHILD WHO YOU HAVE NO OBLIGATION TOO CURTIS.**

**BUT YOU WENT AND BROKE THE BANK AND FOR WHAT HER CHILD SHE CHOOSE TO ADOPTED SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF ON HER OWN. THERE IS STUFF GOING ON IN OUR FAMILY IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BUT YOU'VE BEEN TO OBESSED WITH HERS TO FOCUS ON" Jordan said. Which Curtis was taken back"babe I know isn't my responsibility Jordan but he's just a baby and i didn't want to leave him out their kids babe" he said shocked.**

**"HE'S HER KID YOUR ONLY CONCERN IS SCOUT NOT HER CHILD ALRIGHT AND I AM TIRED OF HEARING OF IT" she says. Putting his hands up"Jordan we left early so we could spend time with your family. Can you tell me what's going on because i'm not understanding where this is coming from" he says.**

** "How about you taking responsibilty for a child and not speaking it over with your partner. Not caring how i feel about it Curtis" she says as he goes to speak but she stops him"Thoses kids have a family people that love them and want them they don't need to be with that woman.**

**Or need you to be there all the time and i don't want ti hear the apology i want to just focus on us and OUR family. I am not trying to mean baby but can we just think about us for just one moment please" she says walking away. Leaving him standing there storming by TJ and her nephew Lamar as they looked at him.**

**Her sisters went after her as she sat in her mother's sawing room Ebony knocked on the door then peeks in. As they came inside" what was that all about JoJo what's going on" she says sitting next to her. Jordan sighs"is it about the kid he took on with even talking to you was fucked up he should have said something" Michelle said.**

**Making Ebony slap her arms" what it is" she says, it's not about the kids okay he's a sweet little boy whose been through alot in a short period. Scout and Danny are good kids it's just God that woman it's like he sees her and his eyes are on her. And she gives me this weird vibe like she's hiding something but she could do know wrong.**

**To be honest it's annoying it's like he finds reasons to be there when he doesn't need to be and claims it's about the kids. But I know it's not he's attracted to her and I can tell he may act like he isn't but he is. It's like he lights up when she speaks " Jordan says, wait didn't you say you spoke to him about.**

**Revoking his right so that the kids grandmother's could share custody instead of him" Ebony asked. " Yes I did and he consider in then I said can't break a promise to his dead friends" she answers. Michelle's head snapped" Wait but he can break his word to you oh give me a fucking break"she says.**

**"I don't trust that woman and I have told him that and he keeps telling me I have nothing to worry about. And I don't want to lose my husband I can't do that again I feel him slipping away I can't lose Tommy again I mean Curtis" she said. As he sisters look at each other then her"you mean Curtis right" Ebony says, yes Curtis that is what i said" Jordan says**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Kelly's diner**

**January 5,2020**

**They had been back a few days before the new years he was busy at the office alot lately from what he says getting the lay of the land. She was meeting her boys there for lunch he had not brought up the kids with her at all unless someone asked. During the holidays she had o put her foot down and things have been tense because she knew he was talking to her.**

**And she haven't been able to get her out of their lives because he had to deal with her being the other half of the legal guardian. As she walked into kelly's that's when she saw him"SHAWN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"Jordan asked, he looked at her strangely "Umm working" he answered. P****ouring the customers coffee"I see that Shawn but what are you doing out of Pentonville" she says in a hush tone getting closer.**

**"Well i got out and my record was expunged because it wasn't my bullet that hit Ms. Barnes i thought you knew. My lawyer sent you guys my paperwork" Shawn said before she could say anything more. TJ and Molly walked in hand and hand only stopping when they saw him"Dad" the young man said in shock. **

**Making Shawn smile"surprises"he said, what, how when i don't understand"TJ say he was taken back. Before both he and Molly hugged him when he noticed the ring"I see congratulations are in order" as he smiled at his son.**

** And Jordan who was shocked" Come on sit i will tell you Molly i am really sorry about Sam" Shawn says, taking a deep breath"thank you it's been hard but we are making it you know" she replied.**

**With a nod of his head"if there's anything i can do let me ****how are the family holding up"he says. "Thank you for that but we are holding it together as best as we can for Danny and Scout" he replies. "Yeah so how did you get out Shawn"Jordan interjected, well it all happened pretty fast. But a lawyer contacted me bout my case and it turns out that i was wrongfully admitted to a crime i didn't commit.**

**And the rest is pretty much history" he says as Jordan got on the phone to call the precinct as he talked to TJ and Molly. About their engagement unbeknownst to them someone was watching with a grin on her face. **

**Watching Jordan as she stepped out just then she heard Curtis on the phone talking to someone. "I will call you back get me that information detective" she said hanging up the phone.**

**"Curtis is that her" Jordan said snatching the phone, look i asked you not to call my husband he will send text message. When he is in town goodbye Ms. Tavares" she says hanging up the phone. "I told you how i felt about this woman and you speak to her behind my back Curtis" she said hotly.**

**Taking the phone from her"That wasn't Elena Jordan that i was trying to book us a trip for valentines day hey is that Shawn" Curtis asked. Just then her phone went off "Commissioner Ashford what when i'm on my way baby i'm sorry can we talk later she said going to kiss him. But his phone went off as she rushed away leaving him standing there taking his phone call.**

* * *

**Some where in Port Charles**

**He sat in the chair as they dragged him in after snatching him up after he left the house slamming him into the chair. Then tying him to it as he tried to fight as the bag was snatched of his face. "Well hello darling" Bobbie said with a grin while Valentin glared at him. "Who the hell are you" he asked, Bobbie Cain you don't know me and you never want that's when he noticed another chair.**

**"Expecting company"Valentin says as Bobbie smirked just as the door opened Santiago hit him square in the face. Knocking him unconscious as they brought Nikolas in" i'm glad you could attend my swaray i have something you boys want.**

** Just don't know who i want to give it too now i am letting you now you ever threaten Hayden again i will kill you. As Hiro and Ross brought out the painting as Nikolas eyes widen with shock" oh and yeah fuck him too" Bobbie says waving it off.**

**After some time when both men came to and noticed each other Valentin glared at him" Now that I both have your attention a few things I need to say Valentin you remember my associate Danny Zucco" he says. As Valentin stared in shock as Bobby took out the codicil" hmm what shall I do with this huh should I burn it" he says taking out his lighter.**

**"No!don't" Nikolas says struggling against his restraints"how bad do you want this " he asked Nikolas. Turning to Lana"who should I give it to I don't like either of them doll what do you think" he says. Crossing her legs and watching both of them "Hmmm" Lana said jumping up with her knife in hand then walking over to them. "Let's see their sins and transgression against us my love him" she said grabbing Valentin's face.**

**As he pulled away"He kidnapped Sam and Drew and tied him to a chair and held them at gun point. Then he threatened your friend and let's not forget ripping off our friend Danny here geeshh his list is long" she says. Running the knife down the side of his face nipping his skin then cutting his shirt all he could do was glare at her.**

**Laughing "What's the matter Vally you think you will always call the shots" she said in russian. Making him look at her in shock"Look i will pay you double of whatever he is paying you if you and your friend give me the codicil" he replies back to her in russian. She only laughed harder" you think i'm being paid to do this i am righting all the wrongs done to my friend Sam"she says.**

**Putting on her brass knuckles as Antonio tried not to smile as she turned and slugged Valentin. "See you because i'm a woman that i can be bought think again i am more deadly then you will ever know now you. You told a lie and faked your own death hurting Sam and Drew in the process. But it wasn't intended for them it was intended for Hayden who you tried to kill.**

**Now even though you hurt Sam she still cared for you but you threaten Hayden and tried to get her to leave town. But above all Sam loved your son who she felt was wronged and who is hurting without you. Do you want to die or go home and finally hold your son because your won't be able to hold hers again. You are walking out of here with your inheritance anyway because he forged your grandfather's will.**

**So Prince Nikolas what's it going to be" Lana said putting the knife to his throat Nikolas watched her and he could tell she was skilled. "I want to go home" he answers taking a deep breath finally able to breath as Bobbie walked over to him punching him in the throat. **

**"Hear me very clearly you ever threaten Hayden i will kill you for real this time get rid of him Oh and kill him and make sure known of them remember this" he said walking away.**

**"I live for this"Lana said with a smile when Nikolas called to her"How did my cousin died" he asked with a serious face. "She was stabbed in a prison fight she died suffocating on her own blood. That's your blood my blood that spilt blame Jason Morgan" Svetlana says as they left. Bobbie and Antonio laughed " what did you just do" they said, she laugh" i just woke the beast" she answers as the got into the car.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Four months later Curtis had wore the kids down outside then Elle had gave them baths and he was in charge of putting them down. He was on the tales end of his weekend he loved being in Miami with the kids they gave him a purpose. Elena was downstairs cleaning up he had just finished Putting Scout and Pax to sleep when he came down tumbling down the steps.**

**Knocking Elle down and landing on top of her"son of bitch CONO" she says as he jumps off he quickly. As she rolls on her side both trying to avoid the feeling surging through them"shit Elena i'm sorry i must have tripped over Danny's car i'm sorry"Curtis says. Elle sat up"what the fuck you should know better' Elena said with a slight chuckle. Shaking his head with a smile as he helped her up with his face just inches away from hers.**

**"I'm let me check to make sure you don't have a concussions" he says running his hands through her hair. Sending a tingling sensation through out their bodies that neither had felt before. She pulled back"I think i'm fine Curtis i'm a doctor or did you forget you want a beer" Elle said backing up. Fighting the urge to kiss him.**

**All he could do was stare then coughing nervously" yeah umm ahhmen sure" he answers as she walked away. Taking a deep breath as she got into the kitchen sticking her head inside the freezer. Telling herself not to cross that line with him she maybe alot of things but a home wrecker she was not. Even after what he told her about her she still wouldn't do that and they clowned him bad.**

**Though part of her felt like the bitch deserved it for what she had down but Curtis was a good guy and he didn't deserve that. All the while he sat on the couch trying to will his hard on to go down but all he could do was how good her skin felt against his. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings but he did he felt this pull to her more stronger then anything he had ever felt.**

**In his entire life and he had been trying to ignore it for months from the moment he met her he felt connected to her. Like a moth to flames and he couldn't walk away from her or the kids even how much Jordan protested it. **

**And quiet frankly he didn't want to he enjoyed being around her she felt like home to him but she couldn't be he was married. "Okay here you go an ice cold presidente don't judge i'm Dominican it's all i have" she says sitting on the other couch.**

**Taking the whole bottle down before starting on the next one she had " Damn girl the whole forty ounces Umm i'm sorry about the thing on the stairs. I umm i should have had Danny pick up the toys like you asked" Curtis says, "it was an accident what did you learn"Elle said with a smile. **

**That only made his manhood rise even more both trying to keep their eyes off of each other. As Curtis finished the whole beer just as his phone rang"I should go" he said, yeah totally go ahead i got it from here thank you for your help" she replied.**

**While trying to get up and maneuver himself so she wouldn't see his obvious hard on shaking her head as she saw it. Rushing to get the door bumping into each other" Cono we just can't seem to get it together tonight"Elle said holding her forehead. "ahh i'm sorry i should have been paying attention i'm going to get out of here before i embarrasses myself anymore"curtis said leaving then taking a deep breath.**

**So did she as she closed the door before going to take a shower as she came down to watch some tv. She stopped when she saw a strange man inside her house he stared at her as she stared at him. Both watching the others moves before she bolted in the other direction with him after her.**


	11. Chapter 11

_It had been whirlwind when ever found out Nikolas was alive and he had set his sights on Jason for his role in Sam's death. He even went as far as petitioning a judge to keep Jason away from Danny siting that it would be to Danny's detriment. At first they were mad at him for pretending to be dead ans leaving them to combat Valentin._

_But after he told them what happened about losing his memories the irony in all of it but he was eventually welcomed home. And that is why Danny and Scout was kidnapped in the first place because of their connection to him. When Jason sued Elena for custody of Danny and Scout claiming that Sam was coerced into by Drew and Elena._

_Diane tried to create some kind of doubt to the legitimacy of Elena's claim in which Alexis fought because she was the one to draw up the papers for Sam. Jason tried to appear as if he was handling things in court just like Sonny had asked him too. _

_Then there was the letters Jason had been getting taunting him about Sam's death which would leave him searching for answers. They tried to get Shawn to come back to work but he refused because he didn't want to get in anymore trouble._

_And he wanted to prove to Jordan that he wasn't going back to the fast life that TJ was safe around him. All the while Jordan and Curtis where having troubles because he was spending more time in Florida. With School being out soon for Danny the kids would be getting ready to come up to New York to stay with him. Which Nikolas do you prefer Tyler Christopher or the new guy?_

**Port Charles **

**It had been rough couple of months with Jason going back and forth to court to get custody. Off Danny and Scout and Diane had tried to create doubt on Elena's end but it was tossed out. Because Alexis was the overseer of Sam giving her custody. And Nikolas only made it worse because he jumped through hoops to keep Jason away.**

**To make sure if Sam couldn't raise her kids he wouldn't either to him it was only fair. He had heard from Alexis how his cousin had died Nikolas spoke in open court. How countless young woman died because of Jason's and Sonny's life and pleaded. With the court to respect Sam's final wishes for her children to have a happy safe life.**

**It had also caused a rift between Carly and Lucas because he had agreed with Nikolas. That the kids were best with Elena who he had seen first hand taken care of them. She had been very disappointed in her brother and tried to get him to see things her way.**

**Sonny sat in his office when Jason came "hey Sonny you wanted to talk what's up i can get my kids now" he said. As Sonny looked out the window"You don't have to worry about that i told you i had it under control. Well in a few hours i need you to be ready to disappear with your kids for good. I told you i would take of it you have taken care of my family so i have to pay it forward.**

**Soon you will have your kids back that's it this is on him he shouldn't have crossed me" Sonny says. Jason watched suspiciously"What did you do Sonny" he asked, i handled it i told you but if you want to know i found an opening. His daughter hired a landscaper and i hired someone to get on that crew so he could have access to her home. **

**And get away on to the property to get in and out without being seen so he should be getting your kids tonight. When he does i need you to be ready it's why i had you out of town working other businesses. Listen i know Shawn declined before but with you not here he will know i need him" Sonny says.**

**Jason took a deep breath and then smiled"You sure about this" he asked shaking his head"yeah i'm sure you've done so much for me. I figured i owe you one for always having my back your kids need you Jason man i will miss you but they need you more"he said sadly. "I guess i should get ready huh thank you Sonny for giving me my family back" Jason said stretching his hand out then hugging his friend before leaving.**

**He was going to see and hug his kids and put them to bed at night and that was all that mattered. Jason thought rushing back to his place to get his petty cash and his passports before heading to the drop point. That Sonny had texted him on his burner phone then hoping on the jet to where he would meet their contact.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**She pulled into La Reina's she had done her research ever since Jordan had told her about his woman. Even went as far as going to the clinic that she ran with her mother and sister which surprised her it was a pretty good place.**

** They took really good care of the patient's even the ones who didn't have healthcare. The family had multiple business which combined they were worth well over billions of dollars.**

**Tonight she was going undercover trying to in close with his nephew to get some more info on them. Something wasn't adding up with her she had been following him round most of the day.**

** But couldn't get close enough to him he was able to evade her most of the part and that made her feel unsettled. At just how good he was at it as she into the club settling in as she took a seat on the upper level close to the VIP.**

**With her most flattering dress knowing he would notice her so all she had to do was wait men was easy. To lure into her trap and he would be no different then any other man she had seduced before. As she watched him from the bar playing it cool while shaking her hips moving to the music.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's**

**They had finally been able to relax" I think it's time to bring in Curtis on this Zach needs his help and his expertise. And it would help us to find out what Shiloh is trying to accomplish"Drew says stopping when he saw she was distracted.**

**Coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her"Your worried what's on your mind" he asked. Turning to him"Drew it's been to quite and that means trouble is coming.**

**And i can't take it if something happened to Elena or Pax because she is trying to help me escape the mess i made of my life. She doesn't deserve it Drew you know just as well as i do that Sonny and Jason isn't going to give up that easy. I know Elena she is good at pushing the right button you heard what my mom said happen in court the last time getting jason to lose his cool.**

**No one is able to do that i just have a sinking feeling "Sam says, I know honey but do you think they would go after Manolo's daughter knowing the trouble it could bring to their doorstep. That's playing with fire and there's no need to worry Curtis has been here all weekend and he's got her back.**

** Plus you heard her she is okay so there's no need to worry okay" he replies kissing her on the forehead. Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow" and that is another problem we have the feelings those two have for each other.**

**It's dangerous Drew and it's only going to end one or two way with someone getting hurt but i agree. I think you're right we need to tell Curtis and he has been very good with the kids. I love watching him with Scout and Paxon they love him so much i think we did good picking him"she says.**

**He smiled as they got into the bed" I think so to and on other note Lana's contact found Shiloh. Turns out your Uncle Valentin was helping fund his getaway and hiding that's why it was so hard to get to him. They move on him in a couple of hours so i can come out of hiding and clearing your name. And then we can finally be free and we can figure out what to do after that" Drew said.**

**Holding his face she had to pinch herself every night because she couldn't believe he was real. "I have been thinking alot about that recently and i think we need to open a business i mean with Santiago and Karina's contacts. And K.K's know how i'm sure with with my skills we can start some kind of business something where i can come home to those kids at night" she says.**

**Kissing her on forehead then her lips then had been taking it slow since they had gotten back together. It had been torture having her so close and not being able to hold her like he wanted too. But he was done holding back cupping her face he kissed her as she pulled him closer.**

**Then he started to slowly undress her and himself picking her up and placing her on his lap kissing her until they both craved air. Before he started working on her neck down her chest she gasped. At the feel of his tongue was ever where as he entered her making both of them moan.**

**It was like being home as they moved in sync with each stroke before bringing each other to an explosive finish. Then collapsing in each other's arms " love you Andrew Matthew Cain" Sam whispered. " I love you too Samantha Jay McCall" he says before making love to her again.**

* * *

_Flash Back_

_They sat by the water as both of the younger kids laid sleeping next to the on the lounge chairs. "LET ME GET SOMETHING CLEAR YOU MARRIED THE WOMAN WHO GOT YOUR BROTHER KILLED" Elle says in shock. Shaking his head " It wasn't her fault i should have stayed out of it I had no right to say anything" Curtis replies._

_She looked at him like he was crazy" Get the fuck out of here now I'm not judging but you had every right to say something. He was your BROTHER Curtis your flesh and blood nah mi amor. I would end that bitch I'm sorry but that is not your fault you did your brother a favor._

_And if you think he would be happy that your with the woman that got him killed your fucking crazy. You think for one SECOND that he would want that for you because she was wrong Curtis. Because invited that man into her marriage and gave him the audacity to disrespect your brother._

_You say that it wasn't your place but whose place was it YOUR FIRST LOYALTY IS TOO YOUR BROTHER point blank period" she said fiercely. Then asking each of the guys and them giving the same answer KK laughed. " Your new name is Curtis Cabron because she played you this make so much sense now. _

_As to why she is always sweating Elena but karma is a bitch and you are continuing to let her disrespect your brother. Because I'm going to be real with you and not because your into my cousin either. But if he died because she couldn't be loyal what makes you think she can now._

_She may not get you killed but she's going to hurt you just the same" he says. All Elena could do was shake her head but KK was right this made sense as to why she acted an ass. When Santiago interjected" Let me tell you something Curtis she just didn't fuck you over night that urge to fuck you was already there._

_And it goes back to when he was married to her but she couldn't for whatever reason but like my little brother said your a Cabron" he says laughing. "See as your friend that is a fucked situation she destroyed your family everything. That happened was because she didn't keep her legs closed what's to stop her from fucking that Shawn guy now._

_Because she don't like that you share custody of Scout or the fact that you adore my son" Elena said. Just as Orlando spoke" Elle you guys are not friends he wants to give you that D" he says. As Curtis coughs nervously Elle throws her head back in frustration" Then what the fuck are we Orlando we fucked we're friends lambon" she says picking Pax up and walked away._

_" Curtis Cabron you are a stupid man if you think she doesn't see it and chances are she's into you. Hell man we all see it your wife sees it how long do you think you will be able to fight it. You tied yourself down to someone your weren't supposed to be tied to and here you are._

_Fighting what you really want and Elle isn't going to act on it no matter if she wants to. Even though you just handed her motive to do just that she has class. And if you think that wife won't fuck her baby daddy behind your back you dumb as fuck. She did it to your brother What makes you think you're any different Hell even Abuelo thinks your stupid" Orlando says. Ediberto came out the house"__¿Qué pasa con Nena?"the older man asked in which Orlando shrug._

_"No se viejo esta es Elena" he responds, as the older man nodded to Curtis"Dile que lo detenga para detener su mierda porque es un cabron( tell him to stop his shit because he's a cabron" Ediberto says. Orlando laughed"Ah, vamos Viejo, él solo tiene sentimientos complicados y desordenados por tu nieta y quiere engañarla( Ahh come on Viejo he just has complicated messy feelings for your grand daughter and he wants to dick her down" he said laughing,_

_Curtis watched "What he say Orlando" he asked, Orlando smiled "he said you need to stop your shit you can't dick his grand daughter down" he said. When the older man slapped his arm" I no say that i say to tell him to stop his shit and to not be a cabron" Ediberto says._

**With the guy giving Chase he grabbed her leg that sent her falling on the floor. Grabbing her face don't do anything stupid " the man running his finger down the side of her face. As she pulled away in disgusted as she tried to stay calm" your going to do exactly what i say" he says.**

**She saw it was in his eyes the way he licked his lips when she kneed him in balls then shoving him off then taking off. Going for her gun just as she got it she was yanked up and slammed into the wall. Then hitting the ground as hit started to beat her mercilessly her fighting back.**

**Only enraged him more because she didn't hold back he then started to choke her then turning her around. " I want hear you scream you stupid bitch you couldn't just do what you were told. That's the problem with you bitches you don't listen but you going to learn tonight" said. As she continued to fight when he slammed her head on to the table then pulling his pants down when he did he knocked over the vase just as Elle blacked out.**

**What he didn't hear the door open just as Curtis shot inside the room knocking him off her then unloading on him. Blow after blow as the guy tried to reach of the gun Curtis knocked it out of reach before kicking him in the face. As the men traded blows back and forth before Curtis got the upper hand as he continued to kick the guy until he didn't move before calling 911.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sometimes a soul recognition is instant and so intense that one can help feel a surge of affection for certain souls. Even if it's their first encounter for this lifetime, they feel like they've known and loved each other forever...unknown_

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares house**

**Calisto rushed in banging on the door" Tio, Tio!" The young man said urgently waking his grand aunt and uncle out of their bed but this couldn't wait. " Que Pasa Calisto" Manolo says, "somebody tripped the dummy wire at Elle's house Rossy and Camilla are on the way" he answered.**

**Watching his uncle's face go cold he knew whoever did this just opened up the gates of hell. That there will be Hell to if anything happened to Elena, "Manolo que Paso" Esmerelda asked coming to the door. "Nothing mi reina go back to bed I have to go handle something I will be back" he replied.**

**Kissing her on her fore head then going to get changed "Muchacho que paso" she asked, as Calisto looked away " nothing Titi I was just up doing my watch while Tio KK was a sleep you know" he said. As she watched him carefully"well i think I'm going to go now" Calisto says before walking away. **

**He knew better then to stay because he knew that she would flip and that is when she was most dangerous. Manolo swiftly moved through the closet getting dress praying that his daughter was okay hoping he wasn't lying to his wife.**

**"****Te llamaré si es algo serio te amo" Manolo says kissing his wife on the forehead before going to leave. When she pulled him back"me llamas Manolo nada de esto me protege mierda entendido**( You call me Manolo none of this protecting me bullshit understood")**she said sternly. He shook his head and kissed her and l left she couldn't help but to feel something was wrong she felt it the pit of her stomach feeling something was about to happen.**

* * *

**Elena's house**

**Finally able to catch his breath he noticed her on the floor not moving before rushing over" No, No,No, no Elle, Elle, Elena come on breathe for me" Curtis said. As the fear start to set in he checked her pulse it was slow there was so much blood but there so he decided to do mouth to mouth.**

**To get her air as she started to cough almost jumping"Hey, hey its me it's Curtis baby, it's me" he said holding her in his arms. "I got you okay just breath okay" he says not wanting to let her go, Cu Cu Curtis check on the was all she got out Before blacking out. Just then Ross and his wife rushed in" Nena answer me"he shouted, that's when Camilla spotted them. **

**Running and sliding to check on her but Curtis wouldn't let go she distracted him long enough for Ross to drag the guy out of the back door. " Hey, Hey Curtis it's me Camilla Rossy wife I need you to let me check on her the police will be here soon. Just then it clicked" oh shit the kids take care of her please I check on the kids" he says.**

**As she tried to stop him but he got away to quickly checking the rooms Scout and Danny's rooms were empty and he found. Paxon on the floor in Elena's room sucking on his thumb and his stuff paw patrol Zuma in the other hand. Pointing at her bed knowing he was looking for her taking Paxon in his arms arms and rocking him.**

**When Camilla came" he got away he ran out the back door and into the ocean Ross went after him" she said. " Danny and Scout are gone there had to be someone helping him I have to find them I need you to take Paxon to his grandparents house.**

** I can't let him see his mother like that please take him I need to tell Elena and it would be better coming from me" Curtis says. I think Pax wants to be with you Curtis you are who he waits for by the door he needs you let me worry about Danny and Scout i will"Camilla says.**

**Shaking his head" No they are my friends kids who did this to her better yet is you know who did this to her and I will make him pay. Someone broke in here and attacked her oh god he almost" he says with her cutting him off "NO STOP IT CURTIS IT DIDN'T HAPPEN YOU GOT HERE WHY WHERE YOU HERE" she says trying to steer the conversation. Away from Danny and Scout and hoping to could distracted him until she could speak to Elle about telling him.**

**Ross held his head in his hands as he looked at this girl that was his sister and this mother fucker would have hell to pay when he got to the warehouse. He stood trying to fight back the tears as he tried to stop the bleeding just as the ambulance and the police arrived. With their weapons drawn "This is my sister she's hurt bad me my wife and a family friend came in to this"Ross says keeping his hands up.**

**As Camilla and Curtis came downstairs with Curtis trying to shelter Paxon but he saw the police and he tried to get out of Curtis arms. Before crying to get his mother"Curtis get him out of here we got her" Camilla said, NO I'M GOING WITH HER" he sternly. **

**While trying tio calm Pax then giving him to her and going to get into ambulance. "Family only sir and he says he's her brother" the man says to him pointing to Ross who was talking to a cop.**

**"Look she's my wife okay now LET'S GO!" Curtis said annoyed Ross made a face at his wife and nodded at the EMT worker. As they sped away to get her to the hospital "Curtis i'm okay" a small voice said from behind them. And what he saw rocked he at his core because he couldn't see her beautiful amber colored eyes.**

** Her face entire face was swollen lip was busted and she was black and blue all over. Not being able to hold back the tears he she reached for his hand and he took hers in his "i'm sorry i should have stayed" he says.**

**When she used her hands to wipe his tears away"just take care of Pax for me" she says as her voiced faded closing her eyes. Before the machines started blaring the emt jumped into to resuscitate her "Come on move where losing her" he said. **

**As Curtis's heart sank as the man worked to keep her heart going by the time they got to the hospital. They were rushing her to the emergency room he didn't remember how long he sat there before her family got there.**

** Her mother and sister went straight to speak to who was doing the surgery her cousin looked at him" Is that Nena's blood" Lucia asked. As he looked up at her broken trying to find the words to speak but couldn't calmly she spoke. Running her hands through her blonde hair"Curtis go clean yourself up before my Titi sees you because she will flip and you don't want that" Lucia spoke.**

**Mateo her husband helped him up to get cleaned up so Mrs. Tavares wouldn't see him taking the shirt of his back he gave it to Curtis. As Curtis washed his hands continuously but he couldn't get the feel of her blood off his hands.**

** Before he was racked with sobs as the older man patted him on the back" get it out now because Pax is going to need you" Mateo said. "What about Danny and Scout" Curtis says finally finding his voice "Speak to Elena brother" he replied then leaving.**

**As Curtis punched the wall cursing to himself he shouldn't have left he should have stayed like he wanted to and then he remembered what bought him here. To Miami this weekend in the first place why he dragged leaving her house he told himself he was done wasting time. But when it came to doing it he chickened out if he had she wouldn't be here and Danny and Scout wouldn't be missing.**

_Flash back_

_He had set up dinner at their place he wanted to talk to her when he had heard he come in the apartment. "hey baby i got some blue crab steaming with some salmon cakes cooling with some wild rice. And a nice relaxing bubble bath ready for you go head get cleaned up" Curtis said. After he put the finishing touches on dinner when he felt her arms around him._

_"It smells good in here what's going on you have been very attentive what's up" Jordan asked, sitting her down" look sorry if i haven't taking your feelings into account. You are my wife and i'm sorry and i want us to start a family off our own and i am ready for that" he says. As the shock ran through her feeling her stomach drop "baby that's not an option right now with everything that happened._

_Wow this smells good i would love to get a taste" she says trying to chang the subject she didn't expect this she never expected him to bring it up. Picking up her glass of wine and taking a big gulp "Yeah it is an option Jordan i spoke to the doctor so what's up' he asked, can we just enjoy this amazing meal you put together it's been a really long day baby" she said eating._

_But knowing something was up turning her to face him" Baby talk to me i know what you been through last year with the transplant. Do you not think it could happen for us" Curtis asked, baby i don't want to have this conversation i want to enjoy what you put together" Jordan says. Taking a deep breath "baby i'm sure this is what i want i am all in Jordan" he says, "please just leave this alone Curtis she says._

_Only making her feeling worse for keeping this from him"But Shawn knows because why would he be telling me to take it easy with my WIFE. What are you not telling me that your telling him is this what you did to TOMMY" he said, when she grabbed his arm" If he told you that he just meant with what's going on. At the precinct you know with finding out that Peter died in that boat from a few months ago and trying to find who exploded that ship. _

_It's alot going on" she says, well that's not what it sounded like to me so why don't you tell me what's going on!" he says. "Damn it Curtis i can't have anymore children and your going to have to be okay with that" Jordan said abruptly._

_ "What how i don't understand the doctor said it was possible" Curtis says shocked feeling bad that he wasn't paying attention. "It doesn't matter'" she says he grabbed her hands "It does Jordan i haven't been there and i'm sorry but there has to be options for us we could adopted i mean Elena did i'm sure it's not that hard" he insist._

_Sighing and throwing her head back ' And there it goes Curtis" Jordan said, there what goes i'm just stating that we have options Jordan" he refutes. "Damn it Curtis it's not an option i had my tubes tied to don't want to have anymore children i raised mine" she said. It hit him like a tone of bricks "YOU DID WHAT WITHOUT TALKING ME YOUR HUSBAND" Curtis says, YEAH LIKE YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT BEING SCOUTS STAND IN DADDY" she shot back._

_"THAT'S DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT JORDAN WE WEREN'T MARRIED I WAS PUTTING MY FRIENDS MIND AT EASE I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT. _

_BEING A MOTHER IN ALL BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG AUNT STELLA WAS RIGHT SO ELENA" he said intentionally. Not being able to hold onto his anger and his hurt " She said that you would hurt me just like you hurt my BROTHER AND LIKE I FOOL I DEFENDED._

_Because i loved you but EVERYONE WAS RIGHT HER COUSIN SANTIAGO TOLD ME THAT MY BROTHER WOULDN'T WANT YOU FOR ME HE WAS RIGHT. TOMMY WOULDN'T WANT THIS FOR ME BUT AT LEAST I DIDN'T DIE LIKE HE DID"Curtis said throwing his hands up as he left slamming the door behind him._

**Shaking his head as he finished washing his face off then walking back to waiting when he heard it the gut wrenching cries. That only made is his tears come down even more as he watched her mother fall into her father's arms. As he held his wife and youngest daughter in his arms but the look in his eyes were colder then Curtis had ever seen. After calming down Esmerelda turned to find Curtis sitting on the floor in a daze with a far away looking his eyes.**

**When she got up and walked over kneeling next to him as he looked up at her"I'm sorry it's my fault i shouldn't had left her" Curtis whispered as he looked down. Using her had picking up his chin"Shush mijo i don't blame you Curtis you got there at the moment she needed you. And that's because you love her shushh" Mrs. Tavares says as she shook her head "it's okay" she said.**

**"Dr. Tavares" a man said from behind them**** she took his hand and got up pulling him with her ,"Let's go see how our girl is doing" she says. As he nodded his head they both walked over to the doctor"so how is my girl Dr. Warner" Esmerelda said.**

** After alot of cleaning her up she suffer a major concussion and blunt force trauma to the head and lost of alot of blood. From the gash on the back of her head everything was superficial wounds she is going to be in alot of pain.**

**But she's going to be okay we gave her a sedative to rest and moved her to a room" he answers. "I want to see her" her mother said, as he shook his head"I don't think that is s good idea Dr. Tavares"Dr. Warner replies. She laughed that sent a small shiver up Curtis back"Marshall i know your not telling me that i can't see my daughter" she says coldly. That terrified the young doctor"No ma'am i just think you should get your rest and i don't want you to see her like that is all" he said.**

**"Marshall i appreciate your concern but take me to my daughter now" Esmerelda said as Marshall looked to Manolo for support. But the older man shook his head so he took cues from him and lead her to the room. And opened the door she gasped and covered her mouth and held her stomach before turning to her husband with a serious look on her face. That Curtis knew there would be hell to pay for what happen to her daughter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos Tavares sr.-Armand Assante

Chuckie DiSanto jr- Bobby Cannavale

Zach Manning- Thomas Canestraro

Ilonka Tavares-Sonia Braga

Dianelys Tavares Torres-Julietta Rodriguez

Vicente Torres- Manny Perez

Mateo Luis Santos-Mario D'leon

Lucia Tavares Santos-Katherine Castro

Ramona Cordero-Heather Hemmens

Camilla Cordero Carter= Reagen Gomez Preston

Orlando Codero- Gabriel Enrique Gomez

Now for starters the basics Manolo Tavares has a world wide reach in several different countries all over he is one of those guys that everyone like very people cross. His closest people are brother Carlos Tavares senior who happens to be Cruz Rodriguez father, Brother in law Florio Dela Rosa.

Chuck DiSanto who is Kat's adoptive father and Chuckie's biological father and (Joe) Jose Reynaldo Cordero who is Calvin's father and Karina's father in law,He is also the father of Ramona's father. And last there is Hiroto who is of Japanese decent but born and raised in the dominican republic he has five kids sons Hiro, Yoshi and Koji and two daughters Kaiya and Katana.

With 6 brothers and 5 sisters and they all have their connection and foothold in other countries Hiroto's cousin is the one that trained Kristina in my other stories.

**Port Charles**

**"Shit! FIND HIM" Sonny says slamming his fist on the table as he ran his hand over his face. "Sonny what happened did Jason not get the kids"Carly asked shaking his head "No the guy text him before he hit the house.**

** But nothing and Jason was at the airstrip for an hour and a half and he never showed" he said. "So what this guy took the kids and disappeared" she says in shock, I don't know i am waiting for Jason to call me back.**

**Just then Jason came in"What happened" Sonny said rushing to his friend, i don't know Sonny nothing good. Because i passed Elena's place the cops where all over her place " he answered, Fuck he was just supposed to get in and get the kids and leave that's it" he said. Sighing"Maybe Elena caught him and shot him it's not like she doesn't know how to use a gun because she does" Jason says.**

**"This is not how this was supposed to go down but the good thing is it doesn't fall on us because that big mouth daughter. Pissed off that developer with connection to the irish mafia so he's not going to be looking our direction so we're good"Sonny says**

* * *

**Somewhere in Europe**

**He was sick and tired of hiding his foothold in ELQ gone with Peter officially dead and Valentin nowhere to be found his funds where drying up. Now he was in the process of forming a new DoD here and these girls were easy to rope in. His new pet project Nadia was the easiest because she was looking for something to belong to.**

**Now he was waiting for her to come over with a couple of her friends when there was a knock at the door. Making him smile as he got up to answer it when he did he was hit square in the face. "Why hello darling" Bobbie said knocking him out then laughing all Olly could do was shake his head as Hiro picked him up. "Stupid ass"he says as Olly laughed before turning to the woman"thank you for your help i'm just sorry you had to sleep with this asshole" Olly said.**

**As he gave the money to the woman she shrugs her shoulder"you have your job i have mines. But i only did this for Lana and she said that he was using my girls so i need to protect them" Nadia said. Olly just nodded and left looking down at his phone but turned it off as he closed the van door and they pulled off.**

**"You know it's to bad we can't kill him yet because I was really looking forward to it seeing as how he killed my brother" Bobbie says. As he stared at a handcuffed Shiloh," I know you do Bobbie and you will get your chance to torture this asshole. After we clear Sam's name but whose to say that you can't beat his ass" Olly said with a grin.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**When he came to he was chained by his hands and feet " look whose finally awake can we get this motherfucker now" Antonio asked. Florio pulled him back "not yet mijo we need answers" he says as Ross stood in the corner shaking, Fuck answers Tio we know who hired this motherfucker.**

**Just let me know that I can slaughter this motherfucker" he says. As the boys stood all antsy Koji turned to Ross" you honestly think He's stupid enough to do that" he says, YES Koji I do and he is messy fuck and they wanted Danny and Scout that bad.**

**So fuck yeah I think he is that stupid"Ross spat angrily, easy brother"Koji says patting Ross on back. Shaking his head" you didn't see her Koji I thought she was dead THEN SENT SOMEONE AFTER MY SISTER. OLLY's not here so it's on me and Tone I owe it to her to kill this motherfucker"he replied, Does Sam know" Akio asked.**

**" Yes I spoke to Drew he is going to handle it" Carlos says stepping forward next to Florio as they both looked at him" who hired you and what we're you hired for exactly"Florio asked. But he said nothing trying to play tough only making the older man smile.**

**Nodding his head at Carlos"boys do your worse" Carlos says with a grin as Ross and Antonio rushed him hitting him in the face. With his brass knuckles continuously as the chains that held him dropped. Koji and Akio both smiled as Antonio and Ross backed up as they circled him his eyes were on the two large Asian men.**

**That he didn't see Antonio until his knees gave out as he beat him with a tire iron as he screamed in pain" get him up" Koji asked as Ross stood him. But he couldn't stand straight when both Aiko and Koji attacked at the same time knocking him on to the ground.**

**" Get up bitch you have no honor people like you I make you suffer" Koji says pulling out his sword as the guys eyes went wide. " Okay, Okay I will tell I will tell" he pleaded, Oh no, no, no it's to late carichimbe" Antonio says with a smirk as Akio stood him up.**

**As Carlos and Florio watched"Hey Koji how does that song bro"Ant said making Koji smile " I love that song it goes inny minny miney Moe pick a body part goes if he hollers let go inny minny, miney moe" he sang. Tapping each body part as he went on" I know what body can be the first to go cut his dick off the same shit he tried to rape Nena with"Ross says.**

**"Noooooo, Nooooo please, please I will tell you anything you want he screamed. As Koji ran the sword down his chest stopping at his genitals before pulling the blade back when Florio out his hand up" ya please speak Mr. Simmons"he says. Koji never moved his sword" A man approached me a few months ago to scout the house he said he would pay me 75 grand up front.**

**All I had to do was get the layout of the house and when I did I break in and take the kids and he would give another 75 to finish. And that I take them to an airstrip to meet their father, That's it it swear but she hit me I didn't mean to I swear I wasn't going to hurt her" he pleaded. **

**As Koji dug his sword into his skin as he screamed Carlos nodded " so her brother finding you with your pants down and your dick out was just you what"Carlos asked, I...I... I wasn't going to do" was all he got when Koji swung his blade. **

**Towards his manhood as Florio stopped him" was it this man that approach you and you had to give this man the kids" Florio asked showing him pictures of Sonny and Jason. "It was another guy that approached me but I was supposed to give this guy the kids when I got them" he answered.**

**"Thank you for your help Mr. Simmons Koji do what you do mijo"Florio says, boys you heard his infractions he says he was going to hurt Nena but he had his dick out. And I know in my heart if Curtis had not came in he would have raped her so do whatever you want to this bastard" Carlos said as they started to walk away."Oh Koji when you cut his dick off and the rest of his body.**

**Keep his head put his own dick in his mouth and send it to Corinthos's wife then go get cleaned up. Now I have to go see my sister and my niece in the hospital" Florio said as he and Carlos left. " What are the chances that Manolo hasn't left yet" Carlos says, Calvin is with him he hasn't left yet because he wants to know what we found out first.**

**I just didn't think Michael was stupid enough to cross us"Florio responds, he probably thought that we would assume it was Paddy" Carlos says. With a nod " your probably right and it's why he won't see us coming he said as they drove away.**

* * *

**University of Miami hospital**

**Taking a deep breath and looking at her girl"hey mi princesa mami here okay just rest mi Nena' she said running her hand through her daughters hair. Manolo stood watching his wife"who would do this too my girl do you think Paddy's people did this to her and don't lie to me" Esmerelda ask.**

**Manolo snorted" Paddy's boys aren't dumb enough to go after my daughter mi Reina"he answers. "Then digame what happened to my daughter Manolo look at my baby her face is swollen. Look at my beautiful girl" she says hurt as the tears start to slide down her face.**

**He sighs and sits next to her taking her hands in his" here's what I know before Florio and Carlos cut me out of the fun. Is someone broke into Nena's home after Curtis left and Sam Drew came and got the kids and took them home. Now Elena must have spotted him and there was an altercation and the dummy wire was tripped.**

**Curtis came back and something was off he came into the living room that was a mess and he saw him on top of her. And he charged him they fought he knocked the guy out. Then Ross and Camilla got there and removed the man from home I went to go to the warehouse.**

**When Our brothers decided that it was best to let them handle things" he says, on top of her like rape" Esmerelda said staring at him. His heart broke because he knew what would come" yes I my guess is Nena fought back and it pissed him off.**

**Because Ross says the way she looked like he was pissed" he finishes, WHO DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER MANOLO!" She says. "That's easy Mamita even you know it, how's Elena" Florio said as he and Carlos came in shock when they saw their niece. " Excuse me" Carlos says texting Ross as he hugged his brother and sister.**

**" She's okay she resting we had to have Mateo and Kenzou to drag Curtis out of here because he wouldn't leave and told him to be with Pax whose probably scared. Because he didn't want to leave her again, He blames himself have anyone called Sam and Drew" Manolo says. " Yes I called Drew he says he will handle things and he would meet Olly and them in Port Charles" Carlos replies.**

**Shaking her head" So Sonny Corinthos did this to my girl" Esmerelda says looking around at the men, YES he sent that guy to kidnap the kids and give them to Morgan. But Elena saw him and she put up a Hell of a fight and it pissed him off"Florio answered.**

**His sister truthfully" Then he and Mr. Morgan's as are mine" she says suddenly the door opened and loud gasped came out. As Sam covered her mouth as the tears started to up" she's okay mami it looks worse then it is" Manolo says, please don't tell me it was" all Sam got out. She looked at her friend "let's talk Samantha"he says, there's nothing to talk about the son of a bitch is mine" Esmerelda said coldly.**

**"I know Mi Reina but I need to tell her what happened" Manolo says ushering Sam out the room not soon after. Curtis came " hey how she doing" he asked as Esmerelda laying next to her daughter. **

**"She's resting now they have her on alot of pain meds and she will be in and out of it" she answered. Putting his hands in his pockets" any news on Danny and Scout" he asked. "it's being handled don't worry everything will be fine" Calvin said coming in mami are you ready" he says in Spanish.**

**Rubbing his face" what the hell does that even mean IT'S LIKE NOBODY GIVES A DAMN THAT THEIR GONE! AND ALL I KEEP HEARING IS SPEAK TO ELENA. OR ITS BEING HANDLED DO YOU CARE OR WAS I WRONG Curtis said angrily. "Because their fine at home with their parents" Elle whispered from behind them.**

**Making him and everyone else turned around to face her" I should be the one to tell you Curtis and I was going to tell" she said. "Tell me what Elena"he says looking at her "but I chickened out because other things were consuming my mind" Elle said. As he chuckled knowing exactly what it was" just tell me please" Curtis says taking her hand and sat next to her.**

**"It wasn't to me for to tell you remember when i said I'm loyal to mine I meant that and i didn't want to pull you in the middle of this. It could compromise you"she said when he stopped her " what wasn't up to you he asked. " Telling you our secret" someone said as he turned and looked in shock**


	14. Chapter 14

**Miami, Florida**

**University Miami Hospital**

**She was finally able to find him again he left the club so abruptly last night that she couldn't keep up. When suddenly she was grabbed from behind" why are you following me" Melky asked. Already knowing whose was she was he didn't need to question her but he just wanted to her the story she would spin him. As she tried to pull away using the maneuver he father taught her"Let go of me" Michelle says but Roniaka held onto her.**

**"Answers my brothers question" she says as Melky went into her purse "Michelle Baltimore, Maryland reporter for the Baltimore sun. I hate to disappoint you Chula but your a long way from Maryland now why are your following me" he said. Closing her purse and fixing it on her shoulder"I don't owe you an answer" she says as he nods his head.**

**Looking at his baby sister who smirked"Bueno then i guess i will be calling the cops RoRo please keep her restrained i feared for my life" Melky says mockingly. Shaking her head" Babosa" Roniaka says, are you seriously call the cops on me"Michelle asked incredulously. He shrugged "I very well won't feel safe in carrying on my day with letting you go. And you will continue to follow me i am a simple business man" he says.  
**

**"HEY LET HER GO!" Jordan shouts as he signals a security guard Roniaka looked at her "****ella se ve familiar de donde la conozco(**_she looks familiar from where I know her) _**she asked. "****Esta es la esposa de Curtis Cabron" Melky said as the security guard came over. "Oh esa una maldita cuero" Roro says, yes exactly but it's not our place ya tu sabe. Now can you please call the police for me this woman has been stalking me for the last few days.**

**I have to avoid her but it doesn't seem to be working i don't know this woman my sister and i show up here and her she is following me again. You know i asked her why she's following me she refuses to give me an answer so at this point i just want to report it. For my own safety" he says when Jordan inserts"It's not necessary i will handle it from here" she says.**

**"Like hell you are call Miami PD matter of fact call detective Alonso Cordero this woman is not from here. She's a police commissioner from New York she has no jurisdiction here" Melky says. "Is that true ma'am then i have to call the police here i'm sorry" the security guard says**

* * *

**Elle's room**

**Curtis got up in shock looking back at Elena" Their alive and you didn't tell me" he says, it's not her fault Curtis. It was mines and Sam's call we didn't want to put you in the middle because our lives are on the line everything that happened. Happened for a reason Elena was just protecting us" Drew said, i don't understand what's going on man" he responds.**

**"My going down wasn't an accident Curtis someone looked to kill me and would have if Santiago hadn't pulled me off the plane at the last minute. Shiloh with help of a few others wanted to kill me because i was the only one who could tell of his war crimes and a laundry list of other offenses. And Sam was a sitting duck in Pentonville because shiloh has a following there and with him still out there she's in danger.**

**So are the kids it's why we wanted them here because he doesn't know about them they are safe here" Drew said. The whole time Sam's eyes where on her best friend whose face was swollen. She could barely see her eyes an it made her sick to her stomach"Wait you don't know Sam killed Shiloh protecting Jason"Curtis says, well that is what i thought but it's not true Shiloh is very much alive" Sam replies.**

**He looked in shock"are you serious" he responds, yes Sam's supposed death flushes him out and he gets comfortable. Enough to get sloppy but someone was helping him and we couldn't take that chance of anyone finding out. And with Jordan being your wife and Police Commissioner we didn't want to put you in the position to lie to her.**

**But we have to tell you because with them bringing Shiloh back we need your eyes as to who would bail him out. And my navy buddy Zach will have your back every step of the way it's why i had him be your right hand man. I trust him and he knows business and he can shut Jax's advance to take control of my company. But right now we have to go because i want to be there when they bring him in so i can clear her name" Drew says.**

**Sam looked over to her friend"Don't do it Sam it's not your fault i would do anything for you including laying down my life for your kids. I'm okay hit like a bitch anyway Jaisel hits harder" Elena said. Reading her friends mind her mother shook her head" But i didn't want this Elle" Sam says remorseful "shit mami neither did i but i'm okay" she says as Sam takes her hand.**

**Shaking her head with the tears in her eyes" they will pay for what happen to you because all i could think of. What if the kids where there and Danny walked in what could have happened" she says. Elle looks over at her friend"No Sam don't do that he wasn't he was safe at hoe with his parents. Don't drive yourself with what ifs it didn't happen" she responds, okay everyone good we have to go now like right now" Calvin says.**

**'Yes vamonos Mi princestia take care Curtis take care of my girl" Esmerelda said kissing her daughter who nodded at Sam. "Curtis don't be mad at Elle it wasn't her choice but she was loyal to me" Sam says As they left leaving them alone. With the tension filling the air"you know you don't have to stay i'm sure you need to get back to your family. I don't want to cause anymore drama for you so it's cool i'm a big girl and thank you for being here" Elle said.**

**Making him smile as he out his hands in his pocket" it was my pleasure and i'm not going anywhere until your back on your feet" Curtis replies. Just then his phone rang" see you should answers that it's probably your wife" she says he ignored her then turned off the lights and opened the door. Taking Pax from Fernanda" needs to hear her voice and feel her warmth it will calm him.**

**It's why he's been restless" she says, he poked curtis on his cheeks it made him smile" hey buddy you feeling restless huh. Guess what so have i but i got something that will make it okay he says putting him in Elena's arms. As her eyes start to tear up"Hi papi you okay she says kissing as he pointed to the light. "The light hurt's mami's eyes right now and mami needs alot of rest so your going to stay with mama and papa.**

**For a a little bit until mami feel better okay and i want you to be a good boy" Elle said trying to hold back the tears. The little boy shaking his head"yes baby i know you don't want to but mami have to stay in the hospital for a few days okay" she says. When he began to cry nuzzling his head into her neck as she worked to calm him while Curtis and Fernanda watched.**

**Rocking him to he was calm her body tensing up when his hand touched her neck as she tried to calm herself. Knowing he just wanted to play in her hair as he fell asleep sucking on his thumb and just like that he was fast asleep. On her chest Fernanda smiles" he just wanted his mami" she says, he smiled at them.**

**"Yeah I know the feeling" Curtis says all Fernanda did was nod" I know your care for her but just be careful with her. I should get him back to the house" she says, nah leave I will take care of it trust me their in good hands he responded. "Okay" she says before walking over and kissing her cousin on top her forehead and leaving.**

**He sat there for a while just watching taking a deep breath he picked up Pax" come on little man let's get you home" he whispered. Wanting to touch her but thought better of it he could believe someone had done this to her. All he could do was think that he shouldn't had left that he should have been honest with her now that would have to wait.**

**After taking Pax so she could sleep he sent JT a text he sat there with the boy asleep on his chest with a smile resting his head back on the chair. As he sat there for a little just listening to him breathe "It's going to be okay little man i going to make sure of it he says rubbing his head this is what he wanted "Curtis Jordan I found him" Michelle says as they came over. " Oh my god baby what happened to you "Jordan says as he pulls away from her touch, I'm fine"Curtis says switching Pax to the next shoulder.**

**Michelle looked shocked at the way he blew her off" I have been calling you for hours and you haven't answered any of my calls or text messages "she says.**

**"Yeah well I've been a little busy and my phone is dead and right now isn't a good time"he says, just then JT came over with another man. " Hey Curtis I got here as soon as I could this is my father"he replies, yeah who do I speak to about taking care of this little guy. **

**She asked me to look out for him before she passed out" he asked, excuse us for a minute what are you doing Jordan says pulling his arm. "Can you not do that you see I have him in my arms right now he's had a rough night and he is finally getting some sleep and I don't want him to wake up" Curtis says.**

**As she sighs"are you serious there you go again not talking to me about things I am standing right here remember me YOUR WIFE "she says, that's a joke right anyway JT could I " he said. Both JT and Johnny watched as Curtis moved around Jordan when Johnny says" I could take him I'm going to go see my god daughter "taking Pax. "Thank you my husband and I need to talk" she says, Mr. sterling she's asleep she's on a lot of pain meds and in alot of pain" Curtis says. **

**Suddenly they heard a scream making Curtis and JT look at each other before running into the room as Johnny sheltered Pax Curtis walked in with his hands up" he was here he took my son where's my son" Elle said. **

**"Heyyy its Curtis Elena nobody's here we're all just outside this door i got you Pax is with I took so he could sleep and so you could rest your safe I promise "he says walking toward her slowly. Taking her hand "just breath okay" he said," tell them to take me off these drugs I don't want them" she says as Jordan walks in thrown by how he was able to calm her.**

**"Oh my god your here bye Loco get rid of this woman bro" Melky says to Alonso who stepped forward. "I told the both of you to leave the premise until Mr. Tavares had left why are you still here and breaking the restraining order" he said. "Detective i apologize " Jordan says when Curtis spoke "they're leaving right now" he says nodding at Elle as he left.**

**Ushering Jordan and her sister out"what happened to her" she asked, why it's not like you care about what happens to her. You know i finally get it how Tommy felt and why he snapped the way he did because he put his heart into and then you pull it out his chest. Then play the victim in all of it" he says she was shocked " How long have you've been fucking her behind my back.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**They walked him into the precinct as Chase and Dante turned around "Son of a bitch" Harrison says getting up. With Dante following him" I am bringing this prisoner here for holding until the naval MA's will pick him up in a few hours" the man spoke. "This son of a bitch was supposed to be dead" Dante says, that was a well orchestrated move. To punish the people he blamed for hi downfall" Bobbie says.  
**

**"Well it looks as if he was tuned up really good" Harrison says, "Well he attacked one of my agents trying to get away" he answers. Date looked suspiciously" where did you find him because we thought he was dead" he asked. "We found him in Germany with a sex trafficking ring when we ran his prints we found out who he really was. We called the pentagon first then we tried to call here but couldn't get in contact with your commanding officer" the next man says.**

**Shaking his head" so Sam was innocent" Dante said in shock, "Did she really die you can give my regards to her family"Shiloh says with a smirk. Just then his smirked faded "You don't look happy to see me Hank" Drew said with a smirk of his own. As Shiloh looked shocked" Your, your dead" he mumbled, rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. i will be testifying against in your naval trial for all the crimes you've committed overseas.**

**And you will pay for sending that woman Sam's way" he finishes as he smirks again"I don't know what your talking about Andy" Shiloh replied. Drew shook his head"go ahead and laugh because i will get the last laugh" he says.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Port Charles**

**It had been a few days since everyone found out Drew was alive and had been working with a federal task force. To bring Shiloh's down he was the one sending Jason letters taunting him about Sam's death. Drew was also able to clear Sam's name in Shiloh's supposed death.**

**As he stood by Sam's grave " I'm sorry we had to lose you but we are going to make sure Scout never forgets you" he said. Already knowing from Zach that Jason was following him "Drew we need to talk"he says from behind him. Never turning around" for what"Drew says as he turned around grabbing Jason by the throat.**

**" Like you and Sonny sending someone after Elena and this man nearly raped her. Did you even think about the kids at all what would have happened if Danny had walked in do you think. Of him did you think he would just strand there while some strange man into his home. And hurting his godmother and that would have put him in danger because he would have attacked that man.**

**Jason and he could have been hurt did you think of that at all" he says. As Jason struggled to break free as he fell to his knees" because of you the kids imminent danger you and your friend set some pervert on a woman with three small children in the house.**

**They could have been hurt or did you even care NO you didn't think you just wanted what you wanted. No matter what it caused other people Elena was in the hospital for three days. Because she was beaten unconscious and almost raped because of you she had to stay away from the kids.**

** Including her own and you know the worse part is I had to tell Danny why. He couldn't see his Titi and he couldn't understand why someone would do that to her.**

**And You know what he's angry Jason ,he's angry because he couldn't protect another person he loves and you and Sonny put that anger there. Tell me something Jason you could coexist with Franco but you couldn't do what was best for Danny. Why because you had to be in control but guess what I will work over to make sure you never see him again" Drew says.**

**Letting go and shoving him back to the ground as he blacked out when he came to Drew was gone. Jordan was called back before she was able to speak with Curtis and had been working nonstop. To figure out how Shiloh was able to make a fool out of all of them feeling some what responsible for what happened to to Sam.**

**Had they been paying attention her marriage wouldn't be in the state that it was in. And to top it off he hasn't called her he told her he needed space to clear his head. Which put more distance between them further straining their marriage because he didn't want to leave her to fend for herself with three small children.**

**To make matters worse her unfortunate situation made him compelled to be her hero she felt bad for what happened to her. But it wasn't for him to fix and she told him as much and TJ over heard her and her sister talking. He called her out on what she did but she tried to explain to him that it was her livelihood or having children one day.**

_flashback_

_" How long have you've been fucking her behind my back Curtis" Jordan says as he laughed, " you would love that right maybe it will give you reason to sleep with Shawn. Who you confide so much in so much but no I haven't slept with her because she isn't one of those women. And second I respect her to much to put her in situations where she doesn't deserve that kind of disrespect._

_You wouldn't no what respect is Jordan it would take you considering someone else's needs besides your own. I mean my brother a man who never lost his cool never flipped who was always calm. He snapped and attempted to kill his supposed best friend he got killed in process I have been thinking about him lately._

_How he must have felt then it hit me he felt like a fool because that's the way I feel I mean. Jordan you went on a while tirade about keeping secrets and being honest with each other. All the while you were keeping this big ass secret from me that you not once mentioned to me._

_Or speak to me your supposed husband you said nothing" Curtis says, baby I get your hurt but what you're doing is to spite me. And had you let me explain you would have understood that it was my livelihood at stake. I had to make a difficult choice it was my body" she argued, Wow really WE were supposed to be making those decisions together and me wanting to take care of Pax._

_Don't got a damn thing to do with you but according to what you told your sisters you never saw me as the doting dad type or father material. Or my personal favorite I'm not the dad type and that was okay with you because you just wanted to focus on your career. But what you don't know was I loved Scout the moment they put her in my arms. You also hated that I took to Paxon how it shocked me how he took to me too._

_He's a baby Jordan but were so focused on Elena to see things clearly" he says as she shook her head. She was so angry but so hurt at the same time" See things clearly like you've been into her from the moment she came into our lives. It's like she sucked you in and followed willingly I don't have a problem with the children Curtis._

_It was never about them it was about the fact that you didn't even think OF WHAT ANY OF THIS WOULD MEAN FOR OUR LIVES AND FAMILY. You didn't think of us not once you don't think I see the way you look at her. I am not blind Curtis" was all she got out when Pax came running and held on to his leg__s. With Johnny Sterling running behind him" sorry about that he's faster then I thought" the older man said._

_Making Curtis smile down at him picking the boy up who rested his head in the crook Curtis neck and sucking his thumb. As Jordan sighs just then her phone rang " you should get that it could be important" Curtis says. "This is important" Jordan says pointing at the two of them he nods his head" you could have fooled me but I guess you did anyway._

_Look you want me to just fall in line and I'm not so I need some time and space to figure out how I feel. But right now have to get him home" he says as Pax pointed to the room. Just as JT was coming out" Hey Curtis I spoke to Elena and she wants to speak to you._

_About it hey little man come with uncle JT" he says reaching for Pax who shook his head. JT then shook his head mami says to give you kisses little guy so I'm going to" JT says doing so. And whispering something to Curtis at the same time before pulling back and running his hand over Pax's head._

_That's rest comfortably on Curtis shoulder before he and Johnny left" I have to go Jordan he needs to get home" he says walking away." Curtis are you kidding me" she says looking at her sister who was shocked"I will stay to protect your interest sort speak" Michelle says. Shaking her head"No Michelle i don't want you in trouble especially with guy putting a restraining order against you._

_Matter of fact you shouldn't be here i will speak to him i know where he's going" she says going to going after Curtis_

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**" Mrs. C there's a package for you" her Secretary says bring it to her and placing it in front of her. Carly smiled "must be an early mother's day gift just leave it there" she says, as her secretary looked at her expectantly. **

**Rolling her eyes "you want to know what Sonny got me don't you " Carly says, he gives the best gifts" Madison says with a smile. Little did Carly know that someone else was watching" not right now after our meeting with Olivia the wedding planner i will open it" she says.**

**As the young woman groaned"catering will be down in a minute, what do you think it is it' a little heavy" she says. Making Carly laugh"Madison focus" she said she new the girl had it rough working full tie going to school at night and taking care of her older grandparents and younger brother. Since her parents died a few years ago she remember the girl use to go to school with Morgan.**

**If she remember she had a crush on him then and she was a godsend not to mention she worked hard. And she had a soft spot for her"So how was you date with that guy you met" she asked trying to distract herself from the present that sat in front of her. Madison smiled" it was amazing we went to dinner and ice skating then my coat popped open and he fixed it for me. **

**He said his grandmother was a seamstress and that is how he learned i like him alot" the young woman say. As she opened the door for the caters as Carly went over some paper work as she looked up at the box. "Oh who am i kidding i'm not going to be able to wait that long" Carly said rushing to open the box. With Madison at her side smiling she knew her boss couldn't resist as she tore off the wrapping paper not minding to read the card. That fell under the desk as it was tossed aside.**

**"Oh wow it is heavy i wonder if it that sculptor we seen in the city"she said opening the box they both screamed when they saw what it was. Dropping it in the process both woman jumping back just then Olivia rushed inside with their clients. "Carly OH MY GOD IS THAT A HUMAN HEAD" she says in shock, "i think i'm going to be sick" Madison says before throwing up.**

**While Olivia lead their clients from the room and calling Dante all the while Koji and K.K laughed as they watched. " Did you see her face" Koji says in Japanese still laughing "yes i did Manito it's just the beginning bro because Titi is going to bury them. I kind of feel bad for the kids in the situation but then they didn't think of ours so then i say fuck it. **

**Didn't i tell you Starlin was good for that i think they would have thought to much if they if we sent Kobe Miguel "KK says. They watched Dante showing up then Sonny and Jason showing up not soon after "Let the games beginning Tio your up"Koji says as he and KK drive off.**

**Rushing over to his wife"Carly what happened" Sonny asked, as she sat shaking as her young secretary sat ill. "I couldn't call you before Olivia called the cops but someone sent me a head from a body with a penis in his mouth" she answered. As Sonny and Jason looked at each other "Was there a note attached to it" Jason says, yeah it was the only thing i was able to get" Carly says.**

**When Dante walked over" Dad can i speak to you" he says," yeah sure son" he replies as the men stepped aside. "Is there something you need to tell me because some sick bastard sent my mother's place a business a head with a male body part in his mouth" he said. "No i don't can i see it" Sonny says, shaking his head "No dad now come on everyone knows that it was a message to you who is after you" his son asked.**

**"Nobody Dante i have been clean you know that but let me take Carly home" he answers before walking away. "Hey let me get you out of here" he says, "No Sonny i have to make sure Madison gets home okay " she says. **

**"I will make sure she's okay Carly just go home with Sonny and be with your children" Jason says. Nodding at her as she left with her husband he knelt in front of the young woman"Hey Madison i'm Jason i'm going to take you home" he says helping her up then leaving.**

**Just as Sonny and Carly was leaving so where the cops as he got her into the limo shots rang out nearly missing him. As he and everyone else ducked for cover no one noticed the other door opened before the car sped away. Just as Jason and Madison came out of the parking lot the police went after the car Sonny got up looking around. When he looked into his car"Carly are you CARLY, CARLY, DANTE!" he shouted.**

**As Jason came over"She's gone" Sonny says to his friend who looked around shocked the cops caught up with the car. One got away and the shooter was arrested and put into the back th cop car as he laughed.**

** That's when Sonny caught up with his son" where's my wife you son of a bitch" he spat angrily as Dante pushed him back. "I got this we will find her go home and be with Donna and Avery" Dante said.**

**Meanwhile Jason had just dropped off Madison at her house as he walked back to his car he was hit up side the head. As a car pulled up next to his as they tied his hands and legs before throwing him in the back of the van. The sticking him with a needle then driving away as someone else got into his car and pulled off right after the van.**

**Sonny didn't go right home he went to the office and had his people out looking for Carly and waited for Jason. Whose phone kept going to voicemail slamming the phone down"SON OF A BITCH" he shouted. **

**In one fast move swiping everything of the desk"tisk, tisk aren't we a tad bit emotional" the woman said. As he looked up she was holding Donna in her arms and holding Avery's hand with a smile"Hello Michael" she said.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Miami, Florida**

**Elena came downstairs to find Curtis fast asleep on the couch with Pax asleep on her chest she wanted to try to resist the urge of being a chick. But she couldn't it was just to cute not to have a picture of it grabbing her phone really quick and took a picture. Then slipped it into her pocket and walked over picking up Pax as he snuggled up into her chest. The swelling had went down alot she was able to hold her son when it was dark.**

**She hated hiding from him but she didn't want him to be afraid of her and set back all his progress he had made. Since his parents were killed he was found with their bodies she still remembered that day. Talking to Josh as he left work that day he was going to meet up with a supposed friend that just got out of jail.**

**He brought the guy home to stay with him and the guy turned on him having someone break into his house. Beating Magalys and robbing them and leaving her there while Paxon sat there in her blood crying until his father came home. And when he did he was shot outside the house before getting to his son she loved them Josh was like a son to her. She did everything in her power to save but couldn't but she promised him she would protect his son.**

**Her father had took Josh under his wing after he tried to carjack Elena but she knocked him on his ass and taught him how to be a man and take care of his family. In that he turned his life around he got his ecurity license and was working for her at the clinic. And Magalys was working and going to nursing school and Pax was able to go to the clinic daycare laying him in his bed.**

**Taking a deep breath running her hands through his hair" i promise you my sweet boy your life will be really good from this moment on. Your life will be filled with happiness and love" Elle said kissing the side of his face the getting up and leaving the room. **

**Going back downstairs he looked so rest shaking away the thoughts tapping him on his leg. "Hey you have to get up" she says making him jump up feeling his chest"Where's Pax" Curtis said. **

**Wiping his eyes"Geeze your alot more jumpy then i am i put him in his bed Curtis it's late now i didn't mind the help. But i'm back on my feet you can go back to your life i appreciate you looking out for us but you have a life my friend" she says sitting down on the couch. The first thing he noticed was the oversized University of Miami sweat shirt and sweat pants.**

**She was hiding herself she's been doing that and that was the last thing he wanted her to do and he wasn't going to let her either. "Elena i am where i want to be here with you and Pax" he says, well you don't have to i am relinquishing you of your duties. I don't look like Quasimodo anymore so you don't have to worry i'm sure your wife misses you. And you should be with her me and Pax will be fine i'm going to go to my families house.**

**Where i can get all the help i need so you don't need to be here coddling me i'm a big girl"Elle said trying to smile. "You don't look like Quasimodo i think your a beautiful woman Elle and why should you change his routine. Let him stay in his home where he's comfortable now i said it before i'm not going anywhere Elle" Curtis says. **

**Crossing her arms pulling her body closer "what's really going on because I feel like your hiding here so be honest we never lied to each other before so don't start now" she replies.**

**Shaking his head "We we're lying to each other before Elena pretending we we're friends especially with the way we feel about each other. You don't feel that way about friends from the moment i met you i had this strong pull to you. And i know you felt it too it was in your eyes and it still is and i left that night not telling you what i really wanted" he says getting up and pacing.**

**"This was my fault had i stayed like i wanted to none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be hiding from your son so he wouldn't your bruises. YOU WOULD BE SAFE IN MY ARMS AND YOUR PULLING AWAY FROM ME AND I FEEL IT ELENA. I CAN'T TAKE THAT I DON'T WANT THAT YOU WERE RIGHT. ALL OF YOU WERE RIGHT SHE HURT ME JUST LIKE SHE DID TOMMY AND I JUST ALIVE TO FEEL IT" Curtis says seeing the tears in her eyes. **

**"Curtis your married hurt and your looking for a way to numb the pain and no matter how you feel you loved her. And we wouldn't wind up regretting whatever we did because it's not what you really want.**

**I'm not that woman Curtis AND YOUR RIGHT OKAY I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE LET YOU STAY BUT IT' DOESN'T MATTER. BECAUSE I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT I'M BROKEN AND I'M PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO BE UNBROKEN. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT THIS PIECES BACK TOGETHER CURTIS I DON'T I AM NO GOOD TO YOU AT ALL"Elle says.**

**As the tears streamed down her face it broke is heart that she felt that way wanting to reach for her but pulled back. The tears starting to form in his eyes as well stretching his hand out"when I look at you I don't see broken I see a remarkably strong woman and we do it together and you have given me the one thing i never thought i wanted. That's a family with me you and Pax YOU GUYS ARE MY FAMILY" he says as she put her hand in his.**

**Neither knew Emelda was standing listening to their conversation taking her phone out and sending a text message to someone then leaving. Shaking his head"Then let me be here" he says trying to wipe her tears away feeling her tense up. **

**As he pulled the hoodie off her head" you are still beautiful to me Elena Tavares and I Am going to be here every step of the way don't cover up that beauty by hiding yourself" Curtis says. Sighing" Curtis you need to figure out if this is what you really want and give me sometime to get my feet on ground" she says.**

**" I can do that but I'm not leaving you I can't and I'm not just talk but you're right to figure my stuff out. But I will go to either Sam or Drew's or i will stay in your guest bedroom but right now i want you to feel safe in your own home. So i will hold your hand and we will sit here in completely silence or we can watch the Avengers endgame if you want" he says with a smile.**

**She couldn't help but smirk "no you have to go home Curtis I don't want to depend on you then you go back to your family and have to do this myself no hear me out. Your going to see her and the feelings for her will come back and that leaves me and Pax out in the cold so you have to go figure out if this is what you want " Elle says. **

**Stopping her "listen to me its over she has pushed me to my breaking points she has done things that made me understand why my brother did what he did. Because he was hurt and blindsided by her betrayal I choose not to see it her erratic behavior her dismissing my what I brought to the table she was fine.**

** When it was things she agreed with the moment she didn't she was just out of control and instead of seeing the truth I decided to bury my feelings for you. And me wanting a family of my own and she didn't even want to consider it like it was the worse thing to want she told her sisters she didn't see me as the father type.**

**Look I will give you time and maybe a little space but I know what I want so stop trying to push me away" he finishes.**

* * *

**Kelly's Diner**

**"Hey what can I get you today" Shawn asked, umm caramel latte and a coffee black either creamer 3 sugars" she says. As he watched her he hadn't seen her around before"sure thing coming up" he say with a smile when she winked at him before looking down at her phone. **

**" Sorry I've never seen you around here before are you new here" he asked,she shook her head" no I'm just passing through" Ramona replies. "Right cool where from I'm Shawn by the way" he says stretching his hand out.**

**"I'm Mona here and there she responds shaking his hand, he smiles nice to meet you Mona" he says when she smirks. "Like wise Shawn" she said. Just as her phone went off reading her text message trying to keep her face neutral as she looked up at him then making her move. ****While Lana came out the bathroom she winked at her friend and sat down going through her phone.**

**Just then Kristina came in that's when she saw her"Lana what are you doing here I heard about what happened to Elle. I'm sorry I called her she said she was fine and that not worry but how is she for real" she says. Lana smiled" She's Elle you know my sister is always going to say that even if she's not" she said when her phone went off. **

**Looking it over her eyes grew darker before sending it to someone else" is everything okay" Krissy asked, yes peachy" she answers before smiling. "Anyway how are you what are we doing what's new with you"she responded, nothing much i just finished my first semester in school" she answered.**

**With a nod of her head" what are you going for again I can't remember"Svetlana says, um I want to do social work helping young people" she said with a smile. " Oh yeah that's right have you given anymore thought to what I asked its empowering the retreat"she asked.**

**Watching Mona go to the back with Shawn following which made her smile" yes and no I've gone back and forth with it but if it's empowering I'm all for it. Because I need that you know" Krissy says, when Michael walks in" Hey Krissy you heard what happened to dad" he said stopping to hug her.**

**Just as he saw the woman and he smiled smiling back"No is everything alright" she replies, no but can I talk to you in private. It's some personal family stuff I'm sorry for interrupting" he says, no worries at all" Lana said. As Jordan walked in only making her smile wider as she watched her look around.**

**Knowing just who she was looking for sending a quick text she sat down ready to watch the fireworks. Jordan sat for a while waiting before getting up and looking for him" Hey is Shawn around" she asked. " Umm yeah he just went on break n it to long ago he's probably inn the office" the girl said. " Thanks can I go back and talk to him" she said as the girl shrugged yes.**

**As Jordan walked to the back meanwhile as he followed her back it went from ten to hundred really quick. Before he was making out with her picking her and sitting her on the desk. Opening her jacket pulling her closer as she reached for his belt buckle. Gripping his already hard shaft as he hissed pulling back"umm are you sure" Shawn says, are you sure because I think the other you really wants to.**

**Or are you in a relationship" Mona said, as he thought momentarily"No, No I'm not" he said reaching into his jacket pocket and getting a condom. " I have to warn you it's been a long time" Shawn says rushing to get it on. As she stroked him back and forth as he went and pulled her jeans down then slipping inside her filling her up.**

**Both gasping as he cursed under his breath before he started to move first as she gripped his back. "Ohh gawddd yes,yes"she chanted as he gripped her waist trying to keep a steady past. When she bit his bottom lip softly" go faster please" Ramona says as she got a peek of the message on her watch.**

**Which made her smile before he was pounding into her with such force the desk started to move. Using his tongue to drown out her cries of passion when she started to tighten around him. Using her legs to wrap around his waist as the desk scraped against the floor. **

**When pulled away because the both needed air"FUCK, Fuck fuck oh gawddd I'm about to ahhh" she said as they climaxed together. With him spilling out of the condoms he groaned still moving inside her slowly" Hey Shawn I..." was all Jordan could get out as she stared. **

**"Jordan what are you doing here" Shawn says trying to cover the woman up, "I...I...I gotta go th is was a mistake" Jordan said leaving. As Mona laid back on the desk as he pulled out"umm I think we have a problem" he says. Jordan rushes out feeling more embarrassed and hurt more then anything all the while Lana watched laughing.**

**A few minutes later Mona came out putting her money on the counter and grabbed the two cups of coffee and left. When Shawn finally emerged from the back" Hey did you see where Jordan went" he asked. As the girl shook her head still laughing as they got into the car" how was it" Svetlana said.**

**Ramona chuckled" think I'm going to keep him for myself just so she can't have him now let's get back to work"she says. " You sure you still got enough rage" Lana asked with a grin, tu sabe mami how was her face though" Mona laughed. "Priceless!" She answered then laughing even harder making them both laugh.**

* * *

**PCPD**

**Rushing in to get to her office she wanted to scream when Harrison stopped her," Commissioner we have a Problem the prisoner Carlos Cruz that we arrested earlier. For taking a shot at Sonny Corinthos well he broke out or someone let him out. Because he walked right out and nobody was none the wiser" the young detective says.**

**" How is that Detective Chase did you check the security footage" Jordan asked jumping right into work mode. " Yes as you can see it's extra busy in here the surveillance was down the whole system was down all of five minutes. Before it came back up again" he answers, " What!who do we have looking for him" she says.**

**"Everyone but chances are it's looking like Corinthos set this up to get the guy himself Detective Falconeri went to confront his father himself" Harrison says.**

_flashback_

_After they processed his fake finger prints they put him in a holding cell,_The guy across from him looked at him as if he was crazy." you took a shot at Sonny Corinthos you signed your own death certificate "the man says making Carlos laugh. "you think so because i think im going to walk out of here without a scratch on me" he replies the other man shook his head "yup you're crazy "he says.

As Carlos laid back on the bed and started singing when another cop came in "Holden you're free to go and you shut up i will be back for you in a second " he says. " sure officer I'll wait" Carlos says as they left not soon after someone came in"Hi mijo what took you so long just open it and walk away" he says, as Koiji patted him on the shoulder.

"Carlito esta bien manito" he said, as Cruz looks around then opened the cell. As his father and Koji left both having on cop uniforms as the chaos ensued around them leaving the precinct and getting into the truck and driving away slowly as Carlos laughed.

When the cop came back he cursed under his breath "WE HAVE A PRISONER MISSING!" He says sending Sonny a text as he went to look for this missing prisoner. Cruz stood on the docks" you did good Carlito the family thanks you" she says watching her baby brother as she hugged him. "Dime qué está pasando por qué papi le disparó a Sonny" he asked, well he hit us so we hit him back" she says with a shrug.

"What does that mean what are you guys planning and do i have to worry" Cruz says, te preocupas mucho manito tómalo con calma muchacho" Lucia says. As she turned to walk away "Lucia necesito una respuesta ( Lucia i need a answers) he says, "Cuideste lindo yo te amo" she replied with that she walked away. Taking a deep breath and shook his head "Sergenant Rodriguez what are you doing down here" Dante asked.

As he turned to him"clearing my head what about you"Cruz says, the same it turns out it was my dad who snatched that guy today and i have to bring him in. And that means taking away my little sisters father away" he answers as he nodded"I'm sorry Dante i know it must be hard" he replies.


	17. Chapter 17

_ An: Dear reader I love Shawn I felt like he had great potential but they made him Jordan roadkill but he isn't a pawn. I needed to turn things around for him they made him blind but he will get his happily ever after. And Cruz is another one that I thought had great potential but they wasted the Character because he was fair but they never invested in him. There's going to be alot going on with the story so stay tuned._

**Port Charles**

**Sonny's office**

**"Where did you get my daughters" Sonny said cautiously, "oh relax Michael i will never hurt these little angels. Isn't that right princesita muchacha tan bella right mami" Esmerelda say as Avery smiled up at her. All Sonny could do was try to stay calm"How'd you get my daughters" he asked, you know Michael children are so important. I remember when i had Emelda in my arms with Nena and Samantha by my side just like this got something from each of my children.**

**My son he is my heart and no one has more of it then he does and he is just has a big heart for the people he loves and compassionate. Nena hmmm i draw my strength from that girl she is such a strong young woman even when she was a kid. There was this time when she was a kid i bought her and Sam rollerskates and they were getting the hang of it.**

**And they were going down the hill and this guy almost hit then and tried to get out of the way and fell. It was horrible blood everywhere Samantha threw up so i had one puking her brains out and the other bleeding profusely. **

**But you know what i remember most she didn't cry she i was crying but she looked at me and said Mami don't cry im not going to cry i'm a big girl. So i took a deep breath and got myself together and stitched her up and i could see the pain in her eyes.**

**It amazed me she never cried and she was in so much pain and I knew it because as a mother you know. But my girl stayed steadfast and winced and bared but then i have all the other kids that t have taken into my heart and home. Then there's my baby girl Emelda she is my joy her bubbly personality and her smile lights up my life.**

**With Lana i learned patient and Antonio and Samantha i learned to let go and then there's Ross. And With him i learned to view the world past my own existence my point being is that CHILDREN ARE IMPORTANT.**

**Because when they hurt you hurt and WHEN SOMEONE HURTS THEM AND YOU CAN'T FIX BECAUSE THEIR NOT KIDS ANYMORE. IT LEAVES YOU FEELING A WAY RIGHT I REMEMBER WHEN THAT BAUER BOY ATTACKED YOUR GIRL. AND YOU BEGGED FOR MY HUSBANDS HELP BUT KARMA GOT HIM FIRST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE LINKED TO ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM. **

**You were on trial for that other shooting Michael you only running things because my family allows you too. Because you and that brain dead idiot bring to much attention to yourselves meaningless wars. And why because you don't know how to handle your emotions or be a father and this is why you will never be a father to these little girls" Esmerelda says.**

**"Dona i didn't do it you have to believe me it was Paddy's guys who attacked your daughter"Sonny says. Trying to stall to reach for his gun"Don't be stupid Michael; Padraig's boys aren't dumb enough to touch my daughter but you and that other brain dead idiot are.**

** You think that your not abusive asshole because your selective on who you choose to be abusive to makes you honorable men it doesn't Mijo" she says. Just as Olly came up behind Sonny covering his mouth as he tried to fight while she distracted Avery. Getting up "Imbecile" she says as she lead the girls outside into his limo sending them to safety.**

**Before getting into her car and driving away just then Dante got there taking down Max, Milo and Arlo first. As they made their way into his office only to find it empty that's when he found Donna's bib. Silently cursing"He's running" Dante says picking it up. while the other cops searched his office.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**When he came to he was in a warehouse chained to a chair with his mouth covered he looked and saw Jason. Who wasn't moving that's when he start to move vigorously trying to get his friends attention. " Oh look whose awake for the party well bravo dumb welcome to the house of fun, fun fun where we have something for everyone one" Bobbie says.**

**As Ross tapped Esmerelda" Oh hello Michael thank you for joining us wake up the other one I want them to see this. And take of the tape of their mouths I want to hear them beg" she whispered to him. With a nod of his head he took a napkin and poured something in it and walked over to Jason. Then put it by his nose making him jumped up only to realize his hands.**

**Where duct taped and chained to a chair that's when he saw Sonny just then the taped was ripped off their mouths. Both cursing as it happened looking around he noticed Manolo's guys. "Mom sleeping beauty is awake" Bobbie says with a grin. As Esmerelda stepped forward putting her gloves on" Jason, Michael I hope you like my accommodations" she says.**

**"Where's my daughters" Sonny said glaring at the woman, oh their safe at home with the nanny. To bad you and that skank won't be around to raise them when I'm done with you"Esmerelda answered. " What did you say you took Carly where's my WIFE" he says struggling in the chair, as Jason watched.**

**" Sam wouldn't want this"he says as Esmerelda smiled and laughed Bring her out she says in Japanese. That's when they saw an voluptuous Asian woman dragging something across the floor before dropping her in front of them. Her hands were tied their eyes went wide as Esmerelda walked over to her yanking her by her hair.**

**Looking at her"Well guess what honey their here and I'm not dead"she says showing Carly ,Sonny and Jason. Who were both struggling against their chairs " Let her go she had nothing to do with this you want me come after me" Jason said. " You hurt a hair on her head I swear your fucking dead I will hunt you down" Sonny says.**

**When she smiles at him"You know when my girls grabbed her I thought what should I do with her she I sell her to Lana's friends in Russia. For your punishment then it was brought to my attention that form of punishment she would probably enjoy. Seeing as how she's the Port Charles poster board she fucked everyone that is everyone in town.**

**So me and someone very special to me said I should have you two assholes watch my girls work over. And watch who foams at the mouth more and I said mija you sure because what happened to my Nena can't go unpunished. Then she brought to my attention that you too watching and not being able to do anything.**

**Has its perks so I've decided to let you watch but as you can see it already started. Because you know she doesn't know when to shut up you should tell her who I am Michael what do they call me huh" the older woman asked. When they saw Karina, Kat and Lana with two Asian woman with them who were about Karina's height. " Oooohhh ,Oooohhh can I tell her"Bobbie says making everyone laugh at his antics.**

**" Robert porta bien pot favor"Esmerelda says but their was a woman hanging back that they couldn't see her. That's when the girls started circling Carly" Ladies don't be gentle think of what he did to my sister minus the almost rape part" Olly said.**

**While the guy's hung back just then Carlos came in" I hope I'm late" he says, as Sonny looks in shock. Now seeing the set up" nope your just in time for the fun" Bobbie says. That's when Katana pounced attacking her first pulling Carly's face up. As Kat unloaded on her" this for all the time you treated my kid sister like she was beneath you" she says as she continuously punched her in the face.**

**Before stopping and dropping the brass knuckles as Katana s held her arms behind her back. As Lana tapped her chin" him I see what you did there Kat but wasn't Elle's face like slammed into a wall and a table" she asked. Kat's eyes were cold "yes it was" she replied when Kaiya says in Japanese" can I please untie her. **

**She bragged about beating my ass and I really want to see if she got the hands" she says, Oooohhh I and didn't she say Elle got what she deserved for taking Dique Jason's kids" Karina says putting up air quotes. " Yes she did in deed" Ramona said from the back, so let the bitch loose see if she can take all of us"Katana says in Spanish.**

**Shoving Carly off her" LET HER GO YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU Stupid bitch" Sonny shouted struggling even harder to get out of the chair. When suddenly his chair was kicked on its side where all he could do was watch as Carly tried to fight off the women.**

**As Bobbie laid down on the ground next to him" you enjoying the show because I am your lady is no competition for any of those women. Look at down on the floor again but that's how I heard she made her money on her knees and back" he says. While Sonny jumped at him as Bobbie laughed" Oooh feisty I like that lets see what you made of boy when it's your turn" he says getting up.**

**All Jason could do was watch helplessly as she cried for him as he tried to get Esmerelda's attention" if you think this is what Sam would've wanted your wrong Carly was her friend" he said glaring at her. Yes just like your the father of her children right you can glare bullet holes in me Jason. And I wouldn't care you two assholes brought this on her and her mouth sealed it for her.**

**See because you for months have disrespected my daughter in and out of court threaten her in our clinic. And I sat back because she said mami I don't care what he has to say. But you and this asshole hired someone to take break into her home. That man beat my child mercilessly and almost raped her and if it hadn't been for Curtis he would have.**

**I have watched you for years with how you treated Samantha and I had to respect her choice to be with you. But she deserved so much better Hell after speaking to Ms. Webber they both did. I don't care for Franco and I'm sure when he sees me he will run the other way but he truly loves her. He understands what love is how can you not but Andrew does did you think he was going to let you ride off into the sunset with those children**

**Andrew knew the whole time where they were what was going on he knew Sam would want them together. How did it feel watching him clear Sam's name i bet it angered didn't as you approached him to have you and him raise the kids right. Yes ****So you think if you think I give a shit about what happens to this bitch you're wrong and even more wrong to think Sam would care. I heard how she talked about Samantha and guess what Jason I have a surprise for you" Esmerelda said tapping his face.**

**As he pulled away making her laugh" ****Koiji tráelo" she says with a smile as he picked up the chair with Jason in it. Carrying it to another room as Sonny laid helpless on the ground trying to break free. When Esmerelda stoppedlas mujeres se detienen oh y Michael veré si ustedes muchachos pueden encontrarla Lana se la llevan(**_women stop oh and Michael i will see if you boys can find her Lana take her away) _**" she says. **

**While Lana looked at Sonny with a evil grin throwing her hands up" Mami where should i hide her first"Svetlana said. Esmerelda shrugged"Where ever you like mija" she says walking away Lana looked at Kaiya who shared the same smile. "¿Qué tal Japón "Kaiya asked, Ooohh i like with the Yakazua or the middle east they light blondes there. So many choices what do you think Sonny or should i pick some place easy for you to find her.**

**Because i got big plans for her and I" Lana says rubbing her hands together as they got to another room. As Hiro picked Carly up"CARLY I'M COMING FOR YOU I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER CAME AFTER MY FAMILY" Sonny shouted. Lana stopped "ohh i almost forgot to tell you Sonny i met your precious Michael maybe i will take him for a spin" she said. **

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON YOU EVIL BITCH I WILL KILL" he spat coldly, not before i kill her first" she says taunting. As Bobbie cackled with laughter " hope you had fun with us today" he says. When Katana stuck a needle in his arm watching him black out "The race is on Corinthos" she says. **

**Koiji dropped the chair Jason was in then covered his mouth"Oops" with a grin on his face as he fixed the chair. When Jason looked up" Sam" he whispered in shock that she was there shaking his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Nope I'm really here Jason" she says as Drew stood watching by her side.**

**"SURPRISES DO YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE THAT SOMEONE SPECIAL I WAS SPEAKING OF WAS HER" Esmerelda said with a shrug. He was shocked"you would do this to your friends your family TO ME!"Jason said with a mix of shock and hurt. When she slapped "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR SON YOU TAUGHT HIM HOW TO HATE. SO GUEST WHAT JASON I DID DO THIS BECAUSE MY EIGHT YEAR OLD LOOKS AT THE WORLD WITH HATE IN HIS EYES**

**OUR SON IS NO LONGER AN INNOCENT LITTLE BOY WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE ILL'S OF THE WORLD ARE. JASON THE FIRST TIME HE SAW HER HE WAS SO HURT HE ASKED ELLE IF UNCLE DID THIS TO HER. AND WAS IT HIS FAULT BECAUSE HE WANTED TO STAY WITH HIS BABY SISTER AND WE HAD TO TELL HIM NO BUT HE KNEW.**

**I HEARD HIM TELL JAISEL THAT HE KNEW THAT DAY AT THE COURT HOUSE WHERE YOU LOST IT AND YOU TOLD HER UNDER NO CERTAIN TIMES SHE WOULDN'T BE AN ISSUE. HE WAS THERE THEY HAD BROUGHT TO SEE YOU AND LORENZO AND JAH TRIED TO DISTRACTED BUT HE HEARD YOUR WORDS. HIS FATHER A MAN HE LOOKED UP TO THE HATE YOU GIVE NOW LIVES IN MY SON SO YES JASON I HATE YOU!" Sam said.**

**Olly hissed "Well damn brother your fucked and not even in good way" he says with a grin as Koiji laughed. Then turned to Olly "Wasn't that a movie" he says to Oliver who only laughed harder.**

** Shaking her head" What was the plan Jason you take my kids and i what forget they exist did you not think that i would look for them" she says. He was flabbergasted "For the last two years of my life i have made one horrible mistake after the next.**

**Because i felt owed YOU you're life back but i wasn't happy but YOU didn't care to notice and then i found myself falling into patterns. While my kids suffered everything that i worked so hard to make sure that they had was taken from them. Then i was taken from them i had been a constant in their lives until i wasn't and then Monica was raising my children.**

**And i wasn't there for them while being in prison i came to realize that they needed to be my priority. That i needed to put them first it's why i wrote you that letter breaking up with you and when this opportunity came to me i had to take it. So that i can heal the damage i have done to my kids and be their MOTHER because that is who i am. And no amount of trying to recreate what we had is ever going to make either of us happy you knew it and i knew it.**

**But you just wanted me so you could beat Drew at some insignificant war between you and him. The truth is you didn't win anything because i sacrificed my happiness for you and you didn't even notice it. I am done with you this city YOUR FRIENDS I hope your ready for what happens next" Sam said walking away. When Drew turned and kicked Jason in the chest knocking the chair back" you will never come near MY FAMILY AGAIN YOU'LL SEE" he said then leaving.**

**Esmerelda looked at him with a raised eyebrow"It was you who got to Sam at the prison" Jason says, thats what your worried about. Goodbye Mr. Morgan and good Luck because your going to need it" she says sticking him with a needle before he blacked out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Miami, Florida**

**The Clinic**

**Elle stood finishing paper work"Denise may please put this in her file as well thank you" she says. "Yeah sure thing and Elle it's good to have you back" Denise said as Elle gave her a slight smile before grabbing the next file and started to walk away. "Umm Excuse me Dr. Tavares can i speak to you" TJ asked as she turned around "about what" she says. "About my Mother and my uncle" the young man say shaking her head.**

**"I think that is a conversation you should be having with him not me"Elle said, yeah but if you just let him go and work things out with his wife. And not have feed his anger about my mother then he would go home" he say she laughs" Look Curtis is a fully grown man that i have told several times to go and he hasn't and i haven't done anything. And to contrary belief i didn't insinuate myself anywhere so go take that up with him" she says.**

**When he stepped in front of her"I know Sam is alive" he whispered, and i know that you knew this whole time and i kept quite about that fact. For Molly's sake but i'm pretty sure if my uncle knew you were lying to him he wouldn't be so blinded by you" TJ said.**

** As she shook her head and smirk" do you think so little of your Uncle that he can be manipulated" she says. Then cocking her head to the side when she saw Curtis from outside "No i have alot of respect for him and i don't have any ill will towards you i'm sorry for what happened to you.**

**It's a horrible situation but with that is being said He's MARRIED and if your not that kind of person prove it. And stop yanking his chain and let him get on with his life" he said, prove what and yanking whose chain T" Curtis said from behind them. **

**As TJ looked at her" I think y'all need to talk" Elle says but before she could leave. "TJ what are you doing here" Jordan said as Curtis turned and rolled his eyes "Well i have patient" Elena said walking away this time.**

**Leaving them there as TJ looked at them"I was here to speak to Dr. Tavares" he said, baby i told you that i will handle it" Jordan said. "Elle isn't doing anything TJ so what's up" Curtis says, can i speak to Uncle Curtis in private" TJ says to his mother. Putting her hands up"baby let me worry about it you have a wedding to be planning go do that" she said.**

**As he was about to protest she stopped him"I know your looking out for me but i have had some time to think. And me and Curtis will be okay" she says when Curtis spoke"T i will say this i'm grown man and trust me when i tell you that i see things clearly. And i respect you you as a man but don't go to Elena you want to talk come to me" he said. Just then a door opened as the daycare teachers were leading the kids out and Pax saw Curtis.**

**His face lit up as he took off running to him and hitting his leg making Curtis smile and picked him up. Tossing him in the air"What's up little man how's class" Curtis says as Pax pointed to the teacher who shook her head. As she looked at the time because he came at the same time everyday while Jordan and TJ watched. Pax laid his head on Curtis' chest"yeah i know buddy but i was just coming to see you and Mami.**

**And see if Ms. Reynolds and Mrs. Klein would let me steal you away for lunch what you think" he said. As Pax looked up and shook his head yes Jordan shook in anger that TJ noticed"Well your wife is here and Dr. Tavares is with a patient how about you have lunch with YOUR family"TJ said. Picking up on the tension " Pax come on let's go to play time honey" Ms. Reynolds says as he shook his head as she tried to pry him away from Curtis.**

**That's when he started to cry"hey little guy don't cry i will come for you in just a little, i'm sorry" Curtis says apologizing to his teachers. Who took the screaming toddler TJ read the hurt on his mother's face"Curtis can we talk we need to and i thank you baby but Curtis and i will be fine" Jordan said nodding to him. Stopping whatever he was going to say and respected her nod and left.**

**Leaving them standing there as Denise watched as she did her filing Jordan went to reach for him but he pulled away. It stung but she pushed forward" So i've missed you and since Drew is alive there is no reason for you to be here. And i think we can take that vacation you wanted and just relax and get back on track but it's time to come home now. Drew's back and i'm sure he is going to take custody of Sam's kids and we can figure out what to do about our lives" she says.  
**

**As he nodded his head"You think it's that easy huh that you can just belittle me and i would just go back to how things was. And i would just conveniently forget you got your tubes tied without telling me all the while saying i'm not father material and while you're. **

**Confiding in Shawn behind my back and accusing me of having an affair because that's what your notorious for. Making a fool of me while i defended you and never really understanding at the time what my brother felt until.**

**Now you expect me to what Jordan act like none of that never happened ad just go back to what you thought was your happily ever after. I WAS A GOT DAMN FOOL AND I REALIZED THE PAIN MY AUNT FELT WHEN I TOLD HER I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOU" Curtis said.**

** Trying to act like she wasn't listening Denise called the next patient" baby can we not do this here let's just go and have the lunch you made" Jordan said touching his hand. Pulling away again" i don't think you would like grilled cheese sandwiches made into cartoon characters and animal crackers.**

**But you clearly didn't get it i'm done i want a divorce and i do have a reason to be here because my SON is here" Curtis said. "WHAT!" Michelle says in shock as she put her newspaper paper down, did you even think about that would do to your WIFE YOU KNOW THE ONE YOU VOWED TO LOVE FOR BETTER OR WORSE" she says hotly. As the patients and Nurses looked on" Michelle i got this are you serious No i don't believe you would spit on our marriage vows knowing that i didn't agree to that" she says.**

**Shaking his head "you still think it's about you i realized you never WANTED AN ASHFORD CHILD I MEAN YOU WERE MARRIED TO TOMMY AND FUCKING SHAWN ON THE SIDE WITHOUT PROTECTION. AND ME YOU KIND OF BYPASSED GIVING ME AN OPTION AND GETTING YOUR TUBES TIED BEHIND MY BACK. **

**THEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IT'S OVER I WANT A DIVORCE. NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I HAVE TO GO I HAVE A TWO AND A HALF YEAR OLD WAITING FOR ME" he says walking away.**

**Leaving Jordan and her sister there as the nursing staff stood in shock by the scene with Denise texting Elle the whole time. When he got outside he saw any angry TJ standing there" Your not even trying to make your marriage work your letting that woman play you Uncle Curtis. She knew that Sam and Drew was alive this whole time and said nothing to you knowing your wife wasn't onboard with the idea.**

**She could have gave you and out to focus on your marriage and YOUR FAMILY but she choose to say nothing. You let her disrespect mom ****YOUR WIFE like her feelings didn't matter" the young man said, you mean like what i wanted didn't matter T how much should i take before i say NO MORE HUH. Tell me that while she confided in your father while she kept the truth from me.**

**Makes me wonder if she did the same thing with Tommy you know the man she pretended was your father. You meant everything to him TJ and i now know how he felt and there is no going back from that for me i'm sorry T. **

**But it's not happening but i still love you no matter what" Curtis said walking away towards the park. As he saw Pax sitting by the fence waiting 'DAADDY" he shouted excitedly as both his teachers looked at each other.**

**It brought a huge smile of shock and awe to Curtis who picked the boy up happy as can be, when TJ turned around he saw his mother as he shook his head. Because he can see the hurt in her face that turned into anger as she turned back around and went inside the clinic. **

**With Michelle and TJ sharing a look before he ran back to stop his mother who was looking for Elena. Who was coming out from seeing a patient "It isn't enough that you took Jason's child but you use your your son to steal MY HUSBAND" Jordan said coldly.**

**As Elle laughed " I have no idea what your talking about and i am getting really sick of you and your spawn. Blaming me because you're a brother hopping whore" Elle said as Jordan went to to slap her but Elle caught her hand. And swung hitting her in the face as she shoved Jordan away"Don't touch me again because i will body your ass" she said. While TJ got in the middle "Mom stop this isn't the way Pax is a little boy all he knows is uncle Curtis has been there all the time" he said.**

**"She put him up to it TJ knowing Curtis wants a family" Jordan said struggling against her, "what the hell is this simple broad talking about" Elena says. "She's talking about Pax calling Mr. Ashford daddy" Ms. Reynolds says. As Elle looked on in shock "are you serious" she says when she looked up and saw Curtis standing there with Pax in his arms.**

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Knocking on the door "Hey Curtis what's up "Sam says hugging him as she held Scout in her arms, "hey little miss Scout is Drew around "Curtis asked. Thinking for a moment "yeah I believe he's helping Danny build his go cart out back I believe Jake is back there with them"she says, thanks " he says then he started to walk away. **

**"Hey Curtis I'm sorry we made a mess of your life it wasn't our intention we just wanted to know someone was looking out for Scout that we wanted" she says. He smirked"i know and I wouldn't change any of it" he says tap the door way before leaving looking down at her daughter "he's a goner and he doesn't even know it"she says.**

** While Scout smiles at her while she goes back to making lunch for the boys he listened to Drew explain how to tighten the screws to Danny and Jake. "What's up guys what's y'all got here" Curtis asked, we're making go cart Jaisel said he going to take is to the tracks so we can ride them"Danny says excitedly. Seeing that his friend needed to talk"Hey guys why don't y'all go see if lunch is ready", is mom cooking again"Danny asked making Drew laugh.**

** "She's just making sandwiches"Drew said as the boys ran off when they got a further away"so what's going on Elle still trying to get you to go home"he says. Curtis chuckled"like every day" he replied, why haven't you were here she's back to work i'm sure Jordan misses you"Drew says. "Yeah about that I asked for a divorce she got her tubes tied behind my back and didn't even bother to tell me.**

**And i got to tell you man in that moment I finally understood why my brother snapped my calm and collective brother. Drew man if you met him before that it was impossible for him to lose his cool but he snapped and died in the process. **

**I get it that kind of hurt he felt man i you could have met him he loved Jordan and TJ so much they meant everything to him. When he found out it was like his bottom fell out and he was left spiraling everything he thought was his wasn't.**

**After months of back and forth of me trying to prove I'm all in and just being around the kids. I wanted this a family of my own and i told her and she wasn't interested and that's when she told me about getting her tubes tied. I tried to say we had options like adoption but she still said no then i remember her having a conversation with her sisters. About me not being or seeing me as the father type and how she was okay with that.**

**Because she raised her child and she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her life and that's when i felt it like my bottom dropped out. And i felt like a fool because my auntie was right the whole time and i fought her on it all the way. Now I'm just wondering what else she was not telling me like her confiding in Shawn wasn't a giant red flag" Curtis says.**

**As Drew listened and nodded his head patting him on his back"I'm sorry you had to go through this but i have to asked. Does this have to do with Elle" he says, Curtis sighed"That obvious huh yes and no" he replied. "Because she doesn't need someone who is unsure has she told you how she came to adopted Pax" Drew asked. **

**"A little not the whole story" Curtis says sitting down next to him 3 years ago she was almost carjacked by Pax's father Josh Nyugen. And she sucker punched him and called him a half ass carjacker then what she did next changed his life. She didn't call the cops she called her father she asked why was he carjacking people. For whatever reason he told her that his mother kicked him out because he go his girl pregnant they 17 going on 18.  
**

**He said he needed the money to take care of them because they were homeless and she took them in. Got him a real job help him get back in school she helped them get their life on track. Mr. Tavares became the father figure he needed but her boyfriend at the time didn't trust him and he made it known.**

**And Elle didn't care because to her she just knew that she was right about Josh so they broke up. It just so happens that she was right but the thing that got her was if he didn't trust Josh he should have trusted her instincts and he didn't.**

** But anyway a year and a half ago Josh and his now wife was killed by someone he took into his home just like she did for him. Only thing is this person couldn't be trusted they set him up killing him and his wife leaving Pax in his mother's blood.**

**That's why she didn't want Pax to see her like that because they beat his mother to death because she wouldn't tell them were the money was. She told them they didn't have any because they didn't know Elle gifted them the house so they could just worry about school and raising Pax. My point is her boyfriend wasn't sure and it winded being the worse thing for everyone he held on to long.**

**So you have to be sure this is what you want Curtis and you deserve to be a father man because it's the best feeling every. Whether it's with Jordan or Elena Sam and i support you" Drew says making Curtis smile"Pax called me daddy today" he said. Nodding his head" how that feel" he says to his friend, Drew it was the best feeling in the world i love that little boy.**

**And i want to be his dad i told Elena as much when she was on her way to the hospital she asked me to look out for him and that's what i want Drew" Curtis says. "Okay so where does that leave Elle because they are a package deal" Drew said. "I know man from the moment i met that woman i've had this pull to her that i couldn't understand. And i fought it for months and i'm done fighting it i want her, me and Pax to be a family" he responds.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Rushing to his house only to find Dante sitting there"Where's Avery and Donna" Sonny asked. As Dante sat in silence"I called Krissy to come pick them up i didn't want them here when i do this" answered. "Dante i don't have time for this i have to get them somewhere safe" he responds, trying to pass his eldest son. Who got up and put his hand on his chest"your not going anywhere but taking a ride with me" he said.**

**"Look where going to have to do this another time i have to find Carly" Sonny says trying to go around him again. Only to have Dante stop him again"Don't make this harder then it is Michael "Sonny" Corinthos your are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Carlos Cruz. **

**You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Dante said.**

**As he went to cuff him" Dante you don't understand i didn't do this just let me go i have to find Carly" he said. Just then Jason walked in with Michael "Dad!" Michael says, Jason you have to find Carly promise and call Diane" Sonny said as he was being hauled away. "Dante what's going on" Michael say following his older brother before looking back at his uncle. Jason who was confused as to what was going on decided to follow them to the station.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Merry Christmas this was supposed to come out that day but it was hectic but then I made some changes to it. But there's alot that's going to be found out Hayden is still in town hate how they did her. Finn and her are trying to work things out after his split with Anna and you will find out how she knows Bobbie._

_Now Bobbie he fits in he knows Drew his older brother Rich Cain was a navy buddy of Drew's. And a close family friend which is why Drew took the last name Cain who just so happens to know Sam's people the Tavares. Who he met through Svetlana because her crazy match his crazy and mind you she put a bug in Nikolas ear. And he has yet to strike which is coming very soon and he will strike with a vengeance._

_Remember every move made is a well thought ruse and Nikolas will have alot of help unknowingly. The Tavares are an international criminals with deep pockets and with governments in their pockets so that will come into play in regards to Sonny and Jason. Who is being sent on a wild goose chase while Ramona , Lana and Bobbie watching hope you enjoy._

**Port Charles**

**As they brought Sonny into the precinct with Jason and Michael hot on their trail they were shock to find. That Spinelli was being brought in as well"what are you doing here" Jason asked, they claim that i tampered with PCPD surveillance but i did not. **

**I was with Maxie and baby James celebrating his birthday"Spinelli says, don't speak Diane is on her way" he replies. Running his hands over his face "Dante what are Dad's charges" Michael asked, he nodded for his brother to come.**

**"Look it's bad i've just been taken of the case Sergeant Cruz is the lead on this case but he's being charged with kidnapping and murder. Of the guy that took a shot at him this man was taking from the holding cells right downstairs. **

**And Spinelli hacked the precincts system making the whole system crash while Dad and Jason's guys took this guy. Instead of trusting me he handle things himself and they have him dead to rights!" Dante said.**

**Michael shook his head"any leads on who took my mom" he asked, no but we do know they took her the same time dad's car was shot at" he says. "Okay dad so that means that this guys was a distraction for whoever to take my mother she's innocent in all this. Think about Donna and Avery who don't have a mother right now your priority should be finding my mother" Michael says.**

**When Cruz walked came in as Jason and Michael turned to him just then Diane walked in" we will be out of here before lunch time. Who do i need to talk to about getting a distraught husband released' she says as Cruz raised his hand. "Well let's not doddle i'm sure we can get this resolved" Diane says, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms. Miller but we have proof that and Damian Spinelli conspire to do what they did.**

**And we are sure he carried out the orders" he said pointing at Jason who said nothing as Diane in shock. To learn Spinelli was there"What does have to do with this sergeant" she asked. "Well he hacked the PCPD system and crashing it allowing Jason to take from the holding cell downstairs" Cruz says. **

**While Diane looked around Do you have any proof of these supposed crimes" she says, you mean minus his signature in specific or it being from his smart phone" he countered. As she looked at Spinelli as he shook his head"I am innocent " Spinelli says pleadingly.**

**All the while they're talking Lana slips in " Hello Corinthos having fun yet the great race is on for your whore here's your first clue it's cold and some place cold" she says kissing him on the cheek. Unknowingly slipping something on him as he called for an officer before she disappeared. As Dante snatched open the door " that bitch has my wife she was just here tell me you saw her" he said.**

**Not knowing Jason didn't remember what happened at the warehouse besides Carly getting attacked. He felt like he was forgetting something he just couldn't remember what it was was. While Cruz spoke to Diane Michael came in with Dante" who has Carly dad and how can we find her do you know who this person is" Dante asked.**

**But Sonny stayed quite because he wanted Jason to find the bitch they wanted a war he would die. But made sure he taken some of them with him they pushed him to far taking Carly thought. Diane started with Spinelli as Jason went into speak with Sonny waiting for Dante to leave.**

**"Just once I wish you would trust me maybe you wouldn't be in this mess. Killing anyone isn't going to help"Dante said leaving as Michael and Jason watched. "Jason i need you to find Carly that crazy Ukrainian bitch Lana **

**has her she was just here" Sonny says. But all Jason could here was Sam's voices saying "I HOPE YOUR READY FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT"but he didn't understand the context.**

**As Sonny and Michael watched him"Jason did you hear you zoned out" Sonny says when something falls out his pocket. That Michael picks up"what's this wait this is mom's" he said, "Where did that come from"he replies. "It looked like it fell from your pocket it has blood on it is it moms" he says as Jason took it from him. "Fuck this is probably a set up do you think it's Tavares"Jason says, "You know it is Jason you where there he has to have someone in the PCPD just like us" Sonny says.**

**Looking at his friend incredulously just as he was about to answer Diane and Cruz came in she had an apologetic look on her face. Sighing"I would like to speak to my client Jason i need you and Michael to go" Diane says seriously. Michael looked around" Diane how bad is it" he asked, yeah can you get me out of here I have to find Carly"**

**Shaking her head " no they have you on video following him into a warehouse and that warehouse is being checked as we speak. And that your bail was revoked you are considered a flight risk and you will be going straight to Pentonville" she says. "I didn't do this i am being set up i'm telling you this" Sonny said slamming his hand on the table. "Wait Lana Kristina has a friend by that same name she left with her earlier" Michael says.**

**Making Sonny look up in shock" call her right now!" He says as Michael quickly calling her but got no answer. Sonny banged on the table again cursing" I'm sorry Sonny the DA has been very particular" she says.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Several days later Drew came into the house" did Jake get home okay" Sam asked as he kisses her. "Yeah he did I promised him he could come back and I spoke to Elizabeth. She's going to keep our secret about you being alive oh and she says Sonny is in prison.**

**Right now Jason is running the business and they have been looking non stop for Carly" Drew says. Making Sam chuckle " bet they are and it's sad because she hasn't left the Port Charles area. Lana just has them thinking she could be somewhere in Europe and with Spinelli on in jail. **

**Jason is very clueless and she's going to sit there until we are good and ready. But it's fun watching him run himself ragged trying to find her they are pretty much just spinning the globe. And saying hey she's here look Jason she's here come get her that and I'm sure. **

**While he's trying to figure out if the voices in his head are real "she says, he smiled" how long do you think it will work" he asked. With a shrug" I don't know Ramona never said but she says that at the hypnosis part has already started. So I'm sure his mind isn't all there and he's probably trying to figure out what's real or not" Sam said.**

**Nodding his head" how do you feel about that"Drew asked, honestly I don't feel anything about it Drew all I see. Is my son's little face when he saw Elle that first time and him putting it together in his head. On what happened to her I could never forget the look on his face when he says. **

**That's he knows his father had something to do with it that we don't have to lie to him and us having to make it okay for him. To make sure he knew it wasn't his fault he's angry Drew my 8 year-old tells me he hates his dad. And wishes he never came back I can't make him unknow what he knows and nothing I do has made it okay.**

**THIS IS MY FAULT DREW HIS PAIN AND ANGER ,ELLE'S PAIN EVERYTHING SHE'S BEEN THROUGH I NEVER THOUGHT THEY WOULD GO THAT FAR. AND I'M ANGRY WE WHERE RIGHT HERE HOW COULD WE NOT SEE IT" Sam says, as Drew put his hand on her shoulder. Before pulling her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead" you listen to okay honey this isn't your fault anymore then it is Danny's.**

**This is on them Sam because they want what they want when they want it. He thought that you would leave the kids with him he also had the audacity to think you stop talking to your best friend because you had his friends. You and Danny are not to blame and Danny can't see that right now see honey his anger. **

**Comes from knowing things he shouldn't Sam he shouldn't know that his dad and Uncle Sonny hurt his Titi. Someone he cares about he doesn't understand why his father would do this. He looked up to him he wanted to be his dad and he saw a side of Jason that he can't not know but we are going to get him through this i promise" Drew says.**

**Comforting her" and as far as Elle I have no doubt she will be ok it may take time but she will get through it. She has Curtis who will go threw the fire to make it okay for her . Now where are the kids oh Danny is with Olly and Kat they took him to a baseball game. And Scout is upstairs asleep it's been great having Kristina here though" Sam says where is she by the way" he asked.**

**"Oh she's training with Lana and the girls so she could feel empowered so my sister won't be anyone's victim. So when does Shiloh military trail start" she says, it starts soon it's going to be in DC. I made a few calls to get you in with me but I tell you when he sees your face he's going to know he didn't win.**

**Even now he still thinks he's won something because he thinks your dead" Drew says, well I can't wait to see that arrogant smile taken off his face permanently" she says. Drew chuckles" me too honey me too so how did your cooking class go"he says as she shoves him playfully. " shush it was fine actually Mrs. Tavares believes I should play to my strengths and grill everything" Sam said.**

**Which only made him laugh even harder" you do grill a really good salmon" Drew says kissing her.**

* * *

**The Clinic**

**Elle sat in the conference room going over patient files when she heard something. Before the person could speak she swung hitting the person continuously" Hey, Hey,Hey Dr. Tavares it's me it's Donald" the man says. Making her jump back Umm Dr. Hunter I'm sorry that I attacked you"she says shaking her head.**

**"No I'm sorry I should have knocked knowing that your going through alot right now. I was just going to asked you for a consult" he says as her mother came in after hearing the commotion. " Dr. Hunter give us a minute" the older woman says as he nodded and left " I can't keep doing this mami I can't I feel weak I'm jumpy all the time I don't feel at home in my own home.**

**I'm failing him mom I can't do this anymore"Elle says, ****Her mother looks at her" you will nena I believe in you and look at what you at everything you've done. Pax is talking mami and that's YOU NENA believing in him you are stronger than you think you are just give yourself time princesita. **

**Mi Amor you are the strongest of my children but Nena you are human and what you went through is horrible. But I know you princesa you will get through this like everything else you've been through" Esmerelda says kissing her daughter on the head.**

**Then leaving her there after taking a few minutes she went back to work then going home. When she got there Curtis had started the grill and Pax right near him watching as she watched them. As Curtis explained what he was doing all she could was smile watching her son copy his every move. **

**Just then Pax looks up"MAMI!" He says excitedly before running to her as Curtis looked up surprised. "You said you were at work" he says, with a smile " I know but that's the thing about being the boss you can give other people the grunt work right Principe" Elena said kissing Pax.**

**"Mami daddy play grill"Pax says pointing at Curtis, oh yeah he's playing on mami's grill" she says as he shook his head. As much as she wanted to correct him she could tell both Curtis and Pax loved it. And to be honest so did she but they needed to talk about what that meant for her son to call him daddy.**

**Curtis walked over " I wouldn't say playing I would say cooking so mami wouldn't right" he said as she smiled. With Pax nuzzling his head into her chest" did he eat I know it's late" she says. While Pax shook his head" Mama's the boy says, really Curtis all the food in the kitchen and you take him to my family house" Elle says with a smile.**

**"Wait it wasn't like that I went to get that recipe you like from your mom's and I was going to make it. But this little guy decides he can't wait and has some fried chicken your mom was making" Curtis says. "Well my mom's fried chicken is a thing of beauty it happens to be his favorite right Paxon" she says poking him.**

**All Curtis could do was stare just watching them this is what he wanted them mother and son. He was still in awe by Pax calling him daddy he had to admit he loved it ,he loved this little boy. " So what are you making" Elena asked, oh umm I did some shrimp and that steak with chimichurri sauce" he answered. With a smile putting his hands in his pocket" Ooohh nice he spoils us doesn't he thank you Curtis let me put him to bed then eat" she says with Pax shaking his head.**

**"How about we eat and he hangs out please" Curtis says, with Pax saying copying him shaking her head. "Your incorrigible Curtis" Elle says, "YES!" He says taking Pax and doing a victory dance as the boy laughed after eating. They sat on the sofa with Pax asleep between them both not paying attention to the television.**

**When Curtis looks down at him" I really thought he was going to make it" he says, he's almost three I knew he wasn't going to" she replied. "I guess mami's knows best huh" Curtis says, well I guess it's something your going to have to learn Daddy" Elle said making him smile. Turning to her" we didn't talk about how you feel about that" he says, obviously he loves you Curtis but what happens when you go home.**

**Where does that leave him he's going to want you and what then" she says, stretching his hand out for her to put her hand in his. As she did slowly"well as you said I have to handle this divorce but I'm coming back no wait" he said stopping her from speaking. "I know that's your way of giving me an out that im not taking because you and him are what I want I come alive here Elena.**

**And I love being here and i love that little boy and I want to be his father. It's why I want to adopted him with your permission of course" Curtis says feeling the inside of her hands. This meant everything too him because he knew what she was going through and her allowing him to hold her hand.**

**Means she trusted him enough to let him touch her but just her touch shot right through him. It always have but now wasn't the time for that he wanted her to feel safe in her home. And quite frankly he wasn't ready to leave he knew it would put her on edge and it would undo all the baby steps they have made. **

**He knew about the nightmare and he hated that he couldn't hold her just so she knew it was going to be okay." Your serious" she said, YES I am very serious matter of fact I want you guys to meet my aunt Stella. Come to New York with me" Curtis says shaking her head"nuh uh I can't do that I'm liable to beat your wife's ass.**

**If she decides she wants to press me in my city she has no jurisdiction I go to her city that's jail time"Elena said. Don't worry about her I want my SON and his mother to meet one of the most important woman to me" he said kissing her hand. Knowing he was pushing it just a bit as the sparks flew for both of them it tingled were his lips touched.**

**And it didn't make her cringe at the thought maybe her mother was right maybe she was stronger than she thought. **

_which TJ should I pick Tequan or Tajh _


	20. Chapter 20

**Port Charles**

**July 2020**

**It had been a little over two month and a half since he had been back in Port Charles alot has happened. JT was able to get a rush on him adopting Pax so he was officially his son. Who was going to meet Aunt Stella for the first time which he was excited about. Now his divorce on the other hand was another story Jordan refused to sign he pretty much gave her everything.**

**With exception to the money he got from being CEO of Aurora media which he resigned from with Drew being back. It's helm it gave him to figure out what he wanted he paid all her medical bills and TJ's school. Until he was done so he wouldn't be in debt and gave her half of everything.**

**But she was digging her heels in because it's not what she wanted she thought he was coming back he wasn't lying when he said. He understood how his brother felt because it's how he feels about her now he understood his aunts resistance. To them getting married because she was thinking about how Tommy felt at that time.**

**He rented a house so he wouldn't run into Jordan "daddy outsie" Pax says with his clothes in his hand. Breaking Curtis from his thoughts as he smiled down at him he couldn't believe it. This little guy was his he had never loved anything as much as he does him another reason why he ended things with Jordan.**

**Just understanding that it was just her cheating on Tommy that broke his brother it was TJ not being his. Is what he now understood is what pushed his brother over the edge. Because TJ meant everything to him from the moment he found out Jordan was pregnant with him.**

**Tommy was blindsided it was as if he lost everything in one cruel swoop he figured his brother could. Deal with the cheating but losing TJ was what hurt him the most. He himself couldn't imagine falling in love with a child and raising that child. Then finding out that child wasn't his and he had been lied to about.**

**Picking Pax up who was in his pull ups" no outside yet buddy where's mami" Curtis said." Aribba"Pax says pointing upstairs, hmmm are you hungry" he asked the toddler with a grin. As for Elle it had been rough so he knew the change of scenery would be good for her.**

**After finding her taking a sledgehammer to everything watching her breakdown was the hardest. Because she was so put together all the time that's when he stepped in and took her into his arms. Where she broke down in tears they sat there on the floor in a damaged house until she was all cried out.**

**He was happy that she was sleeping and not up every two hours pacing or checking the locks. The plus side being able to hold her in his arms without her flinching or tensing up meant the world. That she would let him touch though he knew they had a long road he will take the small victories.**

**That's another reason why he came back he was going to confront the man who set this in motion he was kind of happy he was in jail. Because he didn't know what he would do to him and with his wife being God knows were maybe now he understood. That his wife Carly being taken was his karma for what he did to Elena and it couldn't happen to someone more deserving.**

**"No hambe I go outsie now daddy" the toddler said, making Curtis smile " how about we eat first then go outside" he answered. The boy was always negotiating he didn't need to turn around to know she was there he felt her. It's how he knew something was wrong that day she dropped Pax off at the house and turned her phone of.**

**And not answering anyone's calls for more then 4 hours was a red flag to everyone. She even changed the locks on all the doors and with Drew and Sam out of the country and the tunnel locked. Turning to her" good morning gorgeous you look well rested a whole nine hours of unadulterated sleep" Curtis says.**

**Watching her as she walked over to him taking his hand as he gently to him and Pax. " I wish but motor mouth here wouldn't let me because he woke me up with his clothes in hand. So I sent him to tell you while I tried to go back to sleep in which I couldn't. With that being said here I am and someone seems pretty excited huh" she says poking him in the stomach.**

**"Mommy, Daddy go outsie now" Pax says making them both laugh after they had breakfast and went for a swim. They got ready to meet Stella for lunch he was honest with his aunt about what happened with Jordan. As he walked to Kelly's to check to see if his aunt was there he bumped into Jordan and her sister Ebony.**

**" Daddy Wait!" Pax says running into his leg only for it to break her heart a little more staring down at Pax. Who had on a light button down shirt with shorts and a bowties just like Curtis. Who picked him up" you're here I knew you would come back we need to work this out. There's no quitting in our marriage Curtis" Jordan says, now isn't the time with my son and my aunt Stella should be here soon" Curtis replied.**

**Just then JT came with Elena" hey Curtis ooh well hello there legs long time no see"he said getting Ebony's attention who turned around in shock. " Johnny what are you doing here" Ebony says, it's JT theses days Johnny is my father" he replied. As Jordan and Curtis stood confused"You Eb" her sister asked looking at her younger sister seeing the panic in her eyes.**

**"Of course we know each other now don't i could be your baby daddy"JT said laughing as her eyes widen. Not being lost on him or Elle" Wait a minute don't you have a daughter whose around 20 years old" he said reading her reaction. When Elle jumped in front of him"Woman you done lost your motherfucking mind" he says. As Elena tried to calm him down"pensar JT" she told him" so let me get this straight you not only tried to have me expelled.**

**But you kept my child from me for twenty years who name is Nicolette Robinson whose a pre law and she goes to our alma mater. And she was looking for an internship at my firm I make one call and i will have everything on her. So i suggest you start talking Ebony Johnson you still with that bitch you got with to make me jealous"JT said.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about Johnny" Ebony said stammering over her words, you were always a really bad liar" he replied. " And you were always to good at it"she countered, He chuckled" no sweetheart I just knew how to play the game. **

**So like I said start talking before I start digging and I will bury everyone that helped you keep my daughter from me. What's it going to be Ebony I see your family tree is filled of lying whores" JT says waiting for her to speak, nothing ok" he says taking his phone and making a call. " She isn't yours she's Ellis Daughter" she said looking at him, " Wow i almost believe you what's going on brother I need you to look into something for me" he said looking dead at her.**

**"You thought i was ruthless then imagine how ruthless i can get when it comes to mine yeah i'm here" he said walking off. "Johnny wait she's not yours" Ebony said as she start to panic turning her attention to Elle. "W****hat is wrong with you have you no shame HE IS A MARRIED MAN" she says judgement dripping with every word. Only making Elle laugh"No, No, no mi amor don't sling that on me he and i are not fucking.**

**And it doesn't change the fact that you kept JT child from him the same guy you accused of stealing and selling test for profit. He then dumps you because you tried to damage his future over a lie because your supposed friend said he saw something. Hmm sounds suspect to me but you broke JT's heart and it took him years to let anyone else in. Then he found Cassandra who no matter how he tried to hide she broke down every wall he had up.**

**Until it was just him then they had Emilia their first daughter then Senia and i have never scene him more at his essences then he is with those girls. But guess lying about children is in your DNA, come on Pax "Elle said with a shrug as they walked away. Watching her sisters in full on panic mode"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT WOMAN HERE CURTIS IN OUR HOME AND DISRESPECT ME THAT WAY"Jordan says.**

**When he pointed "your sister just ran off i guess your not the only one living in a glass house" Curtis said walking away. As she looked between him and her sister she would do whatever it took to get her husband back if this woman wanted to play dirty. By using her son then she would do the same thing Jordan thought going after her sister.**

* * *

**Pentonville**

**As they dropped him in the whole for fighting again he sat stewing in his anger" how's it going Corinthos how's prison treating you" Manolo said with a smile. Making Sonny hiss" you better hope that when Jason finds her there isn't a scratch on her. Because I swear to you Manny you have no idea what I'm capable of" Sonny says glaring at him menacingly.**

**The older man smiled"Right now that bitch is bet filled up like a Fucking sperm bank and there isn't a damn thing you or that other idiot can do about it. But watching you boys try and fail is a thing of beauty I tell you one thing she does have a deep throat" he said.**

**Setting Sonny of who lunged forward trying to attack the older man who put him inn a military style choke hold. " You don't like the sound of that do but it's what you put my daughter through. With no care of what would happen all because you're lackey.**

**Felt entitled to getting Samantha's children with never asking her before hand what her plans for them if something happened" he says shoving Sonny to the ground. Then putting his foot on his chest"as Joe held him down while Sonny tried to get loose.**

**As Manolo took out his machete" you and that other assholes self entitlement is what killed you I warned you boys what would happen if you got in my way. See my wife wants you alive right now to watch you suffer so that's the only reason you're alive. But you boys time is over I'm grooming your daughter and when I'm done she will have more stones then any of you.**

**Temper tantrum throwing pussies, you too are abusive turds who think using women to stroke your frail egos. You don't know what honor is Hell you can't even stay faithful to one wife much less anyone else. See I'm waiting for the right moment that I will end your jock straps life. He will wish he never crossed me and you will stay here in this box and drive your self crazy" Manolo said.**

**Beginning to walk away then stopped" oh boys you can get him"he says when Sonny looked up he saw Olly who rushed him. With Ross, Tony and Hiro right behind him " you hurt my sister and you will pay for that" Oliver says. Punching Sonny in the face continuously until he backed up letting Ross and Tony stomped him out. Hiro picked him off the ground then slamming him into a wall and dropping him on the ground.**

**"Oh here's a picture of the Belfast whore guzzling more nuts then a Fucking squirrel" Olly says throwing a picture at him. Of a blonde woman having sex with two men as he tried to stand before blacking out. As they left Tony smiled" Do you think he will notice that isn't his wife" he asked as Ross laughed.**

**Olly smirked" no I don't but it will drive him fucking that she's being power drive in a Belfast dive bar" he said laughing. As they caught up with his father and Joe " how did it go" Manolo asked. " As planned Papi he doesn't think rationally he is going to blow up " Oliver answered. Joe looked down at his phone" Mona and Cal just finished with Morgan" he says as Manolo smiled.**

**"Let's go home boys our work is done here baby girl will come home and take control" he says.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Jason shook his head waiting for his contact alot of there contacts weren't taking his calls because of Manolo. And he would make him pay for what they did to Carly when someone tapped him on the shoulder taking him by surprise." Booo"Ramona said as Calvin hit him in the face" you thought it was over puto it's not" he said.**

**Knocking Jason unconscious before turning to his sister" Do your do" he says as she smiled. Bending down and whispering something into Jason's ear before standing up with a grin. "This should be fun verdad" Ramona says making her brother chuckle, I'm starting to think you and this Faison guy have alot in common.**

**His method was genius when you think about it from an intellectual stand point but I worked in Guantanamo bay. So basic minds like his are a cake walk he isn't some superior mind. With his TBI he basically a child in grown man's body and absorbed whatever Sonny taught him.**

**Until he could form opinions of his own based on Sonny's beliefs, and which we know is not the brightest tool in the toolbox. By the time he wakes up he will be a prisoner of his own mind" she says with a smirk as they walked away. Hugging her big brother just as Shawn walked into them" Mona" he said glaring at Calvin who laughed and looked at his sister**

**"Behave yourself mami" Calvin said with a thick Panamanian accent kissing her on the forehead. " Always big brother" she replied with a mischievous grin as he shook his head when she stopped him. Seeing the jealousy in Shawn's eyes" Shawn this is my brother Calvin" Ramona said introducing the men. As Calvin just looked at him" Hurt my sister and you won't see me coming" he said looking down at Shawn.**

**Calvin stood at 6'8 270 of pure muscle medium brown skin with a full beard with almond color eyes. And low cut with curly hair all of her brothers were well over 6 feet, " Que xopa idiota goodbye Calvin" she said pushing him as he laughed walking away.**

**"So that's your brother huh I didn't know he was in town" Shawn said, neither did I but I was looking at the property on the waterfront remember" she says. " Yeah i know but I would have came with you these parts aren't safe" he said, well as you can see I am in one piece he kind of surprised me so let's get out of here" Ramona said with a smirk.**


	21. Chapter 21

_happy new year's to all thank you for reading you guys are awesome y'all have me cracking up. But to answer a few questions Sam wasn't blinded she didn't think he would go that far to hurt someone she was close to. Knowing how much Elle means to her so she so thrown._

**Some where in the Caribbean**

**Sam sat watching Drew teach Danny how to hook the fish on his line she sat with Scout on her lap asleep. He needed this to get away and just be a kid but he kept asking to call Elle just to check on her. Even she started to panic when Elle didn't answer Danny's calls when she later found out that she snapped. Breaking the walls and furniture in her house Curtis found her he knew something was wrong.**

**And if she was honest with herself so did she so she called the family and got the same thing but when they got there. Curtis had already got there when she finally did call she apologize for not answering she told him she was redecorating. **

**That's when Sam knew she wasn't okay because Elle hates decorating period but she put Danny's fear to bed. Within seconds of seeing her through face time in which he told her about his time captaining the ship.**

**Just watching her son so at ease then he has been in along tie since this nonsense happened when her phone beeped. Drew looked over at her ans smiled waving at her as she smiled back running her hand through Scouts hair. Picking up her phone ans reading the message then deleting it then going back to enjoying this time with her family. **

**When Danny ran over "MOMMY LOOK I CAUGHT A FISH LOOK HOW BIG IT IS" he says excitedly, wow buddy that is amazing" she responded with a smile. "And i did it by myself" he exclaimed as Drew ruffles his hair"yeah you did buddy' he said. "Well guess what when we get back to the house Drew will clean it for you and i will help you put it on the grill. How does that sound" Sam says, awesome can we go look at the caves now you promised" the boy said. **

**"Of course i can't break a promise to my best guy" she says as Drew picked up Scout and taking her then sailing the boat. As Sam lead Danny to where the gear was knowing her god father had th best money could buy. Remembering how he couldn't get her ans Elle out the water with their imagination of finding buried treasure. After getting them ready and showing him what to do then taking him to the caves. **

**Drew knew that they needed this time together because he could show Danny but this was about them. When they were finally done they sat on the beach"So what you think little guy" she asked, it was cool mommy did you and Titi really find treasures" he asked. Making her smile"yeah we would take off with Mona , her brother Mateo , JT, Myself and Titi. And we would tour the multiple caves. One time we found a a sunken ship once.**

**Then another time we found a skeleton" she says trying to scare him but only making him laugh. "Mommy' he says, as she smiled yeah we did alot of stuff here on this island my adoptive father and Uncle Manny had found this place by chance. And we just kept coming back until he bought this island and built this house so we could all coming here" she answered.**

**Looking at her"So why did you leave maybe i would be Drew's real son" Danny says looking down. 'Hey bud talk to me what's that about" she asked knowing it was a loaded question but she need for him to get this off his chest. "You always use to tell me stories about how great he was and how good he was and he was a protector. BUT GOOD PEOPLE DON'T DO WHAT HE DID TO TITI GOOD PEOPLE DON'T HURT OTHER PEOPLE ON PURPOSE.**

**THAT'S WHY TITI DOESN'T WANT ME AROUND ANYMORE BECAUSE SHE HATES ME BECAUSE OF HIM SO I HATE HIM" he said looking up ay her. With the tears streaming down his face mad because he's was crying he wasn't a baby he was a big boy. As the tears pierced Sam's eyes"baby do you honestly think that Titi Elle could ever hate you baby she would lay down her life for you and Scout.**

**But the truth is she's going through alot of mixed up feelings just like you are right now sometimes she sad. Sometimes she's really scared and sometimes she's really angry an she doesn't want you to feel bad for her feelings. And she would never want you to see her like that so she puts on a brave face for you guys when she's sad" Sam said. Trying to keep the tears at bay "why didn't she answer my calls the other day when i was calling" Danny asked. **

**Sighing"Because she was going through what you are right now and she wasn't answering anyone's calls buddy" Drew said. Coming over and sitting on the other side him as Esmerelda knelt down in front of him kissing Sam on her forehead. Before cupping his face "Daniel Edward no one could ever hate you especially not Elena papi. She loves you so much because you remind her of your mommy and you may have your father's blond hair.**

**But everything you are Daniel is your mother from your inquisitive nature to your bright brown eyes your focus when your trying to figure something out. Is all her and i understand your mad at your dad right now but all this has nothing to do with you. **

**Because you are you a sweet generous boy who is very much his mother's son and we love you no matter what" she says hugging him and Sam as they both cried as Drew sat getting angrier buy the moment. Watching his eight year old put all this on himself made him not feel bad for his brother for what was about to happen to him.**

**Maybe then Danny would get some peace Esmerelda just looked at Drew and winked at him in that moment he knew everything would be okay.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**They sat quietly" I'm sorry about that"Curtis says, Elle waved him off" I'm not worried about that we haven't done anything. And I apologize about what I said I was just letting them know" she said. "No don't worry about that Elena i told you one step at a time"he says as they both watched Pax eat his cherries happily. As they waited for Stella"So did you tell your aunt the whole story because i have no filter and i will put her place.**

**Because i'm not going to be disrespected this situation isn't ideal but i didn't"t put this on you in any shape or form" Elle says. Taking her hand "you don't have to worry about that I told her the whole story and i guess you and her have that in common. But she's very excited to meet this little guy" he says poking Pax in the stomach who laughed. "He lights up with you around and so do you and with that being said the next time she approaches me it won't be pretty.**

**There is only but so much i will tolerate from the moment she met me she's been giving me attitude and didn't even know me. Now she got me fucked because i will lay hands on her cop or no cop Curtis" she says running her hand through her hair. "Listening to me don't worry about that I promise you it's going to fine and as far as my Auntie she's going to love you" Curtis said staring at her.**

**Just then Stella came in with several bags"Sorry i'm late baby i was in the toy store you said he was into Paw Patrol so i got what i could find. But they had so many' she said breaking them from there trance both of them getting up "Auntie you didn't have to get all this" he said. Taking the bags from her and hugging her then picking up Pax. "Auntie i have some very special people i want you to meet this is Elena Tavares and this little guy here is my son.**

**Paxson Adrian Tavares-Ashford can you say hi Pax this auntie Stella this is my auntie Stella Henry" he said, hi Auntie tella" Pax says with a smile. Looking over to Elle Curtis winked shaking her head as she looked away as Stella watched them.**

**"Hi baby can i hold you" she says, as he shoo his head before leaping into her arms making them all laugh. As she sat down giving him the presents she got him with Curtis ordering lunch for them "Mami i got Zuma' the little boy exclaimed.**

**"I know and you love Zuma can you say thank you to Ms Henry"Elle said, he can call me aunt Stella right baby oh my goodness he's a beautiful boy" she says hugging him. When he grabbed her faces and kissed her on the cheek as they all laughed watching him open his presents excitedly. When Curtis got a call from Alexis"Excuse me i have to take this" he says getting up leaving them at the table.**

**Elle occupied herself feeding Pax"Curtis told me what happened to you i'm sorry did they find the animal" Stella asked. "Umm no they didn't he jumped into the ocean behind my house from what the detectives tell me.**

** That the current was strong that night so he was probably swept in it and his body could be anywhere" she answered. "And what about you considered counselling I'm a social worker can look into a few things for you" the older woman says.**

**Running her hands through her hair" I have a therapist if that's what you mean" she says looking at Curtis. Hoping to not continue this line of conversation Stella smiles" you know I knew from the moment he met you he was in love with you. And your in love with him it just pours off the two of you and if I'm being honest it was probably you he was meant to be with" she said.**

**Elena didn't say anything she kept her eyes on Pax who ate and played with his toys oblivious to what was going on. The older woman chuckled again" you don't have to say anything baby just take care of my nephews" Stella said. When Curtis came back over he looked agitated" Did Elena tell you about the house you need to come by" he says.**

**Making his Aunt and Elle look at him with concern" are you okay" Elena asked, yeah I'm I will tell you later" he responds. Leaving it alone"No i did not tell her about house i told you that you would do the honors"she replies. All the while Stella sat in awe this is what she prayed for someone that he would want a life and a family of his own.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**Ebony paced back and forth she had called her husband and she wasn't able to track down JT it had been two hours since he found out and she couldn't get in contact with her daughter either. And with her being in Florida with her friends were he could easily have his brother or sister approach her and was the last thing she needed.**

** Because she knew Nicky looked alot like JT's younger sister Letty suddenly the door opened "babe i got here as fast as I could what's going on you said he knows it's not possible we and Erin were very careful so talk to me"Ellis said.**

** "He's Curtis's lawyer and he made a joke about he could have been my baby daddy and I panicked I couldn't get it together and you know him Ellis he's like a do with a bone and I'm afraid he is going to tell her. And he freaked he was angry I tried to stall telling she was yours but he didn't buy it he said he would bury anyone one that helped us keep her from him.**

**He is ruthless when it comes to his family you remember that kid he fought for his sister and we didn't tell him about his daughter he can't find out i have been calling her and she hasn't picked up" Ebony says shaking. Cupping her face"i will kill that bastard first"he said hugging his wife,"i would like to see you try Ellis"JT said standing in the doorway that Koiji closed behind him. **

**As him,Hiro and Kaiya whose face was covered stood there "what you not man enough to do handle things yourself "Ellis says glaring at him putting his wife behind him. JT laughs as he looks at Hiro"he says I can't wash his ass he must think I'm a stupid man Ko" he says stepping forward and cocked his head to the side and ran his fingers across her hand. **

**That Ellis slapped away only making him laugh more before turned around and punched him in the face knocking him out. It made Ebony jump back "Oh my goodness Ellis,JT stop please think about this we are in a hotel with surveillance cameras you will get caught and go to jail"**

**She says making a move to check on her husband but Kaiya grabbed her from behind . He chuckled "what are you talking about we're just talking sit her down" JT says, that's assault you will go to prison " she says. Shaking his head "assault he hit me so i had to defend myself when i came here to confront you two for keeping my child from me he was enraged and attacked me there was a scuffle I defended myself against attack" he said.**

**Looking him in shock" you wouldn't do" Ebony says, "i don't want to do anything so here's what's going to happen your going to call her and tell her the truth" JT says until he was cut off. "Don't call her Ebony she isn't doing shit for you bastard" Ellis says as Koiji held him back. JT smirk" Like i was saying before i was interrupted by this nobody now if you don't i will burn through your entire life until there's nothing left" he said.**

**"You can't do shit motherfucker Nicky's my daughter you have no proof" Ellis said again when an evil grin came across JT's face. "Oh But i do E.R "he said taking the DNA Test out of his pocket showing it to them as the tears began to slide down Ebony's face. "Don't do this to her JT she doesn't deserve this why uproot her life you want to be a father put her happiness over your own wants" she cried.**

**That's when he started laughing as he rubbed his chin" Tell me something Ebony did my mother deserve it she loved she was there for you. And died never knowing her grand daughter YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER , YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME TWENTY AND A HALF YEARS YOU TOOK FROM. **

**HER FIRST EVERYTHING SO LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I WILL START WITH YOUR HUSBAND I MAKE ONE CALL. TO THE FEDS HE'S GONE THEN START ON NADINE LANGLEY OR IS IT HAYES. MAKE SURE I GET HER FOR BREAKING ALL KINDS OF HIPPA LAWS.**

**AND THEN I WILL GET STARTED ON YOU So what's going to be" JT asked, Ebony baby look at me he's bluffing that test is bullshit that's against the law" Ellis pleaded. " Its called a back door Ellis and when I'm done with you, you will being penetrated in your other back door so what's it going to be Ebony.**

**Speak for now or forever hold your peace" JT says, as she cried"please JT don't "Ebony pleaded as he put his hand up. As Kaiya grabbed her phone "Ahh you trying to call big sister nah uh she's busy anyway you know what I'm done playing games take him away" he said.**

**"Okay , Okay I will call her just don't hurt him" she says.**


	22. Chapter 22

Small details JT aka Jonathan Tobias Sterling Jr is the son of Jonathan"Johnny" Sterling Sr who was The Tavares family lawyer who is now a judge. His mother is Carmen Cordero the baby sister of Joe Cordero who was Calvin and Ramona's aunt. They met through Manolo back in the days Johnny and Manolo were in the marines together and became friends.

Johnny is also Elena's godfather he and Carmen has three kids JT, Leticia aka Letty and Lauriana aka Lala. Carmen passed away may of 2018 in a car accident she was a congress woman. JT ,Ebony and Ellis all know each other from Howard University. All of these people know Sam and is deep connected to she grew up wih them but Cody kept her away because he wanted what he wanted.

He didn't want to see her be better then him or want more then he wanted it's why he kept he away from them. Even going as far as using there love for her against them

Johnny Sterling-Mario Van Peebles

JT Sterling-Michael Ealy

Ebony Johnson Robinson-Sharon Leal

Ellis Rodney Robinson-Terrence Howard

**Miami, Florida**

_flashback_

_"Ellis we have to tell her before he does and swings it Amy other way" Ebony says. As Koiji sat at the table next to theirs in a other wise empty restaurant. When he turned to them "remember I have a taste for blood I have no problem hurting either of you. For what you did to my cousin Titi Carmen was a great woman and our family would have loved your._

_Still do so just know we have tabs on your other kids so one mishap I will make sure he disappears and JT won't know a thing"he says. Pointing at Ellis with a glare Just then Nicolette came in as Koiji looked at her in disbelief with how much she looked like Letty. " Mom, Dad what are you doing here you said it was urgent what's wrong" Nicky says notice how tense they were._

_Ebony put on a brave smile " nothing we just need to talk to you it's important" she says. Staring at her daughter who had long silky black hair and blue eyes like her father. With her medium brown skin color" what's wrong is everyone okay" the young woman asked._

_As Ebony took her hand her dad had been silent the whole time" your father and I have to tell you something that you are not going to like. But we did what we thought was in your best interest just know that we love you and you and your brother and sister. Mean guys mean everything to us so with that being said we haven't been hundred percent honest with you._

_The reason we didn't want you to internship at Sterling,Clark and associates is because" Ebony says looking at her husband. Who had tears in his eyes he held her hand"Mom, Dad what's going on" Nicky says looking between them. Coughing nervously" We didn't want you to find out that you weren't biologically my daughter" Ellis said finishing what his wife was going to say._

_" I don't, I don't understand what do you mean" she says looking between her parents world spinning. Taking a deep breath" you would be able to tell that Ellis wasn't your father he was. And we didn't want that you father was ruthless and entitled and lived a fast life and we didn't want that for so I didn't tell him I was pregnant" her mother said._

_Talking in circles trying to avoid telling her the whole story as Nicky sat confused"what are you guys trying to say just tell me and stop going in circles"she says. Tears streaming down her faces grabbing her daughters hand" JT Sterling is your biological father not Ellis we were only doing what was best for you"Ebony said._

_When Nicky pulled her hands back it stung" Wait is that why you didn't want me to internship there so all the times I asked how come I didn't look like you guys. How I had blue eyes you lied and dad you said I looked like your grandmother but that was a lie"Nicky says. Trying to fight back the tears" Yes but your mother and myself" was all he got out when she cut him off._

_With tears streaming down her face" I always wondered why I look so different why every time I asked you guys always looked so. Tense when I did ask questions because you didn't have any of the answers. Why tell me now huh why now after almost 21 years" she says hotly._

_"Because I found out recently that you're grandmother Mrs. Sterling died and I felt bad that you never got to know her. She was a really good woman your biological father on the other hand he hung around with unsavory people. And he had a really bad temper and I didn't want that influence around you" Ebony said._

_As Nicky looked at her incredulously" HE'S A LAWYER MOM! DAD HAS A TEMPER TOO SO WHAT'S THE REAL REASON BECAUSE THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE REASON"she says. "Baby he's just not a nice man and you were better of without him like I said"her mother says. _

_"Yeah,Yeah unsavory people right there always going to be unsavory people around lawyers. Kayla and Brittany met him they both said he was cool and down to earth and he encouraged them to work hard. They met him homecoming week when he came to Professor Owen's class I was late that day. _

_Why would you lie to me you always taught me to be honest and upfront to never lie to the people you care about. Honesty is always the best policy all the while lying to me how could you do that. I can't be here I trusted you I believed you I knew you would be honest but I was wrong._

_And I don't know I just don't know how to feel about you guys right now and none of this still doesn't make any sense. Because I know it's still not the whole story as to why you kept me away from my father. Why feel bad about it now after twenty years Why mom" shaking her head as she walked away._

_When they looked around they saw a couple more people come into the restaurant unbeknownst to her or Ellis they all had eyes on them. Getting up and going after her"baby we have to talk this out" Ebony says seeing the evident hurt in her daughter. Who stopped" your still lying to tell me the truth" Nicky said with her back turned._

_"He's a bad man Nicolette I saw him selling test and the part know he played a part in what happened to Ty he could be dangerous. And your mom and myself didn't want that for you Nicky you have to understand your an adult so we are going to treat you like one. Have you ever wanted for anything you don't need him nothing changes" Ellis says. When she turned to face her parents with tears in her eyes" But it does it change everything it changes who i thought you were" she said leaving._

_As Ebony turned to her husband and cried Koiji and Chuckie Jr both rolled their eyes" this hurt you feel is your fault you know you talk about honesty and truth. But did you ever ask yourself if your supposed friend lied to you, he said pointing to Ellis. What I do know is JT never lied to you when he said he wasn't stealing test because he wasn't. That i know for fact because i know who was but that is neither here nor there because you were willing to ruin his life and future._

_Over something that wasn't even true so by my standards you never deserved him he loved you because you were honest. But you never asked him the right question" Chuckie said as Koiji smirked" don't try anything stupid" Koiji says as they left_

**It had been two days since she heard from her daughter she tried going to the house they rented for her and her friends but she didn't want to speak to them. "Nick what are you thinking your supposed to be having fun and your not why don't you just go talk to him i heard he's in the office today. I took the liberty of calling my one of my sors that work there so now is your chance to get the whole story" Brittany said.**

**"yeah you should definitely go it's better then sulking your birthday week and i heard his family is loaded they dubbed him the princes of Miami. And i agree with Brit if you can't get the whole story go straight to the other source"Kayla says. As Nicky shook her head before sighing "Fine then i'm going to the source" she said grabbing the car keys. The girls looked at each other then ran after "Look Nic we are coming with you" they said getting in the car.**

**While she drive Kayla did a web search"Well your bio daddy is a Zaddy he's been married for 15 years you his wife is pretty but i will so be his side piece. Anyway you have two younger sisters to" she says as Brittany and Nicky shook her head"I know Kayla i looked it up when my parents told me. And please don't say that again" she replied, rolling her eyes"What your daddy is fine Nicky" she replied.**

**As they pulled up in front of the law firm parking the car the making the way into the building signing in and getting on the elevator."You know you guys don't have to do this" she says, we're best friends"we are here for moral support" Brittany says. When the elevator beeped making there way out she bumped right into an older woman. Looking at her she knew who she was the woman smirked" it took you long enough he's in his office straight down the hall" Letty said walking away.**

**Turning to her friends"Damn she looks just like you just with alot like you just with Auburn color hair which is dope" Kayla said Nicky was stumped. She couldn't believe it someone that she looked like her and it hurt just a little at the same time. "Go we will wait right here for you"Brittany said encouragingly as Nicky made small tentative steps to the door. Before she was standing in front of the door she could tell the lights were dim pushing the door open slowly.**

**His back was turned looking out the big bay window that showed the Miami Skyline"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" JT says with his drink in his hand.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**"Uncle Curtis" Danny says running up to him and give him a high five. As Curtis smiled hugging Sam and kissing Scout of the forehead and giving Drew a dap" Welcome to our home away from home Elle is in the back by the lake and the pool.**

**But I know she better not be on my grill we had a deal that she would cook I would grill" Curtis said. Welcoming them into the house Sam made a face as Drew scratched his head trying not to laugh. He looked at them " she totally got me didn't she" he says, as Sam begins to laugh" there is nothing more attractive then meat over an open flame"she says.**

**Making Curtis shake his head as they came inside"DANNY, COUT" Pax says running to them. It made Sam smile she was happy that she got to hear him speak it was a thing of beauty especially after months of him not speaking. As Danny looked on just as amazed but hugging the toddler anyway" where's Titi" he asked. **

**"Right here Sammy Sam, big Drew how you doing my favorite nephew hi little miss Scout" Elle says greeting them. Making Curtis look at her suspiciously"you touch my steak"Curtis asked. As she shook her head"nope but maybe you should check on it though right Pax daddy doesn't know what he's doing" she says.**

**Making Pax giggle which only made Curtis more suspicious"you do know mean have been cooking meat on open flame for a long time"he says. While Elle played oblivious"I guess I'm only supposed to season it but I can't so I'm mi amor" she replied. ****Shaking his head as he went to check on his steak looking at Sam and Drew and shrugged.**

**They all laughed going inside the house"We did let your family know that you guys were here so they are coming by. You guys have your own room so does Danny you can put Scout and Pax in the same room only because its massive" Elle says. Drew lead the kids to find Curtis leaving Sam and Elle alone to talk"So mami told me what happen on the Isle. Sammy I don't want him to ever feel like that" she says.**

**Hugging her friend"Neither do i but i need you to talk to him and i need you to talk me because i have been where you are Elle. With Franco and i know the not knowing i know what the unknown is but you know what happen. But your mind is going in a thousand different direction and so please talk to me i know you talk to Mona and you float around what you really feel.**

**Elle jus because your you doesn't mean you can't be a victim and i'm sorry that you were in the situation in the first place" Sam says stopping them. Taking her friends hand Elle bit her lip to stop from crying "I SHOULD HAVE SAM AND MY MIND CAN'T HELP BUT TO WONDER WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF YOUR KIDS WHERE REALLY THERE. AND SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THEM SAM I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF IF IT HAD.**

**THAT MEANS I WOULD HAVE FAILED YOU, THEM, JOSH AND MAGALYS BECAUSE YOU TRUSTED ME WITH YOUR KIDS AND I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM. MUCH LESS MYSELF AND I FEEL SO OUTSIDE MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP IT SAM IT'S WHY I LOST THEM. THEY SHOULD BE HERE I LOST THEM AND YOU COULD HAVE LOST YOUR CHILDREN.**

**I CAN'T GET PAST THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHEN HAVE I EVER NOT CAME THROUGH FOR YOU SAM IT KILLS ME!"Elle says. "I guess the cat's out the bag"Ramona says from behind them looking at her friends as the looked at her. "You knew this Elle you have never failed me, and you didn't fail Josh or Magalys Pax is thriving because of you.**

**He is Talking because of you Elena and that's because of you , how do you think i feel i was right next door and i wasn't there for you and i should have. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP IT I SHOULD HAVE NOTICE SOMETHING AND NOW YOU AND DANNY ARE PAYING THE PRICE. WHEN HAVE I NOT LEAD YOUR LIFE INTO CHAOS FOR MY BAD CHOICE YOU CAN'T EVEN BE WITH THE MAN YOU LOVE BECAUSE OF ME THIS WAS MY FAULT I DID THIS.**

**NOW I HAVE TO END THIS THIS HAS TO END"Sam says with tears in her eyes, taking a deep breath"ENOUGH it's not either of yours fault none of you okay and Nena i can't stress to you enough. You are not superwoman Josh was trying to do for someone else he loved that you did for him and it cost him. It was a major lost but he loved you and he entrusted you with something that meant the world to him and you took it on.**

**With no hesitation whatsoever no so don't ever second guess your heart you may be bitchy but you have more heart and strength then anyone i know. Sammy you never brought anyone chaos we took it because we loved you because your fight was our fight. We never faulted you Sam we wanted you to feel loved and worth whatever was thrown at you. Because that is what family does Sam they have your back when no one else does an that is what we are.**

**Blood doesn't make us family Sam it never did you always try to make yourself the outcast but you weren't Sam we loved you then and we love you now. We didn't just put up with you because we were told to no matter what bullshit Cody lame ass told you. Samantha Jay McCall we wanted you there DO YOU HEAR ME WE WANTED YOU THERE"Ramona says pulling her friends closer to her.**

**And embracing them"let all this pain go beauties it will only take away from the love you two have to give" she says kissing the both of them. On the forehead as they wiped their tears away"We really have to stop doing this weepy shit is killing me"Elena said laughing. As Sam smiled wiping her friend tear stained face" we should get it together before we go inside" she says.**

**"I will talk to Danny for you i don't want this to impact him anymore then it has"her friend replies. Unbeknownst to them Alexis stood there watching them she always questioned why Sam left. These people were willing to do anything go through anything for her now she understood what else did this man do to her child.**

**When she looked back she saw Julian who seemed just as shocked it was apparent that they both needed to start asking alot more questions. **

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**She went back and forth with doing this but if this was how she was going to play things. Then she will play it the same way taking a deep breath then picking up the phone listening to it ringing. "Hi Mrs. Nguyen I'm calling you because I have to speak to you about your grandson. ****Do you have time to talk it's imperative that we do so yes I think he is yes we can talk now" she says.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Svetlana Antonenko- Rose Bertram_

_Robert "Bobby"Cain-Josh Henderson_

_Antonio Rey Montoya- Jimenez-Victor Rausk_

**Port Charles**

**Kelly's Diner**

**He saw her sitting there drinking her coffee When he stormed in"I know what you did to my mother so instead of turning you into the cops your going to tell me where she is"he says. As Lana looked at him with a raised eyebrow"i don't know what you are talking about Michael "she say continuing to eat her food as he chuckles. **

**Before whispering in her ear"i know who you are your a hired assassin for Manolo Tavares he made you a killer. He used you for what he wanted and you do his bidding you let him take ad of you.**

**Do something for yourself do the right thing and help me find my mother for little girls. Who are missing their mother" he says when she begins to laugh" that was almost believable but here's where you go wrong. Manolo didn't make me anything i already had six bodies before meeting him. But if you must know he saved my life and gave me something else to live for.**

**You don't know half the shit i have been through because if Manny i graduated college with a degree in social services and a phd in Psychology. So junior you have no idea what the fuck you're talking about so i you should stop try to play to emotions i don't have.**

**I don't know where your bitch of a mother is nor do i care if she was being ran through like a New York city train" Lana says. Neither seeing Joss" You bitch"she says going on the attack but Michael grabbed her as she struggled to passed him. **

**Only making Svetlana laugh even harder"that's cute that she thinks she could beat me let her go. Let's see what she can do i find this very interesting"she says, you want when i beat your ass bitch get off Michael" Joss spat angrily. When Bobby and Antonio walks"Gee Lana having fun without us"he says as Michael drags her out. **

**With Lana waving before turning to them"she's lucky i don hurt children"she said, Tony looked "who baby Carly she isn't a threat and if she gets in the way we got young bloods to eat her up" he said. Bobby looked at the door" Oh please she's not even a problem" he says as they ordered food.**

**"Let go Michael that bitch isn't going to talk about Mom like that" Joss argued,Joss stop she's could be dangerous so don't i am handling it okay just trust me.**

**Jason has alot on his plate right now i will handle her i don't need you flying off the handle" Michael says. When he sees Bobby talking to Lana"Look here go anywhere but here" he said. As she stood pissed before taking the money and storming off as he looked before going back inside.**

**As Bobby looked up"Hey junior how's it going thank you darling" he says with a grin as the waitress put his coffee down. "What are you doing here" he said glaring a Bobby looking over to Tony who was now eating Lana's food.**

** "Well if you must know Junior i am here talking to my good friend Lana" he replied, this is who you consider your friends psychos like him and Manolo Tavares who are taking advantage of you" Michael spat angrily.**

**When she stopped Bobby from reacting Antonio rolled his eye"What is this carechimbe talking about" he asked. "Oh he's trying to manipulate me into think that papi is using me to do his bidding. Because Morgan gave him some story that i have his mommy" Lana says with a shrug. "Oh darling when have i ever used you" Bobby said, Never but i have used you plenty of times" she replied with a grin.**

**Making Tony laugh"and i have no complaints you can use me any time you want honey' he replied. As Michael stood confused"see junior that's them telling you that their fucking so you can't have her bro" Antonio said. That's when she slapped his arm" as if i would do that but just saying" she replies only making him angrier.**

**"You think this is a joke one last chance where's my mother" Michael says as she shrugs"I really don't know Michael sorry" Lana says. When Detective Chase walked "Svetlana** **Antonenko you are under arrest for kidnapping of Carly Cornithos" he says. All she did was smirk"I don't know who the bitch is but okay my lawyer will eat you up Tony, Bobby llamo" Svetlana said. Holding her arms out for the detective with no reservations or fear that Michael hoped.**

* * *

**Sonny's office**

**Diane finally was able to get Spinelli released from prison were he spent a month and a half. Trying to prove his innocence but he was released under the pretense that he wasn't allowed to in any devices. Under any circumstances and he was on a new house arrest one that tracks everything even if he came into devices. And he had to find legit work he wasn't allowed to use his PI license either it pained him not to be able to help his friend.**

**But being around for Georgie and James meant more to him so he had to sit this one out it was frustrating couple of months to say the least. Carly was gone for almost a month and the last place they tracked her too was Belfast and that was a week ago he saw Sonny after he came out the hole he said Manny came to see him.**

** He told Diane they had to get Sonny out of there he was a sitting duck there because Manny and his people were able to get in and out of Pentonville like nothing. They need to do something he just had to explain to Michael who Svetlana is the one to take Carly but he didn't show him the picture Sonny gave him of his mother. He knew she was around town somewhere but they couldn't keep tabs on her she was good at hiding in plain sight they would get there and she would be gone.**

**When the door slammed making him jump his mind drifting**_" I want to see my baby Jason where is she I want to see her" she says in a whisper "Sam your baby died" he said. No, No, No memory fades " she's been shot someone call for help" he shouted as he put her down. "Who would want to shoot Sam" someone says from the crowd, I WAS SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU, I CAN'T HAVE KIDS BECAUSE OF YOU._

_SAM IT WASN'T ME IT WAS FRANCO" he whispered, shaking her head"No, No, No it was you" she cried as he held her. _**Shaking his head when he looked up" **_YOU DID THIS TO ME IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M DEAD THAT WOMAN ONLY STABBED ME BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER FATHER" SHE SAYS. "SAM NO I DIDN'T WANT THIS FOR YOU, DANNY AND SCOUT NEED YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU" Jason says._

_Hissing"I should be with them but i'm not and that's on you " she says, as he get's up to go after her but she disappears."_**SAM!" he says going after her but runs into Max who looked at him"Jason you okay" he asked. As Jason looked around hearing Elizabeth's voice in his head"yeah i'm fine did you find out anything new" he says. "I'm Michael just got Lana arrested" he answered. "He did damn it i need to be there call me if you get anything on Carly" he says leaving.**

**As he drove across town to sneak and see what they would get from Lana all he could do was hear voices in his head"you did this to me it's your fault". When he looked out front if his car he saw what looked like Sam holding Jake's hand bringing him to a halt stop. "Sam what are you doing with Jake he should be with his mother"Jason says. **

**But got no response just as he went to touch her she turned with blood pouring out if her mouth. As did little Jake"What the fuck"he said shaking his head then noticing they weren't there anymore. Looking around"Sam,Jake im coming"he says, coming where Jason"she replied standing against his car" you're here how" he said coming closer to her. **

**She smiled"I'm not" she says as soon as he got closer she disappeared"SAM!"Jason shouted, "Jason Sam died over eight months ago"Shawn said as he and Max stood there. As they both watched him"she was just there with Jake" he answered, nobody is there boss"Max says. Jason stood looking around"I saw her she was just here" he said.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**They were meeting in the mediators office again sitting across from Jordan and Scott. She was tired of the back and forth she just wants him to come home. Now he was digging his heels in she was furious when she find out that he had legally adopted Pax he was his son legally. **

**But with everything that was going to happen he was going to need her and it was this woman's**** fault. She is the one that got his hopes up now it was being taking away and that it was over. **

**They could finally have a conversation and start mending fences in their marriage she was willing to forgive his indiscretion. As he walked in by himself she was told by her lawyer not approach him with out their attorneys to cut down on the fighting.**

**Just as Dina walks in going straight to Curtis"Hey Curtis i will be taking over these proceedings JT is engage with some thing else. So I will be taking over your case and i wanted to make sure that JT has filled you in on everything" she says. With a straight face"yes he has i just want this over i am trying very hard not to lose it.**

**Right now and i mean that" Curtis replied, Dina just smiles"Don't worry i already handled it before i got here now shall we" she says. Before they walked over to the desk taking their seats as the mediator took her seat. " Okay have you two reached an agreement" she asked, my client has but his estranged wife are holding up proceedings.**

**My client just wants this over so he can move forward with his life he has given her more then her asking. She will be taking care off but she still refuses to sign the divorce papers" Dina says. " Because my client knows that they can salvage what's left of their marriage there's still love there" Scott replies.**

**When Jordan spoke"baby all this back and forth one thing hasn't changed is how much I love you and I know deep down. You still love me let's just handle this ourselves you and me baby we don't need lawyers or mediators. We can do this" she says, as he shook his head" No we can't I learned the hard truth about you Jordan and I can't unknow it now.**

**So your right about one thing we don't need lawyers or mediators if you would just sign the damn divorce papers. It's over I don't want to be with you anymore and right to be honest. Being here in this room with you right now is taking everything in me not to loose my got damn mind. **

**Because I don't want to be here looking at you because it makes me angry SIGN THE PAPERS"Curtis says. As she looked on baffled" can you give my husband and I a minute please"Jordan says. " No! DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT WHAT YOU DID THAT YOU WOULD SINK THAT LOW. **

**TO GO AS FAR AS TO TRY IT AND TAKE MY SON FROM ME KNOWING THAT IS WHAT KILLED TOMMY. LOSING TJ IS WHAT KILLED HIM HE COULD HAVE LIVED WITH YOU CHEATING ON HIM. BUT FINDING OUT TJ WASN'T HIS SENT HIM OVER THE EDGE. **

**SOMETHING THAT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WASN'T TOMMY BUT YOU PUSHED HIM TO THAT. AND ONE WOULD THINK YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED FROM THAT BUT YOU DIDN'T. YOU TURN AROUND AND TRY TO DO THE SAME THING TO ME BUT IT DIDN'T KILL ME.**

**WHAT IT DID KILL WAS ANYTHING THAT WE EVER WERE THAT WOMAN HADN'T SPOKEN TO HER SON. SHE WAS NEVER THERE FOR PAX HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER EVEN BEFORE HIS PARENTS DIED. ELENA WAS HIS GRANDMOTHER WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN THAT THEY.**

**WOULD FURTHER TRAUMATIZE HIM BY GIVING HIM TO SOMEONE WOMAN HE DIDN'T KNOW. WHAT WAS THE POINT JORDAN TO HURT ME BECAUSE YOU DID THIS WAS NEVER GOING TO AFFECT ELENA. BECAUSE CUSTODY WAS GIVEN TO HER BY HIS PARENTS IN THE EVENT OF ANYTHING HAPPENING TO THEM VIDEO DOCUMENTED.**

**They did question me and my past and the woman tried to make me unfit but I was able to prove otherwise. So I have made the choice to be there full-time I am moving to Miami. If you want to do something sign got damn papers and stay the Hell away from my got damn family" he says getting up.**

**And leaving Dina looked at Scott" Listen sign the papers now or don't sign them but if you don't sign them. Myself and my client will take everything off the table that he has willingly given in the efforts not to hurt you. But I see it doesn't go both ways so I will recommend he does just that your choice.**

**Mr. Baldwin I suggest you tell your client to sign and let him go you have hurt this man enough" Dina said. Making her exit as Scott and the mediator looked at each other" I'm sorry Mrs. Ashford that this isn't going the way you want but I do agree.**

**That it is in your best interest to sign the divorce papers let go he has to make this mistake on his own. This is the best divorce settlement your ever going to get" Scott says feeling bad for her he tried talking her down from dirty tactics. **

** He knew she felt like this other woman was using her son to lure Curtis away he warned her if she did anything it would make her look worse and it did. She couldn't believe it how'd he find out she was very careful not to call this woman from anything that would be trace to her.**

**Pushing the papers in front of her Jordan's hands trembled as she signed the papers tears filling her eyes. But they never came out this hurt more then anything that he had already signed it. **

**As she pushed it away then bolting from the room hearing Scott call her but she kept going. Rushing in the elevator and out of the building she couldn't breath that's when she ran into someone.**

**Jordan looked up and threw her arms around them sobbing into their arms as they rubbed her back soothingly. Not needing to ask her what was wrong they just knew.**

* * *

**Port Charles **

**Elle sat at the table with Pax eating when he looked up "Mami Titi Mona"he says as she looks over seeing her friend. Who came over and hugged her"Hola mis amores Paxy" Ramona says tickling his cheek making him laugh. "Stop Titi" he said still laughing,"no you te amo Paxy" she said, "Mami amo Titi" Pax says, si papi Dile amo titi" Elle says running her hand through his hair.**

**"Yo Amo Titi Mona" he says kissing her on the cheek, agual yo amo tu Paxson i missed your little voice" she says. " Right i did to now you can't make him stop talking but that's okay because i love it"Elle said. Just then Jordan came in and the anger surged through her" ARE YOU HAPPY YOU'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANTED" she spat coldly. Making Elle and Ramona turn around both looking at her strangely as her companion held her back. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Miami, Florida**

**"How did you know i would come?" Nicolette asked, Because you want answers why, what happened with your mom and Ellis" JT replied. As she stared at him as he turned around to face her"so are you going to tell me the truth or something to make yourself look good"she says. " I can do better i can tell you the whole story from beginning to end and why me and your mom broke up. **

**And what lead her to being with Ellis" he says, no lies no bullshit just the truth" Nicky said putting his hand on his chest. "What would lying do for me nothing you don't know me worth a hole in the wall so I tell you where the story began. Me and Ellis met our freshman year we were acquaintances sort speak and his boy Ty he and i we where pledging a fraternity. **

**I was only going it because my father said it would be a good way to build connections but had a brotherhood already that i grew up. Ones that trusted my life with anyway Ty and I were going through our hazing and we were suppose to fake steal from this store. And i was like fuck that and I told Ty as much but he was like come on man and i stuck to my guns.**

**Then left leaving him to do it alone because i'm not sacrificing my future for anyone or frat he went through with it. But what he didn't know was the person that normally let's it slide wasn't there so he got caught and he got arrested. And shit got real and he was flipping because the older dudes said they had nothing to do with it completely hung him out to dry.**

**Ellis was pissed because he felt i should have taken Ty with me but he wanted to do it i told him to say fuck it but he wanted it really bad. And he went to jail but i had my father represent him pro bono and he got him less years but to Ellis it wasn't enough. That i ruined his life so i stop talking to him in general i did what i could for Ty and Ellis blamed me for it.**

**Then came your mother or sophomore year and i thought she was the ONE she was gorgeous we where together all until i finished law school. When someone i knew told me they told me they had some test for a certain class and they needed to get rid off it. So i asked around for them. Only other people i trusted and i found someone for that person and someone bought it.**

**Any way what i didn't know he was getting friendly with your mother and i'm guessing he over heard something. And he went to her with that and whatever story he spin it about Ty to her and she believed him and instead of coming and talking to me. **

**They went to the ethics committee and told with no proof whatsoever and they brought me in. Seeing her there with him man that was like a sledge hammer to the chest.**

**Because i had an engagement ring burning a hole in my pocket and they investigated and there was no proof that i was involved. And i wasn't going to get the person i trouble at all because it was one mistake they made they proved i was innocent.**

** She tried to say i was being secretive and hiding stuff from her which i was but it was the engagement ring. She tried to apologize but i didn't want to hear it i felt betrayed because she didn't even come to me.**

**You know and that hurt like hell because i loved that girl i mean loved her so i broke up with her i was graduating from law school. And starting at my father's firm and I threw myself into work until that's all I did. Until my family pushed me into going out so did and that's how I met Cassie.**

**She helped heal my heart made it possible for me to love again" he says. "If you loved her so much why didn't you hear her out"Nicolette asked. "Because I was hurt and blindsided and felt like she already choose and it wasn't me so I didn't want to hear the I'm sorry I didn't believe.**

**But Ellis said he saw you ,Ellis didn't see shit that never happened because i was a middle guy that wasn't even there when it was sold. And honey that is the whole truth she saw his word over mine what he said to her meant more.**

** So i took that as her being loyal to him and not me and that was it" JT said getting up an pouring himself another drink. "You want a glass of water or something to drink pick your pleasure" he says as she looked at him.**

**Indifferent taking a bottle of water as she looked at all his picture "Is this your mom" she asked looking at the picture. He smiled"Yes that is Carmen Mayra Cordero Sterling she was everything to me and that was your grandmother she would loved you" he said. That is when she seen the pain in his eyes as he looked at his mother and she realized.**

**That she wasn't just kept from him she never got to know any of her grandmothers "What was she like" JT smiled and that's when she noticed she had his smile.**

* * *

**Port Charles**

**Kelly's Diner**

**Rolling her eyes Elle looked at Mona who shared her same reaction"Ramy tómalo y sácalo de aquí porque no estoy haciendo esto delante de él" Elle says. Ramona shook her head"No voy a dejar a Elena porque somos dos mujeres inteligentes que pueden manejar su culo con calma frente al bebé" she replied.**

** Shrugging her shoulders"pero entiendo pero no voy a seguir haciendo esto con ella viniendo a mí con esta vaina"she says. "Confía en mí, lo sé mami, pero ella está buscando atascarte, te estoy pidiendo que no se lo des ahora mismo a tu hijo con quien estamos, somos nosotros lo que es importante" Mona said.**

**"Aren't you Shawn's girlfriend umm I get it now you two set this whole thing up she beds my husband and you bed my son's father" Jordan says. Not being able to control her anger at the situation any longer"JoJo she's not worth it stop"Chuckie said. Both woman looked at her then each other"what does one have to do with the other they aren't mutually exclusive.**

**Because the last time I checked Shawn was single and up for the taken" Ramona answered her. " And I'm going to say this once don't ever approach me when I'm with my son who you know has been through enough. Now with that being said you already have an ass whopping reserved now if you want go woman to woman so be it.**

**But you got me fucked up if you think I'm going to continue to allow you to come at me and disrespect me. You have had a nasty attitude from the moment I met your cuero ass and I have done nothing to warrant it. The shit is your insecurities drip of you because you're a fucked up individual who would deserve it.**

**You want to blame someone for your shit blame yourself simple ass broad" Elena says. Trying to get out of her brothers arms"You have been looking to bed my husband from day one you and I both know it"Jordan says. Making Elle smirk" No, No it's the other way around honey your husband was looking to bed me but that's neither here nor there.**

**Because neither he nor I have ever crossed that line but you were to stupid to see that he never acted on. That attraction and to be honest maldita cuero you pushed him on me. There I was minding my own business simply co parenting with him not doing anything.**

**But you kept pushing until you pushed to far YOUR FAULT NOT MINES MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT THAT INSECURITY IN CHECK" she replied. As Jordan move to lunge forward but her brother held her back"JoJo stop and think about this you are police commissioner" Chuckie says when Stella came in.**

**"What is going on in here I know you're not making a scene in front of this baby" she says. Looking between the two women Elle shrugged" I never got our of my seat right papi" she said tickling Pax. Who climbed on her lap and whispered something in her ear" no it's okay mi amor" Elena says kissing him on the cheek.**

**Just then Curtis walked in Pax pointed"Mami daddy" he says with a big smile as Curtis saw him and smiled. But i faded quickly when he saw Jordan moving in front of Elle and Pax"I asked you to stay away from my family and the first thing you do is approach them" he said angrily. Making Chuckie even angrier"Jordan is your family SHE WAS YOUR WIFE and you let this woman disrespect her" he spat just as cold.**

**"Elena anit do damn thing to her she never did she and i never stepped out of line or ever crossed that boundaries. Because her and i had boundaries but you and Shawn didn't and that is a proven fact Jordan and here you are making a scene in front of my son. Knowing what he has been through it wasn't enough that you tried to get him taken from us.**

**But what you want to make sure you hit me where it hurts you already have and since you can't stay away from them on your own. Then this should do it"Curtis said giving her the restraining order "Stay away from them" he says. As she stood in shock that her hands trembled" This is what you do to ME she knew your best friend was alive and said NOTHING. She knew that i wasn't okay with sharing my husband she could have relieved you of your duties.**

**Because Scout's father was there the WHOLE TIME CURTIS taking you for a fool that's why you wouldn't let Jason see his son. You knew he would tell his father that Drew was alive and he would find out and your ruse would be up. Then you could no longer manipulate my husband right" Jordan said when Tony spoke" get away from sister carechimba" he said. As her brother turned around"why don't you mind your business" Chuckie said and Elle and Ramona's eyebrows went up.**

**Tony smirked"If it involves my sister it involves me carechimbe" he replied, Tony i'm okay papi ****agarraste tu sobrino"Elena said. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"**_are you sure you're okay_**" he says, Yes i'm sure mi amor" she says with a smile. "Pax ven con tu Tio" he says,****no, quiero quedarme con mami, así que la mujer mala quiere lastimarla **_no i want to stay with mami so the mean lady want hurt her" _**Pax says with tears in his eyes.**

**"Aww papi she can't do nothing to mami because your mami will wash her so it's okay"Antonio said. "Excuse me" Chuckie says as Pax shook his head as Curtis knelt in front of him"go ahead little man i'm not going to let anybody hurt mami go with your Uncle" he says. "NO ENOUGH NONE OF THIS ELENA HE DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU THINK OF HIM, JORDAN YOU CREATED THIS MESS DEAL WITH.**

**HE WASN'T FOR YOU ANYWAY HE WAS YOUR DEAD HUSBAND'S BABY BROTHER YOUR WHERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM. AND IF YOU WERE HONEST WITH YOURSELF YOU WOULD SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE TO OLD TO BE DOING THIS"Stella said. Elle and Ramona looked at each other "Nobody is ever to old to get they ass whooped Ms. Stella and i'm only 39" Elle says with a shrug.**

**Making Ramona and Tony laugh"What are you talking about your going to be 40"Tony said, i'm not there yet Antonio it's not scorpio season" she replied. All Tony could do was laugh' she don't care she has been more then patient with this one. Only thing that is going to matter is where and when Jordan catch those hands" he says. Just then Shawn came in Ramona, Jordan what's going on" he asked, Oh your girlfriend and her friend set up you up"Jordan says.**

**As he looked confused" she nuts pa i was here having lunch with my friend and this cutie pie when she came in here ranting about some shit. Then she goes on to say that we set her up Nena takes and i mess around with you was some big conspiracy. Which is weird because you told me you were single and i didn't know you or her from Adam so how we set this up is mind boggling" Ramona answered.**

**"Yeah she's married to Curtis and i was single before we started dating" Shawn says, that's why i'm confused as to what she was talking about" she replies. Antonio and Elle snickered the whole time"Oh so he was your back if Curtis not acting right"Tony says making Elle burst into laughter.**

**"Diablo Antonio" Elle said**

**"Chucha madre" Mona says, "What she just said y'all set it up it was her own words that sound fucked" he says. When Jordan's phone rang"Ashford what are you serious i'm on my way" she said hanging up."Umm Charlie i have to go heres the keys to my place i have to get to the station. There was a break in a case" she said rushing out as Chuckie glared at Antonio before going after her his sister.**

* * *

**Curtis and Elle's house**

**After the left the diner they came back to the house"hey Danny what you doing"Elle asked coming in with Curtis, Ramona and Stella. He looked up from his legos"Hi Titi Mommy is cooking on Uncle Curtis's grill talking to Grandma and grandpa. **

** And Daddy went back to grandma Monica's house for something" Danny said laughing. "I'm going to go put him in his bed and have a talk with Sam" Curtis said making Elena snort with laughter.**

**"Ohh legos i love Legos i used to love them" she says sitting down next to Danny winking at Ramona. Whose phone rang"Hey what's up babe what's up" she said walking away leaving them alone " so what are we making" she asked him. Danny looked over at her and smiled" Star wars",Niceee so let's see what you got so far.**

**Do you mind if Titi helped you with it my papi used to play legos with me when i was like your age" she says. " Really but i thought girls didn't like legos" said, what'd you just say Daniel Edward" Elle says tickling him making him laugh. " Okay, Okay mercy, mercy, mercy" he said, as she pulled him up and kissed him on top his head.**

**Then helping him with the legos as they sat in silence before he looked up" Titi can i ask you something"Danny asked. "Sure baby boy anything"she says Looking down at him, I know what my daddy did to you and i understand if you don't want me around like before" he said looking down at the legos.**

**Daniel Edward you look at me right now" Elle said meanwhile outside" Sam honey your dad and i would like to talk to you about something" Alexis said. As Sam looked over at her parents" umm sure about what I have no plans on returning to Port Charles or that life" Sam said. "Not that sweetheart but about your childhood" Julian said making her freeze.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**Detective Chase processed her and handcuffed her to the table all the while she sat calmly as Dante and Chase watched. When Harrison and Cruz went to speak to her"Ms, Antonenko where is Mrs. Corinthos" Detective Chase asked as Michael looked on. **

**Lana just sat unmoved by any of it never giving an answer, "So you have nothing to say fine but if you don't start talking you will be going to jail. And I'm sure you wouldn't like that much so help me help you who put you up to this" he said. **

**All the while Lana stared at him blankly then looking down at her nails then sitting back on the chair as she yawned. "Fine we tried to help you" Detective Chase said as Cruz stopped him" Look Ms. Antonenko just tell us where is and that will go a long way with DA"Cruz said. Lana just smiled"Lawyer" she said tapping on the table, let's go detective she's not going o give us anything" the sergeant said as they left.**

**As Jordan rushed in"You said there's a break in the Carly Corinthos kidnapping" she say. "Supposedly but we have no way of verifying it but Michael Corinthos say" Sergeant Cruz replies. "Detective what do we have" she asked, Svetlana Antonenko is said to be the one who took Mrs. Corinthos"Detective Chase says.**

**"Do we have any proof of that besides Michael's say so and how do you know this" she says turning to him. When Bobby hissed "He don't know shit he's making it up"he said making them turn around noticing him. Michael glared at him"What are you doing here Bobby" he says, I'm here for Lana off course" he answers with a shrug. **

**Just then Dina walks "Bobby where's Lana i have a plane to catch so let's make this fast ladies and gentlemen. Can i speak to your client please oh i forgot to introduce myself Dina DiSanto now lead the way"she said. Jordan glared at the woman as Harrison lead the way"Ms. Antonenko your lawyer is here are you ready to answers some questions" the detective said.**

**Making Dina laugh"God this is going to be easier then i thought umm yeah my client and myself are leaving now because there isn't a Ms. Antonenko in this room. Lana let's go baby girl uncuff her" she said, excuse me she's wanted for kidnapping and entrapment she isn't going anywhere" Jordan said. "Yeah well when you have a correct name and actual proof of any of that then come see us.**

**Otherwise Ms. Tavares and i are leaving and if you don't believe me check her drivers license" Dina crossing her arms. As they had her person belongs brought in checking her Id and her passport and it read Svetlana Tavares. Making Jordan curse under her breath"we have to let her go Commissioner"Sergeant Cruz said uncuffing her.**

**"Thank you for your hospitality it was nice getting to know you people Bueno Tarde Ciao" Lana said with a bow as Dina lead the way. Only making Dina laugh as they left Michael got up"Where is she going did she tell you where my mother is"he asked. "I'm going home Michael that's what happen to innocent people when you falsely accuse people of things. They get let go" she says.**

**The police where upset"Your real chatty now huh Ms. Tavares" Detective Chase says, that isn't her last name and you know it" Michael said glaring at her. "Oh but it is it's been my last name since i was sixteen years old goodbye Michael, Bobby" she replied with a grin. As they made their way out the precinct"Easy Michael"Dante said stopping his brother.**

**"Easy you just let your biggest lead to finding my mother to walk out of here" he said to Dante coldly. "We had no choice but we are working on her arrest warrant as we speak Detective Chase i need you to follow her make sure she doesn't leave this city. And Michael i need you to start telling how and where you got this information from.**

**Sergeant Cruz i need you to get to the DA's office and move on this fast" Jordan says, sure thing Commissioner" he answered taking the paper and leaving. "I told you everything that i know and you guys couldn't get the job done so i will find my mother myself" he spat. Shoving Dante off and storming out as Dante shook his head going after his brother needing to calm him down.**

**"Hey, hey don't do anything stupid Michael because Donna needs you because her parents aren't here right now. You can't do nothing that's going to jeopardize that think of our little sisters"Dante says. "I'm not going to let her get away Dante she's going to tell me where and who has my mother" Michael said. "I get it your angry but you can't keep running around half cocked" his older brother says.**

**Taking a deep breath"Yes i'm angry Dante my mother has been gone for almost two months we don't know where she is or if she's even alive. Do you know how that feels what if it was Olivia you would do everything in your power to bring her back for Leo right" he said. Sighing"yeah i would Michael but we are busting our ass to find your mother but you can't just say this person has her and you have no proof you know this.**

**So who told you dad, Jason" he replies, all Dad said she's not to be trusted i overheard she was involved that's all i can tell you"Michael said before walking away. As he was going back to the precinct he saw a man's foot when he walked over to the car. "Serg! can i get some help over here" he shouted as other cops ran over to help.**

**Michael drove back to his office parking his car and getting out"Yeah i want i team at my office in 20 minutes" he said hanging up the phone. "Sssss must be important" Lana said from behind him as Bobby stood to one side and another guy he never seen to her other side. Him glaring at her"Where's my mother"Michael says, hmm tell me something have you ever asked the right questions.**

**I mean really did you ever why someone would want to take your mother why her right she's fairly innocent. She's a pain in the ass who thinks the sun shines out of her ass but why her. How about instead of asking me about your mother how about your go asked your father or your all so honest uncle. Why would someone want to take your mother I mean what did she do to warrant that" Svetlana says.**

**As he tries to go for his cellphone when it was snatched from him"aha don't be stupid kid" Hiro said. "Here's what you do Michael ask them why see if they tell you the truth instead of asking me about that bitch of mother of yours. **

**Because there's alot more to the story then then either of them are telling you that is making you look like a damn fool. And if you ask me that bitch is getting exactly what she deserve" she says as they tossed him his cellphone then leaving and getting in the car and drove away.**

**To leave him thinking what was it that he didn't know was there more to the story and how did his mother fit into the picture and why her.**

* * *

**Curtis and Elle's house**

**"Daniel Edward you look at me right now" Elle said sternly trying to keep the tears at bay as he looked up and her with tears in his eyes. And an unsure look on his face"Listen to me and you hear me okay i don't ever hold you responsible for the things your father does. I don't care about him one bit but you want to know what i do care about is YOU.**

**And your mommy, Scout and daddy Drew i will go through anything in this world to make sure you and your sister are safe. Because i love you Danny i don't turn my back on family not even when i'm hurt okay i don't ever want you to feel that way EVER. I don't blame you or hate how could i ever hate you huh so just know that Titi will always love you alright.**

**Coming here give me a hug" she says as he crawled on to her lap as she wiped his tears away and hugged him tight."But you could have got her all because he wanted me and Scout and i hate him for what he did to you" Danny said. "Shush no baby look i don't want you to hate your dad for me you can hate what he did and still love him. **

** But don't ever hate anyone because it takes away from you not them okay" Elle says. "Okay i lover you titi" he said as he held her just as tight. "I love you too papi" she said as she looked up seeing Ramona who in that moment she knew something was about to go down. Kissing Danny on top his head and cleaning off his face"Now let's put this lego star war ship together" Elle said with a smile.**

**Ruffling his hear as he smiled bright" Okay Titi" Danny said as they sat in silence putting the lego ship together. After he ran outside to get into the pool Elena got going to check on Pax only to find Curtis and Pax asleep. She smiled taking a picture of them then writing a note for him then leaving. **

**Outside "Why do you ask" Sam asked keeping her back to them continuing to coo on the grill. When Alexis came up and put her arms around her"sweetheart please look at us please" she said turning Sam their way.**

**Looking up at them"Sam we over heard you girls the other day and we always wondered why you left. These people love you and would do leave" Julian says "SAM COME HERE FOR A SECOND!"Ramona called. "Give me a second i will be right back dad watch that meat for me" Sam says walking away relieved. "Oh you have perfect timing what's up"she says, "Sammy you froze you never freeze so i assume the conversation.**

**Was one that made you uncomfortable so i gave you an out or a chance to think about what your going to say when you go back over there"Mona says. Sighing as she watched her parents"they were asking about my childhood. But Ramy what do i tell them that's not going to make them feel worse that i got beat alot i was on the streets all the time. He used me as his own personal punching bag when i would do what he wanted.**

**What do i do that isn't going to hurt them what good would do" Sam says as her friend looked at her sympathetically. "I don't know babes but their asking Titi Esme and Titi Ana and you know they know the brunt of it they were the ones who took care of you.**

** Keeping you with them instead of taking you to the hospital. Or you can choose not to tell them and they start digging because the beating weren't the worse of it.**

**It was the manipulation and everything else bruises heal but mental fucking is what till follow you it's why you have choose the people you did. But this has to come from you because we buried all that a long time ago Samantha tell them the lesser of the evils only to satisfy their curiosity" Ramona replies. Making Sam groan" they heard us the other day" she says, i figure because they came in right behind us they don't know that it's alot Sammy**

**They don't know that it wasn't just you, me and Nena it's why Cody was exiled and his protection was taking from him" she answers. As Sam sighed as closed her eyes"Til this day i thank god for Koiji and his basic surveillance because it saved our ass that day.**

** But it didn't save you because he took you away and did what he did" Mona said with tears in her eyes. Sam wiped her eyes"Hey but i survived right i'm here and he's not" she said as Mona hugged her.**

**" Damn Right but he should have been protecting you but i love you Samantha Jay McCall" Ramona said kissing her on top her head then leaving. Looking over at her parents taking a deep breath before making her way back to them.**

* * *

**Sonny and Jason's office **

**After Shawn and Max got him back to the office he couldn't get his head together shaking his head. When he found a package on his desk going to grab just then he was hit in the middle of the back making him fall to his knees. "Hi Jason how are you me i'm fine you seeing as how you wanted some man to beat my to death and rape me" Elle said. As Hiro held him down with one arm behind him and his knee in his back.**

**" That's almost 300 pounds on your back how do you like that Jason now imagine someone trying to invade your body. And you can't fight back and all you can do is wait for it to happen do you like that. Because i didn't i blacked out not knowing if it happened or not so for the same reason you hate Franco. For what he did to Sam i hate you but i'm a big girl but you didn't just hurt me you hurt your son.**

**Who is having a hard time because and says he hates you for what you did but i don't want that for him. But i'm not a bigger person Jason and i am petty as fuck so i hope where your blonde bobble head best friend is i hope she's getting hers and that's on you.**

**I hope your son never looks at you the way you look at Franco with that hatred. For your sake I hope between me and everyone else who loves him takes that hatred you put in his heart. Because your are a selfish bastard who thinks the world of yourself your boss is getting his and I'm sure your next.**

**If you hadn't already started seeing and hearing things i think Sam is calling you Jason" she says. As she started kicking him first in the face then in his head and chest continuously" you changed my life for the rest of my life you arrogant piece of shit"she said coldly. **

**When Hiro picked her up "****Elle ya suficiente mami" he says when she started to cry on his shoulder."I can't get his smell or his touch out of my head I can't live like this Hiro I can't" Elena says, shush mami ya i got your back we are going to get you through this i promise"Hiro said as he carried her out. Hugging her rubbing her back "come let me take you to the house your boys are probably looking for you' he says.**

**He stewed inside he had to speak to his Titi he couldn't let this man live anymore he hurt Sam,Elena and little Danny. And it had to be made right taking Carly and playing with his mind wasn't enough for him.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Miami, Florida**

**"Look i need to see my daughter i need to make sure she's okay"Ebony says, don't touch me or my wife man" he said trying to go around the security guard. When JT emerged from his house with Nicky behind him"What the hell is going on out here"Nes"he asked.**

** Who was 6'7 and 285 "Oh Nicky thank god baby i told you this man is dangerous baby what where you thinking" she said. Looking her over as her parents hugged her Nicolette pulled away"I'm fine he's my father right so why would he hurt me" she said.**

**Now understanding why he didn't want to hear her out"Don't trust he is very good at convince people on what he wants them to believe" Ellis says. Rolling his eyes"Whatever chump, Nicky it was nice speaking to you i hope we can do it again before you go back to Baltimore. **

**Oh and my offer still stands it's least i can do seeing as how i was denied everything else ,Primito let's go " JT said. To Ernesto as they began to walk away"What did offer my daughter JT Don't walk away while i'm talking to you" Ebony said.**

**Rubbing his chin as he stopped"You mean OUR daughter right whatever her and i discussed is between her and me. Now if she wants to tell you that's on her but as far as i go Ebony i don't owe you anything and don't push me either. ****You caused me more pain to last me two lifetimes" he says leaving them there taking her daughters hands in hers.**

**"Baby whatever he offered tell him no thank you that comes with a price i just spoke to your aunt and someone he knows possibly kidnapped a woman"she said. ****Pulling away "Oh god mom stop he is my father i just spent the last few hours speaking to him and i realized we are alot alike.**

** And do alot of the same things unknowingly i got to see family pictures heard stories about my grandmother that died two years ago. **

**That you knew that i never got to know because of a decision you two made, I saw a woman who is my aunt that i look just like her and seeing his family. Guess what i didn't feel like an outcast and i didn't a dangerous vibe from him. Cunning, ruthless yes which he outright admitted to being just those things and what other people do.**

**Has no bearing on the person you are remember that mom you told me that and his offer I'm still thinking about. But it's up to me it's my choice has nothing to do with you or Dad it affects and me only" Nicolette said. "No! your not taking anything from that bastard you don't need anything from him we have provide everything you will ever need"Ellis said.**

**She shook her head"He offered to pay my tuition and everything until i graduate law school and financially stable on my own. That means no more financial aid, no debt and i can just start my career ans i am thinking of taking him up on it Brit, Kay let's go" she she says walking away.**

**As they looked at each other then going after her stopping the elevator and getting on"Nicolette you can't be serious baby i know you are hurt but like you dad said you dont need anything from that man"Ebony insisted. "This helps you guys because you have three other kids mom EJ is going to be to be looking at colleges soon. Your going to need the money and i rather not start my life off in debt so i'm taking his offer.**

**I understand you don't like him and he's not to fond of either of you two but he has not bashed you in my presence. Mom I know you want forgiveness and you want me to think it was okay but it's not and after all the years of telling me to always be honest. You weren't honest you held this big secret from me what would have happened if i needed something from him mom.**

**What then it's not okay mom nd i'm not going to stand here and make it okay for you to lie to me" Nicky said hurt getting out the elevator. As they all walked through the lobby as her mother tried to stop her daughter "Nicky that man is dangerous don't have him ruin your life other people" Ellis says. "You mean Uncle Ty who works for him whose head of Security at an office building on the other side of town" she says.**

**"No Ty wouldn't work for that mother fucker" he said angrily looking at this man that raised her she felt bad for him. "Are you sure about that Dad you always thought Uncle Ty shared your dislike for my father but he didn't. Because he knew what happened and he didn't blame him for it. You always wanted him to follow you but he wanted to find his own way and you just wanted him to follow.**

**If you don't believe me call him i saw him with my own two eyes half hour ago just let me go and figure this out for myself please mom" Nicolette says. " One meeting with this bastard and your already calling him your FATHER I'M YOUR FATHER" Ellis says angrily. "Baby!" was all Ebony could get out" I love you guys but i can't worry about your feelings when mines hurt now have to go" her daughter said leaving. As her best friends watched" We got her i promise Mrs. Robinson"Brittany says following her friend out.**

**"We can't let this happen" Ellis says as he called his friend he knew he had a really good job but he didn't know it was through him. "No answer from Ty" Ebony asked, no its just ring then going to voicemail "Hey Ty it's E call me back i'm in your neck of the woods call me" he said hanging up.**

* * *

**Some where in Port Charles**

**They walked into the warehouse "hey blondie how are you doing today huh guess who i seen today" Lana said rubbing her hand on Carly's hair. 'Get off me you stupid bitch" she spat coldly that's when Bobby slammed the door "mommy i'll be good i promise" Carly said holding on to her leg. As Svetlana shoved her off laughing" that never gets old when he slammed the door again.**

**Making Carly jump" Jason is going to come for me and you are going to wish you never came after my family" she said. All Lana could do was smirk"Oh please Jason is floating around not knowing what is real or fake right now. He's not himself Carly he's seeing dead people but anyway i saw your spawn today your daughter she beautiful but entitled. **

**And she's lucky i am the person i am because i would have made alot of money off her you not as much. But i'm a better person then that because i actually don't hurt children maybe i will fuck her daddy and i'll be come her new mommy. Oh and i saw Junior walking around all swallowed in his entitlement thinking he could manipulate me it was cute.**

**Like his Corinthos name means anything it means nothing Jason is losing his head while your husband sit in prison losing his as well. Oh how the mighty have fallen and by the time i'm done with you Carly you will be just like them" Lana said.**

** "Oh darling you want to see some pictures look at little Donna and Uncle Bobby so precious" he says. Sliding the phone so she could see all the pictures"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS" Carly shouted.**

**As she struggled against her restrains"Oh please Donna loves her some Uncle Bobby she snuggles into my arms. And you and her daddy aren't there so she's staying at the Quartermaines were i'm staying. Drew's momma's is so nice the way she opened her doors to me" Bobby said, "Your so dead Jason is going to kill you wait and see" she ranted.**

**"All this hostility and i showered you made you feel like a human not the trash bottom feeder that you are. But your having company so you need to look really pretty and smell nice for your company" Svetlana says with a grin. When two men appeared as Carly's eyes widened only making her fight even more as Lana and Bobby laughed. Just as Antonio slammed the door"Oops"he says as he looked at Kenzou and Akio and laughs.**

**Shaking his head"Stupido"Akio says"mommy please no more beatings i will be good i promise" Carly says pleading. As they took loosed her from the wall as Lana dragged her by the hair before one of the guys plopped her on the chair. Tying her there as Lana prepared herself"My sister isn't going to be the same again and neither are you" she says. Hitting Carly before signaling the other two woman.**

* * *

**Curtis and Elle house**

**"What do you want to know why i left my adoptive father made me feel like that they didn't want me around. That they didn't really care that they only dealt with me because their parents left me. And that my god parents hated me and they just wanted to control me and tell me what to do. I believed him it wasn't until i got older that i realized he lied but it was to late i threw my life away.**

**He didn't want me to do better then he did because he knew that if i was with them he couldn't come near me. They exiled him when i was a teenager but they wanted me to stay but he told me that his exiled went for me as well but it didn't. It was just alot of manipulation and cons and using me for his own gain that's all i was good for to him. I mean come on mom your not blind or stupid you know just what my god father does.**

**My father was apart of the collective but was kicked out because he was shortsighted he never thought long term it's why we left. Bouncing from one place to the next because he couldn't see past the now and i didn't know any better. He was my dad i didn't want to leave him he was all i had you know so i stayed with him.**

**That was until he left me on my own and i had no other place to turn so i turned to Elena who was in college and she took me in. Then i found out that he lied about everything and what i already knew was true I mean yeah they would have made me go to school. But i would have had people that cared about me with me" Sam says.**

**"Did he hit you"Julian asked his face hard trying to keep his anger in check as she looked at him. She didn't need to answer when Danny ran outside jumping in the pool at the same time the baby monitor went off. "Umm let me get Scout dad could you take the food off and put on the next batch please"Sam said excusing herself.**

**Alexis looked at Julian who cursed under his breath as he gritted his teeth"that son of a bitch is lucky he's already dead. Because Alexis i tell i would kill him with my bare hands' he said coldly in a voice that she knew he was serious. She put her hand on his shoulder" I know but i just feel like there is more to the story"Alexis said. "What did Esmerelda and Ana said when you asked them about it"he asked , "They told me to speak to Sam" she answered.**

**While they watched Danny play with Rocket and Bannon in the pool "he's seems so much lighter now doesn't he"Julian said. Alexis smiled" he does doesn't he not to long ago we couldn't get him to come outside" she replies. Not so long after Hiro pulled up to the house the whole ride she didn't say anything and it anger him more. Because Elle always had some slick shit to say her in a mood he could deal with but her silence he couldn't.**

**When she got inside the house she went right upstairs where Curtis and Pax were sleeping. So she climbed into bed with them curling up next to them emotionally drained laying her head on Curtis's chest then closing her eyes. Holding onto the one thing that was keeping her sane was these two. As Hiro watched before walking away pulling out his phone" Svet change of plans punish that bitch" he said in Japanese then hanging up.**

**"My man Danny what's up boy" Hiro says picking him up who was wet, nothing I was just looking for Titi" he answered. " Ahh I see as was i but Titi fell asleep with Pax and Curtis so where's your mommy and Daddy" he asked. " Daddy is with Grandma Mon...oh he's right there and mommy's outside and I was with grandma and grandpa putting Scout in the pool"he answered.**

**As Drew stopped"Hiro what are you doing here"Drew asked knowing something was up. Hiro shrugs just checking in on the fam you know making sure everything is all good. I know you and Curtis got it but I still need to check" he says. Drew nodded his head" Danny how about you go tell your mom I'm here" he said.**

**Danny looked between the two men and shrugged and ran out back the watched him disappear through the door. " Tell me what's really going on because they just brought Jason into the hospital" Drew says. The man shrugs" he got what he deserved Drew he's lucky he's still breathing I'm tired of this mother fucker hurting my family.**

**And it time for me to hurt his don't worry your mom and the kids are out of the questions" Hiro spoke. " Come on Hiro there's a plan" he said,gritting his teeth" I know the plan Drew. Normally I would never question my aunts plan but I look at all Sam, Elle and little Danny go through. **

**I can't stand it so i may not go against her plan but I will definitely up the ani" he says opening the door. Only to find Dante and Valerie standing there "Drew you got company from the cops" Hiro said. Making Drew text Sam then walked over to the door"Can i help you " he says, yeah we are here for a Svetlana Tavares" Dante said. "Svetlana isn't here and i haven't seen her since i came up" he answered.**

**"Well we have a warrant for her arrest and we need to check the property" he said handing Drew the warrant. "I get that but she isn't here only people that are here are me, the kids, Alexis, Julian and Ramona". **

**And i think Curtis and Elle upstairs with Pax" he says, yeah their sleeping but tell Elle to call me" Hiro said leaving. "I have to get Curtis or Elle it's their house i just can't let you in" Drew says stalling hoping Sam got away.**

**Just Curtis came downstairs"Drew man what's going" he asked making his way over, he cops are here looking for Lana" he answered his friend. "She was never here i could tell you that but why are you looking for her" he says. **

**"We have reason to believe she was involve with Carly's kidnapping" Valerie responds. Making him scoff "are you serious well she isn't here" Curtis says when Dante's phone rang. Curtis looked down the driveway seeing Jordan all he could do was shake his head "Valerie we have to go sorry " Dante says.**

**Leading them away"We have to call it in to Miami dade she's on a plane on her way there" he said heading back to their car.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**"I want everything on her i want everything on the Tavares family because she didn't do this alone okay and find Bobby Cain. She's running because she knows she caught Sergeant are you good to take the trip to Florida" Jordan says. "Yeah i'm fine just my ego is bruised" Cruz answered, alright I spoke to a captain he will meet you when you touched down.**

**When Dante raised his hand"i just got word Bobby Cain is at the Metro Court as we speak" he say. "Good go pick him up , Sergeant Rodriguez take Detective Spencer with you, Chase i want you to get everything on Bobby Cain and his family and how he plays into this. Because if Ms. Tavares is involved i know he is as well"Jordan says as everyone left for their assignments.**

**As they she smiled to herself then taking out her phone"Hey Curtis we need to talk I think there's something you need to know about before you get into something to deeper then you are. Just listen to me your new bed warmer did she tell you her sister kidnapped Carly Corinthos. Yes I'm serious its why my guys were at the house i will prove it you'll see" she says hanging up the phone.**

**Sighing he was getting himself in deep and this time she wasn't going to sit by and watch it either it was up to her. She didn't care if she had to go through the entire family because if its one they all have to be involved. One thing she did know was they are a tight knit bunch so she was going to uncover something. **

**Then she would finally get this woman out of her life and will be able to get back to her life and she was sure about that.**

* * *

**Shawn's Apartment**

**"You said you needed to talk" Ramona says coming in all he could was stare she had on short, short and high heels sandals. As she looked at him when she waved" helloo earth to Shawn what's up" she say he coughs. **

**"Yeah i wanted to talk to you about what happen at Kelly's diner earlier" Shawn says. Rolling her eyes"What about it i don't see the point of talking about it but you do so what's up" she said. **

**Crossing her legs and sat down adjusting her shorts as he licked his lips" Yeah listen she's married to Curtis but it got me to thinking. You told me your were passing through and then we have sex in the office in which she caught us. Then you take my number and leave then you come back just leaves me wandering why" he said.**

**Throwing her head back with a groan" chucha madre really good sex and obviously i like it alot Shawn so i came back for another whirl of your magic stick. Has nothing to do with her and all to do with you and like i said i don't know that woman do i know Elena yes. I do her and i grew up together as well as Sam and while we are on the subject Nena had no interest in her husband.**

**It was the other way around and i am saying this because i am very intelligent on pick up context clues Shawn. So if you want to play her game and be her hero because she swears people give that much thought to her you go right ahead. I have no interest in being your bed mate while you crave to be with her" Ramona said getting up.**

**And began to leave but he stopped her"Hey, hey, hey im just asking okay and i never said i wanted to run and be her hero Mona"Shawn says with his hands on her waist. Slapping his hand away "I don't waste my time on frivolous bullshit Shawn so let me know what you want. **

**She isn't married to Curtis anymore that's what her whole rant was about and if you want to go chase her and If it's not me it was fun while it lasted and i will move on with my business.**

**Goodbye Shawn" she said turning away, when he grabbed her"Mona wait just hear me out I'm always going to care about Jordan she is the mother of my son. But as far as that i'm not trying to be with her okay it didn't work out for me either time alright plus i want to see where things go with us" he said with a grin.**

**"How do i know that just a second ago it sounded like you were buying in her conspiracy theory" Ramona said seriously. Pulling her into his arms"What do i have to do to prove that that i mean business" Shawn says. Making her smile " Come to Miami with me and meet my father he's not from different from my brother he's a huge man but he's cool" she says.**

**"Okay when" he says as she smiles"like today right it will be fun i have to take care of some stuff" she says. When it hit him"Oh shit" Shawn says,"what happened" she says running her hand down his chest. " I told a friend i would help he's going through a hard time right now" he answers.**

**With a pout and her hands heading south"more important than me" Ramona says biting her lip. As he stared at her before yanking her forward and kissing her then picking her up and putting her on top the table. Pulling her tongue in his mouth as she pushed his shirt and over his head then kissing his chest.**

**Grazing her teeth across his stomach gripping her hips tearing her shorts down then picking her. And carrying her to his room and laying her down and pulling her top and shoes off then rushing to take off his pants. Then climbing into the bed as she sat up gripping his faces and capturing his tongue with hers.**

**As he pulled her closer to him slipping the condom over his harden length when she pushed him on his back. Then climbing on top of him before sinking"Chucha" She says with a gasp. Gripping her hips as she begins to ride him slow with her nails digging into his chest.**

**When he starts to slam into before sitting up and taking her breasts in his mouth licking and sucking on them. Holding her in his arms working each other nice and slow"Oohh gawddd yes, YES, just like that"she says. Throwing her head back The faster he started to move before bringing them to their peak as he groaned trying catch their breath.**

**"That just keep getting better"Shawn says as her head laid on his shoulder." yeah tell me about it"Ramona says trying to climb off him when she felt him harden again only to smile again. As he kissed her then taking her again as they laid there in the after glow with him running his hands over her smooth skin.**

**When she moves to get up" I have to take a shower" Mona said stretching," what's this, what does it mean" Shawn says about her tattoo. "It's a spade I don't know I'm sure it has a meaning but it's not why I got during my card faze. I thought it was cool me Sam and Elle got it when we were kids at 16 I think" she says with a shrug.**

**As she got up heading towards the bathroom" do you want to join me before I go" Ramona says knowing he wouldn't refuse. Jumping out of the bed and going after as she tried to out run him" so what do one bring to Miami" Shawn says. Making her smile that he was going to come with her home.**

* * *

**Metro Court Hotel**

**Bobby sat at the table eating by himself knowing Dante was coming for him when he saw them get off the elevator. Playing oblivious just then his phone rang" Hi honey what's going on hello detectives how can I help you gentlemen" he says. With a grin" Is that Ms Tavares you tell her not to run it only going to make things worse" Dante says.**

**"Well this isn't Lana and she hasn't done anything, Honey I'm going to have to call you back. No I have some very nice detectives in front of me will be back in town tomorrow don't worry about me I'm fine bye now" he said.**

**"Robert Cain i need you to come with us to answer some questions" Detective Chase said. " About what" Bobby says, we know Ms. Tavares didn't act alone we think you help seeing as your thick as thieves" Dante says. Making a face" Oohh umm well I'm eating lunch but I can tell you I don't anything about that and to top it off I wasn't even in town.**

**When Any of this happened I was in Tokyo so I want be making that trip boys sorry" he says giving Dante his phone. As he checked through the pictures" These were time stamped during the time Carly was taken" Dante said frustrated. " Then you can tell us were Ms. Tavares is we know she's running" Harrison says.**

**Only making him laugh"Lana running please she's around here somewhere she anit gone anywhere" Bobby said. Still laughing as Lana watched from the bar"we know she wasn't at the other Ms. Tavares house so where is she huh" Detective Chase says. **

**Becoming agitated by Bobby's cavalier attitude" Where she's always been but like I said I have nothing to do with some supposed kidnapping so unless you have other questions. I have to go now because I have another assignment to do" he answers.**

**"You can go for now but I know you were involved and when you speak to Ms. Tavares or Antonenko you tell her I'm coming for her. Chase let's go" Dante says pulling the other detective back and walking away as Bobby smiled and waved. ****All Lana could do was laugh on how she sat right there the whole time and they didn't notice.**

* * *

**Pentonville Penitentiary**

**Michael sat there waiting for them to bring his father when he looked up"Dad what happened, what happened to him" he says. To the guard glaring at the man" Michael I'm fine please tell me you got in contact with your sister and you brought her home. I don't want her with those people I don't care what they use to do they are my ENEMIES" Sonny said.**

**"Well Krissy doesn't agree I have tried to reason with her to come home the family needs her. But you know how she gets she says she has to see this through that's not why I'm here. I want to know why these people took mom I mean she's innocent and Svetlana made a really big deal.**

**About you and Jason not giving me the whole story and that I should ask you I want the truth. And don't lie to me like you did before when you killed AJ because I will walk out of here and never come back. Dad I mean that you won't have a son anymore why did they take my mother leaving three little girls.**

**Without a mother to take care of them Donna has been with me at the Quartermaines. And Avery was given to Ava I couldn't stop them from taking her and Joss is reeling. She lost Oscar now her mom and she's angry and I want to know why this is happening to them they don't deserve it" Michael says.**

**Looking at his father who had a black eyes and several bruises on his face. "They think we're to blame for what happened to Manny's daughter" Sonny answered trying not to go into detail. " The one that had Danny and Scout what does that have to do with you" he asked. Sighing" Someone broke into her house and attacked her now the old man swears it's us" he says.**

**"Why would he think it's you do you know who it is maybe if you tell them we can get mom back" Michael says. Shaking his head I have told him he doesn't buy it he thinks we are the only ones who was after her. But we weren't her big mouth got her in alot trouble with another family" Sonny says.**

**Gritting his teeth"dad who did this so I can prove it only way to do is to prove your innocence to get mom back"the young man says. "I don't want you involved Michael they won't hesitate to come after you alright Jason is handling it" he says. "Jason is in the hospital he was attacked so no is here to handle anything so I will and you can't stop me either"Michael said.**

**Getting up and leaving "Michael I mean it stay out of it just continue to look after your sister please" Sonny says. Not wanting him to close to this so he won't find out the truth. " Its cute how you colored over the fact that you almost had my sister raped.**

**Couldn't tell him that because then he would sympathize with her and you need to look like the victim. So here's the deal you tell him or I tell him After I beat his ass because after much thought. He's what you boys would lose it for and here we thought it was your wife but it isn't.**

**It's him so I'm going to go after him and make sure he knows the truth. I will give him the nitty gritty on how you hired Marcus Simmons to case the house. So he could kidnap Danny and Scout and give them to Jason but Elle put up a fight . I mean she fought and it ticked him off just as much as it ticked Jason off" Olly says.**

**Through gritted teeth" stay away from my son I mean it come after me leave him out of it he's been through enough" Sonny says. Glaring at the man "So has my sister and someone has to pay and since La Reina gave me the green light. To pick and choose what I do next I see little Mikey as my next target.**

**See you and Morgan thought this was a game you lose see you around Corinthos" he says. As Sonny tried to attack only to be punched in the stomach making him peel over in pain. "How's the ribs Sonny I just put a bounty on your head and his. By the time I'm done with him he wouldn't want to be associated with you or Morgan good luck with trying to survive.**

**And I almost forgot the guys in the middle east loved fucking your wife you should see the video. They were able to do whatever they wanted to her look at how defeated she is" Olly said with a grin. As she shoves the pictures in his face then leaving laughing as he did.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Port Charles**

**Curtis and Elle's house**

**When he woke up there she was with her head on his chest curled up next to him it made him smile part of him didn't want to move. And when he went downstairs part of him wished he hadn't there was the police trying to search his house which he wasn't going to allow.**

**He didn't need them finding Sam even though she was proven innocent they all knew she could be arrested. And that they wanted to avoid as he made his way back upstairs only to find them both up from their nap. Secretly wishing they were still asleep so he could just slide back in next to them.**

**"I see you guys are awake" Curtis said with a smile, yeah you're son wouldn't let me sleep so I hit him with the pillow. Then he hit me back and said it's wake up time mami" Elle says, outsie Daddy" Pax asked. " Sure we can go outside if mommy goes outside with us" he says wiggling his eyebrows.**

**She smiled as Pax tried to copy Curtis" Please mami I go outside in pool"he says only making her laugh more. " Yes please mommy you will like the new bathing suit I got you it matches your eyes"Curtis says. With a grin on his face as they both looked at her with pleading eyes" fine but i'm wearing one of my bathing suits. Because whatever you got me probably not appropriate for the children and Sam's parents" she says.**

**Throwing his arms in the air"YES he said as " Pax what you think celebration dance' he says getting up dancing. While Pax stood on the bed dancing as well" you too look silly" Elle says, watching Pax copy everything Curtis did. None of them new Stella was watching from the doorway smiling to herself happy that her nephew found a place he really belonged.**

**When they stopped Pax started to giggle as Curtis smiles" how about we give mommy some hugs get her Pax" Curtis says. As Elle jumps off the bed taking off to the closet as they ran after her Pax stood in front the door"****mami abierto" he says. When she pushed it open neither saw her sneak to the bathroom covering her mouth so they wouldn't hear her laughing.**

**Curtis looked at Pax"What do you think we should go in there and tickle Mommy" he asked the toddler. Who turned to him saying the same thing while she changed in the bathroom "Daddy mami not there Mami es Pax open" he said. That's when she started laughing making them turn around"daddy look les go"Pax says going after. As Curtis watched the toddler go and tickle her and he did making her laugh when there was a knock.**

**Svetlana peeked her head in"Hi Nena can i talk to you for a moment" she says looking up from tickling Pax. "Hey baby what's up, Pax go with Daddy and change into your swim trunks mami will be right out okay"Elle says. "Titi Lana" Pax says running to her as she picks up kissing him"Hi baby boy why dont' you go with your daddy and i will come out into the pool with you guys" Lana says.**

**As the boy shook his head as she put him down Curtis looked at her then Elle she waved it off as he left closing the door behind him. "Hiro told me what happen and i came to check on you me more then anyone else in this family knows exactly what your going through. I have been there but you know what happen my womb was destroyed before i was even. **

**Old enough to consent and they didn't care ever time someone touches you everything in you cringe. Every time you close your eyes you see it and you smell it, i know this isn't your first time you came close to someone taking advantage of you. But I will put that on my life you will never know what that is and i know in your head you think the worse case scenario.**

**Elena i need you to hear me it didn't happen you have a great guy that is literally perfect for you if i made him myself. Baby you are fierce and strong and protective because even now your concern isn't you it's an eight year old boy. Whose on his way to being okay and that's because you made it that way you put his fear to bed.**

**Now i have to put yours to bed no one and i mean no one is ever going to hurt while i breathe gods air. Do you hear me now be your beautiful self babes i know your seeing Ramy but i know she doesn't come cheap either. If your angry come to me let's get your swagger back and go boxing with Kat" Svetlana says with a grin.**

**Making Elle smile"Diablo Muchacha my bill is so high and you talking about the woman who spent 10 grand on a pair of shoes" Elena said. As they laughed "Your going to be okay because i pull my strength from you because everybody in our family knows you hold more of it then anyone else. Because my big sister is a fucking rockstar" she says, your friends were here looking for you" Elle said.**

**Lana smiled "Yeah i know i'm giving them the run around because they assume i took Carly even though i did they have no proof of it. That they will never find anything and Corinthos's word doesn't hold water then he would have to say what he did. And you know he will never do that so he will be keeping quiet and with Jason in the hospital. **

**His organization is about to be easy pickens which i doubt because baby girl is about to claim her spot" she replied.**

**Outside**

**"Hiro you staying i could put some steaks on the grill for you" Sam says, as they watched Antonio swimming with Danny on his back. As Curtis sat talking with Drew and Julian with Scout and Pax sat near them playing while Stella and Alexis talked. He smiled"I remember that was me with you and Elle on my back yeah you can throw a couple steaks on there" he replied. Sam looked over"yeah i remember or you teaching me how to take apart the engine in Santi's mustang" she says laughing.**

**That's when he laughed" that fool would get so pissed i know everything you've been through and in the last decade or so. I watched this fool hurt you and Titi kept saying we have to respect your want for you life and wasn't that i didn't respect you. It was that i didn't respect him because he never put you first and he never honored your heart. **

**And when you lost little Danny because of him Titi begged you to come home and you wouldn't. I hated every moment of it because we all know you deserve better then to be last on somebody's list. You deserve someone like Drew" Hiro says as she smiled up at him"i love you to Hiro that's the most you've said in a long time" she says laughing.**

**Just then Elle and Lana came out the house in their bathing suits" Okay people can we eat because i'm hungry" Elena says. "Of course i have one with your name on it here's to our last meal here in Port Charles Mom, Dad your always welcomed to our house"Sam says. "You guys are leaving so soon why"Alexis asked, Mom that was a close call today and if they were able to come i here they would have arrested me" She answers.**

**"Your good Sammy you don't have to worry about nothing your golden, Nena what's up"Hiro says with a wink. "I'm good Hiro i promise I'm a work in progress babes" Elle responds as he nods his head a Lana. "Elle do you remember when we use to carry us on his back when we were younger and we were first learning how to swim. He would carry us on his back then have us swim and every time we would start to drowning he would pick us up.**

**And put us on his back and then have us try again" Sam said with a smile, "Hiro i think that was a metaphor for you always carrying us" Elena says. "Well that is what families do they carry you when you can't hold yourself up" he replied. "Aww Hiro you big softy no wonder Marisela loves you"Svetlana says pushing his arm"Aww big dawg aren't you just so nice" Antonio says.**

**"Shut up" Hiro says kicking Tony who just laughed,you use to carry them two at the same time" Alexis says. "Yeah he was a big boy mom just like he's a big man now his grandfather always tried to teach him me to mediate with him"Sam said. As he laughs" that was funny she could never sit still like she had ants in her pants she was always moving"Hiro says laughing.**

**As everyone laughed" i'm telling you he had to sit her down and be like just sit in complete silence. And Sam would no lie sit there for like 2 minutes and be like this is boring" Elena said laughing. When Sam pushes her gently "she had to much energy for him he you use to call her ****Yasei no mono in Japanese"** **he says. "What does that mean"Julian asked, with a smile "That means the wild one" Elle says as Hiro nodded in agreement.**

* * *

**ELQ **

**Michael came back with more questions then answers"Hello Junior" Olly said turning around in his chair. And the door closed making him turn only to see a big Asian man"What the hell are you doing here" Michael says. " Your still asking the wrong questions Michael i got here by walking right through the door" he says. All Michael could do was glare" Funny what do you want" he replied, relax junior i'm here to tell you the truth. **

**Because you know that wasn't the whole truth you know he needs you to see him as the victim and he's not. So do you want the whole story or not kid" Oliver says,"I wouldn't do that if i were you kid your blood spilling means nothing to me"Koji says. Taking the cellphone from him"what's it going to be" the older man said, i want the truth" Michael said.**

**"You want to know why someone would take your mother it's because your father hired a man to break into my sisters house. To kidnap Danny and Emily Scout but instead of doing that he beat my sister to a bloody pulp and was about to rape her. When Curtis shout threw that door and i thank god that he did but you already know what that's like right.**

**Because that's what happened to you in the joint right" Olly said as Michael shook his head"He...He..He..He wouldn't do that hire a rapist" Michael stammered out in disbelief. "You asked him at the jail today to tell you truth and he didn't he glossed over the fact of him really hiring that guy. Do you think someone as put together as my father wouldn't know who broke into my sisters house.**

**"No,No your lying he wouldn't do that" he says still not believing him, Oliver nodded his head"You don't believe me go ask your Uncle Jason. I heard he's awake now so go ask him but remember his first and always job is protecting your relationship. With the man who murdered and took you from your real father Michael look him in his eyes and see if what i told you was true" he says getting up and leaving.**

**As Michael sat in shock before going after him but he didn't see them all he heard was the elevator closing. "He needed answers so he had to go see his Uncle who he new would never lie to him he always told him the truth.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"Hey Michael i was just going to call you he's awake and he suffered a concussion but that's it " Monica said greeting her grandson. Putting a smile on his face"well that's good do you think he's up for visitors" Michael asked, from you sure he needs a pick me up he's in room 4113" she replies. As he nods his head "Thanks Grandma" he says then making his way to the room. **

**When he got there he stopped and listened" Yes i'm sure he's got learn the hard way he hits us harder we get him back harder"Jason says. Max and Milo looked at each other then him" Boss do you think that's a good idea we have no allies in this and we are backed in a corner" Max responds. "She attacked me in my office Max what do you think i should do let it slide" he said coldly. **

**Shaking his head"The attack on her is what started all this and no i'm not saying you do nothing but I'm just saying think" he replies. Just then Michael pushes open the door"So it's true you guys had someone attack his daughter and this is why my mom is gone" he said glaring at his Uncle. Someone he respected all his life Jason sighed"Michael it wasn't suppose to happen he was supposed to just get in and take the kids" he answered.**

**As Michael stood in shock and disbelief "Umm we are going to let you guys talk" Max says pushing his brother out of the hospital room. Not wanting to be there because they could tell by the look on Michael's face it wasn't going to be good.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Dear readers there was a reason i haven't done the full conversation for Sam and Drew because i wanted to flash back to it in a later chapter. That would lead to what i had planned but it will lead into Shiloh's trial and how those decision were made. It wasn't left There will be alot of Nikolas and Drew that will come into play so stay tuned_

**Miami, Florida**

**Valerie looks over" Serg are you okay"she asked, yeah let's head to the precinct to touch bases with them and then we can hit the ground running" Cruz says. "Well i got the address from the Commissioner and that's the first place we hit and she called ahead. To make sure we would hit both Locations at the Sam time so she can't get away" she says. **

**As he drove the car"hey Spencer can i ask you a question do you think we are wasting our time. Because i feel like she's going after this girl because she has the same last name as the girl that her husband left her for. I think this is more personal then it has to do with finding Carly Corinthos" he says. Shaking her head" Serg can i be honest i agree with you i don't think this has anything to do with my cousin and your right.**

**Because i looked up her records and that of the family they are clean completely spotless" Valerie says. "I know i just feel like we are chasing a dead end and here we are taking the word of Sonny Corinthos. Who would throw the blame on someone else to save his own ass i think he would say anything" Cruz responds**

**In that moment Valerie was even more conflicted she wasn't naive to believe that her cousins kidnapping wasn't some kid of retaliation of some sort. She just needed to know why what would push someone to do that who has no record at all. Thinking to herself as they pulled into the precinct and stepping out the car looking around "Diablo mami you can lock me up any day" a man says.**

**Cruz didn't even have to turn around to know who it was"Hey how about you watch your mouth" he said. "That's you papi my bad compai" Melky says with a grin, "how about you just move on"he says as Melky put his hands up. Just as Alonso came out of the precinct"Em****alaquías who are you bothering now" he said. **

**Melky shrugs"I know bother nobody I was talking to the princesa oyeme if he's not treating you right call me" he says. Giving Valerie his number as Alonso shook his head and got into the car and drove away.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**"A WOMAN COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF TRAUMA THAT DOES TO SOMEONE. AND THIS WASN'T JUST ANYONE THIS WAS SOMEONE THAT SAM LOVED DO YOU REMEMBER THE WOMAN YOU CLAIM LOVE. SHE LOVED THAT WOMAN THAT WAS HER BEST FRIEND JASON HER BEST FRIEND AND YOU JUST DO THAT.**

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE TO BE AT SOMEONE ELSE'S MERCY HOW I WAS WITH CARTER" Michael spat. Shaking his head"It's not the same thing You were an innocent kid you didn't belong in prison and you didn't deserve what happened to you. SHE TOOK MY KIDS AND ACT LIKE I WAS THE BAD GUYS DANNY AND SCOUT DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO. DON'T LET THEM FOOL YOU MICHAEL ELENA IS NO VICTIM" Jason said. **

**As Michael's head jerks "are you serious a woman was almost raped what i didn't deserve but she did is that what your saying" he says. "No that's not what i'm saying I am saying that she isn't anyone's victim she can go with the best of them. Nobody wanted this not me or your father" he responds. Which only made Michael angrier" AND YOU KNOW WHAT SOMETHING SOMETIMES YOUR BEST ISN'T ENOUGH.**

**BECAUSE I FOUGHT CARTER AS HARD AS I COULD AND DIDN'T STOP HE STILL DID WHAT HE DID AND IF YOU THINK THAT IS OKAY. THAN YOUR NOT THE PERSON I THOUGHT YOU WERE AND YOU ARE SURE AS HELL ISN'T THE PERSON I USE TO ASPIRE TO BE LIKE. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU AND SONNY I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTERS.**

**THE FUNNY THING IS HE WAS RIGHT YOU ABOUT YOU THAT YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO SALVAGE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH SONNY AND ISN'T THAT THE SAME REASON YOU HATED FRANCO FOR WHAT HE DID TO SAM AND YOU AND SONNY TURN AROUND AND DO THE SAME THING. TO SOMEONE ELSE WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR ANY BETTER THEM HIM NOW DOES IT" Michael said storming out.**

**Just as Elizabeth and Jake was coming"You may not want to have Jake around him it's for his own good he's better off. So would have I if he hadn't help people take me away from my real family" he says walking away.**

** As Elizabeth looked at Jason who was obviously hurt"Is everything alright"she asked hesitantly, he nodded his head"he just needs to cool off is all" he answered. Hesitating" Okay well Jake heard from Monica that you were here and he just wanted to make sure you were alright" she said.**

**With a slight smile"yeah I'm better now is that for me" Jason says, Oh yeah sorry it's not much but i hope you like it i signed it for me and Danny. I know if he were here he would want you to get better to"Jake said unsure.**

** By the look on her face Jason knew that she knew something after talking to Sam she wasn't to sure how Danny felt about anything. But she wouldn't put that on her 13 year old who had nothing to do with the situation. " Thank you Jake I appreciate it have you spoke to your brother lately" he asked.**

**Just trying to see if what Elle said was true making Jake look at his mother then to his dad" yeah he was in town but think he left already" the teen answered. When Elizabeth stepped in "Yeah Drew brought him by to spend some time with Jake here and they had fun" she answered.**

**As Jason gritted his teeth" do you know how long he was here for" he asked. She almost felt bad for keeping the truth from him but then she realized he kept several secrets from her over the years. He wasn't the same man she fell all those years ago that guy she was in love with wouldn't do the things he has done.**

**Or allowed it to happen for his own personal gain all she could think of all the things she did to keep this man. Only made her feel foolish because only people he was capable of loving was Carly and Michael. And the woman she was now is not a broken hearted young woman looking for a hero. **

**She was strong and independent and didn't make excuses for her past she was happy she and Sam had come. A place were there was no drama and they can be better mother's to there children. Because their sons were brothers and they both didn't want their sorted past to damage the boys relationship with each other.**

**Just then Jake phone rings"Mom can I take this it's Hunter" he asked, yeah we should get going I have to pick up Aiden from dad's. I hope you feel better Jason take care of yourself" Elizabeth says. " Wait can we talk for a minute I'm sure Lucky won't miss the extra time with Aiden" he said.**

**Stopping"Jake honey wait by the nurses station I will be out in a minute. Looking Jason I really can't stay long I promised the boys we a make pizza and watch movies night" she says. " What did Drew tell you come on Elizabeth how long have we known each other" Jason said.**

**"A long time Jason but we aren't kids then we're adults now I care about you and Drew both. Whatever is going on between the two of you is between you and your brother now I to go my boys need me. And for the record Drew didn't tell me anything" she says leaving.**

* * *

**Curtis and Elle's house**

**A few days later**

**" Go he's your Uncle and you want her there at our wedding right then you have to talk to him before they leave" Molly said. As he shook his head"Molly I get what your trying to do but it's not going to work" TJ says. Making her sigh" No your being stubborn just because he and your mom didn't work doesn't mean that he doesn't love you.**

**Because that's simply just not true" she insists, "Didn't work Moll he didn't even try to fight or fix his marriage he let other people get in between him and his wife" he responds. Stopping "Yes alot went wrong with them but it wasn't all his fault and it wasn't Elena's either.**

**Your mom has to share some of the responsibility in that as well for the things she's done to hurt him as well. There's alot hurt to go around so just talk to him man to man" she says. Putting her hand on his chest calming him down" Fine" TJ says ringing the doorbell when Drew open the door"Hey Molly, TJ what's going on guys come on your Uncle is our back" he says.**

**Letting them into the house " Hey Drew is Sam around I want to tell her we set a date" she says winking at TJ. Drew smiled he couldn't believe it Molly was getting married" yeah she's upstairs getting the kids together" Drew says. As she smiled" Thank you I will find her" she says making her way up the stairs.**

**When TJ looked outside he saw his uncle putting things away he took a deep breath and went out side.**

** " Hey" TJ says with his hands in his pocket. **

**Stopping what he was doing"what's up nephew" Curtis says giving him a dap. " I'm here to tell you Molly and I set a date and I want you to be there but she can't come with you wait just hear me out. I don't want to hurt my mother like that Molly has invited her so she will sit on her side.**

**But you there even your son" the young man says, as Curtis smiled " I appreciate at that T but Elle already told Molly she wouldn't come to avoid anything with your mom. So that your day everyone is going to be looking at you so Aunt Stella is my date for the evening"He replied.**

**Watching his uncle curiously" she said", in so many words yeah"Curtis answers. Thinking about everything she did say but he would water it down to avoid the unnecessary Drama. " I have no issues with her it's just you and my mom were happy and then she came along.**

**Just listen for a minute it seems like she was the cause" TJ says, but she wasn't T it was the secrets and the things done out of spite. Man I didn't know in taking care of Drew and Sam's kids and meeting little Pax. Was going to have a profound impact on my life for the first time in my life it gave me a purpose.**

**And in that moment I understood what Tommy said about kids change your life and they have. Pax has changed my life he helped me step out of myself because he didn't talk and I wanted him to. But when we least expected him too he did and he called me daddy.**

**I have never felt so much love for one person then I did in that moment I wanted to be his father. To be the one to teach him stuff the same way Tommy loved you from the moment that doctor put you in his arms he loved you. TJ i kid you not he was shy when he first met me but go comfortable quick him and Scout two peas in a pod. That day i went with them to take pictures with Santa she was bathing Scout she had already finished with him.**

**He came to me with his bottle in his mouth and a book in his hand crawled into the sofa next to me and handed me the book. Then Danny tells me that he likes me because he spoke Pax and i didn't at that time so i pick him up and put him on my lap. Starting reading the book to him and just like that he was my little homie. I fell in love with the kid along the way"Curtis says, and his mother too"TJ said begrudgingly.**

**"Nah that's complicated T" he replied, but it wasn't Uncle Curtis we all could see it and i'm sure that is what hurt my mother the most. Because you didn't see the way you looked at her or just the way you were with her we all could see it.**

** But you did and i know it wasn't intentional at the beginning I know that things happened between you and mom. Have hurt you but that goes both ways" the young man says, I know and i have been trying to avoid from hurting her.**

**TJ this last move calling Pax's paternal grandmother to get him taken from us was just wrong man. Pax doesn't know that woman she's never made any effort to see him unless there's money involved.**

** She didn't even come to her own sons funeral but she made sure to come to the will reading just to see if she got anything. That hurt like hell and i knew what your father felt when he i told him about your mom and Shawn and you not being his.**

**And his bottom dropped and his world crumbled and that is how i felt when everything happened with your mom T. I'm still angry and hurt but you don't see me out here trying to hurt her because i don't want to do that. **

**But i will be there at your wedding cheering you on because you and Molly are the real deal" Curtis says. When he sees Elle at the corner of his eye as he smiled unknowingly as TJ watched him.**

**She kept her distance letting them talk as she packed stuff up after TJ and Molly said their goodbyes he approached her slowly. "Hey how are you" Curtis asked, i'm fine Curtis seriously made up with your nephew" Elle answered as he stretched his hand out for her to take and she did. **

**Slowly pulling her towards him until she was right in front of him"When we get back to Miami i want you to get all dolled up because i'm taking you out for dinner. That's me making my move there is nothing stopping me from making you mine No, No shush" he says.**

**As he put his finger on her lips stopping her from talking making her jerk her head" yeah shush just dinner or whatever you want to do Elena i mean that. ****But you getting dressed up with those stilettos is a must you hear me now I'm not taking no for answers.**

** And i think by now you should know that pushing me away don't work" Curtis says finishing. Can i speak now sir" she replied, He nods his head" good now before you interrupted me i was going to say yes.**

**But now i'm not so sure since you want to be bossy" she says with a mischievous grin, oh really how about i add a foot massage in there i know how much you love a foot massage after a nice long day" he replies. **

**Making her bite her lip" Your good It's a date I mean how can refuse a foot massage" Elle says, oh most certainly is" Curtis says with a grin. While everyone else watched Sam looked at Drew how long do you think it's going to take for them to get together" Drew says.**

**Sam shrugs"I don't know i give them until her birthday she's a Scorpio" she answers, as Lana looks" they need to just fuck already i would pay to watch that" she says. As Everyone turns and looks at her"What it would be fucking hot don't look at me like that Antonio i've seen your porn" Lana said. All the while Hiro looked at them flabbergasted" What all that untouched passion from not being able to be together it's going to burn the house" she says.**

**Only making Sam and Drew laugh"Whose burning the house down" Elena said with Curtis behind her,"Ummm Kat you know her and her shit " Svetlana said as everyone laughed even harder. ****¿Por qué todos ustedes de mirarme así que lo que hicieron ustedes dicen"(** _Why do you all look at me so what you did say" _**she asked, as both Tony and Lana shrugged their shoulders. Hiro just walked away"girl wasn't anyone talking about you" Antonio responds following Hiro out.**

**"****Sí claro, pero sé que todos ustedes se ven culpables como pecado" (**_Yeah right but i know all y'all look guilty as sin)_**"Elena said looking at them. "****Um Drew and I are going to get the kids"Sam says pulling Drew with her as Lana kept her face in her phone. "Hmmm let's go get Pax so we can leave" she says looking at Svetlana who didn't bother looking up.**

**After her and Curtis left Antonio peeked in"That would be hot but that's my sister and wouldn't to see that"he said Which made Lana laugh"Would you like to place a wager because it's going to happen it's going to be combustible see what i did there" she says.**

** As Hiro walked in in the middle of them talking "Oh what fuck" he says turning around to leave making Tony and Lana laugh. "Big dawg mad because he sees it he can visualize it" Antonio says laughing as they gathered up the last of the bags before leaving.**


	30. Chapter 30

I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you 'til  
My lungs give out  
I promise 'til death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
Finally it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go

**Port Charles**

**_AUGUST 14,2020_**

_**WE WELCOME TO THE WEDDING OF THOMAS ASHFORD JR AND MOLLY LANSING DAVIS**_

**He hadn't been back in Port Charles since the divorce and he didn't want to run into her and being in Miami was the best. The last few weeks have literally been the best in his life he had a smile on his face that was permanently there. **

**From the moment his lips touched hers it was all that consumed him every time he saw her. They said they would take it slow but any time she would allow him to kiss her he took full advantage.**

**Taking a deep breath to calm his raging hormones as he walked in with Aunt Stella one arm and Pax in the other. He left her and Lana at the house drinking everyone else was going to the wedding soon as he walked in he saw Jordan with her family.**

** "Let's go find Alexis and the girls to avoid them over there" Stella says, "Oh look whose hear" Kendra says rolling her eyes at him. As Curtis stopped and turned around "Hey Kendra how are it's nice to see you all for such a joyous occasion.**

**But i have to go see the groom he text me already so i have to go check in take care now" he says beginning to walk away. "I'm surprises you didn't bring your mistress with you" she says when her father stepped in. "This is Thomas wedding day don't make this about yourselves" Charles Sr says.**

**All the while Pax had his head on Curtis shoulder when he looked up and saw Jordan" Daddy este Cuero" he said. As Emelda snorted with laughter" Hi Titi's baby" she said taking the toddler and walked away. **

**As Curtis stood stunned" Did he just say what I think he said" Stella asked while Curtis rubbed his beard. And shook his head" Hmmm" Curtis answered, so i guess that's the child you burned your life to the ground for" Michelle says.**

**Stopping his aunt not wanting to go there"I will say this once Michelle so hear me when i say this DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SON" he said firmly. When Jordan finally spoke"This is about my son and his son to be bride nothing else matters" she says. "Curtis baby let's go find TJ"Stella says leading them away as Jordan watched him stop to pick up Pax.**

**"The nerve of him i need a drink" Michelle says walking to the bar as Curtis and Stella made their way back to see TJ. Jordan's father put his hand on her shoulder"You okay baby" he asked, taking a deep breath" yes daddy i will be fine i knew TJ invited him he told he was. So i prepared myself for it i will be just fine" she says putting on a brave face. "Listen if you can't stand the his sight just say the word" Kendra said.**

**Shaking her head"That's the thing i'm hurt but i still miss him" Jordan replied when she saw Shawn come in with Ramona. "Oh god the next one you sure you don't want a shot" Michelle said rolling her eyes as Jordan shook her head no before walking away.**

**When they found him he was rehearsing his vows"Hey T say Hi Pax you remember TJ that's your big cousin" Curtis says,Molly" the toddler says excitedly. Making them all smile"Hey little dude"TJ says giving him a high five that Pax slapped as hard as he could. The whole time Stella stood watching with tears in her eyes "Aww get together so i could get a picture" she says.**

**And they did with Pax in the middle of them with a big smile on their faces giving Pax to Stella. Patting TJ on the back"So you ready for this" he asked as TJ smiled "Yes im marrying my best friend she's everything to me" he answered. Lucas and his friends Dylan and Christian were his groomsmen while Molly bridesmaids consisted of her sister Kristina, Josslyn and her best friend Carson.**

**Stella cupped his face"baby i'm really proud of you and i want you to know i'm always here" she says. Just then Shawn knocks"How's the groom" he asked coming in, with Stella rolling her eyes" that's our cue let's go" she says as she and Curtis hugged TJ an left.**

** Everyone was filing in for the wedding as Stella and Curtis made their way out. Ebony came over when she saw Nicky come in who stayed in Miami to get to know JT no matter how much they protested.**

**"Hi baby we've missed you" she says, I've called mom you know that I didn't fall of the face of the plant" Nicky answered. Shaking her head" the financial aid office called me you didn't hand it in" Ebony said praying against it all. " I know I decided to let my father pay for it he's got me my own place close by campus.**

**Ebony's eyes widened with shock before she could answer her husband stepped in so she wouldn't freak. "It's starting so we should take our seats" he says leading them to their seats.**

**Bridal suite**

**"You look Beautiful Moll" Sam says staring at her baby sister who held a piece of her heart turned into this beautiful young woman in front of her. Kristina looked at her sister"Sam is right you look amazing and i am so proud of you" she says. " Let me get some pictures of you for Elle she's upset she couldn't be here and I promised I would get some good pictures. **

**Just like she got me at your proposal she did tell me she wishes you the best. That it has been a pleasure watching you grow up to become this beautiful intelligent young woman you are" Emelda said hugging her. As the tears start to form in here eyes Sam hugged her as well "don't cry we would tell you what Lana said but it's inappropriate for Scout's ears" her older sister says.**

**Wiping her tears away as she began to laugh" gosh what kind of well wishes bus that geeze" Alexis says. "However it's the nasty kind come on Ms. Davis act like you know Lana" Emy says with a shrug. Making them all laugh" I want to say this before we have to go out there I am proud of the women all of you have become.**

**I may not agree with all of your choices but I love you girls with all of my heart. Through the years I have seen life beat you girls down but I have seen you get back up again. Besides all of it you girls are resilient and I just want to say to you Molly . That it has been a pleasure being your mother and I wish you the very best on this chapter of of your life.**

**Be good to each other and remember hard times come to everyone but in those times hold each other closer. Now put it here Davis girls on three "1...2...3" Alexis says as all the girls put their hands in as they laughed as she hugged her girls. When there was a knock at the door, Everyone stopped as Sam stepped back Emy peeked out"Hi Ric what's up" she says. **

**"Well it's time" Ric says, with a nodded "Okay we will be right out" she replied closing the door in his face. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow then to Molly"Well it's time" let's Davis girls" Alexis says. Before walking out preparing to walk down the aisle as Sam took her seat incognito towards the back. As Kristina made her way down the aisle with Lucas, Then Dylan and Carson and then last was Christian and Jossyln taking their places.**

**Watching her baby sisters shining glory when he saw her emerge coming down the aisle the tears start to form in his eyes when he saw her. It wasn't until their eyes met that the tears started to fall make that moment everything to them. When they stopped in front of him as she wiped his tears away he closed his eyes and sighed. Shaking Ric's hand before he took his seat next to Alexis his heart filled with so much pride in his daughter.  
**

**"Molly and TJ has decide on their own vows that they will recite for you today TJ" the pastor says. ****"Molly you are everything to me my lover best friend my biggest supporter and i know it wasn't always easy for us. From the very first moment i met you were nice to me even when i was an idiot. Then i got to know you and you were the best person i met and i wanted so desperately for people to see what i saw.**

**And alot of time it wasn't the right way but i just felt like i had to do something because doing nothing wasn't good enough. Because the world deserved to see your sunshine and when they did it was the best thing ever. You believed in me when no one else did you saw past all my mistakes and loved me anyway.**

**You have given me strength when i needed it calling me out when i am wrong, lifting me up you have been everything to me. Since i was 15 years old and i want you to be everything to me until I leave this earth. ****I Thomas Ashford jr, take thee you Molly Lansing Davis to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" he says.**

**The tears streamed down her face that he used his thumb to wipe away as he slide the ring on her finger. Clearing her throat"TJ you were the first boy to see past me just being that smart girl. You saw me you brought me out of a word of books and imagination and brought me into the real world. **

**Outside myself and and you made me feel l loved, wanted and cherished and you believed me and pushed me to follow my dreams. And you still do you say that i was your biggest supporter but you are mine you believed that i could get my book published.**

**It did you were there for it all no matter was going on you made sure that i knew you were there. And no matter I have always loved you from the moment i met you i didn't just met a lover i met my best friend. That's who you are Thomas Ashford jr you are my best friend my protector and now my husband.**

** With that being said **"**I Molly Lansing Davis take thee Thomas Ashford jr to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" Molly says.**

**Putting his ring on his finger "A****nd now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas "You may kiss your bride" he says as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. As everyone cheered them on clapping that is when Jordan saw Sam out the corner of her eye.**

**"Family and Friends", "I present to you" (Mr Thomas Ashford jr and Molly Lansing Ashford" the pastor says. That's when her eyes saw red as Everyone made their way outside for the reception. She thought she was seeing things so she brushed it off for now as she was walk outside. **

**Where she heard him on the phone" Hey the ceremony just finished we are heading to the reception now. It was great did you get the video I sent yeah it was great yeah he was good he's around here somewhere. Probably with my Auntie or your sister but what about you have you been drinking.**

**Of course you have I hope you are wide awake when I get back no he's good I'm more interested in what your doing. Right now YOU WHAT UMMM I WILL BE THERE IN TWENTY MINUTES. Are seriously doing that without me not funny at all" Curtis says in a hush tone.**

**Just then Jordan cleared her throat as he turned around to see her silently cursing under his breath. "Hey Curtis I'm going to go..." was all Sam got when she noticed Jordan. Who looked up in shock"How are you here your dead" she says as everything registered in her head.**

**As the anger built up in her " Samantha McCall you are under arrest for faking your death to escape doing your time. You knew she was alive this whole time" Jordan said when Karina spoke " Sam isn't going anywhere" she says.**

* * *

**Pentonville Penitentiary**

**Nikolas fixed his suit as he waited for them to bring Sonny who was still reeling from finding out Kristina took over his business. Michael cutting him out of his and Jonah's life for good. And Jason being arrested for what happened in Miami ,then To top it off Kristina had him give her everything or she would take Donna and disappear.**

**He was facing a several bogus charges that Diane couldn't seem to go away for the life of him. Maybe this was her coming with good news and he could finally take back what was his. He also found out Kristina's second and command was Florio's grand daughter and they were having a meeting with the five families. **

**So his organization had become an extension of their organization she wouldn't get the respect or the backing of. The The five families so he did need to worry about that but the fact that she was even involved he had to deal with. **

**When he came in he saw Nikolas" what the hell are you doing here where's Diane" he says glaring at the young man. Who smiled "she never called this meeting I did how's it going Sonny how long has it been. **

**Almost Four months and your trial is when October 1 that's a long time. So much can happen in that time"Nikolas says, like you can die for real this time" Sonny said as Nikolas laughed.**

**"Well that's not nice now is it maybe I should speak to our friend about having your trial postpone further" he said with a shrug. Gritting his teeth"What friend you and I have no friends in common" he replied already knowing who he was talk about.**

**It only made Nikolas smile ever more"He really doesn't like you did you hear Jason is in Miami waiting on trial as well the two of you are finally getting what you deserve.**

** For all the heartache you caused everyone in this town it's really sad you know all that evidence they found on him. Oh and I saw Michael today at Molly and TJ's wedding. The ceremony was beautiful see all Cassadines were in attendance" He said showing Sonny the picture. **

**With him, Spencer,Alexis and the girls His eyes widened with shock"Sam's alive that's not possible I have to tell...he said before his head. Was slammed into the table from behind Nikolas looked up and smirked at Kat who shrugged. As she took the needle and stuck it in his arm"Good night maldito asshole" she says. Nodding to Nikolas as she knocked on the door as the guard opened for her as she left. **

**When Sonny woke up he was in his cell with a picture of Carly who was gagged and tied up he looked around. Confused on how he got there not ****remembering how or what happened feeling like he was missing something.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Curtis and Elle's house**

**Elle sat flicking the channel as Lana cooked" Ughhh this is bullshit We should be at Molly's wedding we have known her longer. Look how amazing she looks Lana" she says, I know babe but you know us and the grooms bitch of a mother " Svetlana replies. "Fuck her Maldito Cuero that bitch still blames me for her failure of a fucking marriage. She should blame herself always riding him on dumb shit" Elena said finishing her drink.**

**"So are you going to tell me what's going on with the two of you and your baby daddy" Lana asked. Making Elle smile"It's been good We're kind of dating and we decided to take things slow"she said. Rolling her eyes"My god Elena i thought you were going to tell me some tea not some bullshit i already knew please tell me you touched it" says putting the food in front her.**

**As Elle rubbed her hands together when Lana slapped her hand "What you know I love when you make chirraron De pollo and platanos" Elle says. "Give me something juicy damn we all know you guys are dating. I want the good stuff" she says, why so you could tell Tony y'all didn't think that y'all could get that by me"she says looking at Lana with a raised eyebrow.**

**Nodding her head "Touché my sister touché nah but seriously have you touched it"Svetlana says wiggling her eyebrows. Only making Elle laugh but stayed quiet as she ran her hands through her hair" You did didn't you caressed the willy bo bo" she says. **

**As Elena busted out laughing"I did not touch his Willy bo bo but i so want so bad god Lana he gave me a foot massage. And i almost came on myself because imagined his hands else where and my God" she responds.**

**Lana shrugs"So what's stopping you from filling your carnal desires" she says laughing. Throwing her head back with a groan" I don't know what's wrong with me I just feel off like normally. I can just finesse it and i'm just not my god Lana i feel like a child not knowing what to do ughhh" she said.**

**"Babe just let go and let it happen naturally just ease into it now eat and let's get drunk because we can't be. At the youngest Davis's wedding because her mother in Law to be is a bitch. But you should have seen her face when she ran into after sending Cruzito to Miami i was sitting right in her face three different times. It was hilarious she pulled her gun and everything and watching Dina eat her ass up it was like she was having so much fun doing it.**

**Elle laughed "Dina do love dragging people i love her petty ass" she says, oh and when we got to the precinct it was a thing of beauty" Svetlana said.**

_Flash back_

_Cruz and Valerie came back with nothing she wasn't in Miami but Jordan was sure she was running the family was squeaky clean. In which she knew was bullshit because she knew for a fact they were a tight knit group of people if one go they all go. And since Detective Chase lost her they haven't been able to get any leads on her whereabouts. Then to Top it off Curtis left he will be moving there and not returning and that hurt like hell._

_How could he just walk away from his actual family it had been a few weeks and it had been frustrating to say the least. When she suddenly turned and there she was putting her cup of coffee down and grabbed her gun "SVETLANA TAVARES PUT THE KNIFE DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" Jordan demanded._

_Lana only smiled"Geeze lady what do you have against breakfast" she replies putting her knife down on her plate. So nonchalantly"KEEP YOUR HANDS UP FOR MY SAFETY AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE IN HERE I WILL BE DETAINING YOU" the officer said approaching slowly. Then grabbing her hand and putting the zip ties on as Elizabeth and the boys came "Lana!" Aiden says as his mother pulls him back._

_"Hey Aiden don't worry sweetheart she's being silly" Lana said as Jake looked on suspiciously just then Dina came in. "Lana sorry babe that was Chuckie you know how he is WHAT THE FUCK is going on" She said as Svetlana shrugged. _

_"We have a warrant for you clients arrest" Jordan said smugly making Dina laughed as she made a face."Right you got yourself a talking session not a i got your dead to rights session COMMISSIONER ASHFORD OR IS IT YOUR MAIDEN NAME._

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING BY THESE DAYS SEEING AS HOW YOUR DIVORCED IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO KEEP A LAST NAME NOBODY WANTS YOU TO HAVE" Dina said shrugging her shoulders. As Lana laughed"I know right i'm sure her dead husband wouldn't want it either seeing as though she can't keep either Ashford brother._

_I wonder if he's made it official with Nena yet No right because knowing my sister she will wait until the divorce is dry. But i'm happy he made it out alive and didn't ended up like the first one" Svetlana says. As Jordan grabbed her aggressively "Don't be stupid commissioner all these cellphones watching. Lana shush"Dina says._

_"Come on D it's funny because it's true watch her because she may try to slam my face into the door and say i was resisting as go peacefully. She's really made her ex hubby is all into my sister isn't my fault she can't go at her so i guess i'm the only other alternative. _

_Don't worry Aiden i will be back i owe you remember" she replied. Winking at Aiden as Elizabeth held him and Jake back as Jordan and another officer walked her out. With Dina right behind them" If there is so much as a scratch on her i will make sure you never have another law enforcement job ever! understood._

_Svetlana keep your mouth shut i'm right behind you" Dina says going after them, when they walked in the precinct. Detective Chase got up"You thought you could continuing running from us huh" he says as she smirked. "Who was running"Svetlana answers as they take he to the interrogation room with Dina rushing in right behind her._

_"Can we get this over with" Dina says as she looked between Chase, Dante and Detective Padilla who looked over at Jordan. Who wanted to make Lana sweat but they know with her lawyer here legally she couldn't so she just nodded. As Chase and Padilla lead the way towards the room with Jordan behind them._

_All the while Lana sat still unbothered as Jordan crossed her arms"Where have you been you knew we where looking for you" Delores says. As Lana looked at Dina she nods"I was with a client who was going through a hard time and i needed to make sure i get her the help that she needs" Svetlana say. "And by your client you mean Carly Corinthos" Chase says, she smirks "Cute no" she answers._

_"What is it that you do Ms. Tavares" Jordan interjected, Dina shook her head "I am a social worker for woman and children. Who come out of sex trafficking myself and a team of Psychologist and other professionals see to there counseling" she replies. "Oh yeah we need verification of this" Chase says when Dina spoke "She can't give you names because they are under age but you can call the Florida states department._

_When Valerie walked in giving Chase the file"What makes you an expert on that Ms. Tavares" Delores asked. It was the first time Chase saw something real in her eyes that's she wasn't being nonchalant about"Because i was one" Lana said._

_ Chillingly that Michael from behind the glass couldn't believe and knew what she meant.  
"You were one what" Jordan asked. "That is neither her nor there now get to what this is all about some claim of kidnapping and entrapment of some mobsters wife" Dina said._

_But Chase kept his eyes on Lana he could tell by the look in her eyes that there was more to it then that. It's the same look he got from Willow when she told him about what happened to her with Shiloh he was shocked. As was his partner Delores Jordan couldn't believe it clearing her throat" why would Michael Corinthos accuse you of kidnapping his mother" she said. _

_"It's simple really i have a bad temper when it comes to my family so when I heard what his father and Uncle did to my sister Elena threaten to have her kidnapped. But i was angry and for a moment i was willing to speak to those grease balls that trafficking people then i thought better of it. Because he lied to my family my father saying that they had nothing to do with it but as you can see they were" Lana answered._

_Jordan got off the wall"Nobody knew Sonny and Jason were involved how could you"Jordan asked, "Really who else would be after Elena, Who else would want her hurt who threatened her in court. It's not Rocket science Commissioner Ashford it's blatant" she replies. "So because you said this to Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan" Detective Chase asked, "Yes i did think my exact words were don't be surprised if that bitch turn up missing._

_And as you can see she did and off course they would blame me" Svetlana says shrugging, while the officers watched her. When Delores came back in"Her story checks out they caught a small trafficking ring and she was there with the doctors" the detective said._

_ "Well i guess you check out this time but we are investigating" Jordan says, do what you will have a nice day can't wait for the wedding i wonder. If Elle will show up on Curtis's arm" Lana said laughing._

_As Chase stepped in front of Jordan"Commissioner don't let her push her buttons that's what she is looking for" Harrison said. Just as Lana walked out and into Michael who just stared and knowing the whole story now. Left him with more questions then answers"Then who has my mother" Michael said turning to Dante._

**By the time her phone rang the both of them where good and drunk when her phone rang. "Bitch that's probably your baby daddy"Lana said from the other side of the pool as Elle got out then walked to her phone. "Hey how was the wedding where my boy he looked so handsome in his little suit, yes i did get the video and the Live stream Sam did for me. Psss drunk as if a little but i'm being good**

**Now how's my boy does he miss me, What i'm doing i just went for a swim in that bathing suit you got me. Then i'm going to take it off and go for a swim without it off course i will be awake when you get here.**

** Yes i am going to do that without you my crazy Ukrainian is here I'm good" Elle said laughing. "Curtis what happen okay so call me back" she says hanging up the phone as Lana looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she shrugged.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**TJ and Molly's wedding**

**"I am the Commissioner in this city and she was supposed to be in jail for the maximum of two years. So yes she is going back to Pentonville" Jordan spat coldly,Karina rolled her eyes"No she isn't because i went over your head to secure her release this way because she is one of the key witness in a Federal/ Military Case. So like i said she isn't going anywhere i faked her death to draw out the person who is feeding Shiloh Archer information"Karina said.**

**"Why wasn't I made aware of this supposed release" she replied. Because someone was feeding information from within your department so i purposely kept you and your DA out of the whole process. So whoever was helping from your office so nobody can know she is alive. You don't believe me call your attorney General" Kari said with a shrug.**

** As Jordan fumed" SO ALL THIS IS ON YOU WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU THAT YOU UP DESTROY HIS LIFE OUR LIFE. AND I BET YOU SHE KNEW CURTIS AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING I KNEW SHE WAS HIDING SOMETHING.**

**HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN YOU LET THAT WOMAN WALK IN AND DESTROY OUR MARRIAGE. OUR FAMILY WHILE SHE PRETENDED TO RAISE THEIR KIDS AND THEY WATCHED CURTIS. HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ALL THE WHILE SHE MADE A FOOL OF ME OF US AND YOU ALLOWED THIS IS ON THE TWO OF YOU" Jordan shouted.**

**As Curtis stepped forward"Jordan it's not like that" was all he got out when she slapped him across the face. That's when Drew stepped having seen and heard enough" You want to blame somebody huh Blame yourself. You let all your insecurities out our lives and our family was on the line so Elena kept quiet because she knew what was at stake.**

**You pushed him away and made a scene about everything when he was just being a good friend. They may have been attracted to one and other but they never acted on it because against what you believe. Elena was dating someone up until she was attacked Curtis knew that we all knew that. Neither of them would act on that because they both have respect for your marriage.**

**To bad you didn't now Sam and myself both already told him when you two were still together that we're sorry that we bought this on him. He accepted our apology because we never wanted this to fall on anyone else Jordan and i'm sorry that i did. Now if you don't mind this day isn't about your got damn feelings it's about Molly and TJ inside there.**

**Jordan your son just got married while your out here making a scene" Drew finished just as TJ came outside"Mom it's time for our dance" he said. When he noticed Sam that's when he looked at his Uncle then back to his mother she looked between them. Then she looked at TJ who looked at her"You knew didn't how could you not tell Thomas"Jordan says hurt evident in her reaction.**

**"Mom it's my wedding day came we please just got out there and do our thing please" TJ says. Just then her father spoke"Jordan baby this is his wedding day put this aside for right now"Charles says. Trying to get his daughter to see reason even if she was hurting she shook her head. "There's something i have to do"she answered Karina shook her head"Sam go get in the car before anyone sees you" she says.**

**As Jordan began to walk away "One of y'all stop her because if she's going where i think she's going then she's going to get the ass whooping she so gracefully deserves. Drunk or not my cousin will hurt her and not just physically either she will beat her ass then. Sue her and make sure she loses her career so if don't want to see that happen i suggest ya' get her" Karina said.**

**That's when her father grabbed her keys"Stop it now your son is asking you to come and dance with him on his wedding day. Look at him JoJo that's your son" he says as she turns to her son with tears in her eyes. As he reached his hand out for her taken his hand and went inside to celebrate with him.**

**And his new bride she had to put her feelings aside for now but when this was over she was going to confront. The woman that destroyed her marriage and her family over a lie. Watching as Curtis danced with Scout as she laughed"mom I know your angry with me but I stayed quite for Molly.**

**She lost her sister then she got her back to some extent and she was happy. Mom the smile that I seen on her face after all the heartache I couldn't do that to her. Please understand that" he says , as the tears formed in eyes " this lie destroyed my marriage TJ and I can't let that go. Baby I love you more then anything but I have I just can't do that" she said kissing him then walking away.**

**Only stopping when saw her youngest niece playing with Pax as she looked over to Curtis. Maybe she was wrong to dismiss having a family with him the secrets were all out there. When she walked over to him" Curtis we need to talk now Hi Scout" she says as he put her into her daddies arms. Seeing him look for Pax who he saw playing with her niece she saw the skepticism on his face.**

**When he shook his head" there's nothing to talk about Jordan I hope you enjoy the rest of the wedding" Curtis says as he walked away. He was done with playing this game just then Michelle grabbed his arms slapping him across the face. " How dare you dismiss her after what you did with that bitch"she spat.**

**As he yanked his arm away composing himself that's when Pax start to cry" Michelle don't ever put your hands on me again"he said. Going to grab Pax and making his way to the bride and groom with her right behind him. " That woman is never going to make you happy you hear me NEVER her ex left her Curtis.**

**Did you ever ask yourself why after 5 years" Michelle said, YES I know why and it was a mutual thing he told me himself. And it wasn't because he didn't love her it was because he thought she was being to trusting and it turned out she was right. He was the one that was wrong and he threw away what he had for foolish male pride his words.**

**TJ, Molly I wish you guys the best going forward just love each other and be honest. Say hi Pax and good luck" Curtis says, bye Molly good Luct Love you" Pax said with a smile. " Aww thank you Come here" she says taking him out of Curtis arms.**

**Thank you for coming and being a very good boy and you tell mommy that i love her okay" Molly said kissing him on the cheek. Making the toddler smile" High five little dude" TJ said he slapped TJ's hand hard" okay thank you I go bye, bye" he said. As TJ nodded to his uncle who took Pax and made his exit gladly.**

The next chapter will be Shiloh trial and Jason's hearing and how he got arrested in the first place. And Kristina's rise to power and i have a Sam and Liz story on the way so stay tuned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Port Charles**

**"Nicky we need to talk about this you taking money from man you can live in the dorms. Or the Aka house That's the point of college baby not living in some fancy penthouse off campus" Ebony says. "He's my father mom and he wants to pay for it he missed my entire life mom give that" Nicolette says.**

**Ebony's head jerked " I don't give a damn what JT wants he is an entitled ass who thinks people owe him something" she says. As her daughter looked at her strangely" What's the problem mom I don't get it" she says. **

**"Baby that money comes with strings attached it's not for free down the line he will want something. That your not going to be willing to give why because you are taking the devils money" her mother said. "Wow that was gripping you know who you sound like your husband.**

**Now she's my daughter so I paid of her tuition until she graduates law school. And gets a job some where so she want start her life out in debt now if I can help her I will. Money is not an issue and she doesn't have to do anything for it. What is it you want her to struggle to make ends meet" JT says.**

**"It builds character and builds someone appreciation for everything they have a little struggle never hurt anyone. So what your going to do is with draw that money and step off"Ebony says glaring at him. He smirks" I will be real careful on how you talk to me woman cause I anit doing a damn thing.**

**Don't be made because I put several zeros in the bank behind her name. And whatever she wants I will buy it for her because she is my daughter and I didn't get to spoil her. Or pamper her the way I've down my other girls so hear me when I say this. Ebony Johnson I will not ever take back anything I have given freely you should know that.**

**I looked out for you when we were together you never had any problem with me looking out for you then. It wasn't until you became friends with Ellis that you had a problem with me having money. Nicky let me give you a history lesson my father was an only child to a single mother in the Bronx in the 70's.**

**Who worked her ass off for him who died before he was even twenty five years old. He was always in trouble until a coach of his says he needs to get out of the neighborhood. He saw injustice in his friends the he came up with and that's why he wanted to become a lawyer.**

**So he worked his ass of so his kids would never have to work two or three jobs. And never get to enjoy the fruits of their labor because my grandmother died at 42 years old. Never being able to see her families native Jamaica before she died. **

**With that being said I am never going to allow my child to work herself to death. You can bitch all you want" JT says, just before she answer " You can take your money Nicky doesn't need it. We have her tuition covered.**

**What the Hell are you doing here any way you're not family" Ellis says. As JT smirked" I've known Kristina and Molly since they were young through their older sister Samantha McCall. Who I grew up with and met them when she introduced us after she found out she was adopted.**

**Now I'm going to go Nicky call me if you need anything the realtor should call you with the keys" he says walking away. When Ellis grabbed his arm" Did you hear me mother fuckers I can take care of my own family. She doesn't need a damn thing from you" he said glaring at JT who knocked his hand away.**

**Looking him up and down"Don't get your ass beat Ellis talk to your wife she can tell you. And mother fuckers don't ever touch me I know what y'all did and if will let y'all suffer the consequences. But for Nicky I have stayed quite but don't push me you two broke several laws to keep my daughter from me"JT responds.**

**" You break the law every day your not a lawyer with integrity your a criminal just like the people you represent" Ebony says. Making him laugh"Okay if your say so Nicky I will talk to you" he says then walking away. As Ebony grabbed her husband" Stop it's what he wants" she says before turning to Nicky.**

**Ellis shook his head" girl let me tell you something you are not taking a dime from him he paid for your school fine. But if that fool has given you money you are giving it back do you hear me. You want to be treated like an adult act like one Nicolette that man don't give a damn about you.**

**He wants to use you to stick it to your mother and me and your letting him. So we are going to the bank and withdrawing everything and giving it to charity. John Sterling is a manipulator it's what he's doing to you right now but you don't see it because he's throwing money in your face" he spat angrily.**

**"Don't believe him sweetheart he doesn't know the first thing about JT" Kat says. As they turn to see Her and Oliver standing there" still holding grudges I see have you told your wife and daughter why you really don't like Jay. To you who comes from a middle class Baltimore family come on man. **

**I was there or did you forget about that Sheryl Daniels her name was and you were courting her" Olly said. His face turned red"shut the fuck that's water under the bridge" Ellis says approach Oliver shoving him. Only making him laugh" It was the winter dance you spent all semester taking her on dates.**

**And shit only for her to dub you" he says as Ellis lunged forward making Oliver grab him in a military style choke hold. "Because she was a money grubbing whore everyone knew it even your boy Ty. He tried to tell you but you wouldn't hear it I had driven up that weekend. **

**My parents were with our son and she told you she was sick when she really went after JT. All you saw was him escorting herself out his room because JT's roommate let her in. He found her naked in his room and being the gentleman he is. Because he has too sister he told her she had to and she was pissed because she was tired of little shit.**

**The bullshit dates you took her on she wanted to be seen in a Lamborghini and spend his money. Then you came accusing him of sleeping with your girl and she let you. And that's why JT hated being in the dorms because anyone could be let into your room. But you couldn't see anything because you was so in love with that girl only for her. To get pregnant by someone else and have to leave school it's why you went after her.**

**Because you wanted payback and you knew JT loved her and you wanted to hurt him. Then everything happened with Ty and you found more reason to hate him. Blaming him for what happened when JT tried to tell him not too but he did it anyway. Ty tried to tell you but you wouldn't hear it because you wanted him to feel the same way.**

**So Ebony he sought out to be friends with you to work his way in slowly putting doubt in your head. Until you had all these doubts you thought he was being secretive. While he was looking to propose to you was going to drive to Baltimore and speak to the old man all of it.**

**He knew that's why he told you about the kid who stole the test but he put it on JT. It's why he signed on to be your baby daddy because he got to play daddy to Jay's kid. Now he may love you now but you weren't the one he wanted he wanted revenge and he got it"Olly said shoving Ellis away from him.**

**Who went to swing on Olly but Santiago stopped him"Its why he's angry look at him Ebony you and JT were together. For what four years you were starting graduate school for psychiatry. He was in law school he threw you a massive party I remember because my wife I came. Remember the little boy medium complexion with the ponytail you told he was so adorable.**

**Where was he that whole time you was with JT he was lurking in the background waiting for the right moment. He was looking to become an FBI agent he only hung around to stick it to JT"Oliver finished. As Ebony turned and looked at her husband who tried to push past Santiago" he's a brick wall my brother you not getting pass him and now again.**

**Doing the same thing you did with her and Ty now you want to do it to JT's daughter. And i can't let you do that your father is a stand up guy you don't believe me ask your Uncle Ty. After everything he went through JT always made sure to look out for him. Because even he believes that Ty was wronged so he made sure so did Uncle Johnny they made sure he had a future" Kat says.**

**"Let's go Olly you told the truth now leave them to figure that shit out" Santiago says as they left." Baby he's full of shit" Ellis spat as Nicky stood in shock finding out more information then she imagined. Shaking her head "No he isn't I can see it in your eyes Ellis"Ebony says as he reached for her.**

**When she pulled away" baby I love you more then anything in this world you have to know that" he says. Turning to Nicky who was backing away slowly" This is what he wants to destroy our family please don't let him" he continues. " I need to breathe" his wife says leaving as did Nicky who shook her head.**

**All he could do was watch them walk away as he cursed to himself He needed to get JT away from. His daughter and fast before she ended up like his best friend Ty but first he need for his wife to understand.**

**Jordan spent the rest of the night trying to cool off she would confront her before they left. **

* * *

**Kelly's Diner**

**Curtis and Elle sat waiting for Molly and TJ to meet them before they take off for a few days. They decided to wait until their semester was over to go on their honeymoon but they were heading away for a few days. While Pax ate his food all Curtis ran his finger across her skin as she eyes him.**

**He smirks by the time he got home from the wedding last night her and Lana were passed out on the sofa. Both already changed into their sleep wear in which he bathed Pax and putting him to bed." So it's cool that we take Danny and Scout while Sam and Drew are in DC" he said.**

**" Yes that will be cool we get to kick with them" Elena answers as he kisses her hand that had her whole body tingle. Clearing her throat" So we leave the kids will come with us because I know they have to be prepped by the Pentagon"she replied.**

**As they started at each other when Molly and TJ came in Molly going straight to hug her" Thank you for the gifts" she said. Elle winked " any time mama" she says, as Molly tickled Pax whose face lit up. TJ nodded his head at her he didn't want to upset his mother anymore then he already had.**

**She was hurt that he kept the truth from her and hugging the woman who was a source of pain for her. Wasn't something he wanted to do he came for Molly and his uncle who was leaving today. **

**"So where are you guys heading" Elle asked As Molly held Pax in her arms, umm we are heading to your parents villa in Mexico. Your mom insisted just for a few days we have class start in a few days and we will take our Honeymoon in December" she answered.**

**"Nice where are you guys going in December"she says, we are going to Hawaii" TJ says with a smile. As he looked at Molly adoring "Mami I have to peepee" Pax said pointing down, Okay come Papi"Elle says. **

**When Curtis put his hand up"Woman where you going unless you have something i don't know about then I will take him" he says. Picking up Pax and Putting him on the ground"Haha but he asked me he could have asked you but he didn't.**

**He wanted his mami" she replied, yeah well his daddy is going to teach him when been through this already. Sit and relax no pouting" Curtis says as she rolled her eyes as he kissed her on top her head mocking him as they began to walk away. Making Molly chuckle "your not he boss of me"she said, Yeah i know baby girl" he says laughing. **

**While she and Molly talked until TJ's phone rang"Excuse me" he said getting up from the table. "I'm sorry i didn't come to your wedding Molly" Elena says, I know its okay i understand you know you didn't want to overshadow it. Because what's going on between you and TJ's mom" Molly responds, yes that and it's your wedding day baby it's supposed to be about you" she says.**

**Neither so Jordan realized Jordan came in until her hands swung with Elle moving out the way before lunging forward. Making Molly jump back "Oh MY GOD TJ" she screamed as Elena yanked Jordan by her hair gripping it tight in her hands. Swinging and hitting her in the face continuously "see you bitch i told you stop fucking with me right" she says. As Jordan elbowed her in the stomach making Elle move putting her in a headlock from behind.**

**When TJ ran over to help just as his uncle came in getting in the middle trying to break it up"No don't touch her" Molly said. As he went to grabbed Elle from behind when she snapped and kicked him fiercely before swinging like there was no tomorrow. **

**While TJ grabbed his mother Elle's sole focus was on Chuckie who dropped her when she kicked him in the groin. "Stupid son of bitch"Elena shouted kicking him everywhere and anywhere Molly stood in a state of shock.**

**Not knowing what to do when Curtis came over stopping her in mid kick "Elle baby look me it's not him" he said. Seeing the fear and terror in her eyes "He's not here that's Jordan's brother baby that's not him" he said as she looked around confused. As he pulled her to his chest " I thought it was him Curtis i thought it was him" she chanted.**

**"Shush he's gone baby I'm here, I'm right here"Curtis says rubbing her back soothingly while TJ checked on his uncle. All the while the girl behind the counter kept Pax distracted as Curtis looked over at Jordan who was being held back by another patron. "I tried to tell him" Molly says, it's okay Molly it wasn't your fault" Curtis says trying to calm the situation.**

**Just then Jordan spoke when the police officers came in "I want her arrested for assault and Battery" she says. That's when Elle turned "WHAT YOU ATTACKED ME BITCH YOU GOT THIS WRONG AT HOW THIS WORKS. YOU BROKE THE RESTRAINING ORDER COMING IN HERE AND TRYING TO ATTACK ME AND GOT YOUR ASS BEAT FOR YOUR TROUBLES. AND THIS DUMBASS SHOULDN'T HAVE NEVER PUT HIS HANDS ON ME PERIOD. **

**IF YOU WANT TO GO THERE I WILL CALL MY LAWYER AND I WILL OWN YOUR ASS WHEN I'M DONE. SHIT BITCH I DIDN'T APPROACH YOU IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND ME YOU THOUGHT YOU WILL CATCH ME SLEEPING I DON'T SLEEP BITCH" Elle says. "Yeah and i got it all on video so it's on you commissioner" Cameron says. As Elle turned "Oh hey Cameron i didn't see you there" she said, i was working just started my mom says i should. **

**I was on break and i sat and was listening to music" he responds, "so yeah he got it on video send that to me. So i can forward it to JT and your mayor her boss it's entirely on you your brother got caught up because of your stupidity not mines. " Elena said. "STOP ENOUGH MOM YOU WHERE WRONG I KNOW YOUR ANGRY AND HURT BUT THIS COULD COST YOU YOUR CAREER.**

**IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT SHE DOESN'T LIVE HERE SHE'S GETTING BACK ON A PLANE AND LEAVING. YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FALL OUT AND YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO PAY NOT HER. AND I GET IT YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FEEL THE WAY YOU DO BUT THIS ISN'T THE WAY"TJ says.**

**"YES BECAUSE SHE'S A LYING CONNIVING HUSBAND STEALING BITCH" Jordan says, as TJ and Curtis stood between them. "Yes says the walking 7/11 open 24/7 I didn't steal your husband bitch he left you on his own free will" Elena responds. "Ms. Tavares I will take Pax out the other door to avoid this where do i take him" Cameron asked. **

**Elena turned to him "It's okay Cameron I am walking right out this door with my son in my hands. Next time you hit someone you better make sure you can beat they ass Maldito Cuero" she says. As Curtis and Cameron stood around her ushering her and Pax out "Molly I love you I'm sorry about this have an amazing time the villa is probably full stocked by now. **

**TJ I apologize truly but your mothers bitch" Elena said leaving, Cameron you should keep better company. "I'm sure Stella would say the same thing with her nephews getting involved with you and you toxic pussy bitch" she says. As Curtis tries to shush her getting her out of the diner.**

Okay here's how Liz and her boys come into play she knows that Sam is alive and Jake has been down to visit Danny. So when she brings Jake she brings Cam and Aiden as well and Sam,Elle live next door to each other and Lana is always there in between both houses. Elizabeth and Sam have put there past behind them so Jake and Danny can have a normal brother relationship.

And Danny and Aiden are best friends they are only two years apart Cameron is 17,Spencer is 17, Joss and Trina are 16 and Jake is 13. Aiden is 10 and Danny is 8 both Scout and Pax are three years old the trials are starting soon. I wanted to finish out the wedding drama and it's aftermath first before i get to the trials

The next chapter will be heavy on Sam and Drew and Curtis and Elle who i need to come up with a name for give me some thoughts. So i've decided to make Shawn and Ramona another couple for any story i make for the foreseeable future.


	33. Chapter 33

**Port Charles**

_Flashback_

_After leaving the hospital Jason tried several times to speak to Michael but he didn't want to hear it. He wanted no parts of him or Sonny he needed Michael to understand the whole situation. Elena put herself in by taking his kids and he wasn't the kind of man you take anything from._

_But he would let Michael cool down a little more he knew Jason loved him more then anything. So he would be back he and Kristina shared custody of Donna. To everyone's dismay Ava had full custody of Avery and she was not sharing. _

_His focus needed to be Carly right now who could be anywhere last time he spoke to Sonny. After Manolo had him beaten in prison she was in the middle east. Jason was sure Lana was moving her around he needed to track her to find Carly's whereabouts. Work would be his distraction as he got put his car at the office._

_Before walking inside only to find Kristina sitting in his chair" Kristina what are you doing here" Jason asked. Watching her suspiciously"I could ask you the same thing but you were in the hospital. So you don't know there's a new sheriff in town slick and it isn't you. I head this organization now every aspect of this business is mine._

_Minus the things you and my father share like the coffee warehouse and some of the other business. And I'm Telling you Jason you are fired you guys are messy and it's not the way I want to do business. I spoke to the men whoever wants to leave it's their choice._

_Max, Milo,Arlo and Freddy have all decided to stay on and several others as well. And they got a substantial raises as far as you I don't want you IN MY ORGANIZATION" she says. He looked at her and chuckled" Your organization come on Kristina this is a joke and your dad would never give anything._

_He never wanted this life for you and you don't know the first thing about this business"Jason says. She smiled when she flung a knife bye his head catching him off guard"Don't ever insult me Jason I missed on purposes. I won't miss next time" Krissy says, when he looked at her in differently only person he knew of._

_Was that good at killing people with knives was Lana"she taught me the business. Kristina you can't trust her this is about hurting your father" he said, nice touch Jason but it won't work I am seeing clearly theses days. And i heard so is Michael I heard he's gone full Quartermaine he's a Corinthos no more he says he's still my brother._

_But as far as you and my father he wants nothing to do with you after what you did. It's time for change Jason you guys are washed up middle age mobster. That no one respects anymore you guys have no allies at all see my father saw my vision._

_And a little blackmail and he gave me what I wanted" she says with a shrug suddenly there was a knock at the door. When Senaida stuck her head in"Imbecil, Kris you got company" she says with a grin. "Send them in" Kristina says when to men came in"Jason Morgan just the man we were looking for" the older one said._

_As he started at them before speaking for what the younger one spoke " I'm Detective Alonso Cordero you are being arrested for for conspiracy to kidnapping facilitating an attempted rape. Criminal mischief, felony assault and battery, murder of one Rondell Simmons and the attempted murder of Elena Tavares._

_You will be extradited to Florida where you will face trail for your crimes. We have already spoken to Commissioner Jordan Ashford she signed off on it" he says handcuffing Jason. Jason stood in disbelief" Turns out I don't have to buy you out so long have a safe flight" Krissy says._

_Max and Milo came in as he was being escorted out all the while Senaida waved at him. Before she turned to Kristina let's get down to business" she says going inside the office. When the news broke everyone was shocked because it was so unlike Jason._

**After her meeting with the five families no one would ever question her again. Stabbing one of the other bosses in the hand got her the respect and a seat at the table. And with Manolo and them backing her everyone else fell in line. Not wanting to cross them with all his connection he kept their business a float.**

**All throughout Port Charles there had been talks about a new boss of the Corinthos crime family. But the cops were not able to get any info on who it was her plans were to stay out of the spotlight. And run her business under the radar she made alot of the business legitimate.**

**She even changed offices her new office was at the distillery but nobody knew except those who worked for her. The men were happy with their new positions and raises she learned. From Florio that unhappy workers didn't keep their mouth shut. You take care of them they take care of you that's when she realized alot if her dad's.**

**Men were overworked and underpaid she took Diane off retainers and hired a new lawyer. She divided Jason's share of the business between Jake and Danny.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**After getting all the kids down Curtis found her on the sofa with her legs folded under her not really watching Tv. More like it was watching her she had been quite most of the night when they got home. He felt her pulling away and he couldn't let it happen sitting in front of her on the coffee table.**

**" Hey what happened today" he says taking her hands in his as her hands tensed up. As she shrugged" baby I feel you pulling away from me after everything that has happened between us. Elle tell me what's going on in that head of yours" Curtis says pleadingly.**

**She sighs looking at him" Curtis he grabbed me from behind and everything in me thought fight or flight. Just the way he grabbed me it took me back to that night and I saw red. The sane part of me knew it wasn't him but everything else didn't.**

**I have been having theses dreams for the last few months now and it always ends the same way. Him taking what wanted and killing me while my little boy is upstairs and no matter how hard i put up a fight. He still wins and it always worse from then the time before and Can't leave my son.**

**This isn't the first time this has happened Curtis it happened when we were kids but this time he was right there. And i feel like the next time isn't going to be a closes call its going to happen"Elena said with tears. "Wha...wha...what do you mean" he stammered out she takes a deep breath. **

**" When Sammy, Ramy and myself were teenagers we snuck out to hang out with some guys we had met online. What we didn't know we were being set up by Sam's piece of shit father Cody. We walked into trap into a get money scheme to sell three teenage virgins or so he thought.**

**Anyway what we didn't know was my father was all knowing and he had Koji follow us. When he found out what happened he snapped only after they attacked us he and Yoshi saved us that day. But they weren't able to save Sam when she was snatched a few weeks later.**

**My father, my uncle's found out who set it up and they were livid you know. Then beat Cody ass they let him live but he was banned forever don't look at me like that Curtis. You know exactly what i mean they trusted him with their daughters and he tried to sell us like whores.**

**I just feel like how many times can one escape before it really catches up with you" she finishes. As he pulls her closer to him with his hands on her hips" Elle listen to me no one and I mean no one is going to hurt you. On my watch do you hear me I am here and not going anywhere. **

**You are safe here with me our son and god kids are safe alright your going to be okay. Let me in I want to know what's going on so I can keep you safe"Curtis says strongly. As she hugs him with her head on his shoulder breathing him in clinging to him. He was keeping her grounded when he kissed her on top her head. Making her whole body tingle with desire like nothing she ever felt before.**

**When she pulled away moving closer to him staring at him as she caresses the side of his face he closes his eyes. Her touch sent a chill over his entire body they gazed at each other when her her thumb slid across his lips. Before she kissed him first it was soft then became more urgent as his tongue collided with hers.**

**With his hands he rubbed her hips as her hands gripped his face not being able to let go. Until their lungs begged for air as they pulled back as their foreheads touched. "We don't have to go any further then this we can go as fast or slow as you want" Curtis says. While he thick shaft pressed against his jeans ,As she held his face shaking her head. " I know but I want you" Elle whispered against his lips.**

**As she illicit a groan from him as sucked on his bottom lip then kissing his chin then neck. With her teeth grazing his neck as her hands caressed the insides of his thighs. Gently pulling her onto his lap then taking her lips with his trying not to make hast. And throwing her off and having her pull away he needed to take his time when she wrapped her arms around him.**

**Pulling him closer to her as he started to trail kisses down her neck while he slipped his hands underneath her pants reaching for her treasure. She gasp closing her eyes as he ran his finger over her nub suddenly she heard something peeking her attention.**

** "Curtis wait, wait" she says breathlessly as he began to play with her "what happened" he whispered. "Stop did you hear that "Elle said putting her hand on his shoulder to slow him down, baby it's nothing it's probably just Bannon" Curtis replied.  
**

**When she heard it again that's "there it again she says as she looked up pulling away "Stop somebody's coming" making him pull away quickly. And jumping up and turning around "Hey buddy" he says as Danny looked between them "Is everything okay" the boy asked. As Elle looked at him "Yeah why baby what's up can't sleep she says changing the subject. Shaking his head "Titi my stomach hurts" he says checking his forehead.**

**"Well let's go check your temperature and you can tell me about how your stomach feels" she replied. Getting up and giving Curtis an out as he ran to the bathroom to calm himself before coming back out and going to find them. Watching her as she talked to Danny "Daniel Morgan are you trying to snow me so you could stay up" Elle said. **

**While the boy tried not to smile"Ahh i gotcha" she says as she poked him in his stomach as he giggled. When he turned serious"Titi please don't call me that i haven't told mommy or Daddy Drew but i don't want his last name anymore" Danny said looking down. As she picked his chin up"What's on your mind talk to me" she says while Curtis listened.  
**

**"I don't want anyone to know i'm related to him" he says with tears in his eyes, and treat you like you did something wrong" she finished for him. Making him shake his head "aww papi i get it but your not I know that kids can be cruel. **

**So how about in the morning we call mommy and Daddy Drew and talk to them okay you have to tell them these things. Baby so Mommy and Daddy can know they can't help if you don't tell them. **

**Now you can drink some warm milk and go to sleep buddy because you have school in the morning" she says. "Okay Titi I love you can i sit with you guys for a little bit" he says as he hugged her "I love you too papi and how could i say no to my second best guy" Elena said. **

**As he smiled as Curtis walked in " How about we" he says coming over and ruffling the boys hair. He looks at Elle and winks she had to admit had Danny hadn't came down she would have had sex with him.**

**Further screwing up an already traumatize boy which she couldn't do not with the kids in the house at least. So they had to put a halt on their raging hormones she wanted him bad and that was dangerous in itself. Watching him with Danny didn't help matters either "Hey i'm going to go take a quick shower i will be right back" she's says walking away.**

* * *

**Washington DC**

**Everything had been tense since they got to DC she just wanted to get this over and done with. She wanted Shiloh out of their lives for good but she knew her god father wouldn't let him live past this trial. It was just a formality just like Jason's trial back home she had been thinking of everything that happened. In the last few months she had her moment where she felt it was her fault.**

**Had she been honest with her feelings Danny and Elle wouldn't be going through hell right now. No matter how much her best friend said she was okay Sam knew better and well enough to know how Elle's mind worked.**

** Things had gotten better between her and Drew which is a good thing he had forgiven her for her past mistakes. And they were working on moving forward with their lives with Jason's trial coming up she had been thinking on changing Danny's last name.**

**He may have been angry with him but she didn't know how he would feel about that there was enough anger to go around.**

_Flashbacks_

_10 months ago_

_It was as if he was hit with a truck "You where in prison and got sentenced for two years!"Drew said in disbelief. As she waited for the him to process what she had just said to him "Yes this is why i am here" she answers. Shaking his head "Sam did you even think about Danny and Scout who would look out for them. What would happen to them were you thinking about them at all Sam come on you knew he had it out for you._

_Had to know he would try something HE ALMOST KILLED ME SAM WHO WOULD HAVE LOOKED OUT FOR THEM HAD YOU STAYED THERE. AWAY FROM THEM YOU THINK JASON WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF THEM. HE WOULDN'T SAM HE WOULD HAVE SADDLED THEM UP AT MONICA'S BECAUSE WHATEVER WAS GOING ON WITH SONNY AND CARLY WAS MORE IMPORTANT. _

_THEN WHAT I'M GONE , YOUR GONE HE WOULD HAVE VISITED THEN JUST TO SAVE FACE BUT HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CONSISTENT. LIKE YOU OR ME THAT'S WHAT HE DID DIDN'T HE" Drew says , I FUCKED UP DREW I KNOW THAT I DESTROYED OUR LIVES YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT. I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN THE NOSTALGIA OF IT ALL AND GIVEN HIM HIS LIFE BACK._

_BECAUSE I FELT I OWED HIM THAT BUT I LEARNED QUICKLY THAT HE ISN'T WHO I WANTED BUT I ALREADY BROKE YOUR HEART. AND DESTROYED EVERYTHING WILL BUILT HE IS WHAT I DESERVED AND BECAUSE OF MY HORRIBLE DECISIONS THE KIDS PAID THE PRICE YOU PAID THE PRICE. THEN SHILOH WENT AFTER MY SISTER AND I GOT CAUGHT IN MAKING HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER AND WHAT HE TRIED TO DO ME AND ALL THOSE OTHER WOMEN._

_LIKE WILLOW AND A SLEW OF OTHERS I HAVE MADE ONE MISTAKE AFTER THE OTHER AND IT WAS MY FAULT. ALRIGHT I WAS WRONG I SACRIFICED MY LIFE , MY HAPPINESS AND THE HAPPINESS AND THE LIVES OF MY KIDS. AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE I STILL WASN'T A PRIORITY I KNEW I MESSED UP AND I DIDN'T DESERVE YOU. THREW MY OUR LIVES AWAY LIKE I MEANT NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH IS IS I MEANT THE MOST TO ME" Sam shouted back._

_Shaking his head" He did didn't he" he said, yes he did and i realized to let them down and myself because it wasn't the life I wanted for them. Drew i wanted to come home to them to never have them wonder about me. I wanted our life and that wasn't the life they got and i broke my heart i realized to late that i wanted you back but you were gone._

_And i couldn't make things right" she said, "Sam we have to think about them it's our priority he's never going to do it. Sam do you know he doesn't go by and see Jake i had Zach check up on him and that's what he told him. But you know who Jake was more worried about his brother and Scout not having you there. With his dad not being there" Drew says only making her feel worse as the tears streamed down her face._

_As she shook her head "And the worse part about it i became everything I didn't want to be as a mother because the truth is Drew. They are my dream come true and they are all I ever wanted for the last 15 years. Something that I thought would never happen but i got two miracles and almost threw it away. I realize that i had messed up big time i had so much time to think about where i went wrong and i couldn't even look at myself._

_Knowing i messed up knowing i wasn't going home to see them for two years and all i could think of what i would miss of our little girl. That's two years without her mommy while we thought you were gone" Sam says. "But i wasn't gone when i was pulled from the plane by Santi who i have know from the navy. I was a seal he was a navy pilot he said he had been tracking Hank but lost him when he changed his name._

_And when everything happened with Shiloh he found him again but he couldn't get him for what he did to Rich. But i couldn't remember what he did so with KK's genius and Mrs. Tavares they were able to find away to get my memories back. That took awhile for my old and new memories to mesh together and through all of it i saw you Sam and those kids inside. Then it dawned on me that I gave up to easy and just let him walk in and take my family a family he never deserved._

_So let's take this one step one day at a time and start over with my memories intact and you get to know me and my life" he said. Wiping the tears out of her eyes "I would like to get to know you better Andrew Cain" she says stretching her hand out as he took it. Pulling her in for a hug as she held onto him happy that this was their first conversation about what went wrong. __This was their new beginning to their new life together._

**Are you ready for this" Drew asked, as she sighs taking his hand looking up at him" yes i am ready to do this and I'm ready to give this bastard what he deserves" Sam answered. Walking into the Pentagon hand in hand to speak to his former superior.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

**Her eyes blinked open with her face on the ground trying to get up"Hello, Hellooo is anyone here" Carly shouted as she heard a child's laugh. Looking around she was trying to getting up off the ground when she heard"RUN" it's said. Before she took off running trying to find away out when a tv screen went on talking about Jason and Sonny's arrest.**

** Having all the color drain from her face realizing nobody she trusted was looking for her then she realized that Jason was arrested for Elena's attack. But she knew for a fact he was innocent she needed to get out to help prove he's innocent while s continue search.**

** Hiding behind watching the screen "Jason " she whispered in disbelief neither if them were looking for her as she look around when she saw a light. Carly got up bolting that's when the first arrow flew place her barely missing as she screamed as the tears slid down her face. As she ran towards the light as another few arrows flew her direction one piercing her skin making her holler as she hit the ground.**

**Grabbing her leg when more flew past her head as she screamed tearing her blouse counting to ten and yanked the arrow out with a scream. Then tying it she knew she just had to make it to the light as they played Jason's and Sonny' Pretrial. **

**That's when she heard the date August 17 she's been gone for four months away from her children she couldn't believe it. "Carly come out , come out where ever you are" someone shouted it infuriated when she got up ready to run the door slammed making her cower to the ground. **

**"Mommy where are please don't leave me i will be good no more please"she says crouched down in the corner looking up all she saw was a glimpse of a man in a clown custom making her scream as he got closer. Then the door was slammed again as her stood over her with the bow and arrow in her hand when she was hit in the face as he knelt down wiping some of the make up on her face.**

**As the backed up the taking a picture "her husband and bestie needs a photo opt into nasty clown porn"he says as Lana turned to him" seriously what the hell is wrong with you"she asked looking at him strangely. "What its not me I promise i go on the dark web too bro, so what will we do next"he said changing the subject. **

**"Hmmm we are setting her free because she going to wake up never remembering having no recollection she will remember them not coming for her. And that's not it she will be in the mind of a child" she says as they backed up into the shadows as Carly came too. **

**Her eyes blinked everything was so dark she thought as she crawled to get up with them watching her " Go into the light Carly run" someone whispered. Before getting to her feet and ran as another arrow hit her in the shoulder blade but she kept running as they kept coming as she got to the light she realized it was not a real exit.**

**When she cursed to herself banging on the door " let me out" Carly says, oops wrong door try again" someone else said as she looked around. Seeing a real exit on the other side if the warehouse as the pain shout through her.**

** When she saw someone dressed as Pennywise her eyes opened wide and took off running with the clown skipping behind. As Lana looked at Kaiya and laughed he's having to much fun doing this" she says as Kaiya smirks When the Joker stops in front of her with the bow and arrow. **

**Stopping her dead in her tracks looking in front and in back of her as they both stood watching her to see what she would do when she ran straight at the man dressed as the joker swinging on him. That's when she was hit with the third arrow "stupid bitch"he said as she hit the ground.**

**Screaming in pain" you son of a bitch I'm going to make you pay"she shouted. Just as the door slammed a final time when she looked up she saw the door open. As she jumped up" Come Carly mommy's waiting you can do it"Svetlana said, mommy I'm coming"Carly says running out the door only to black out.**

**As Kaiya stopped taking one final picture as the walked away and got in the van. Driving away Lana waited awhile before pressing the button blowing the building up. Not soon after a woman found her calling it in when she noticed Carly from a flyer Jax had been spreading out. And he was willing to pay a lot of money so she called the ambulance and him as she waited.**

* * *

**Miami,Florida**

**Miami-Dade pretrial detention center**

**As Diane walked seeing him he didn't look so good but he didn't say anything"your pretrial is today I'm going to get you out of here. But the evidence they have against you is damming to say the least Jason the wire transfer. The tape recording down to you hiring the man to take Danny and Scout. I tried to argue it's was all manufactured but the judge wouldn't hear of it.**

**But your outburst in court and in the custody hearing made you guilty I even went as far as. Telling the judge that Ms. Tavares set up the whole thing to make you look guilty. And that only infuriated him so we have nothing Jason. And Mr. Spinelli can't even help because as a part of his release for helping you and Sonny crash the PCPD mainframe.**

**He is not allowed to have any kind of devices has brand new ankle monitor strapped to his leg. That will know if he touches any kind of devices so he has called on the FOS to help you. But they haven't found zilich nothing now we have to talk about this plea deal.**

**You take the twenty to life and they take the death penalty of the table. Look I know you said no but as you lawyer I'm telling you this is as good as it's going to get. Because Sonny's trial was postponed again and petitioned for another judge and waiting to hear back. From them he's not doing good Jason he's completely lost all hope Carly has been gone for four months.**

**And Michael not talking to him has taken a huge toll on him" Diane says, "Is anyone looking for her what the hell are they doing!" he said angrily. "Yes Michael is looking for her he has a fleet of men searching for her overseas and so does Jasper Jacks" she answered. "Just get me out of here Diane i need to be out there looking for her she needs me. Not in here on these bogus charges" Jason says.**

**When he grabbed his head as he looked up"Sam is that you" he says reaching for Diane who looked at him strangely. "Jason it's me Diane" she says seeing a new way to play it now unbeknownst to her someone watched them. " She thinks she has an out but we are just walking her right into a trap while he serves his life sentence in the funny farm" he says with a smirk.**

**Shaking his head "where does Titi come up with this stuff Tio" she asked he shrugs " I think she's just as loco as the rest of us. Because the prosecution will see this as a blatant attempted to get him off of all his crimes. Where Ramona will come in and evaluate him and deem him peachy then carries on with the trial it's already done really" Manolo said as they left. **

**Just as her phone beeped "Oh that was Svets she says they had to improvise the mistress is in barrel. And that she's in Jaspers crosshairs in New York City but first Corinthos and Morgan will get some pictures of her" Lucia says with a laughs only making her uncle laugh. "I hope it's more graphic like the one in Belfast that one was my favorite" he says getting into the car.**

**"Oh this one is clown porn" she responds as his head swung towards her as she just shrugs her shoulders. "Geeze what the fuck is wrong with these people" Manolo says, as she shook her head.**

* * *

**Elle's house**

**After speaking to Sam and Drew she spoke to JT to get a rush on changing Danny's last name. He petitioned the court to terminate Jason's right as a parent due to his recent actions and Danny not wanting to be linked to him. For fear of the embarrassment and harassment that Danny could receive from other kids for what Jason was being accused of. Making an passionate plea of what Danny has been through he made sure that Diane receives notice when she was flying back to New York.**

** "Hey" Elle says standing in the doorway watching Curtis while he trimmed his beard, Hey yourself you get the kids to school okay" he asked. Shaking her head "Yeah i did but i wanted to talk to you about something" she says getting his attention. Pausing for a second "What's up look about last night i wasn't trying to push" Curtis says.**

**When she put her hand up clearing her throat "Umm it wasn't about that i wanted to know if you still wanted to be a cop. I know you've been looking to do something with yourself" she says, yeah I am i was thinking of a PI firm but i'm listening" he says. "What if i told you i spoke to Alonso Ramy's cousin about you and he spoke to his superiors about you. And you have to go downtown and speak to a few people" she say.**

**Shocked "You did that for me" he asked, yeah i know you sacrificed a lot being down here babysitting my grown ass. For the last couple of month's and I just wanted to do something in return for you" Elena says. Making him smile as he made way over to her" It wasn't a sacrifice Elle I am where i want to be " he says kissing her. As she pulls back staring into his eyes before putting her hands on his chest "Well what do you think" she asked.**

**"What do i think i'm interested i'm very interested" Curtis says pulling her into his arms, 'well you should get ready and don't dottle the papers are on the table. Bye i have to go to work i have a 10:15 so i will see you tonight" Elle says rushing out the bathroom. Her body shivering as he looked down at himself "get it together Ashford" he says finishing what he was doing. **

**Then going to check the table for the information then rushing to get dressed and leaving his hormones would have to wait until Drew and Sam came back. He would have to plan something special for them maybe a get away or something he mused to himself. As he drove to the meeting when he realized she had all his papers there. Like she knew he would says yes and it was all official police documents from his former job as a Baltimore Police detective.**

**Thinking of all the times Jordan turned him down flat not even considering him at all knowing just how much he missed being an officer. **

* * *

**Washington DC**

**Drew walked into the courtroom first by himself while Sam stayed with Karina and Santiago who knew. Just how far Shiloh would go in what he did overseas he still held a smug grin as he was being brought into the courtroom. "I'm sorry about Sam Drew she should have stayed with her real family over at DoD" he whispered. As Olly put his hand on Drew's shoulder "Easier brother" he said as Drew shook his head.**

**Before going up to stand and telling all what he had endured at Shiloh's and Peter's hands and what lead to him being kidnapped. Then honorably discharged and with the attempt they made on his life this past summer that almost killed him. As well as all of the war crimes that he committed to hide the fact of what he was doing. And the death of Rich Cain was a result of his kidnapping because they caught him in the act.**

**Santiago took the stand as well telling his account of what happened following the death of Rich Cain and Drew's kidnapping as did Zach Manning. When Shiloh looked back his eyes went wide "No, no that's not possible your dead!" he said jumping up only to not see her. As his attorney tried to calm him "She was right there I saw her" Shiloh said. **

**Both Drew and Olly sat there smiling watching him freak out as she tried to run to the back of the courtroom. To prove he wasn't going crazy but the court officers grabbed him restraining him. As he fought against them pausing the trial "He's going to die after this isn't he" Drew whispered to Olly who just smiled. "After what he did to Rich hell yeah Bobby and the Cain's deserve that you deserve that" he replied.**

**Watching as they dragged him out the courtroom he saw Willow and a few other women he took advantage of there too. While they brought him to a holding cell leaving him there to cool off "Ssss must be rough huh for you to lose your cool huh" Sam says. Looking at him as he shook his head "No, No that's not possible your dead Peter made sure of it" he said. She shrugged her arms. **

**"Well Shiloh i don't know what to tell you Shiloh i here i am" she says, then he looked at her "It wasn't real you bitch"he says lunging for her. Making her back up "well as far as anyone knows i'm dead and you will be paying for that as well. Because that girl was apart of DoD"Sam says getting really close to the cell as he went to grab her she stuck him with something.**

**Making him let go"You won't get away with that what did you give me" Shiloh said smirking as she backed up. "Rot in hell you arrogant son of a bitch" she says walking away he started sweating "guard, GUARD HELP I CAN'T , I CAN'T BREATH" he says. **

**"Quiet down in there Mr. Archer" the guard says, Help, help" says" before hitting the ground. With the guard not buying into what he was saying stayed put at his station. With Sam meeting Karina outside "It's done let's cause some more havoc" Sam says making Karina smile.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Miami, Florida**

**He had been on a high lately he actually got the job he was sworn in after everything. But he would be on probation for a year and random on the spot drug test but he didn't care. Because he would do it anyway when Sam and Drew came back they would celebrate.**

**His comeback he even got word out to TJ that he was going to be a cop again. Elle watched him as he changed several different outfits whispering to Pax"I think daddy needs help" she says. As Pax shook his head" Curtis I think this outfit fits you pa you look very handsome" she says as he turned around. **

**With Pax giggling and Drew laughing"I will leave you guys to talk" Elena says winking at Drew. Who gave his friend a dap" I here congratulations are in order man I'm happy for you man. I know you wanted this chance for a long time" Drew said. Nodding his head"Thanks man I appreciate it and I do want this more then anything and I got the second chance" Curtis answered.**

**Drew smiled"It's like your getting a lot of those a family getting to be a cop again cherish it"he says. "Oh most definitely man I don't know what It was man but from the moment i met that woman Drew. It was like she sucked me in and i couldn't find my way out I had this pull to her and i couldn't explain it. But now i know this is where i was meant to be this whole time and I feel complete here with her and Pax. **

**And i got a second chance to do a job I love man and come home to my family" he replies. ****As his friend smiles and nods " and how does it feel" Drew says, lie i dream come true" Curtis answers tossing the shirt to the side. "Is that why your in here changing shirts like crazy because trust me we all know your going to do fine.**

**You got this Curtis this is what you do man we have the faith in you hundred different shirts isn't going to matter" he says. Taking a deep breath "I know your right i'm just a little jittery" Curtis replies sitting down on the bed. "So how's she doing seriously and not just the lip service she gives us" Drew asked he looked over at his friend. "Some days are better then others some nights she doesn't get enough sleep and i think it's this house.  
**

**I know how much she loves this house but I don't know man it keeps her up at night sometimes. There are nights that she comes in here with Me and Pax in tow and this is the only place she gets sleep. Because he hardly sleeps in his bed because he wakes up in the middle of the night and goes in her room. Then they come here but who am i to say she should sell her house Drew do you know what happen to them when they were kids" he asked.**

**As Drew sighed and shook his head" You love her Curtis that's who you are and yeah i do and I would rather not go into detail but you know what Manolo and them do. Your not a idiot but it's a silent rule around here and no one says anything. But Sam's adoptive father was apart of the collective in his younger and more intelligent years.**

**From what Sam told me and i heard from Santiago is he was good then he hooked on gambling and drinking. He would blow through thousands of dollars and he didn't care for the future. Santiago says they told him he was being short sided he only cared for moment and they were trying to build. Generational wealth and he took off but would bring Sam periodically or she would just show up on her own.**

**And that you know would pissed them off to no end but it got progressively worse as the kids got older it reached. Untenable levels and they had to get rid of him because he would bleed everyone dry. They had to cut him off completely but he had a new scheme and nobody was going for it not even Sam.**

**So one day the girls snuck out to meet some guys they met but it was a set up by Cody to get them. Because their three teenage girl to entertain grown men and they walked into a trap Sam said they felt uneasy. But before they could leave Ramy was grabbed from behind and she fought like hell. Then they used her to get Sam and Elle to fall in line and they did until they were told to do certain things.**

**And they refused and then they were attacked one by one all thinking about the other but nobody got it more then Elle. Because she refused to break for them she never cried and just when they thought it was going to happen. **

**In came Koji who came in hot and if you ever see that guy he is all fight. Nobody comes between him and his blade and he took them home and the men where angry.**

**Then the men found out and they nearly killed him but Sam begged for his life thinking she was saving her dad. When he wasn't anything to her only to for her to be kidnapped a few weeks later because he didn't deliver.**

** What he promised it took them 3 days to find Sam Cody disappeared after that jumping from place to place. But not before filling Sam's head with enough bullshit for her to take off thinking she wasn't wanted or liked.**

**They wanted Sam here with them she would of had a better life but Cody was selfish if he couldn't then she couldn't" Drew said. "I mean did they where they" Curtis asked already know what he meant shaking his head" Curtis I can't man Sam doesn't remember that. **

**I was told by Santiago he and Rich are the ones who found her only people who know. Is Mrs. Tavares and them and they don't ever want her to remember but I know Sam.**

**Curtis she knows deep down it's why what happen with Franco was so reminiscent to her but she's not going to ever remember that" he finishes. Shaking his head "I'm glad he's dead if you asked me but it makes sense because when i seen her attack. Jordan's brother it was like she wasn't there I didn't see that spark in her eyes it was just blank" Curtis spat angrily.**

**"Just because someone has money or is super intelligent and can give as best as they are thrown. Doesn't mean they can't break man and Elle has endured a lifetime of things she would rather keep to herself. Because she thinks she supposed to be tough all the time take care of her she means alot to me and Sam" Drew replies. **

**Giving him a five"always man i'm not going anywhere she's stuck with me" he says making Drew smile. "Let's not keep the women and the children waiting" he says to Curtis as they left the room.**

**Going outside where there was a full celebration going on because Curtis was sworn in as a cop. "Hey, Hey, Hey" Drew says as Pax was Dancing with Scout and Lorenzo Jr tried to cut in but Pax wouldn't let him. " No leave them let them worry about it" Elle said as he picked up Scout while everyone else laughed. "Daddy!" Pax shouted running to Curtis who picked him up throwing him in the air and catching him as he winked at Elle.**

**As Emy and Kat looked at Elle who turned away while Sam and Lana laughed as they all walked over to her. While she cooked on the grill "no me joda" Elle says, you not hitting that yet are you over the D. Or did you switch teams because if you have we understand Lana plays for whatever team she feels like" Kat asked. **

**Making Emelda burst into laughter"Oh my god No Katherine it just haven't happened for us that's it"she answered with a shrug. "At least tell us you patted the rabbit" Kari asked, right i'm mean because Manita your plumber left for that job in Phoenix in March. And your situation happened right before Sam's birthday in May in which she turned 40.**

**Which she is officially a vieja"Emelda says all she could do was shake her head as Sam plucked Emy. "I hate you guys so much no haven't it will happen when it happen fucking bitches" Elle responds. "We understand Elle take your time because y'all already had that pent up sexual tension from the beginning"Kat says. **

**"What's a few more months" Kari said in agreement when Lana made a hand gesture of something blowing up. Still making everyone laugh" you guys are assholes remember that" Elena said shaking her head. When Kaiya walked over who was about 5'9 with dreads with chinky eyes and mixed complexion with tattoos. Due to her Dominican and asian heritage "what are we talking about" she asked, Her Cunt and it's lack of penetration" Svetlana says pointing at Elle.**

**Looking at Elle then around at everyone else" Sorry i asked" she says shaking her head me and Letty had to visit JT's baby mama and her husband. Who is begging for me to use my knife to tattoo him like i did that other bitch" she says. "Geeze what happen" Kat and Karina said at the same time she just shook her head.**

* * *

**Miami-Dade pretrial detention center**

**"I am here to see Mr. Jason Morgan" Diane says, "I'm sorry Ms. Miller but Mr. Morgan isn't allowed visitor right now he's in solitary confinement right now. He's a danger to himself and other around him" the officer said as she shook her head. "Impossible he is one of the most level head humans on the planet i don't believe that" she says.**

**The guard shrugged "I don't know what to tell you he got a letter and he snapped you have to come again in a two days" he said. "What letter did he get that i wasn't aware of' she says. "I honestly couldn't tell you Ms. Miller we brought him back to his cell he had gotten mail. And he attacked his cell mate for touching it we had to take him to the infirmary and Morgan to solitary" the man says.**

**As she cursed to herself it was most likely the same letter she got to change his son's last name and terminating his rights as Danny's father."I want to see him in the flesh to make sure he is okay i will make so much noise by the time i am finish with you. My client will own this jail and you sir will be out of a job" Diane said, as the man laughed. **

**"You know that is against the rules Ms. Miller and i can lose my job so i can't do that so you may have to get a court order" he said. Not budging from his post on not letting her in she was furious as she left picking up her phone and making several calls.**

** Meanwhile Jason laid out passed out on the floor when Ramy knelt down. "How you doing horrible i know your head hurts right yeah see unlike Helena and Faison i don't need to do things to play with your head.**

**I can just get in there you think brain damage helps you it doesn't not from me see i know psychology Jason. Seriously it's why the BAU wanted me so bad but i decide to work at government places I even worked in Guantanamo bay. **

**With the worst minds of the world that's why it's so easy for me to get in your head how is it reliving the worst moments. Of your life over and over again don't worry there's nothing you can do about it I own you" she smiled. **

**Before kissing him on the cheek as he tried to push her away "debilitating headache huh don't worry that's the drug that was put into your system months ago working slowly. And eventually it has been making you see things right yeah your lawyer put in the bid that your had a breakdown. **

**What's good for you is that i've just evaluated you Jason your fine and your going to face trial. Then probably do life in my facility where i will have access to you all the time take care now" she whispered before leaving.**

* * *

**General Hospital**

**After they got her to the hospital the doctors worked quickly to make sure she's okay removing the arrows. They looked over her body there was multiple scars and carving on her of a joker. **

**"What happened to her" Jax asked Doctor Webber, she shook her head "I don't know what happened to her. Because we had to sedate her she was erratic and babbling something about Mommy was going to come for her.**

**And that she had to get to her we tested the arrows they was laced with a drug that you only find in China. It's deadly so right now we hope Dr. Finn's drug works" Sarah says, do you know where she's been. We've been searching for her for months and weren't able to find her" Michael asked.**

**"I don't know we did find her a ticket on her like you would find on sex's slaves but we won't know what happened. Until she is awake and the hallucinogenic is out of her system besides that. Carly was well fed and bathed regularly even got a manicure she looks filthy put she is in good health wise" she says as Jax covered his mouth. **

**As the tears pricked his eyes "What do you mean sex slaves" Jossyln said from behind them making Jax and Michael turn around in shock.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Miami, Florida**

**It had been a whirlwind since they had been back from D.C. with Curtis being sworn in as a cop changing Danny's last name. To Cain which got Drew to thinking about it after their confrontation with Diane made it clear for him. And at Curtis celebration he did just that making it official again.**

_Flashback_

_After picking up Scout from the two bickering little boys which made Sam laugh. At how protective he was over his baby girl as well as Danny and Jake. " Babe you do know they're harmless right their her cousins" Sam says as she rubbed his back. As they watched the kids play as if nothing ever happened Drew smiled._

_" I know it got me to thinking what will happen when she gets older" he says. Wrapping his arms around and kissing her on the forehead" you know what Diane said got me thinking and I'm happy my life isn't in limbo anymore._

_But she's wrong about thinking that I am going to come to Jason's rescue and if she thinks I will vouch for him. She has another thing coming to her I will make sure he never sees the light of day. After what he put Danny and Elle through and realizing what our relationship was based on._

_I can't pretend that we we're this great love story and I get it now the difference now. What he shared with Elizabeth was more pure then what he and I shared. And if you had asked me that ten years ago. It would have stung but going to therapy with Ramy has helped me realize alot of things about myself._

_My life and the decisions I made about everything" Says, oh yeah like what" Drew asked. " Just the poor decisions I made since imploding our lives and what I put my children through. She says turning to face him Lila's death bonded us but it was something mutual we trauma bonded._

_Our relationship was chaotic and always unpredictable and I used it to validate my existence for a really long time. And when he and I got back together I knew early on that it wasn't going to work so instead of ending it. Amicably I pushed it and threw everything that I became to fit who I was and every day I died inside._

_When I thought we lost you and went to jail I finally hit rock bottom and I had nothing but time to think. To dwell on everything and I realized my God mother was right all these years. There was never a mutual respect between he and I because we didn't really like each other._

_I mean we were civil but he only took me in because of Sonny and Carly it was to help them stay together as a family. Yeah we grew to see each other in a different way but that was because he his need to take care of people. And after bottoming out after we split after all the lies and everything that happened with Elizabeth._

_But she was the real deal he never respected me the way he did her and can see that now. The funny thing is Mrs. Tavares says my heart knew it all along its why I did the things I did to her. And to be honest it wasn't Elizabeth's fault it was his because he put her in the middle he was willing to put me at risk._

_Not her or her children that's love the same way that your not able to put me and the kids at risk. It's why you stayed away when you knew Shiloh was trying to kill you and use me to hurt you. Now I realized she isn't a bad person it was my own unresolved childhood issues with my dad._

_That Jason brought out in me and I can honestly say I could call her a friend because we were thrown into the situation. That we were in And I realized somethings that when I was apart from him I thrived. I was true to myself and when we got together it was months after getting to no each other. _

_I didn't need you to validate my existence I was able to stand on my own to feet and there was a mutual respect there. It was unconditional and you showed me I life that I never saw for myself. And I didn't know what that looked like you showed me what was real and what I was truly capable of._

_Drew couldn't see it my own potential but you did you were steady, safe and consistent. Even after all the horrible decisions I have made you still love me and I can say without a shadow of a doubt. That you Andrew Cain you are my true soul mate who I want in this life and every other" she said._

_He was floored and in complete awe when he got down on one knee taking the ring out" Samantha Jay McCall will you marry me and this life and every other" Drew asked. As the tears streamed down her face as she shook her head vehemently"Yes, YES,YES" Sam says._

_While he slipped the ring on and got up and kissed her while their friends and family cheered them on. As Danny ran over hugging them when Drew picked him up and kissed him on the cheek to. With Emy walking over and putting Scout in Sam's arms as Drew held them all close._

_This was his family no more hiding no more secrets they could start to live there lives over. With no looking over their shoulders with Shiloh gone both Sonny and Jason in jail. And Carly not even coherent and knowing and understanding her past there was nothing else. That would come between them she was truly free from all of it and she could be happy._

**Their wedding day would be September 13 on Drew's birthday then they would take their honeymoon. Everyone was thrilled for them that they we're getting married again but they were both. Dedicated to making their relationship work their was nothing in their way anymore.**

**And everyone has spent the last couple of weeks helping them plan. Drew wanted it to be perfect but Jason's preliminary hearing was looming over them Diane tried to say he was losing his mind to get the case tossed out. But Ramona evaluated him and deem him fit for trial to Diane's dismay her plan didn't work.**

**After this was over they wouldn't have to deal with of this it would be behind them everyone was making sure Sam's wedding would go off without a hitch. She was at the spa with the girls her wedding was in a few days when a man sat next to her spiss " hello there old friend" Spinelli said. Taking the cucumber of her eyes"Spinelli let me guess Diane called you" she replies, yeah i needed to see it for myself" he answered.**

**Nodding her head "Okay so you saw me now what because i know you didn't just come 1300 miles for that" Sam says. Touching her hand "I came because i am worried about my friend because she played dead while her friends and her family mourned her.**

** While the man she loved tried to fight for their family that was taking away from him the same time you were. And then someone else tells him he isn't going to be raising his family a family that you and he wanted as long as I have known you two" he says.**

**As she looks at him with a raised eyebrow before sitting up just then he noticed her engagement ring. "Your engaged' Spinelli says baffled, yes i am Drew and I are getting remarried in a few days on his birthday" she answered. Making his head swing "On Jason's birthday the love of your life while he sits in jail for a crime he didn't commit. After Drew talked you into petitioning the court to take his son away" he said.**

**Shaking her head "No he isn't worth it and Georgie needs him bye Spinelli" Sam says as he looked hurt.**

**"Yes on Drew's birthday Spinelli and Jason isn't the love of my life Drew is and he has brought out the very best in me reminding me of WHO I AM. And Jason is in jail for things he has done to my BEST FRIEND SOMEONE THAT WAS THERE WAY BEFORE I EVER KNEW. A JASON MORGAN ELENA TAVARES SINCE WE WERE SHARING A CRIB BACK IN NEW YORK CITY. **

**SAY IT SPINELLI SHE WAS BEATEN AND ALMOST RAPED BECAUSE HE HIRED SOMEONE TO KIDNAP DANNY AND SCOUT. WHO ISN'T HIS DAUGHTER SHE'S DREW'S DAUGHTER AND DREW TALK ME INTO ANYTHING. DANNY ASKED TO HAVE HIS LAST NAME CHANGED SPINELLI BECAUSE HE HATES THAT HIS FATHER HURT SOMEONE HE LOVES.**

**YOU ALL SEEM TO THINK THAT I STOPPED BEING FRIEND WITH PEOPLE I HAVE KNOWN MY ENTIRE LIFE BECAUSE WHAT SONNY AND CARLY APPROVED" Sam chuckled. " No but they were your friends and was there for you through all of it" he said, so where they Spinelli they didn't have to let anyone know when they came to see me. **

**And Danny they always came to see me i didn't need to broadcast it to anyone you know what's funny. I knew when you sat down that it was going to be about Jason with you which is funny because he didn't even like you. It was me who talked him into helping you ME and it was always about Jason and his feelings never mind my own.**

**You were never my friend Spinelli so don't sit here and act like you came for me you didn't the same way Jason is with Sonny and Carly you are with him. And it's really sad that you never ever cared about what i wanted or how i would feel" Sam said putting her hand up. Stopping him from speaking " You even tried to have Jason consider Brenda as an option it was always someone else over me Spinelli.**

**That's not what friendship is see Curtis he's my friend he asks about me not just Drew or the kids. Maxie is my friend she cares about what is going on with me and she told me from the gate that Jason i wouldn't work. And I didn't listen because even she saw that Drew brought the best out of me and he ACTUALLY PUT ME FIRST. **

**Hell even Elizabeth is my friend more then you are Spinelli now that is irony" she continued with a chuckle. Just then Kat and Elle came in "Sammy enjoying your..." was all she got out when Elle shook her head. "****Mira a este jodido payaso (**_look at this fucking clown) _**"Elena says pointing at him. "It's fine Spinelli was just leaving" Sam says, but I"Spinelli says when Kat cut him off.**

**"Leaving before i break your fingers you should be more concerned with being there for your daughter Spinelli. You wouldn't want her to grow up with KK as her father right they you should go" Kat said looking at him seriously. As he got up just as the rest of the girls came in from getting their manicures and pedicures. Lana looked at Sam then Kat "Can i kill him and make mince meat out of him" she says staring at Spinelli.**

**Swallowing hard he knew from what Jason said she was serious. "Sam Jason will go to jail save him for his son sake and for yours. You love him you've always loved him love him like he loved you"Spinelli said. **

**When Karina grabbed him by the throat" tell me do you love your life Spinelli because I will snap your shit so you don't have one. Or I should break your fingers so you can't hack your computer but you can't do that anyway. Because you will be in the big house being turned out like the bitch you are.**

**So don't bring Sam your bullshit crusade to save that mother fucker. Because she has made it clear she doesn't want him Hell even Elizabeth got hip to the game. Shit she prefers Franco and I don't like that mother fuckers either but he loves her and he puts her and her children first go home Spimoni and be a father to your daughter" Karina says.**

**Just as Elizabeth came in"hey I just spoke to the boys their having fun I think your dad" Elizabeth says stopping when she saw Spinelli. " Elizabeth theses are not people you want around Cameron, young Jake and little Aiden" he said. When Katana groaned before swinging and hitting him in the face knocking him out.**

**"Diablo men he wouldn't shut the fuck up like jock strap and the king of fuck boys is better then us conazo. El es una mamaguveo" Katana says, Lana shrugged" you were nicer then me or Kat would've been" she said. Making Elizabeth shake her head"I didn't see any of this" she says going to the massage table. **

**Karina shrugged"No you didn't he walked out of here on his own"she says. "Hiro get this bitch out of here"Elle asked when Hiro and Akio looked. " Que maldito vaina" Hiro says,no se primito Kaiya says while the rest of the women laughed. "Could one of you dames get him dressed oh hey buddy get you shit and let's go" Akio said.**

**As Hiro picked him up and let him walk out on his own leaving the woman to continue their celebration when he turned to the younger man." I would take no joy in fucking you up Spinelli go home and be with your daughter" he said. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Manolo's Yacht**

**Hiro and Akio came in as Manolo looked up at them from the craps table Hiro shook his head Then went to get himself a drink. Curtis patted Drew on the back "You ready for this again man i don't want to put a damper on the evening but i was subpoenaed" he says to his friend. When Drew turned around and smiled "Yes I am and I know so was Sam and I" Drew answered.**

**Shaking his head "So was Elle man they are going to try to make it seem like she set up her own attack aren't they" Curtis says. Taking a deep breath "Yeah I know she told Sam as much but look they are because they need to make him look good. **

**And If I know Diane she is going to jump through hoops to make Elle look guilty" he replies. "Shit man i was hoping she wouldn't have to relive that things have been going so good for her" he said.**

**"Yeah I know when she came by the house the other day she seemed lighter almost like he old self. What about the nightmares is she still getting those" Drew asked Curtis shrugs "not so much when she's sleeps with Me and Pax she isn't as restless he answers. "I she still seeing Ramona as a therapist" he says, yeah but my aunt said maybe a survivors group would be good.**

**You know getting together with other woman who have been in situation like that would do her some good. Just having that support I guess but I know she would not be down for that but i'm have to admit I'm a little worried. **

**At just how far Ms. Miller will go just and we don't need her losing it on the stand Drew man you didn't see her. When her and Jordan got into and Jordan's brother Chuckie tried to break it up she snapped.**

**I mean when i came she in it was like she wasn't even there i had to physically remove her. And when she finally recognized me it was like she was in her living room and that guy was going to you know" he said. Just then Zach patted both men on the back " Its all going to work out you will see and Elena going to be alright" he says.**

**"How can you be so sure" Curtis says,nodding his head because I just do now let's celebrate. Drew and Sam's upcoming nuptials Andy I am very happy you met someone that was just perfect for you" Zach said. **

**Nodding in agreement"Yeah man I wish you guys nothing but alot of happiness" Curtis says finishing his beer. Making Drew smile"Thanks guys it means alot now let's play" he said. As they turned and looked around the boat" Do you honestly think anyone is going to win here" Curtis asked looking around at the yacht turned into a casino.**

**Zach smiled " We always win" he says patting them on the back as he walked away smoking his cigar. With Drew and Curtis walking behind him picking a game to play when Julian approached Manolo. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute" he says, with a nod he got up and step to the side with Julian.**

**"What's going on big day huh you baby girl is getting married" Manolo said, yeah I know but are we sure that he's going to really go to jail. Because Diane is real good at getting him off what's to stop it from happening now" he said. Manolo smiled "Trust me it's already a done deal don't worry about such trivial thing amigo Samantha is getting married.**

**Danny is thriving with Ms. Yolanda my girl is on the mend life is good my friend" he says to Julian. As Julian nodded his head he just wanted Jason out of his daughter's life for good he wanted to see his grandson relax like a child should be.**

* * *

**Miami Dade pretrial detention center**

**Diane sighed as she sat down" I heard from Mr. Spinelli he tried to talk to Sam she was not receptive at all. And she claims that Danny wanted to change his name that he hated what you did. Also that he heard you threaten Ms. Tavares so when her attack happened he put the two together.**

**Is what Alexis tells me and he blamed himself for what happened and has been very angry since it happened. Which is why he wanted to change his last name from Morgan to Cain. Mr. Spinelli also told me that Sam was engaged to be married to Drew on your birthday" she says.**

**As Jason looked up in shock"Diane you need to do whatever you can to get me out of here I can't have Drew raising my son to hate me" Jason said. " I got the impression that it was more because Mr. Spinelli seemed really afraid because he rushed back to Port Charles.**

**Saying he couldn't stay for your trial but he didn't say what had him spooked" Diane says. " They probably threatened him Diane and the only thing that will make him run is being away from Georgie" he says. Shaking her head" well I subpoenaed Sam, Drew and Ms. Tavares and Jordan Ashford I will get you out of here.**

**And then we will work on getting Danny in your custody and away from Mr. Cain. But you have to figure out if you want me to go after Sam or not because I can assure you it will come to that. When i get Ms. Tavares on the stand I will break her and make her sorry she ever brought you up on these bogus charges" the woman says.**

**Not knowing that she was being watched neither of them knew that they didn't have a chance in Hell in winning.**

* * *

**Key West, Florida **

**Naval base**

**Drew had called his superiors so that they could get married on a naval ship then after at the Tavares Key West house. It was home to him and it was someplace special that he could share with Sam and their children. Smiling as he looked around at their family and friends"Mom hey I'm glad you could make it" Drew says.**

**"You think I wouldn't be here to watch my son get married then your crazy" Monica says hugging him. Only making him smile even wider" Well with everything going I know it's hard for you" he replied. She nodded in understanding"yes i am sad for what's going on with your brother but its not your fault. **

**It breaks my heart but Jason made his own bed following Sonny and Carly to hell. Now i don't agree with what he did at all but now maybe he will start living for himself and understand. That they never cared for him they only needed him to fix their lives and make their behavior okay.**

**At the expense of everyone no matter what the cost was now i wish there was something I could do. But I can't he threw away his chance to be a father to his children, but today is about you. And Sam which I am happy for you that one of my boys didn't squander his second chance" she says.**

**When Drew looked up and waved someone over" Mom I have some very important people I want you to meet" Drew says. As a man and woman approached them hugging him tight"Andy it's really good to see" the woman says as he and the man shook hands.**

**"Mom I would like you to meet Mitcham and Sophie Cain theses are Bobby's parents and the people who see last name. I have Mitcham and Sophie this is my mother Monica Quartermaine" he says introducing them.**

**Both women looked at each other before embracing one another " It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Quartermaines" the couple says simultaneously, likewise I love meeting the people that shaped his life"Monica replied. Sophie smiled" Thank you for looking after my boy while he was in New York"she says.**

**"Robert is a very nice young man It was a pleasure to have him" she says. " Awww momma Quartermaines that touches my heart thank you" Bobby says coming over and hugging his parents. Making his father shake his head at his sons antics" your welcome"she says as they all laughed.**

**Just then Michael approached Lana"Hey can I talk to you for a minute" he asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "About what Corinthos" she says trying to get reaction out oh, Its Quartermaine and I wanted to apologize for accusing you of taking my mother" Michael said. **

**" No apology needed because she was very deserving after everything she did to Sam" Lana responds. "Look it not her fault that the people she was involved with did what they did. So many times everyone else pays for their bullshit me, Sam my brother Morgan.**

**Who was just a kid he didn't deserve to die" he says, umm okay well don't worry about it" she says with a shrug. It's not what he really wanted to talk about but he was trying to segue to. Only made her smirk"that's not why you came over here Michael so just have the balls to shoot it straight" Svetlana says.**

**As Zach walked by hearing the tails end of it stopping him in his tracks"Lana you okay" the older man asked. " Zach Hon I'm fine it's okay i promise" she says with a wink before he continued. Before she turned to Michael with her arms crossed looking straight at him.**

**"So what's it going to be Michael are you going to be a man and be straight or what" she said, posturing himself "was it true" Michael says. Knowing what he was talking about but again wanted him to get to the point " Was what true Michael you're going to have to be specific"she says. **

**"What you said about you being in sex trafficking" he asked, yes it was true why do you care But I was more of a child prostitute I wasn't moved from place to place"Lana answers. He was floored "I'm sorry you went through that"he says, why Michael did you pimp out your youngest daughter"she says sarcastically with a shrug. **

**Putting his hands up"No it's not like that Lana I'm sorry for what you went through but if you don't mind me asking where was your parents" Michael said.**

**She chuckles as finishing her drink" well my mother was dead she died giving birth to me and my father well he was the one selling me to make sure his actual daughters went with out" Svetlana says. **

**Michael was flabbergasted "you...you...you're father sold you" he says stunned, yes he hated my guts and I don't need your pity Michael" she said he still couldn't believe it. Reaching for her "Lana wait it's not pity at all it's being sympathetic to what was put on you is that how you met Manolo Tavares "Michael said as she nods.**

**"Manolo saved my life I probably would have been some useless child bride and chances are I would be dead but why does any of this matter to you" she says. "I'm just trying to understand why you would say that you would put that on my mother that kind of pain you went through" he asked. **

**"Why because I don't care about your mother and what your Uncle has done to my sister made me that angry and yes I would put that on someone he cared for" she replies with a shrugs.**

**"Hey darling, Junior" Bobby said coming over , I'm no one's Junior but you already knew that" Michael said glaring at Bobby who wrapped his arm around Lana. "How are the parents Robert"Svetlana asked, they are good the old man made sure Andy could have his wedding here I just wish Rich was here"he answered. **

**As she caressed his face "babe Rich is always going to live in us because we all know what he meant to your family and ours "she says sympathetically.**

**When the music started "I guess it's time to take our places you ready"Bobby says, I'm always ready"Lana responds before walking away. With both of them watching her" you aren't man enough for any of that Mikey she would be to much for you. **

**Even her darkness is too much for you bro and she could never be herself with you completely. And you are always going to wonder about what you heard about her is real or not let it go bro" he says leaving before Michael could speak.**

**Leaving him ticked off but he would prove him wrong Michael thought when Monica came over tugging at his arm. As he lead them to their seats as the music started to play. Drew to his spot at the made altar waiting for Sam with Zach and Curtis by his side and Emy with them.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Key West,Florida**

**Naval Base**

**As the wedding started when he saw her emerged with Julian all he could was stare in awe she was a picture of everything he wanted. Drew was happy to be here whole marrying her as himself not his brother getting to know each other of the last few months were amazing. Because she got to know the real Drew Cain and ironically their past intersect he wish he had met her back them.**

**Watching her make her way as the tears start to fill up in his eyes when their eyes locked as she stopped in front of him. With tears in her eyes Julian kissed her on the forehead and shook Drew's hand and sat down next to Alexis. Taking Sam's hands in his "Now I know you two have something to share but so have I Sammy i have known as far back as I can remember.**

**And what neither of you knew was 17 years ago he was who i was trying to hook you up with. That time you came home because you needed someone to look at your boats engine because you were afraid of it dying out in open sea. Had you shown up you would have met Drew but as fate would have it you met him anyway but what I am saying is.**

**You two are destined to be so no matter what was thrown your way you two were always going to be. So with that being said I love you both individually and as a couple so let's get you two hitched Andrew you may speak" she says. Sam six years it was you that had me fighting to wake up then when i met you it hit me i felt this pull to you and Danny. **

**But i fought it then when what we thought was true came out it made sense and then we got to know each other and fell in love. And had our daughter and we felt truly blessed and we wanted to focus on our family and leaving a legacy for our children. When we thought we had it all we were thrown for another loop and our world came crashing down.**

**So instead of letting each other go to figure out what that meant for individual we rushed to get married. And though we loved each other there was so many uncertainties then we fell apart and i was so angry. But i was never angry with you I was angry that we never stop to breath giving ourselves time to catch up. Then i realized we needed this time to figure out myself and you had to figure out what you really wanted for yourself.**

**The one thing that never changed was how much i loved your ** **So Andrew Cain , take thee you Samantha Jay McCall to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part to forever and beyond if that's possible" he says.**

**With tears coming down her face taking a deep breath as he wiped her tears away"Wow Andrew Cain you taught me that I am worth it. You knew me better then I knew myself you wanted better for me when I didn't even know what better was. And i got tell you knowing you , loving you and being loved by you is the best thing ever I have loved before. Drew but with you I know what true love is and like my god mother told me it's not always pretty.**

**We have fought more in the last couple of months then we have in the entire time we were together. You have taught me what true love and unconditional love is and what it means and that is what you are to me is my true love. I have never loved anyone like I love you with you i felt truly safe and love and wanted you brought out the very best in me.**

**Honestly when I thought we lost you I felt like I lost the very best part of me and I realized that i have made a lot of mistakes. Because I wasn't honest with myself Drew I love more then anything and forever and beyond if that's possible. **

**So** ** I Samantha Jay McCall , take thee you Andrew Cain to be my wedded husband , to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" she says.**

**There wasn't a dry eye aboard that ship " So by the power vested in me by the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife. Andrew you may kiss your bride" Emy says and he did pulling her to him and kissing her. **

**"Wooohoo" Molly shouted as she clapping her hand as Julian hugged Alexis who had tears in her eyes. Watching their daughter get married to the love of her life " I present to you Mr. Andrew Cain and Mrs. Samantha Cain everyone"she says cheering on her friend.**

**As did everyone else as she winked at the kids stopping to hug the boys when she did as they lead the group of the boat. To the fleet of cars parked as they left the boat to head to where the reception was. **

**Just as Manolo got of the boat Nikolas tapped him "I need to speak to you" he said looking at the younger man. "Sure what's on your mind Nikolas" he said, how do you plan to keep Jason and Sonny in prison I am doing the best I can but it's a stale mate.**

**But Diane Miller is just that good" Nikolas says, When the older man smirked "You people worry to much mijo trust me when I tell you it's in the bag. These bullshit trials are just for show anyway none of these assholes will see the light of day. And with Ms. Miller trying to play that bullshit insanity defense you will have a very sane Jason Morgan doing life in a psychiatric facility for the criminally insane**

**I can assure you that he will be paying for what he did so don't stress yourself enjoy your cousins wedding. We are not working today mijo so Eat, Drink, dance and meet some woman and who knows maybe you will find someone"Manolo says getting into his car.**

* * *

**Tavares Key West house**

**When the got to the wedding reception as everyone was on the dance floor " You know I'm really happy for Drew and Sam they deserve some happiness" Curtis says. Smiling at him "Yeah I am too Sam deserves it more then anyone i know" Elle says looking over at her best friend. "You know so do you you have been through alot and i just want to see where your head is. For this trial you know you were subpoenaed as well so was I" he says.**

**"I'm fine Curtis I know Diane is coming for me I also know she wants to make me look guilty but i know how to handle her. Don't worry so much and I know i have given you reason to do just that but you don't have to. **

**Because I am feeling more like myself more and more everyday" she says wrapping his arms around her. "Oooohh does that mean we can get some adult time to do whatever's on your mind because i heard you.**

**Talking about me in your sleep" Curtis says, Elle laughed "you lie because i don't talk in my sleep" she says. "Yes you did i heard you so did Pax you said you loved me and" he says whispering something in her ear.**

**Jordan watched from the table as he held her in his arms laughing about something. It hurt just watching him with her she hoped when the truth came out that he would see she played him and come back home. She knew in heart that she was doing the right thing and that the truth needed to come out.**

**Just as TJ came over"Mom don't do this to yourself please" he says pleadingly, looking at her son. I need to speak to him Jordan says putting her glass of wine down, as TJ and Molly tries to stop her when TJ grabs her. " Don't do this please" he says, yeah Jordan don't it's not going to help your situation at all" Molly adds.**

**But when they looked up they were no longer there" shit I'm okay TJ I am just letting him know that I was called to speak at Jason's trial" she answered. As Molly pulled back" What after what he did Elle and Danny" she says , well I don't have a choice I was subpoenaed by the defense.**

**And I rather tell him so he doesn't think I'm trying to hurt him so I need to find him" she says walking away as TJ and Molly looked at each other. With concern "babe I don't want to see your mom get hurt but this road she's going isn't good" Molly says. Sighing "I know I need to go after her" he says kissing Molly then going to find his mother inside the house.**

**Meanwhile Curtis followed Elle upstairs "Damn girl how many houses does your family have" he whispered. " Shush a couple in different countries" Elle answered stopping in front of a room grabbing his hand and closing the door behind them. Before kissing him hurriedly as he gently took her into his arms kissing her feverishly. While she loosed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as his hands explored her body laying her down on the bed.**

**With his lips never leaving hers climbing over her then stopping breathing heavily" Umm are you sure because I don't want to rush or push it" he says. "Yes I'm sure " she says gripping his face as she kisses him with here tongue sliding in and out. Pushing his shirt of his shoulders then pulling her closer to him so she could feel what she was doing to him.**

**Both gasping as she pulled at his belt buckle to release him "por favor papi no quiero esperar necesito sentirte dentro de mí (**_please papi i don't want to wait I need to feel you inside of me)_**" she says. As he grinded into her slowly pulling her dress up as she finally releasing him from his restraint. Suddenly there was a knock at the door"Curtis are you in there i need to speak to you" Jordan says.**

**"Don't stop please ignore it" Elle whispered against his lips as the knocking continued "Look I know you guys are in there. And I would rather you here this from me please opened the door" she said continuing to knock on the door. **

**"Fuck are we ever going to get any alone time" Curtis says, making her chuckle "shit stop that's not helping Curtis. I don't know at this rate we are 3 for 3 right now" Elena said with a slight grin.**

**As he got up adjusting himself and helping her up and letting her fix her clothes before snatching open the door. "Yes Jordan what is so important that you need to track me down to tell" he said. "I wanted to tell the both of you that i was subpoenaed by Ms. Miller to testify in Jason Morgan trial" she answered. All he could do is stare at her" Your joking right " Curtis says as Molly and TJ came up behind them.**

**Curtis was beyond annoyed" So your not only one so was I , so was she, so was Sam thank you for the heads up. I guess I don't know what you want me to say" he replied when Kristina appeared. "Hey there you guys are Sam is looking for us and your son is looking for you two" she says.**

**Making both Curtis and Elle shake their heads" Umm thanks"Curtis says coughing. "Well thank you commissioner for the update"Elle says as Curtis pulled. When he stopped "Why you Jordan" he asked as Elle sighed rolling her eyes. "You don't see it because I do because she hates me and Diane is going to use he hatred for me to push her bullshit agenda.**

**And she didn't tell you to give you a heads up to be kind she told you to look good because she agrees with Corinthos Lawyer right. Forgot I'm a genius and you can tell your sister she can interview all of my ex's that she wants and hands them over to Diane. Look even your daughter in Law is putting it together in her head"Elena says pointing to Molly.**

**Who was figuring it out on her own her own as she looked at her husband who stood flabbergasted. "I'm going to get our son" she says walking away leaving them standing there. When TJ looked at his mom" Please tell me she's wrong" he says, baby I am just as shocked okay I didn't know that" Jordan answered.**

**Curtis who stood there pissed off" Are you kidding me right now"he says angrily because she messed with his mood. Leaving to go after Elena as TJ and Molly stood there not knowing what to say. "Mom i know you want him back but this isn't the way to do that it's only making him resentful. I promise you mom he will come back to you It's how your story end now let's get you back to the hotel" TJ says.**

**As Ramona talked with a few friends Shawn approached her wrapping his arms around her waist. Then whispering something in his ears"can a talk to you for a minute"he says, sure what's up" Ramy answers. Turning to him" That tattoo your brother has the same thing and don't try to play me tell me the truth is it a gang tat. Because I have been around enough criminals to know when are apart of that world" Shawn says.**

**"It's not a gang tat Shawn it's what I told you it was then when I got and Nena got it was something we did on a whim then it became something more. And that's it nothing big too it my brother saw it and thought it was dope and decided to get it but different. Now can we dance now" she replied, as he shook his head before pulling her onto the dance floor with him. **

**While they danced" Hey did you get to look into the Doctor evaluating Jason for his trial" Shawn asked. "Yes I did Shawn and there is nothing wrong with you friend love he's just an entitled asshole. Who thinks the sun shines out of his ass but mentally there is nothing wrong with him" Ramona says.**

**"Come on you don't think that's a conflict of interest " he says, Shawn this is my job something I take very seriously and do I like Jason hell no but he is Danny's father unfortunately so I gave my professional opinion on the matter. Now are we going to have a good time or continue this pointless conversation about Jason" she says. **

**But see that's what I am talking about look at the facts Jason would never hurt women " he said. Groaning " do you hear yourself Shawn ask that to Claudia Zacharra or Faith Roscoe or any other woman that got in his way of getting what he wanted or who he swears was a threat.**

**Then you will see who he really is" Ramona fired back letting go of him, Look I know Jason this isn't his style I've seen him and he was talking to people who wasn't there. I'm just saying why not recuse yourself from the case Mona" Shawn said.**

** Her head jerked" Excuse do you know what happens if I recuse myself people lose faith in my abilities as a psychiatrist to be impartial. Then you know what happens I lose money and my reputation goes out the window I'm no longer well trusted THAT IS what happens Maldicion pendejo" she says storming off.**

**"Sssss Chucha you fucked up" Orlando says laughing, Right bro i felt that one if you don't go after her your not worth her time. And with that you might as well leave" KK said Shawn shook his head as he went after her.**

** Not knowing that Elle and Emy went after her "****Mira, le di una oportunidad a este hijo de puta y todo lo que él quiere hacer es seguir y seguir sobre Jason lo que él piensa porque le estoy jodiendo que haría cualquier cosa que él le pida a Chupa Verga. (**_See i gave this mother fucker a chance and all he wants to do is go on and on about Jason what he thinks because i'm fucking him that i would just do anything he ask cock sucker) _**Mona ranted.**

**Emy went to speak but Ell put her hands up "just let her rant let her get it out" she said as Emelda shook her head. As Shawn listened "Manita you want a hug" Emelda says making her sister grin "No bitch i don't want a fucking hug I want to punch him in the face" she replied. Making Emy look at her sister" ****a ella realmente le gusta, ¿no? (**_she really likes him don't she) _**she says.**

**Shaking her head "Ahhmmm Ramy mi amor calmate nena" Elle says, ****No me digas que me calme, me siento como una cabrona" she answered. When she took a deep breath "I sorry manita it's not you ughh I just want to enjoy Sammy's wedding. Get some D after I don't want to think or talk about Jason I don't It's like that what's important. Uggggh chucha madre" Ramy said just as Emelda was about to speak Shawn knocked.**

**As all the woman turned around and looked at him rolling their eyes with Mona groaning again. "Can I talk to you" Shawn says as Elle and Emy looked at him and then Ramy" Esta bien mis amores" Mona answered giving him the death glare. When Elle stopped in front of him "Hurt her and you won't make it out of this house alive I promise you" she says. "And Me I'm watching oyete" Emy said with a grin on her face making Mona laugh as they left.**

* * *

**Tavares Key West House**

**The night seem to take a turn so she just saw it as it wasn't going to happen tonight maybe when they didn't have the kids. It had been a long day of dealing with Jordan and her entire mad rant it made her know her gut was right about her. They were interrupted again by Pax earlier its why She put Pax in the room next Emelda and begged her to keep any eye on him if he gets up while she take a bath Curtis was putting him to bed.**

** As she laid there in the tub thinking to herself when there was a knock as she looked up and saw him standing there" Hey I'm just checking in you okay" Curtis asked. Biting her lip" Yeah I'm fine I let Jordan that Jordan stuff slide of my back really how about you" Elle says, he nods" I'm not surprised by it anymore but are you going to be long"he said.**

**"Depends are you going to join me" she says, umm how about you come join me when your done" he says as she watched him suspiciously. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow "what are you up to Curtis" she asked putting his hand on his chest"me nothing see you in a bit " he says leaving and not answering her questions.**

**"Curtis you never answered my question" she says as he closed the door, way to go Elle make yourself look like a thirst trap Elena said to herself. He smile listening to her talk to herself she was in for a surprise Curtis thought after some time she got out made at herself for coming off thirsty which she wasn't.**

**When she opened the door to the room she was surprised that the room was filled with flowers that was sprinkled all over the bed with the candles lit. "You like it" Curtis asked as the tears filled her eyes shaking her head yes it was the first time she was speechless as he stretched his hands out for her. And she took his hand as he gently pulled her toward him as he stood there in his basketball shorts and no shirt unwrapping the towel off her.**

**Then dropping it on the floor leaving her bare to him"Your not going to need I know your unsure but trust me okay" he says. Leading the way" what are you doing" she asked, putting his finger on her lips to not talk "First i will give you a full body massage get you full relaxed, ****Then im going to make love you" he says. **

**Sitting her down that's when she saw the oils her whole entire body hummed already knowing. How his foot massage was she can only imagine her whole body as he started on her feet hitting all the pressure points as he worked his way up her legs then her hips. Closing her eyes as his hands worked over her ass and her core writhing under his touch trying to calm herself just then his hand passed over her vagina.**

**Making her body jump"just relax I got you "Curtis says continuing to work his way up massaging every inch of her only making it harder on himself when he passed over her breast. As her body trembled"fuck, fuck, this is torture I...I... Ooohh gawd" Elle stammered out when his lips latched on to her nipples licking and sucking on it as he alternated between them. **

** Bringing**** her to the edge then slipping his fingers between her folds pushing them in and out "Shit Elle I can't wait" he says. Working her slowly with his fingers the lower he got putting her legs over his shoulder when he blew at her clit then began to taste her essence. Using his tongue and his finger closing her eyes shut " Curtis, Curtis Ooohhh gawd yes, shit papa I'm going to shitttt" she shouted.**

**Watching her the whole time While he continued his ****ministrations as bucked under him gripping his head as he sent into another orgasm. Drinking every last drop of her nectar that spilled she gasped trying to catch her breath. When he was done he pulled his shirt off and let his pants fall then stepping out of them.**

**All the while she started at him in a lust filled haze as he strokes his manhood back and forth. As the precum dripped from his tip when she attempted to move he stopped her. Pulling her to him then reaching for his pants and taking the condoms out then taking a pack.**

**Then putting one on as he ascended over her kissing her while his tongue explored her mouth. Tastings herself on his tongue had her groaning into his mouth with her eyes closing. " Elle baby open your eyes and look at me eyes on me" Curtis says while slipping inside her filling her up.**

**Both gasping as he did as paused cursing under his"shit baby" he whispered before he started. To take his time working her slowly with each thrust building intensity it felt as if bolt of electricity courses through them. In that moment they both felt like this is where they were meant to be wrapping her legs around his waist.**

**Pulling him deeper"dale ma rapido please" she whispered into his ear, trying desperately to keep his pace. Unwrapping her legs and holding them keeping control of his pace"Damn baby you feel so fucking good" he says. As she bit his lip then sucking on his bottom lip closing his eyes momentarily. **

**"Curtis please" she whimpers sucking on his earlobe, " baby girl you killing me are you sure because I don't want to hurt you ever i just want to love you. And take care of you so you can feel safe with me"Curtis says sincerely staring into her amber eyes. **

**"I know pa but i need this right now so I need you to let go If I can't take it i will tell you" Elle said. Kissing her as he shook his head then gripping her waist before pulling out then slamming back inside.**

**Picking up the pace "YES,YES,YES,YESSSSS GAWD YES" she chanted him, "Oh shittt damn" Curtis says bringing them both to their peak. Both gasping for air as he continued to pulsate inside her bring on another trimmer before pulling out and plopping on his back. "Wow that was oh my god" Elle said, amazing , incredible" He finished as she shook her head.**

**"Hell yeah we have to do that again" Curtis said, that depends how much do you have in the tank" she says sarcastically. Making him smile "Oh i got alot in the tank" he replied pulling her closer to him and kissing her. Then taking her again until they fell asleep satiated in each others arms.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**"Hi can i speak to Captain Tapia please this is important it's about a new detective you hired Think he needs to know this" the woman said. As the desk sergeant shook his head Let me get him for you" the man replies before walking away.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Drew and Sam yacht**

**Bahia Honda Key**

**Both Sam and Drew were floored by their wedding gift from Manolo and Esmerelda a fifty foot Yacht named the Forever and Beyond. Molly helped them come up with the name she thought it was special to them. **

**"It is a beautiful boat and she roars like a lion" Sam says coming up behind him "I love this place it's just as beautiful as the company"Drew says. Turning around with a smile pulling her toward him" So shall we go down and see and what they did" she says.**

**"Oh I thought you would never ask" he says leading the way down to the cabin they had one for Danny and Scout each. Pushing open the door they were both in awe the tears streamed down her face. Thinking of all the years of pain she endured to be here all that could run through her mind was Drew was her blind date.**

**But Fate would have it he was who she was supposed to be with all along. Knowing none of this would be possible if it weren't for their friends they wouldn't be here. She had made so many mistakes but this was her new beginning and she would cherish it. **

**With all the candle and flowers all over the place where Drew saw a note walking over to it and picking it up. "It's from Elle" he says. "What does it say because this doesn't seem like her style" Sam says making Drew laugh.**

** "It says I know you didn't get to go on your honeymoon but this will do your have 48 hours to just be a married couple. I hope you like the present i got you its in the box trust me it changed Kat and Olly's lives so i hope you and Drew enjoy it together" he says finishing it.**

**As Sam picked up the box as Drew stood next to her while she opened it up" ****kamasutra this is more her style" she says laughing. Only making Drew laugh "are these edible underwear no let's just closes that now"he said as Sam laughed even harder. Opening the box "Wow how about I try mines on and you could leave yours in the box and save it for another time" Sam said.**

**Still laughing as he picked her up and kissed her " we are not keeping that at all but you could try yours on later" Drew says. Laying her down on the bed taking each other clothes off slowly.**

**As she stared up at him and ridged body with the love she had for him she knew the third time was the charm. She had been blessed more then she could ever imagine caressing his face" I love you so much" Sam says.**

** Before he kisses her working his way down immediately latching on to her nipples licking and sucking. While he ran his hands across her skin holding her to him never losing contact with her breast.**

**Wrapping her legs around him as her core throbbed to be touch as he took his time feasting on every part of her body. Then working his way to her core when his tongue touched her clit making her scream" Oh gawdd , gawd yes" she says. His tongue working over her before he inserted his finger brought her to an earth shattering orgasm.**

**Drinking ever last bit of her juices then coming up and kissing her after getting her bearing she pushed him on his back. "My turn" Sam said seductively running her tongue down his chest as she gripped his rigid shaft rubbing it up and down. Then taking him in her mouth as far as she could without gagging working her tongue over the tip. While her hand stroked him back and forth as he groans making him closes his eyes he needed to be inside her.**

**Trying to pull her off she only gripped him tighter as he moans her name before exploding her mouth. Taking him in then laying her head on his thigh listening to him breath heavily as he pulled her up kissing her. As their tongues work over each other bring herself down on his rigid shaft as he held her in his arms.**

**Moving insync with each thrust making love to one and another like it was the very first time knowing that this was their forever and nothing else mattered. As he brought them to their end then starting up again until the wee hours of the morning.**

* * *

**Tava****res Key West house**

**"It's so beautiful out here isn't it" Elizabeth said sitting at the pool with her glass of wine as Franco continued to look around. As she looked at him "are you still worried she said there is nothing to be worried about the boys are fine" she says. "Yeah Frankie you should relax and enjoy yourself "Kat says patting him on the shoulder while Olly laughed.**

**Franco's entire body tensed up"We were just letting you know the boys are settled in and Cam and Jake are with the other teens. And Aiden is with his new girlfriend while Bobby and Michael try to get her attention" Olly says with a grin. Kat shook her head"Yeah it's the cutest little thing she teaching him to bake this Ukrainian pastry.**

**Called Paska as the big boys trying to get him to go to bed but he is basking in all the attention she's giving him. Sorry to tell you Elizabeth your son is a goner but it's even funnier watching Michael and Bobby bicker" she says laughing.**

**Making Elizabeth sigh" Don't worry I think the kid has her heart now my wife and I are going for a stroll goodnight kids don't wait up" Oliver say. As they began to walk when Kat stopped"Oh and that other thing we talked about it's fine it's being taken care off" she says to Elizabeth then leaving. Franco to his wife"What was that about" he asked, I was talking to the girls about what was going on with the boys .**

** And she asked to see if they could talk to the boys for us because w****e can seem to get through to them. You know maybe someone here can get through to them I mean the boys love it here. **

**Because they could be at peace here Franco this is the most relax I've seen Cam and Jake in months. I hate that Jake feels had has to go through this and I hate that Cameron has to get himself in trouble.**

**No matter how right it is since Jason's arrest I have tried to shelter Jake from it all summer because I knew what Danny was going through. And I didn't want that for Jake but I made it worse because he was blindside when he did here of it. Now he's angry all the time and I get it I feel the same way Jason knew what I went through what Emily and Michael went through.**

**However he just sits there and allows this to happen to someone else the Jason I knew and loved would never do that. Elena did nothing to deserve that but honor her friends wishes for her children. **

**And all I could think of what would of happen If Curtis didn't get there when he did or what happened If Danny walked in. Do you know what that does to someone especially that little boy he loves her Franco she's one of his favorite people.**

**Like Lana is for Aiden and I can't imagine the amount of hurt he feels I know it broke Sam to tell him that she was in the hospital. How do I rectify the man I told Jake his father was to this how do I make my son understand when I don't myself" Elizabeth says. **

**As the tears started to slide down her face" Damn it I didn't want to think about this during this trip. I wanted to watch my best friend marry the love of his life and be happy" she says.**

**Wiping her tears away "I know but we are going to find away to get through to the boys we can't give up. Together we will help him understand I have done stuff that I am not so proud of I may have not raped Sam. **

**But I made her believe that we did and that hurt just the same and that hurt her. And i am sorry for that because I get it I thought i was trying to get my brother's attention but he wasn't my brother it was all a lie.**

**And I made her and Michael pay and I will regret that forever and we can still make this happy for us. I mean look at this place it's beautiful there is so much stuff to do here let's find something" Franco said with a smile. **

**Meanwhile"Hello Jacob how's it going" Manolo" says sitting next to him the teen looked up at him. Getting up"Sorry I didn't know I couldn't be here" Jake says Manolo waved it off. "You can go wherever you want here besides other people's bedroom because that's just creepy" the man says.**

**Getting a slight smirk from Jake who then turned serious"Why are you being nice to me I know my dad hurt your daughter"the teen says. Shaking his head" But what does that have to do with you Jacob your a child you didn't hurt my daughter. Why would I hold you to what he's done i dont hold it against you or Danny ever you're innocent" Manolo says.**

**As the shock teen looked at him he didn't know what to say so he said nothing. Which the older man nodded as they sat in silence" so I heard your having some trouble in school" he said. " Who told you"Jake says, that's not important on who tell me what's going on I can help you figure it out" the man said.**

**Jake sighs" all my life my mom told me how great of a guy he was that he was this great protector. And then this happens and now people are saying that I'm going to be just like him. A killer and a rapist and saying that's probably what happened that he raped my mother" he said. **

**When the tears pricked his eyes only frustrated him even more because he wasn't a baby only babies cried." Hey, Heyyyyy kid you are not your father and his sons are not for you to carry. Jacob Webber you are your own man and don't be upset because your crying.**

**Because the things people say sometimes hurt mijo listen just because you're a boy doesn't mean you don't have feelings. You do and you are entitled to them just like me and everyone else take it from me. But can I tell you something about fight there's only so many hits you can swing. **

**The thing about fighting is you have to learn to fight with less of this and more of this"Manolo says. Pointing to his head" when you learn to use this you don't have to use these as much because these will get you in trouble. When you uses this there is no getting in trouble you guys are now apart of my family Jake.**

**I will teach you to fight with your head" the man says, how do you fight with your head" the teenager asked. Making Manolo smile"come with me let me show you how"he says helping the teenager up. And leading the way as Florio spoke to Cameron on the other side of the house.**

**"I won't beat around the bushes with you Cameron so let me shoot it to you straight. I know what's going on in school it's commendable but it's sloppy because it only gets you in trouble and you have to be looking at colleges soon. And all this will ruin that and you know what nobody wants that for you.**

**Not your mom, not Sam or Drew not even me" Florio says, "what do you expect me to do I can't just sit. And do nothing he's my brother if I don't have his back who will" Cameron said. Listen to me kid" You always have your brothers back that is your job as his big brother.**

**But you have to use your head Cameron not your fist, do you know when you use your fist. That's a last resort and it's to get your point across its so people know you mean what you say. Because anyone can throw a punch but not everyone can maneuver people like they are pieces on a chessboard.**

**That's how you have to move you don't ever want to be a sloppy man you gotta use your head. I commend you want to look for your little brother but you have to do it in away that neither of you get in trouble. It's about strategy" the an says, how do I do that because the stuff they say to Jake is just freaking lame.**

**And it makes me so angry" he said as Florio nodded his head" do you play chess come let me show you a few things" he says leading Cam inside. The next morning Esmerelda and the women were up early"Elizabeth your up early good morning"the older woman says. **

**While Ana, Ilonka, Maria, and Xelia each prepared something"good morning I couldn't sleep much is there anything I can help with"Elizabeth asked. The women shrugged "we are making breakfast and prepping lunch for a large amount of people. Are you up for that task because our boys are huge"Ana says.**

**"Huge isn't the word compai" Xelia adds as Ilonka laughs "we are making platanos with salami and fried cheese. Pancakes eggs, omelets, sausages , bacon, Canadian bacon and some other cured meats and some pastries.**

**Which Lana and your son made last night" she finishes there was something really familiar about Ilonka that Elizabeth couldn't place. As Esmerelda cut the green plantains" come you can do the eggs its done in batches" Esmerelda says. Elizabeth was floored at the amount of food there was not soon after Monica and Alexis made their way down.**

**Watching as everyone else cooked" wow you actually cook in your kitchen I'm not even allowed in mine" Monica says with a chuckle. Just as Manolo, Chuck , Carlos and Julian were the first to come downstairs"good morning beautiful ladies we are going for our work out" Chuck says. As they greeted their significant others" check the nevera" Esmerelda says.**

**Her husband smiled as he opened the refrigerator grabbing the smoothies"gracias Mi Reina" Manolo says. Passing the smoothies out then leaving as Chuck grabbed a piece of prosciutto while leaving. **

**Little by little everyone trickled in to get breakfast "Hey Mijo where's you mami and daddy" Manolo says to Pax who sat on Emelda's lap eating. "That is the million dollar question Papi because how is he in the East wing she's not that bitch the was trying to be slick.**

**I called her and she isn't answering I called Curtis he isn't answering either chance are they are together being maldita freka you need to find your daughter" Emelda says. ****As Olly nearly spit out his coffee "Got find who" Elle says tickling Pax "MOMMY! QUE COMIDA" Pax says. **

**"Sure baby what are you eating" she replies to him, Oh Muchacha look who decide to join us this morning I called you to come get your child" her sister said.**

**"I know Emelda I was sleeping that's why i'm here" she answered, Elena you get up at 6:15 everyday for the last 20 years its a quarter to 10. You mean to tell me you and his father are both unreachable give me a fucking break" Emy says as their parents sat there shaking their head.**

** "It's a big house Emy Curtis could be anywhere" Elle says, well he missed his workout work out today so maybe he got his workout else where" Oliver says.**

**As Elle stuck her middle finger at him "Fuck your Junior" she replies as he and Emelda slap fives laughing as their sister shook her head laughing. "Well you do seem lighter oh hey Elizabeth did you see Curtis" Emy says, Looking between the two sister "Umm no I haven't since last night" she answered.**

** Then shook her head"Nope don't want any parts of this she says grabbing some food for her and her boys. Making Elle and Olly laugh" she said hell no see she knew there was something she was missing" Emelda says.**

**When Cam came inside the room" Mom Aiden says he doesn't want to go snorkeling" the teen said. "Tell him he's going Lana has grown up things to do" Elizabeth says, shaking her head "No I don't Frick and Frack are getting on my nerves.**

** Quite frankly I can do whatever i please with Frick whenever i choose and Frack I think wants to save I don't know. But It's annoying and Aiden is a breath of fresh air who I adore so it's a win, win and i can drive the boat let's go.**

**Chop, Chop Cameron move your ass get your brother and Freak Show and come on" Lana says leading the way. As Elizabeth hurried the teenager and getting everyone on the boat as it took off not soon after Bobby came in with Santiago. With Curtis behind them "Tio have you seen Lana she missed her work out" Santi says,Oh look who awaketh from his slumber It's after 10 brother.**

**So who worked who" Oliver says sarcastically as Elle kicked him trying not to laugh as she shook her head. As everyone else laughed" your an asshole primito" Santiago laugh, I mean come on my sisters face is red" he continued when she punches him. Which only made Santiago and Bobby laugh even harder "Daddy!" Pax says reaching for him. "Mami your daughter hit me" Olly say, then stop being an asshole"Elle says.**

**Just then Michael came with Jonah looking around he had the closes room to her it made Emelda, Emy and Oliver laugh harder. As he tried to play it cool he felt she deserve better then someone like Bobby who he couldn't stand. Now he needed to some how get Aiden Spencer on his side She liked kids and he had Jonah but he didn't want to use his son to get her attention and it was low even for him.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Miami, Florida**

**Federal Court**

**Sam and Drew along with Curtis and Elena all got out the car and prepared to go into the building through the back. Because the press was outside of the front like crazy it had been a media frenzy lately. They had been outside of Elle's house and the clinic with questions about the claims Diane made.**

**The family was meeting them there as both couples walked hand in hand. "Relax your I told you not to worry about it KK and Roro are on it"Elle said fixing his tie. " Can't lose this job" Curtis says, when Drew patted him on the back "Dont worry about it man listen to her your good" his friend says.**

**"What about you where's your head are you ready" Sam asked her best friend. Who just smiled " I'm Elena Tavares I was born ready mamacita" she answers, shit girl I need some of that confidence" Curtis replies.**

**As soon as the got into the court house they spotted Jordan her sister with TJ when Michelle saw him she moved forward to approach him. But Jordan went to grab her but she pulled away" You have some nerve showing up with her. **

**I can't wait for when that bitch is exposed for the trifling whore she is and you will look like an asshole for leaving your wife. For this bitch" was all she got out when AJ punched her in her mouth " watch how you talk about my Titi you stupid bitch" the younger woman said.**

**Knock her into TJ and Jordan who tried to restrain Michelle as Drew pulled AJ back "go ahead bitch" she says, ****AJ deja de mami, está bien, ella entenderá lo que le espera (**_AJ stop mami it's okay she will get actually what's coming to her) _**Elle said with a smile. "Michelle stop she is a twenty year old girl" Jordan says, you can't even fight your own battles other people fight them for you" Michelle says struggling against TJ.**

**Elena laughed "you must have forgotten that I am a genius huh let's recap shall we I hit you I look abrasive and guilty. And I get arrested and lady menopause uses it to free fuck boy of all his wrongdoings am I right. **

**Bitch your not slick" she say still with a smirk, " Curtis her father is tied to organize crime she got you that job for a reason. So when things blow up in her face you are in debt to her" Jordan says shaking his head.**

**"It was you wasn't it that lied to my captain saying you saw her and I doing drugs at a night club called Bail Bonds specialist Friday. It's funny we we're already in Key West for Drew and Sam's wedding wedding weekend at 7 pm that evening so how'd you see us at club. Because we drove up to Key West and was asleep by 9:30 with our son and god daughter watching a movie.**

**Where they had to wake us up and that was sometime after ten where they put the kids in bed. We didn't budge until after 1 but yeah you saw doing blow right" he says. " Tell me you didn't Mom" TJ says as she looked indifferent" No I didn't speak to your captain your a cop because she wants you there" Jordan says.**

**"Curtis don't stress yourself it's going to workout I promise" Elle says pulling his arm. " Curtis I didn't speak to your captain I'm just asking you to think Why" she replied, just then Michelle spoke "I spoke to your captain Look at you two your both high as a kite right now aren't you" she says making a scene.**

**All Elle could do was laugh then stopping Curtis from reacting" see you in the courtroom sweetheart" Elena says with a grin. With a grin that Sam knew all to well that something was about to blow up and bad. Jordan pulled her sister" Stop it right now Michelle I don't want it like this" she says.**

"**Their going down Jordan the truth will be reveal you wait and see come one TJ" Michelle says as TJ stood in shock as he pulled away" No you make up lies to destroy people life yes my mom was hurt. **

**But nobody went out their way to hurt or to destroy her life I won't be any part of that its just wrong and I have been around long enough to know. Whatever you think you have that woman is going to blow you out the water if you didn't notice aunt Michelle she had a smile on her face"he said backing away.**

** "TJ come here you have to make a choice nephew" She says , no he doesn't Michelle Jordan says knowing her sister only made it worse. "He hurt you JoJo for that bitch do you realize that and flaunts that home wrecking whore in your face and you still defend his ass he made his choice and i made mine and trust me I always get results" Michelle says adamantly.**

** Shaking his head " No Aunt Michelle I choose to do the right thing " TJ says walking away to find Molly. All the while She watched before going into the courtroom "Elena can i speak to you for a second" Molly said, sure mamacita what's up" she replies as they stepped to the side. **

**"Look I know its alot to ask but whatever you going to do please don't let it hurt TJ and Jordan I know she isn't your favorite person but she really didn't have anything to do with it"she says.**

**"I know babe don't worry mama you're hubby and his mama are fine but that bitch and lady menopause got another thing come to them don't worry about it "Elle says with a wink as Michelle glared at her. **

**"Enough Michelle let justices take its course no funny business " Jordan says to her sister who nodded to Diane just as Jason was escorted into the courtroom. When his eyes locked in on Sam who then turned and sat next to her best friend with their family taking their seats. That's when he noticed Monica and Michael there giving her a small nod " All rise the honorable Judge Sterling presiding" the bailiff says.**

**Before everyone takes their seats"We the people of the state of Florida vs Jason Morgan on the count Conspiracy to kidnapping facilitating the attempted rap. Criminal mischief, aggravated assault and battery, murder of Rondell Simmons and attempted murder of Elena Tavares how do you plea" Judge Sterling says.**

**"Not guilty your honor this is all a set up by a desperate woman" Diane say,Not in my courtroom Ms. Miller" he says, shaking her head. "Yes your honor" she says knowing he was a no nonsense judge as they started the proceeding "The Prosecution calls Robert Carter to the stand" he said as Ross made his way to the stay where he was sworn in.**

**"From the police report you , Mr. Ashford and your wife Camilla got there before the police arrived why is that" the Mr. Downing asked. **

**"Because the police time is four minutes I'm right across the street" he answered. **

**"How did you know Ms. Tavares was in trouble because as they defense would have it she planned this whole thing to get Curtis Ashford" he said. Making Ross suck his teeth" Because my god son called my and said the silent alarm in her house was tripped so I went to make sure she was okay.**

**And when I got there Curtis was trying to get her to breath when I saw the guy moving so i ran after him and he straight up jumped off the docks in the back yard. I couldn't go after him because my sister needed me more so i went back into the house to when my wife said he ran upstairs to check on the kids. In which he found my nephew Paxon wandering the whole way while i was with Elena and tried to stop the bleeding.**

**That's when the ambulance and the police got there with their weapons drawn" Ross says, I have no further questions for this witness"Mr. Downing said taking a seat. **

**When Diane got up with a smile on her face "Why would your god son call you and not the police" she asked.**

** Rolling his eyes "He did call the police and then he called me because like I said already I'm across the street from her Ms. Miller.**

**"How did your god son know the silent alarm was tripped" she says.**

**"Because he and his uncle designed the security system to her house and it came up on his computer" Ross replied.**

**How did he know it didn't fall on accident while having very passionate sex" Diane asked still shaking his head.**

**"Because of the design of the security system that only falls if that person is in trouble" he answered. "Hmm seems faulty to me I have no further questions for this witness" Diane says , you may stepped down Mr. Carter Judge Sterling says as he got down He says stupid bitch.**

**Making sure Diane heard him as Johnny looked at him he inwardly groans East he walks back to his seat.**

**When the prosecutor stood I call Calisto Cordero to the stand" he says who kissed Elle on the cheek as he walked up and took the stand where he was sworn in then took his seat. "How are you Mr. Cordero can you tell me how the security system you and you Uncle designed work and how you knew Ms. Tavares was in trouble on the night of May 16" he asked.**

**"Well it's has motion sensor top of the line surveillance system and the silent alarm is a back up. We follow patterns and Rhythm and when something is touched by the home owner or some one else the system knows. And on that night just like Mr. Carter said before me her silent alarm was trigger" he answers.**

**Thank you Mr. Cordero that will be all" he said as Diane jumped up" could you elaborate" she asked. As he scoffs mumbling "stupid pendeja can I elaborate on what "Calisto says.**

**With a smile like she won something"something about things being touched"Diane says. He nodded his head" our knows the difference between the touch of the owner and some else" he responds. Had she set the alarm I mean it was only her and the children supposedly" she says.**

**Annoyed" She doesn't have to our systems automatically set the alarm and hers set at 11:00 o clock it was 10:45" he said. "What if they fall asleep early then expected" Diane says, shaking his head" Do you listen it follows the patterns of the home owner and sets automatically on there time . Ms Tavares is 11:00 o clock other people are 9:00 o clock it's all depends on that customers" he says.**

**"Okay so back to the different touch thing how does that work" she asked, rolling his eyes "I can't tell you that Ms. Miller it could jeopardize my company and my customers" Calisto replies. "Is that so or are you covering for Ms. Tavares who is your cousin am I right so why would you not get on the stand and lie" Diane says.**

**When Mr. Downing spoke"badgering the witness you honor" he says as she tried to rattle is him "because I have no reason to lie you asked me how it works i told you"he says. "Ms. Miller you are pushing i" Judge Sterling says. "You may stepped down Mr. Cordero" she says, maldita puta" Calisto says as Johnny looked at him shaking his head.**

**Elle looked back and saw KK and RoRo she smiled as they both sat back with a grin on there faces. Which only made her smile even more just then Mr. Downing spoke "we call Tavares to the stand" he says. She winked at Sam and Curtis "It's okay Sammy I got this I promise" she says then heading to the stand then being sworn in and took her seat.**

**All eyes were on her when Diane whispered" I am going to destroy her credibility on the stand"she says. With a smirk on her face but Jason's eyes was on Elizabeth with Cam and Jake. Who sat next to Sam he was shocked seeing his son sitting there who didn't look at him.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Port Charles**

**PCPD**

**"Have you found anything on who could have taken Carly Corinthos" Dante asked Harrison who shook his head. "We have hit nothing but dead ends we even called the FBI to see if they seen anything like it and they haven't. I mean this Joker tattoo means something but Padilla did some looking around and it's not like anything we've seen. But she thinks it comes from like a deck of card it has to be some kind of insigna for something.**

**What did your father says does he know anything" he answers, Dante sighs and runs his hand over his face. "He lost when I told him that they basically branded his wife who doesn't even know who he is. It killed him because he's in prison and he can't do anything he can't be there for her. And I get it so we need to find something because I don't know how long he's going to last and I'm afraid he's going to end up.**

**In just like Carly" Dante says, Harrison looked at him "I'm sorry Dante I know this must be hard on your family" he says. Shaking his head"Thanks but you only get away with things like this for so long his time was bound to come" he replies. Just then Jax walked in "Detective Chase may I have a word with you" he said, as the young detective sighs. **

**"Now i have to tell him we still have no leads on who did this to Josslyn's mother" Harrison says,ssss Good luck with that man" Dante says. As he made his exit nodding to Jax before leaving the precinct he just wanted to be with his family. "I apologize Mr. Jacks I have nothing new for you as of right now we have the FBI looking into it" he says.**

**Shaking his head in frustration "I have the resources to move this along" Jax's says,sighing"Look I know your frustrated Mr. Jacks so are we but we are working on it diligently. I get it you want justice for your ex- wife but I promise you we are doing the best we can right now " the young Detective says.**

**Jax looked at him incredulously "are you kidding me you get it do you have children do you now what it's like to tell them that she's never going to have the mother. She loves back that you don't know who did this to her mother or why they took her away from you. And your baby sister who is going to grow up without her mother then you have no clue.**

**On how it feels to look into your daughters eyes and feel her pain" the man said, I know how it feels when you want justice for the one you love. I felt that way about Willow and Shiloh but we will get whoever did this to her" Harrison says. Feeling bad for Jax but there was nothing he could do right now until he had something more to give him.**

* * *

**Miami, Florida**

**Federal Court**

**"Hello Dr. Tavares can you explain to the court the days events of May 16th" Mr. Downing said.**

**"Yes I can Mr. Ashford had the kids outside all day to wear them out I gave them bathes and he was in charge of putting them down. They pretty much hang on every word he says he's the black superman to them kids anyway. I was downstairs cleaning up the mess of toys that were allover the place he came down we talked a bit then his phone rang.**

**Then he said he had to go so he did and I was going to take a shower when my sister in law Kat called and said she wanted to see the kids. And I said sure so they came and got Danny and Scout and then I took my shower and came downstairs to watch some TV. When i was heading to the living room that is where i saw a strange man standing in the hallway.**

**I looked at him he looked at me and licked his lips and I ran to get to the lock box I keep in the living room. He came after me he grabbed my leg and i fell face first then he grabbed my face and said not do anything stupid. Then he ran his hands along the side of my face and says your going to do exactly what I say.**

**In that moment I knew it was going to be fight or flight my baby was upstairs so i kneed his in his groin. Then shoved him off of me then ran for my weapon when he practically shoved me into the wall and that is when i hit the ground a second time. That's when he unload hitting like I was another man and fought him back and it made him angrier.**

**Which is when he started to choke dragging me up to the end table and turning me around and said "_I want to hear you scream you stupid bitch you couldn't just do what you were told. That's the problem with you bitch's you don't listen but your going to learn tonight". _I continued to try to fight him off using whatever strength i had left and then he slammed my head into the end table and I blacked out.**

**When I came to Curtis was there" Elle finishes there wasn't a dry face in the court room all the men in her family was trying to hold their composure. Elizabeth covered her mouth as the tears ran down her and Sam's face in disbelief they had never talked about it in depth. Just as Sam got up rushing from the court room holding her stomach as Drew went after her "Hey, Hey" he says. **

**Pulling her to his chest as she sobbed into his chest" shush " Drew said rubbing her back trying to calm her. "I HATE HIM DREW I HATE HIM HOW COULD HE JUST THINK THAT WAS OKAY!" Sam cried. Drew shook his head "I don't know honey the ends justified the means I guess" he replies not knowing what else to say. He to himself was shocked nobody knew what happened that night but Elena and most likely Ramy.**

**Inside the courtroom Emelda sat in her chair shaking Antonio grabbed her hand "Emy don't do mami I promise you he's getting his" he whispered. " ****déjame ir Antonio" she responds ****All the while Esmerelda sat there stoned face with tears in her eyes as her husband held her hand. "Why did Kat come and get Danny and Scout and not Pax" the prosecutor asked, because she wanted to feel closer to her sister and with everyone thinking she was dead.**

**Danny and Scout were the closing thing to be near Sam" she answers,even Jordan had tears in her eyes she sat in disbelief. It only made her feel worse because Curtis walked in on this he was just trying to be a friend and she pushed him into the other woman. "Dr. Tavares how does Mr. Morgan come into play" Mr. Downing asked, Umm he was upset that I got custody of Danny and I wasn't allowing him to see him" she says.**

**"Why wouldn't you allow him to see the child in question" he asked, because they were kidnapped and found on the black market for children. And as far as I knew their mother was killed by someone deranged young woman whose father he killed. She fit to take it out on Sam so I wouldn't let anything happen to those kids not when she entrusted. The most important people to her he was a threat to their general well being" Elena said.**

**"Your honor it's speculation" Diane says, "the jury is aware of Mr. Morgan's very lengthy wrap sheet Ms. Miller you may continue Mr. Downing" Judge Sterling says. Nodding his head "Is it true that you guys were in a heated custody battle for not only Daniel Morgan but Emily Cain" he says. "Yes again he was upset that i had custody of her per her mother and father made me and Curtis Ashford.**

**Her legal guardians in the event of anything happen to them that she was safe and cared for Sam wanted her kids to grow up together. How it supposed to be she didn't have that with any of her siblings so she wanted that for Danny and Emily Scout" she answers. **

**"Dr. Tavares Is it true that Mr. Morgan threaten you in court saying and i quote YOU WILL NOT KEEP MY KIDS FROM ME THAT YOU WILL NOT BE AN ISSUE THAT YOU WILL DISAPPEAR. AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAME" ****And he had to be dragged from the courtroom in contempt" Mr. Downing says.**

**"Yes he did" she replies , thank you Dr. Tavares and I am truly sorry for what you endured I have two daughter myself. And I can only imagine the horror you went through as the defense tries to paint you as the villian in this situation.**

** To make a career criminal look good " the man says. Elle watched as Sam came back into the courtroom taking his seat when Diane got up. "Ms. Tavares you told a perfect tale to a t why don't you tell us what really happened this was just a ruse to get.**

**Get Mr. Ashford in your bed and trying to get rid of Mr. Morgan because he wanted his children back. Children i might add never knew who you were before going to live with you "Diane say. That's when Elle laughed "your joking I have been visiting Danny since he was a baby or Sam would come to Miami. Or we will meet in the city and do something together with the family I was always apart of her those kids lives" she answered.**

**Shaking her head "I can tell you what really happened on the night of May 16th you and Mr. Rondell Simmons. You met him because he was working on the landscaping to your house and you were into him. The two of you flirted and you invited him over for some rough sex didn't you and it got to much for you. And now your playing the victim knowing that my client would be wrongfully blamed.**

**How can you look his children in the face and lie how could you perpetuate this. But I guess you got what you wanted Mr. Ashford and Jason is just collateral damage in you web of lies and deceit. **

**You spin this whole tale but we all know the truth you knew exactly what your doing and I have the proof right here in this folder" Diane says. Picking it up from the table and handing it to the judge as the prosecutor got up "Your honor what is this" he said. **

**As Diane smiled and winked at Elena whose facial expression never changed. "Your the one to leak this story to the press making a media frenzy of this case and my courtroom Ms. Miller i would like to speak to you in chambers.**

**Court will resume in a half hour you may step down Dr. Tavares" Judge Sterling says hitting the gavel and getting up from his seat. Leaving Diane speechless and confused "What!" she says when it register what was going on when she looked at Michelle. **

**Who shrugged as Diane went to meet with Judge Sterling as the guards cuffed Jason. That's when Jake stepped up looking him straight in his eyes "You know when you came back didn't want you to be my father.**

**But my mom and Drew they talked you up and I let you in but you never really showed up much ever. And mom still talked you to be some great guy and some protective guy BUT YOUR A SELF BASTARD. WHO ONLY WANTS WHAT HE WANTS NO MATTER WHAT IT DOES TO ANYONE ELSE YOU HURT PEOPLE. YOUR NO HERO AND THE REAL HERO'S ARE UNCLE DREW AND PEOPLE LIKE HIM WHO FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT.**

**I HOPE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE" the thirteen year old says storming off as Elizabeth looked at him and shook her head before going after him. "Jake, Jake, Honey" she called to him that's when Sam turned and slapped him "I was naive to think that you would go that far to hurt someone I love. Because I still had this blind faith in you that you could be a decent person but I was wrong.**

**Jake is right you only want what you want" she says leaving , "Good for Jake he see's you for who you are I'm happy he did but it took me my entire life. To figure it out but my eyes are no longer closed I know who you are and now so does Jake. I hope you never see him or Danny again it would be what you deserve it's what you did to my father right.**

**Who you felt wasn't worthy to be a father to his own child and you know what i would have been better off with him" Michael says, "let's go Morgan" the guard says leading him.**

* * *

**In Chambers**

**As she looked through the papers in shock completely mortified by every paged she turned."I...I... don't know what that is that is not the evidence that I was going to produce" Diane stammered. Out in shock "Is this not you colluding with Ms. Johnson to conspiring to throw this case" Judge Sterling said.**

**"Your honor I can assure you it wasn't what it seems she approached me about helping with the case" the woman finishes. As she continued to go through the file not knowing how she got this but it was going to get a whole lot worse.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Miami, Florida**

**Federal court**

**After clearing the court room Sam sat in disbelief it made sense now why her friend was having a hard time. It was some what reminiscent to what they went through as teenagers. Nobody knew the extent of it because they never told anyone not even Elle's or Ramona's parents.**

**Every one thought she didn't remember but she did she knew they wanted to protect her at all cost. Drew and Curtis stepped away to check on the kids ****Sammy C what's up" Elle says, why didn't you tell me what happened that night" she asked. **

**"Why would I put that to you Sam you already felt like it was your fault I didn't want you to feel worse. And I already told you I will walk through fire for you and your kids it was my cross to bare"Elle says.**

**"See that's the thing Elle I protect you just as much as you protected me" Sam says, I know you have but you have gotten the brut of all the bullshit we endured because of Cody "Elena said. Nodding in agreement "how did you know to run" she asked her friend with a sigh"He had that Sam look in his eyes that Donovan had and I knew if I didn't put distance between us.**

**He was going rape me and the would be no stopping him and it was like he knew I would go for a weapon and I fought for my life because of Pax he didn't deserve that not again you know "she answers. Making Sam looks at her"Is that what happened to Magalys"Sam asked, turning to Her shaking her head" Sam it was so bad my little boy sat in his mother's blood for 45 minutes before Josh got there when they killed him.**

**And for what they didn't have any thing I purposely made sure he knew that he should never keep more then thousand dollars at the house.**

**Sam I knew his friend was a trifling bitch ass but I couldn't judge the kid I had to let him see it for himself and every day I wish I hadn't. I wish I had pushed more because maybe they would be here but I couldn't let him go through that again" she says.**

**There was a silence between the two women" we have been in alot of mature situation haven't we and you always came after me" Sam said. Taking her hand" Yes we have and I will always come for you Sammy C your my best friend I got your back. From the cradle to the grave mamacita" Elena says.**

**Making her friend smile" Same here I love you Elle"she says, right back atcha shortly" she replies. That's when Esmerelda sat in between them resting her hand on the both of Sam and Elle. "You know I wish I could take the pain away from all of my girls but I can't. Nena you take in pain for the people you love and never bat an eye.**

**When you love you love hard so instead of taking pain like it's some badge of honor. It's just pain you my princesa deserve to be happy you can't blame yourself for what happened. With Magalys and Josh or her you are one person.**

**Samantha you take less of all if it think you deserve it for doing what you knew. But you are smarter then you ever gave yourself but you always sold yourself short. I knew from when you were children that you learnt differently it's why I taught you differently.**

**You always thought you weren't smart enough, not pretty enough just not enough but you are. Mamita you are beautiful and strong and make sure your children know that" the older woman says. ****Just then Jordan came over " I need to talk to you" she says, No Jordan this bitch is a liar you don't need to speak to her about nothing" Michelle says. **

**"Michelle stop!" Jordan says before turning to Elle who watched her suspiciously, "How can I help you Jordan" Elena says. Just as Curtis and Drew was turning the corner "What do you want to" he asked going to stand by Elle. Who stopped him"It's fine" she says as he glared at Jordan and her sister who glared right back at him.**

**Trying to pull her sister away she had worked so hard to get revenge for her sister and she was just too close to see it through. "Jordan this bitch ruined your life over a lie that they orchestrated just to get you out of the picture you don't owe this bitch anything" Michelle spat. "Enough Michelle damn it I am a grown woman I realize now that he was just being a friend. **

**And instead of being supportive I pushed to get my own way pushing him away in the process. I am sorry what you went through I should have down my job when he made his threat but I didn't. That I am truly sorry for but make no mistake about it I know exactly who you are and your family. **

**So trust me none of you will get away with It" Jordans says shocking her sister "aww thank you but I have no Idea about what your yammering on about. But thanks for the concern" Elle replies, Jordan chuckled "Your not slick you may have not set up your assault but everything else you did. Including capitalizing on his concern for you Ms. Tavares you don't fool me you are cold, calculating and manipulative" she said.**

**Shrugging her shoulders "Well your entitled to your opinion about and not for nothing I don't really care either" Elena countered. "But you are a lying cheating skank" Michelle says when Elle sighs "you just don't what you got yourself into do you. **

**But by all means do what you want Ms. Johnson I will have the last laugh you can try to destroy my reputation but you won't" she said. As they got up and walked away leaving them standing there"Don't you dare threaten my sister" Jordan says.  
**

**Making Elle stop "I didn't threaten anyone I told her she wrote a check her ass can't cash but good luck though. You ladies have a wonderful day because I know I will" she says, as TJ just looked at them shaking his head.**

* * *

**In Chambers**

**"Your honor you don't understand this was not the evidence that I was going to show you I had proof that Ms. Tavares set this whole thing up" Diane insist. "Right like this Michelle Johnson fabricating evidence for you to show in my courtroom"Judge Sterling says. "There was no fabrication in this she brought this to me to my attention" she says. Nodding his head "Hmmm do I look stupid to you Ms. Miller I have been doing this for a very long time.**

**Don't insult my intelligence I know exactly what I read Ms. Miller and I am no stupid man either" he says. "I...I... would never say or thin such things your honor but I am telling you I did not conspire to fabricate evidence. This was merely brought to me" Diane says, yeah just like there wasn't a payment made to this Michelle Johnson in the toon of 75 thousand dollars.**

**That was wired to her account right after this meeting you took with her are you refuting what's in this document that you brought into evidence" Judge Sterling said. Coughing nervously watching the nonsense judge" Umm I am not denying that I met with her per say but I am saying I did not pay her to fabricate evidence and I had no idea that she had. I thought everything she brought me was above reproach so I had no reason to question.**

**The integrity of the her or the evidence she brought to me" Diane says as he watched her "and you didn't check it out for yourself Ms. Miller. Your to smart of a lawyer not to so please don't lie to my face when I can see clear as day the bar will hear from me.**

** And so will your firm these tactics won't work here the continuation of this trial will be postponed. Until the time that you go before the review board where it would be looked into. To see if you will be brought up on charges as well and if it is found out that you conspired with Ms. Johnson you may go now Ms. Miller" he says opening the door.**

**When he stopped speaking to the bailiff then going back into the judges chambers taking a deep breathe. And holding her head high but she didn't feel as strong as she pretended to be she would get tot he bottom of this. On how they found out Spinelli's friend made sure it wouldn't be traced back to him with Spinelli overseeing the whole thing.**

**Just then the doors to the courtroom opened again as everyone made their way back into the court. And taking their seats the Jason was brought back in as well "Due to what just happened this case will be postponed until you find another lawyer Mr. Morgan. You can ad witness tampering to your listed of crimes that may work up north but not here in the state of Florida.**

**Officer take him back to jail now this court is adjourned" Judge Sterling says hitting his gavel. Michelle looked at Diane who wouldn't look at her she was pissed that the case wasn't dropped she gave them alot to blow that bitch out the water. Just then the officer stopped in front of her "Michelle Johnson you are under arrest for fabricating evidence.**

**In a federal trial you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" the officer said.**

**"What are you talking about I didn't fabricate any evidence" Michelle says, Michelle say nothing be quiet what are you talking about" Jordan said. As she watch them arrest her sister and there was nothing she could do to stop it.**

** "Mom what's going on with aunt Michelle" TJ asked, "I don't know baby but I'm going with her you guys go home. You guys have classes I will call you when I know more" she answered, none of them saw that Diane was being escorted out as well.**

**When TJ looked over at Elena who heading the other way out through the back as he went after her "What did you do to my aunt" he said without touching her. "TJ!" Molly say, what you said it yourself Moll she was too calm like she knew something was up" he says. "For the record I didn't do anything to your aunt TJ that has nothing to do with me. **

** Yes I knew that Ms. Miller was fabricating evidence but I had no idea your aunt was involved but now I have to go to the hospital so we can get the our blood work proven he and I are not drug addicts as your auntie proclaimed" Elena says. Turning and walking away"Uncle Curtis i'm sorry but I had to know" the young man says. **

**"I get it nephew you but this has your auntie written all over this and we already knew she was the one who leaked this case. Making a frenzy of our lives my son can't go to school because we got reporter camped out side our home outside our jobs. The clinic we have to take the boat to her parents house where we have to take a incognito car.**

**And he has to be home schooled by her cousin which isn't good for him because he just started talking. We don't want him to go back to not talking " Curtis says, sighing I don't want that either Uncle Curtis but this has to stop" TJ says. "I agree and I will see what I can do " he says patting TJ on the back before leaving.**

* * *

**Earlier**

**She was walking holding all of Diane's files for trial when she ran into someone dropping everything on the ground. As did he "I'm sorry the both said at the same time as he helped her pick up her files and his own. Giving her them back " Zach" he says, Abigail" she said as they both stood up. "Nice to meet you Abigail you have an amazing smile" he says, well it's nice to meet you too Zach" she replies with a flirtatious smile.**

**Then begins to walks away the stops" here's my number call me some time" Abigail says then leaving. As he smirked"KK it's done I got lady menopause file and this shit is ridiculous bro" he says walking away.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Miami Florida**

**MDPD**

**"I have told you over and over again I did not fabricate any evidence Ms. Johnson came to me with this. She said and I quote that she knew that Ms. Tavares set it up and I can prove it you could call my office and my secretary can tell you when she came. Ms. Johnson also said she was tailing Ms. Tavares for months and that this was about getting Mr. Ashford. That my client was merely collateral damage in her quest to do just that.**

**And what was in that file is not what I had brought in today okay I maybe alot of things but that is unethical even for me" Diane says. What was the supposed evidence because I have the security footage from the day Ms. Tavares was attacked. So please enlighten me Ms. Miller because I need to know before you go before the review board" Detective Reynolds says.**

**She laughs "Are you serious detective" Diane says he looked at his partner then back to her "I'm asking you what evidence that you have is all. There was no trying play any tricks on you Ms. Miller I know you are use to dealing with the police so I wouldn't attempt. To play you with in anyway but you know the law you know this is looking very bad for you.**

**See the thing is Ms. Johnson is going to look out for herself her father already sent over a lawyer for her. He's the police chief In Baltimore so you were the one with the file not her and you two are blaming each other. You are going before the review board regardless you just have to figure out are you going to be facing charges along with Ms. Johnson" he said. **

**Just as they were getting ready to leave"Umm wait call Abigail she could tell you what was in the file Mr. Reynolds" Diane said shaking her head. As Michelle sat handcuffed to the chair "This is ridiculous JoJo I didn't do a damn thing" she says. That's when they saw Curtis come into the precinct holding Elena's hand using the other to shake the desk sergeants hand. **

**Who patted him on the back"FUCKING BITCH YOU DID" Michelle says getting up, Oh hey girl look I'm drug free who would have knew" Elle says with a gasp. OooOoo I did I knew I was drug free and I'm pretty sure he is too but thanks" she continued with a shrug. "Elena don't feed into this can we just find my captain please can you do that for me" Curtis says.**

**Elle looked at him rolling fine" You take care girl" she says as Jordan grabbed her sister "stop it making yourself look really bad" Jordan whispered. Michelle was fuming as she glared at Elena who smiled the whole time when the captain came out. "Ashford just the man I wanted to see come this way" the older man says, as Curtis sighs.**

**He knew the lengths that Michelle would go to get revenge so he wouldn't put anything past her as he followed the captain with Elle by his side. The door closed Michelle sat thinking how could she be drug free she paid the lab tech to say otherwise. He held Elle's hand tight his palms was sweaty as the captain stepped out "Relax trust me your good" Elena says.**

**Rubbing his back "Baby you don't know that girl and just how far she would go"Curtis replies. Putting her hands on his chest "Look at me I know just how far she would go that is why she is where she is Pa so just breath" she said. Calming him down then kissing him on his forehead when the Captain came back into the room "Sorry about that It was the O'Brien case" he said sitting. "So I would like to tell you I never doubted you or your innocence but you know we had to make sure.  
**

**Everything was on the up and up with that being said your clean Curtis your off of desk duty here's your hardware. Congratulations don't make me regret it" the older man says getting up shaking his hand. As Curtis sighed relief "Thank you sir you will not regret it at all you have my word" he says, "good I hope everything goes well in court" the man said leaving.**

**As Curtis pulled Elena to him hugging her" Ohhh gosh woohooo babe thank god" he says, " see you were worried for no reason I told you that it would be okay now let's go get our boy" she said. Taking his hand and started to leave" Listen don't make I seen out there let's just go" he says. Her head jerked "I know" she says, "Elena please let's not alright we are going to walk out there blowing right by them" Curtis said.**

**"I don't know what your trying to imply Curtis" Elle say, baby I know you baby girl you want to be petty just like when we walked in" he says with a smile. When she stomped her feet "Come on Pa damn your taking the fun out of this I want to see her blow her top" she replied. Wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her on the cheek "I will give you all the fun you want when we get home but her little manipulation.**

**We are not going to fall into anymore" he said, rolling her eyes "for the record I never fell into anything I walked into knowing I can play this game better then she can" she said. Making him smile "I know but let's not play it period I'm done with all of that alright so you don't have to worry about that let me" Curtis says leading her out.**

**With them both walking by Jordan and her sister who was talking to someone as they left the precinct. When they got outside and into the care with Drew and Sam " So how'd it go" Drew asked, "Ha Ha Drew" Elle said shaking her head. As they all laughed "have you all know I am also drug free" Curtis replies, wow look at that who would have knew"Sam says with a grin.**

**"Rightttt that's what I said" her friend countered with fake shock, so what happen at the lab KK told me briefly" Drew said. "Oh Roro was following her and she paid the guy 5k from the money she got from Jason as a payoff. After she left my cousin went and paid the guy double if he did the test honestly and not tampered with it. So this guy made 15 k in one day but she could be traced Roro can't because she knew what she was doing.**

**So If i really wanted to be a bitch I could go back in there and let them know she paid of the lab tech but I won't yet" Elena said. "What did we just talk about babe let me okay I got this" Curtis says, "Fine!" she responds rolling her eyes. Shaking his head then taking her in his arms as she turned her head with Sam and Drew sharing a look.**

**"Baby girl don't be like that I know you want to be petty but I got you I promise I know what she tried to do and I won't let anyone hurt you" Curtis whispered. Then kissing her on her earlobe then her face with her eyes flutter as she crossed her legs as his kissed sent shiver through her body. **

**Holding her close to him he could finally rest he could go back to work tomorrow and be back in action. While her lawyer went to speak to the DA they sat in interrogation room "So tell me now what did you do Michelle and how can I get you out of this" Jordan says. Standing in front of the camera "I was trying to help you ruin that bitch who ruined your marriage"**

**And I may have taking some incentive to make that happen" Michelle says, Incentive from who Diane" he older sister asked. Giving her sister a look"What where you thinking do you know how that makes me look as Police Commissioner Michelle" Jordan said through gritted teeth. "Look nobody knows and nobody is going to find out" she answers, are you serious do you here yourself Michelle those are crimes that you could go to jail for.**

**Do you honestly think I would want you do something like that in my defense ruining your life in the process No" she says. As she crossed her arms "Nobody is going to find out so you need to worry" Michelle says. "Do you honestly think Diane is going to keep you out of it she will throw it right back on you then where does that leave you" Jordan says.**

**Trying to make her sister see that they would throw her under the bus to save themselves and she didn't want that happening to her. That's when her lawyer came in with the captain " Ms. Johnson sorry for the delay one of my detective just spoke to Ms. Miller. She claims that you gave her the fabricated evidence in effort to hurt Ms. Tavares. Because she supposedly ruined your sisters relationship with Mr. Ashford" the man said.**

** Her body shook as she looked at her lawyer Samuel "What No I did not I am a investigative reporter and I am not easily manipulated either she knew she didn't care as long as it helped with her case. She didn't give a damn where I got the evidence from and I would never fabricate evidence. I may not have a degree to be a lawyer but my father is a Police chief I know a thing or too I hired a PI to do the leg work" Michelle spat.**

**As they all looked at each other then back at her " So is it possible that some gave my sister the wrong information Michelle what's this PI's name. And where can he be found so that the police could look into this" Jordan asked, yes name and where you**** found this guy" Detective Ortega says.**

* * *

**Miami Dade Pretrial Detention Center**

**Monica sat there waiting for them to bring Jason out she couldn't believe what was said in that court room Or Sam's reaction. She knew he wasn't guilty because she saw the remorse in his eyes when that woman told her story about what happen. That night she was attacked in her house just then the door opened as she noticed he was limping. **

**As they sat him down and left the room" how are you" she asked, he shrugged "I'm fine" Jason answers. Shaking her head "Why are you putting yourself through this Jason did you hear your son today YOUR SON.**

** I know you did hire that man Sonny did didn't he and your protecting him why YOUR SONS NEED YOU. WHAT ABOUT THEM THEY ARE WHO MATTER NOT THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY.**

**YOUR SON BELIEVES THAT YOU DID THIS HE BELIEVES THAT YOUR THAT KIND OF MAN I SEEN IT IN YOUR FACE JASON. SO WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING FOR THEM FOR YOUR LIFE DO YOU THINK SONNY OR CARLY WOULD DO THAT FOR YOU. THEY WON'T OR DO YOU WANT YOUR SON TO HATE YOU THE PEOPLE YOU CLAIM TO LOVE ARE HURTING RIGHT NOW.**

**AND YOUR JUST GOING TO SIT HERE BECAUSE HE IS FIGHTING TO GET OUT OF PRISON HIS BROTHER RIC IS TRYING TO HELP HIM GET OUT. SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO FIX THE RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR SONS BECAUSE JASON FEELS THE SAME WAY THAT JAKE DOES. BUT IT'S WORSE BECAUSE HE LOVES THAT WOMAN A GREAT DEAL MORE THEN JAKE DOES AND HE BLAMES HIMSELF.**

**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT" Monica says getting Jason's attention when she mentioned Danny feeling the same way. His heart sank he never wanted this he just wanted his kids with him but he couldn't give up Sonny what was he going to do.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Port Charles**

**Pentonville Penitentiary**

**As they dragged him into then he saw Kristina with Donna in her arms he perked up "Krissy" he says as they sat him down. He hadn't seen or held his baby girl in months"Hey baby it's dadda" Sonny say. While she started to fuss"Shush muneca it's daddy I know you don't remember him. But it's okay you have me, Michael, Yaddy and Joss your going to be okay I know your not use to these place.**

**And your big sister is going to make sure your never see the inside of theses places again this is no place for you. Or me for that" Krissy said when he noticed the engagement ring on her finger. "What's that" he says through gritted teeth, "oh that's my engagement ring dad Yadiel and I are getting married next year. On Valentines day I thought you should hear it from me. **

**Also that Diane can no longer be your lawyer Uncle Ric has to take over full time because her little stunt in Miami. From what Michael told me she manufactured evidence something like that anyway. **

**That's not the point though the point is your not getting released so you can stop trying to make power plays against me. I'm sure you know by now that Cyrus got killed in here for making a move against me and shit you not.**

**Dad you will die in here before I let you take it from me I thought we had an understanding but I guess we don't. So I brought Donna here to let you know just what I will do I will change her last name to Dela Rosa.**

** You will never see her or me again she will never here anything of you or Carly for that matter. Then when I make sure you die in here just like the other person who was making moves against me.**

**What did you think I wouldn't find out I mean really dad my enforcer and I are three times smarter then you and Jason will ever be. Here's what I realized about myself is I know why I did what I do because people underestimate me you do it all the time. You don't thin I am smart enough and I know it your pride and joy is Michael he always was. Because you fough****t for him not for me , and damn sure not for Morgan.**

**Dad you always believed in Michael you never gave the rest of us half the credit you gave him. So here's the thing I knew along this was were you where going to end up so what now Dad Michael wants nothing to do with you.**

** Or Jason that's the kicker because he wanted to be Jason and you now he can't stand the sight of either of you. Which I don't blame him how could you do something like that to another woman you have three daughter.**

**I was assaulted Dad or did you forget I don't want that for Avery and I don't want that for Donna and you just thought what exactly. Because you can't lose right you two always have to get what you want right well not this time because you faced an opponent you can't defeat" Kristina said. **

**All the while Sonny looked shocked "You would do that to me your dad" Sonny says, you mean like you undermining me and my organization" she says. IT'S MY ORGANIZATION I BUILT IT ME KRISTINA" he spat trying to be calm not to startle Donna. She smirked "there it is dad" she says laughing ,"You need it you crave it, what does it make you feel strong to make you feel like somebody.**

**Try being hit by someone twice your size not knowing when it's coming from having your face swollen. From being assaulted and not being able to look at yourself in mirror you and play the martyr and your not. He follows your every word like gospel and it's not" Kristina said relieving her past. That's when it hit him" Kristina sweetheart I never wanted this he was just supposed to take the kid and go that's it. **

**Nothing else how was I supposed to know he would go rogue" Sonny says, you didn't look into him to see if he could be trusted. You just got any random who would do your bidding to kidnap my nephew and my niece without knowing they would be safe. Because I tell you dad Danny would have put up a fight for himself and Scout what then this man loses his patience.**

**Did you even think of that or did you think the fear of your shit name would do the trick you guys are a joke" she says. Just then Yadiel walked in " hi bebe" he says as Donna's face lit up as he picked her up kissing her. Then smirked at Sonny who glared at him as Kristina get up "pay backs a bitch dad and you just met her did you think that I would let you get away with hurting my nephew and niece.**

**Think again and your men like working for me they get to reap the rewards of their labor unlike with you. We are all living good so have a nice life dad Oh and tell Uncle Ric if he crosses me I have no qualms about. **

**Putting a bullet in his head because I know he wanted to be your successor so bad" she says leaving. Yadiel smiled "Tell daddy bye Donna say ****se acabó" he says using her hand to wave good bye.**

**As Sonny lunged forward but the guard grabbed him "You let my daughter go you son of bitch" he shouted. All Yadiel could do was smirk as they left leaving Sonny stewing in anger she knew that someone else raising Donna would put him over the edge. **

**He laughed "you are something else girl daddy issues much" Yadiel says making her laugh. Shaking her head "No in fact I love my father but I need him to back off honey we already took over Cyrus's contacts.**

**His mistake was thinking that I was just some pretty face exercising my daddy issues but he paid for it with his life. So will anyone else who gets in my way Yaddy" Krissy says, calma mami I understand but I am telling you don't be so blood thirsty. Your want to do things different from him you want to work under the law where they are not looking at you for everything that goes wrong.**

**Krissy his problem is he always got his way so he thought he was entitled it's better being the boss that is unseen. Because nobody is paying attention to you" he says calming her taking her a deep breath. **

**"I know he just pissed me off and all I can do is think about Danny and Scout and what could have happened to them. Then I think of your cousin and what she went through and he's just like I didn't want that to happen.**

**He never wants things to happen they just do" she replied, I know chula he's a dick but you have to use your head" he says as they left.**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**She had her back turned " Just have a seat Mr. Curry we will pick up where were last week" Ebony says. There was a pause before the door slammed then locked making her turn around quickly. The temper dropping in the room causing her to drop her papers on the floor with both women approached her her slowly. "Shush Eb's you didn't keep your word" she says, what do you want from me we didn't go to the cops okay" she says in fear. **

**Ebony quickly realized that these people that JT knew meant business and she didn't want that her thing was trying to get through to her daughter. "You didn't keep your husband in check because he went to the feds. ****Now JT has feds crawling up his ass and now ole' Ellie has to go away forever because you couldn't keep him in line. So what do you think I should do to you and him because It's coming" Katana says as Kaiya shoved her in her chair.**

**All she could was try to see how they looked but they always had on face mask over there face. One had dreads and the other had her hair back in a ponytail she just needed to get over her fear.**

** Because these women were not going to intimidate her anymore"well maybe he will finally get what he deserves I believe my husband. I know the person he is JT and I were children then and I want an honest man and hanging around unsavory people like you that's on him"Ebony said straightening herself.**

**The women looked at each other that's when Katana grabbed her by her throat"Dont be stupid bitch I saw you try to move for the silent alarm" she says. Putting her blade to her neck" I would be real careful because you know who was with him when the feds came to his office his daughters all of them including the youngest she's a little kid. So don't push me and because I have no problem slitting your throat" she says.**

**"That's what people like you live off of fear of good people well i'm not afraid my father is a cop and a damn good one to. So If you kill me he will hunt you down and he will find you because people like you always leave things behind" Ebony says. Not knowing that both of them were smiling as they showed her the gloves when Kaiya spoke. **

**"****Taña no se preocupe, no están buscando a su esposo, que ahora está en el viento porque sabes por qué, así que podemos irnos ahora. Esta perra es una campesina que no va a hacer una mierda porque su hija ahora está involucrada y adivina de qué está enojada. Entonces, al tratar de presionar a JT, simplemente la hicieron estar de nuestro lado aún más y esta perra delirante aquí todavía vive en su burbuja de que él es este hombre honesto y no lo descubrirá.**

** ( **_Taña no worries they are no looking for her husband whose in the wind now because you know why so we can leave now. This bitch is a peasant who isn't going to do shit because her daughter is now involved and guess what baby girl is pissed off. So in trying to push JT they just made her be on our side even more and this delusional bitch here is still living in her bubble that he is this honest man and he's not she will find out let's go" _**Kaiya says.**

**As Katana put her knife away "****bueno, vamos, pero realmente quiero reventar a esta perra, pero voy a visitar a su padre. Tengo algunas ideas ya que ella piensa que él puede hacer algo( **_good let's go then but I really want to pop this bitch but i'm going to pay her father a visit instead. I have a few ideas since she thinks he can do something") _**she says. "Well pray tell manita" Kaiya replays as they walked out when Ebony went to take the mask off of her. Katana struck her in the face watching her hit the fall "Stupid bitch you couldn't just leave it alone could you oh well" she says.**

**Then going in her pocket and and sticking her with something before everything went black and they left. When she came to her assistant was hovering over her talking to someone that's when she finally got up. "Chuckie what are you doing her" Ebony says getting up, I was coming here to see how you was holding up Ellis fleeing the feds. After that fraudulent case he had the feds start against Judge Sterling's son" he answers.**

**Shaking her head "He would never do that he is telling the truth JT is a crooked bastard because calling him a son of a bitch is an insult to his mother. He had people attack me and Ellis on numerous occasions Chuckie Ellis is telling the truth" she insisted. "Well Eb i'm just telling you what the feds are saying that he took off after they went to question him. After Nicky spoke to them telling them what happened when y'all was in college. **

**She told them that you and Ellis was trying to make her see her father the way y'all do so y'all made him the criminal. And with Ellis's history of accusing him of some wrongdoings were bought into question as well so they spoke to his friend Ty as well. It's bad because he flipped before taking off they tried to talk him down but he swung on one of the feds before taking off" her brother shook her head.**

**"No, No, No he is being set up can't you see it this is all a set up orchestrated by JT i'm telling you this Chuckie" she says. As she sat down "are you feeling okay are you on something" he asked, no i'm not why would you asked me that I don't do drugs" she responds. "Eb you look like your on something is all what's going on with you two" her big brother asked. **

**She stood in disbelief " No this JT's doing he wants me to look crazy and i'm not I can assure you that he is setting us up" Ebony continues. Nodding his head if that was the case they why didn't you tell me or JoJo that he supposedly threatened you we would have got his ass" Chucky said. "He's a lawyer he knows how they work and he knows how to manipulate this system and the people around him" she continued.**

**Just when Nicky "How could you do that why would the two of you do that really just to get me away from my father. Somebody that you loved yeah he isn't a nice guy but damn mom my sisters didn't deserve that. **

**My little sister had to watch as he was put in handcuffs he was released but that's not the point she still is traumatized by it. And why because of YOUR HUSBANDS JEALOUS BASTARD WELL GUESS WHAT MOM I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ANYMORE.**

**I ASKED YOU TO LET ME HANDLE IT I'M NOT BLIND I KNOW HE CAN BE RUTHLESS AND I KNOW HE SEES THINGS AND DOESN'T SEE THINGS. YOUR WAY I KNOW HE LIVES IN THE GREY AREA OF LIFE AND PUSHES LIMITS AND BOUNDARIES THAT MAKES MOST PEOPLE SQUEAMISH. BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM A CRIMINAL MOM THAT MAKES HIM A DAMN GOOD LAWYER FOR HIS CLIENTS AND HE DOESN'T REPRESENT.**

**RAPIST OR MURDERS BUT YOU WANT TO PUT HIM IN THE SAME BRACKET AS THEM SO DESPERATELY THIS IS YOUR DOING MOM. AND SOME DAY I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR ME BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE TEARS AND THE HURT YOUR CAUSED MY BABY SISTER. SO I HOPE THEY DO FIND YOUR HUSBAND AND HE GETS EXACT WHAT HE DESERVES" she says storming out. **

**"Nicky wait" she says going after her daughter when the feds came in "Mrs. Robinson" the man said. As she stopped "Nicky, Nicky wait come back" she called after her daughter, where's your husband Mrs. Robinson" the agent asked when both her phone and Chucky's phone both started going off.**

**"It's Miche hello what's up sis what is he okay umm did you call JoJo shit me and Eb are on our way now. Yeah she's okay it's a long story i will call you back" he says hanging up as Ebony looked up at him "what happened" she asked. "It's daddy" he answered with an ominously look on his face.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Miami, Florida**

**Miami Dade pretrial Detention Center**

**They bought him from his cell when he saw both Sam and Elizabeth talking amongst themselves. When they bought him into the room and sitting him down "Didn't think you would finally come after what you did to me" Jason said. They both looked at him indifferent making Sam scoff "What i did to you now what is that specifically Jason assure my children safety with your mob war brewing.**

**Or me taking the governments deal ensuring my freedom for my testimony against Shiloh because I knew i could depend on you. I made a mess of my life to be with you and I wasn't even happy I felt like i owed your life back. But not at the expense of myself or my children and that is what I did and I have to pay for that but we are not here for that. Elizabeth you go ahead I was just here for the moral support for you and for your son"Sam says. **

**"You pretended to be dead Sam I thought you were gone and it was my fault and you didn't even talk to me about it. You went behind my back and made a deal"he spat, "Well Jason I had a choose to make You or my kids I CHOOSE THEM ANY DAY" she says.**

** Crossing her arms in annoyance but after hearing what he did to her best friend she couldn't pretend. To be civil because that's not how she felt she wanted him to suffer for a very long time but at the same time. **

**She was hurt that this person she used to love more then herself hurt her best friend. Someone he knew she loved what made her more angry is how could she have been so blind to who he really was.**

**But no more she was seeing him clearly and by the looks so was Elizabeth "Stop we did come here for this look Jason I came here because I have to say this" she said sadly. Before she reached over and slapped him across the face hard " How could you do that knowing what I went through what Sam went through WHAT YOUR SISTER AND MICHAEL BOTH WENT THROUGH. **

**Did you even think of your mother what she would feel she is also someone who was sexually assaulted" she says. "Elizabeth it's not what yo... Jason said when she cut him off "It wasn't what Franco wanted but do you hate him any less because you hate him. For what he did to Sam and Michael well your not any better them him at that time. Did you think of your sons at all Jake is reeling thinking I lied to him of who you really are.**

**How do I make that okay for him do you understand how that made him feel now he understands why his little brother did want to be around you. He gets in fights everyday because of you Jason those boys are hurting because of the things you did. And Us as their mother don't know where to begin to make it better for them because they have to go to school everyday.**

**Jake more then Danny but I have to consider moving and leaving my home , my grandmother, my family to protect my sons. Because I can't do it anymore everyone knows he's your son so what do I do huh Jason how do I assure my boys have a future. **

**It's not just Jake it's Cameron too he's a senior so what am I supposed to do tell Jason. You got nothing to say just nothing" Elizabeth says with tears in her eyes all Sam could do was shake her head.**

**"Elizabeth please believe me when I say I didn't do this you have to know that I wouldn't Sam knows that" Jason said. She chuckles "so what she lied on the stand she beat herself up put herself in the hospital" she asked. **

**Sighing "No that's not what I am saying I am Innocent that did happen but I had nothing to do with it" he insist. Shaking her head "Then who was it " Elizabeth asked but he never said anything but she knew she looked over to Sam.**

**Then back to him " Oh I see now he's worth more then how your sons and your family see you he's all that really matters isn't he. What does your innocence does for your son or my children for that matter. What happened to the man that I loved what happened to the man that would protect the people he care about. Who was honest did we imagine that person" she says visibly hurt "GUARD OPEN THE DOOR ELIZABETH LET'S GO" Sam says.**

**As the guard came in taking him away "I hope you get exactly what you deserve" she said leading Elizabeth outside. Who didn't say anything taking a deep breath "Elizabeth are you okay" she asked shaking her head.**

** "How could he just blow them off like that" Elizabeth says, because Sonny is always going to come first. And I realize that no matter what we think he is going to do what he wants so we have to do what is best for the boys" she replies.**

**"Well look at this huh you off all people comforting me" Elizabeth says, Sam smiled " I don't hate you Elizabeth and I realized that it wasn't you it was him. He put you in the middle and I realized I was angry because he valued you more then me. And I realized that now and my behavior with you was predicted on that.**

**Was wishing he saw me the same way but he never did no matter how much I loved him or if we got married. He held you in great esteemed he was with me because I allowed him to do what he wanted. Jason never truly loved me how he loved you and I can now admit that. **

**He put us against each other for his ego to me him feel good about himself because we were broken and searching for something to make us feel whole again. And we fell for it while accepting scraps of affection from him whatever we could get.**

**Until he didn't want us anymore but we no longer crave that and with that I am sorry for the things. I have done to you" Sam says, as Elizabeth wiped her tears" why couldn't we see that. I realize now that Lucky really did love me but I couldn't see pass Jason as this white knight" she replied.**

**Sam shook her head" I don't know but he makes you feel like that not seeing you deserve better then he can or will ever give" she says. Taking a deep breath" What am I going to do Sam" Elizabeth says, well the job still stands with is still an option. It's not like Aiden wouldn't love it you know he would get to see Lana all the time.**

**Think about it lets get out of here before Franco calls you again freaking out because Kat scares him" she replies. Before driving away both leaving Jason in their rearview mirror she had decisions to make for her boys. Taking a deep breath" Thank you Sam" she says, shaking her head" no thanks needed your family and we take care of family" she replied as they left.**

* * *

**Tavares house**

**Lana sat by the pool with Danny and Aiden when Michael came over with Jonah "nana" the little boy said. She smiled down at the boy as she knelt down "Hi Jonah how are you honey" Lana says, as he smiles up at her. "What are you guys up to Aiden, Danny" Michael says , "Hi Michael we're playing pool basketball" they said simultaneously. As she played with Jonah who giggled as she did making his father smile "Your good with him" he says.**

**Shrugging her shoulder "well i'm really good with kids Michael i have alot in my family" Lana replies. "What about your actual family" he asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow "what about them" she says. "What do you know about them you know Lana you were a kid there's alot you don't know" Michael says. Shaking her head as she sat up drink from her glass "Maybe but trust me know a hell of alot.**

**And my situation with Scummy and your train wreck of a mother is completely different I was there in real time. I know what happened because it happened to me see what I do know is my father sold his child. To grown men before I was old enough to know what it was in the process destroying my womb. So please stop acting as they it's remotely the same it's not you see this scar here that is from being beaten.**

**Because I wouldn't keep quite because I couldn't I have several others that are covered by tattoos. Believe me when I tell you Michael Manolo saved my life because of him I am able to have a life. If he hadn't I am quiet certain I would have been a child bride and I would be dead because I was useless since I cannot bare children. I have a life and have a real family that really loves me kids that I adore more then anything.**

**I am highly educated and I can travel the world doing whatever I see fit so you see he saved me from an uncertain death" she said. As Michael stood in disbelief when the bile rose up in his stomach he never wanted to hurt someone so much. He wanted to hunt her father down and hurt him like he hurt her "I'm sorry I put my foot in my mouth" he said.**

**Waving it off "How were you supposed to know what did you think i said that just to get Jordan off my back. I didn't its very true every part of it but like i said before I don't need anyone's pity for me" Svetlana says. **

**Getting up "No wait I don't pity you at all Lana I think your incredibly strong and there's alot i don't know about you. That I do want to know about you if you would give me the chance maybe we could go out to eat or something" Michael said.**

**With his hands on her shoulder as she just looked up at him just then Bobby came out the house "Lana darling we got roll, little fellas" he says giving them high fives she pulls away. "Where to Robert" she says taking his arm, downtown to see Taichi he has somethings he requires of us" Bobby said. Looking at her watch" already shit I didn't know it was that late, Hey boys I have to go do some adulting. **

**For a little bit I will be back my loves I will tell Mama T and she will come out here" she says hugging Aiden, Danny then tickled Jonah. " Do you have to leave to go adulting" Aiden asked making Lana pout "Yes i do but i won't be gone long I promise. You should ask Mama T she makes the best cupcakes every" she says with a wink. Danny smiles shaking his head at Aiden "Come on let's go" he says pulling his friend along.**

**While Michael stood agitated as he glaring at Bobby "see you later Michael and maybe I will consider it" Lana says. As her and Bobby left " Yeah see you around Quartermaine" he says to Michael as they left. Picking Jonah as the boys went inside "wait why don't i come with you guys" Michae says, Lana looked at him then Bobby who just shrugged. "Watashi wa kami robāto wa tawagoto o katto surunode, watashi wa anata no o shiri o keru kami o tasukete chikau"(** _I swear to god Robert cut the shit or so help me god i will kick your ass")_**she says glaring at him.**

**He chuckles "Hanī watashi wa kami rana o kiita watashi no kotode wanai koto o chikau"** **( **_Honey I swear to go that's not my doing you heard the man Lana_**)" Bobby replied. As Michael watched the two of them he needed to learn another language and soon. "Sure but this isn't a game the two of you can dick swing to yourselves. Mami were going Jonah can stay here with your grandmother Michael"Lana says, Esmerelda looked over at her.  
**

**"****Mija estas segura de que es una buena idea" the woman says, shaking her head "Nope but i'm sure it has to happen bye boys I will be back" Svetlana say going to her room. Robert looked at Michael indifferent "Junior what you waiting for go get some training clothes. Chop, chop" he said. As Michael went upstairs to change his clothes Esmerelda eyed him "Roberto ir es fácil, no pongas a Lana en esa situación" she says.**

**Bobby grins "Oh come on Mami where's the fun in that now" he says as Lana came downstairs with her bag grabbing three shakes. As they waited for Michael when he came down in a hurry "Okay let's go by buddy you be good for grandma Monica and Mrs. Tavares Okay" he says to Jonah as they left.**

* * *

**Curtis and Elle's house**

**He just got off work for 13 hours he was tired this cases was trying for him because they were kids killing other kids. But having to break it to the victims mother broke him he just wanted to come home and count his blessing. Peeking in on Pax which to his surprise he was actually in his own bed which he knew he gave Elle a hard time in doing so. Kissing his little boy on the forehead and then closing the door and walking to the master bedroom.**

**Stripping out of his clothes then going to take a shower when came out he went to the kitchen and took his plate out the oven. And smiled looking at his watch knowing she had just had to fall asleep before he came home. Not wanting to turn on the news between his case and Jason's trial was all that was on and he just wasn't interested in any of it.**

**When he got to work he saw Jordan and her father bailing out Michelle who was pissed but he blew right pass them. To be honest he was started to think Elle was right he had to take a strong line with them but he didn't want to be cruel. But it was getting to be to much Curtis thought as he ate his food before going upstairs he just wanted to hold her in his arms.**

**Especially on days like this kissing her on top her head as he slid in bed "Hey baby easy it's just me" Curtis says. Yawning "How was your day pa" Elle asked, long tiring but I rather not bring that home its just sad all around" he answered. Kissing her again as she curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest and kissed it. "Okay I could understand that but if it's gets to stressful talk to me alright" she replies running her finger over his lips.**

**Nodding in agreement "Yeah no doubt so what about you" he says staring at her, "Me the usual you know but I got to tell a patient the best news. She's cancer free so that made my day oh and your son took a wiz by himself and got it in the toliet. He was super excited because he told me not to come with him he could do it himself" Elle says with a pout. Making Curtis chuckle "babe you knew it was coming and it's nothing for you to be sad about.**

**You know he is still going to call you to wipe his butt" Curtis said laughing as she slapped him on his chest. "Shush" she says as he kissed her "don't worry it's fine" he whispered against her lip. As his hands slide up her shirt caressing her breast in his hands "I thought you were tired" she asked with a grin. "I was i'm not anymore" he says pulling her top off and casting it aside then latching on to her nipples.**

**Licking and sucking on them as she gasped "Curtis"she whispered gripping his head as he alternated between her breast. Then capturing her lips with his their tongues intertwined with each other wrapping her legs around his waist. **

**As he light bit his bottom lip Curtis let out a low growl as he moved to release his manhood entering her in a haste. With them both moaning she held on to his back tightly as they moved insync with each other.**

**When she moved pushing him on his back then gripping his chest as she rode him faster that's when he sat up. Placing a gentle hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist "Baby look at me it's just you and me" Curtis says kissing her passionately. Holding her in his arms when he whispered "Fuck I love you so much",she gazed into his eyes. She didn't say anything but she kissed him harder when she started to tighten around him.**

**"Oooo gawd fuck Yes...Yesss...right there Pa shit baby I'm going cumm" she chanted as he brought her to the edge when he began slamming his length inside her. Before exploding in her "Oh shit" he said holding her as their bodies continued to pulse as he emptied himself in her. **

**Sending her into another orgasm as he held her body to his while the caught their breath "That get better each time" Elle says breathlessly. "Yeah tell me about it" Curtis says running his hand through her hair as he gazed at her lovingly.**

**This is what love was her heart filled his in a way that nobody every has" But I meant what I said" he says. Her face expression matched his as she caressed his face shaking her head "I know" Elle says before sighing. "Curtis you have been my rock keeping me from being swallowed into darkness and your were here and consistent. And I wasn't your responsibility because you had a wife so you didn't have to be here but i'm happy you were here. **

**Because I honestly don't know where I would be without you and I thank you for that then I come to think about it. I kind of love you too" she says as he held her hands in his in that moment his heart was content. " I have no doubt you would have been okay because you are one of the strongest women I have every met in my life. **

**But it was my honor to be here with you and loving you is the best thing to ever happen to me" he says. When she felt him harden again she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and grin "You ready for round two" Curtis says laying her down. Then taking her again before they fell asleep in each others arms.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Miami, Florida**

**Drew and Sam's house**

**As she came into the house she dropped here keys in the bowl "Hey honey how's Elizabeth" Drew asked. Coming over handing her a glass of wine "Oh you are so good to me" Sam says taking it and drinking it. Drew helped her out of her jacket then lead her to the sofa she shook her head "She's angry Drew he had nothing to say but he's innocent. Nothing about what she can do to help Jake in what he's going through it was just about him and his innocence.**

**It's only the third week of School in New York babe and he has been in school suspension twice already. And Cameron can't afford to get suspend he is on parole she frustrated and I get it because. **

**We have the same situation with Danny minus the fighting because he's 8 years old and he isn't in Port Charles. Where everyone knows he's Jason's son so he doesn't have as bad but he feels responsible for what happened to his god mother.**

**Quite frankly I don't know what is worse it's that he's still not getting it that what he did was fucked up. And Danny and Scout could have gotten hurt because I know Danny he would have definitely tried to help her.**

** I know that I thank god everyday that they weren't here but my best friend was and it's going to be struggle. For her and do you know what he said to me that he didn't think i would come after what I DID TO HIM" she says.**

**Slamming her glass on the table while she got up and poured herself another healthy glass of wine. All Drew could do was watch her when she stopped and took a deep breath with her back turned to him. "Where are the kids are they asleep" Sam asked as she turned around and Drew was right there. Bringing her into his arms "They are with Kat at the family house" he said rubbing her back.**

**Feeling the tension in her body "Can you believe that shit like me choosing to be free and being with my children. Is some how wrong because I didn't let the ALMIGHTY JASON MORGAN COME TO MY RESCUE FUCK HIM. GOD I HATE HIM SO MUCH" She says as she cried into Drew's chest holding his wife alittle tighter. **

**"Shush" Drew says he was hoping to relax her when he pulled back "Honey listen to me he is never going to admitted. What he and Sonny did was wrong and you know he was always quick to bring up your supposed wrongdoings.**

**Sam honey look at me don't let him get to you he wants you to feel sorry for not choosing him. And he's not going to take responsibility for the part he played in what happened to Elena EVER. He's always going to choose what's best for Sonny then what's best for his boys and that's okay. Because I am going to make sure that they are okay I always have and I always will. **

**Now take a deep breath for me there we go" he said feeling her loosen up when she finally looked up. Noticing the room was done up "Drew you did all this for me thank you" Sam says looking around. Shocked that she didn't notice it when she came in because she was preoccupied with what happened with Elizabeth. He smiled "Yes I did I knew you would be just as frustrated and I wanted you to just come home and relax.**

**Kat and Olly asked if they can have the kids and I said sure freeing up time for we to spend time with my beautiful wife" Drew says. Making her smile"how did i ever get so lucky" Sam says running her hand over his beard. Staring into his eyes kissing the inside of her hands "I guess we're both lucky" he replies with a kiss. **

**Picking her up and putting her on the stand with her wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. As he pulled her to him kissing her with just as much passion Sam ripped his shirt opening sending all the buttons flying all over the place. Then bringing her top over her head and throwing it on the floor next to his then buttoned here jeans. Sliding them off of her one leg at a time then sitting her at the end of the stand.**

**As he got down on his knees putting her legs on his shoulders then taking her with his tongue. Partaking of her nectar opening her to him as he continued to feast on her "OOOoooo gawdddd Drewww...Drewww" she says screaming his name. Bringing her to her end but he continued his assault on her nether region.**

**Before slipping his fingers in and out of her heated core sending her into another orgasm her body laid against the wall. Trying to catch her breath "Oh my god what are you trying to do kill me" she says as he worked his way up then catching her lips. "Never" he said against her lips when she grabbed his face tasting herself on his tongue.  
Moving to release him from the confines of his jeans when he suddenly picked her up she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**With them not making it far before he stopped bracing her against the wall planting himself inside her. Both bracing themselves as he filled her up to the hilt and then some when he started. Moving rhythmically with slow and sensual strokes gripping her hips as her pleasure mounting with each move he made. As she bit his earlobe breaking his stride opening her further to him as he began slamming into her.**

**"Oh gawddd yess,yesss oh my fucking gawd yes don't stop" she chanted as he moaned her name before they both exploded at the same. With him buckling at his knees as he buried his seed into her womb they stood in each others arms. "I love you Mr. Cain" Sam whispered making him smile "I love you too Mrs. Cain" he said after gathering his strength. Then carrying them to the bedroom and make love to his wife again.**

* * *

**Tavares house**

**Elizabeth walked in "Hello Elizabeth how are you mami" Esmerelda asked, the young woman sighed. As she sat down Kat slid her a shot glass making her shake her head "Where are the boys" she asked. "Well they had dinner showered and in the media room with Jasiel and Huedy playing video games with the older boys" the older woman replied. "Ma she looks like she wants to punch something you sure you don't want to go to the gym with us.**

**You get to watch Michael and Bobby make asses out of themselves before Lana fuck's up the both of them" Kat says. With a chuckle "No thank I will pass I'm sure you will record it and show us all later" Elizabeth says.**

** That's when Kat beginnings to laugh "I am because it going to be hilarious" she says hugging Mrs. Tavares and patting Elizabeth on the back. Then leaving Elizabeth sat looking down at the shot glass before taking it and tossing it back and shaking when it was done.**

**"Do you feel better" Esmerelda questioned shaking her head "NO i don't because I have a hard decision to make. Do I leave my home is that fair to them Cameron won't get to graduate with his friends. **

**Aiden has to leave he is graduating from the fifth grade this year he won't get to graduate with the friends he's had since pre school. How do i uproot the from their lives at this time in their lives" she says.**

**Pulling out the chair next to her "Nena sometimes you have to play the only hand your dealt because this isn't just about Jacob. Cameron is affected as well as Aiden he may not have to deal with the hostility but it affects him differently. Their moods affect him because then he feels the anger in waves pouring off them and it makes them short tempered with him. **

**And it's not his fault or theirs for that matter it's the situation that is making it hard on them" the woman says. Groaning as she laid her head on the counter then looking up at the older woman. "How did i not see it he wasn't always like this you know I just can't compute the Jason that I knew and fell in love with. With the person that hurt Elena the way he did not after what happened to Michael and Sam it just doesn't make sense.**

**But I know it's true and it happened and after all it took for Jake to accept him for him to not even try to do right by the boys. Is astounding to me he was always so gentle and caring I guess I never saw what he truly was.**

** He was just that ruthless I always thought that it was just a job it wasn't who he was as a person. I guess I was wrong because how do you separate that kind of job from the person when you do it for a living" Elizabeth says.**

**With a sigh "Does Lana strike you as a horrid person now killing people may not be her job but she has killed before. It's not who we as people are Elizabeth its the natural in the matter of which we do things. Because I thought of killing him myself after seeing my girl but killing him was so unrewarding. For me because he's gone and he doesn't have to face what he did then I had to table that idea.**

**His death does nothing for me it's pointless I want him to suffer for the suffering that my girls and Danny are going through as well as your boys. None of them deserve what's going on with them right now but it's happening. Sam always felt like whatever bad thing that happened to her and Nena was her fault. **

**And this is not different for the hell they went through as children then there is Danny my sweet boy. Who is angry because he wasn't there to protect his Titi his madrina who thought she hated him for what his father did.**

**Just like your boys he is innocent Jason's sins are his and his alone they are not Jacob's or Daniel's to bare. You can't always protect them Elizabeth sometimes you just have to show them how to navigate this world. And their emotions and let them deal with things themselves at the end of the day we are just moms. As much as we want to we can't live their life for them or take away all of their pains we teach them how to get a handle on them.**

**Then we send them out into the world and all we can do is the best we can" Esmerelda responds. Closing her eyes and sigh "how do you do that just know the right thing to say all the time" Elizabeth asked. The older woman smiled "Sweetheart I have dried alot of tears in my life time talk to that ingratiate husband of your and do what is best for the boys" she replies patting her on the back gently and she walked away.**

**She sat there thinking to herself "Hey how'd it go today" Franco asked she shook her head then laid her head on his chest with him kissing her gently. "I know your dad is in Port Charles but we can't stay there anymore Franco I know Cameron he's going to lose it. And i don't want him to get in anymore trouble I can't have my son go to jail" Elizabeth says.**

**"So we have to do what's best for boys their what's important my dad will understand he can visit" he replied. " I have to bring my grams with us I can't leave her there by herself I know my Uncle and his wife are supposedly coming back. But I have been there and I want her with me" she says, I know you do but came we not live anywhere near Kat she scares me" he say. **

**Making her laugh as she kissed him on his forehead "thank you for just being steadfast this has been hard. On the boys on us as a family"she says hugging her "any time" Franco says holding her in his arms.**

* * *

**Downtown Miami**

**Lana and Bobby drove their motorcycles and Michael drove his rental car trying to keep up with them. He knew Bobby was trying to lose him on purpose but Lana waited for him. To catch up when he finally parked the car getting a good look at her bike. " sweet ride what does the Ace of club's mean" Michael asked just as Senaida was pulling up with hers having.**

**Something similar with the Diamonds and spades he noticed Lana had the same thing tattooed on her back. That's on her motorcycle" what's he doing here" she asked, Bobby shrugs" he wanted to come and train I guess" he says. As Senaida looked at Lana "Are you sure this is what you really want or do you really want to see a cock fight. Because you know just how crazy Bobby can get' she said in Ukrainian.**

**Shaking her head " No i don't but they are both working my last fucking nerve and I need a reason to beat the both of their ass" Svetlana replied. Making Bobby shake his hand "No, no, no honey, no speaking in Ukrainian that's the only one i anit haven't gotten yet" he says. Both woman shrugged him off as they made their way to the building through a side exit as Lana did her retina scan. **

**As well as Bobby and Senaida and then they pressed another bottom as the door opened everyone walked in. With Michael following in amazement when they came upon another door where each person scanned their palm print. Then they looked at him "Scan away cupcake" Bobby says making the girls shake their head. "Don't call me cupcake" Michael said scanning his hand print as Lana glared at him.**

**He threw his hands up as the door opened where there was other people training Koji stopped "What is this open mic night at the apollo" he said. That's when Bobby chuckled "I don't know brother" he says patting the older man on the back. Then throwing his bag on the floor "Michael this is Taichi and you've already met Koji he's Kristina's brother" Lana say. **

**The older man looked at him "really is that so" Taichi says when he swung and Michael went to block his hit. He smiled and shook his head "Your have good instincts but your slow because I saw several opening where my guys would pounce on. You can spar with my grandniece "Reya" the man called, it's okay I will spar with Lana" Michael said. that's when the man laughed "please she will eat you alive and she has her partner Antonio" he said.**

**Just as Reya came over "digame tio" she says hugging her father when he spoke "you spar with the new guy be gentle" Koji said with a grin. That's when Tony came in playing Tupac "I hope you ready Lala" Antonio says laughing as he dropped his bag on the floor dropping his bag and shirt on the floor. He shared the same tattoo that Lana had on her back and her bike but it said the house of clubs. Bobby had the something smiliar but his said the jack of trades he didn't have time to think of what it was.**

**Not knowing that Koji was watching him he spoke to his daughter in Japanese "tell everyone to be on the look out he's watching. Tony and Lana to closely especially their tats don't show yours because it's the one carved into his mother" he said. ****As everyone teamed up with their sparring partners "New guy come on" Reya says as Michael watched Lana and Antonio.**

** "Question if it's just training why are there partners" he asked, she stopped and stared at him. "You ask alot of questions why" she says, just asking i don't see the reason why I can't spar with whoever i choose" Michael said. "Because not everyone is on the same level and you sir are definitely not on Lana's level at all not even a little bit.**

**And their training consist of other things but if you want to get your ass kicked be my guess" Reya said. All he could do was try to figure it out what it meant "so what do we do" he asked. That's when she swung and he tried to block it but she hit him elsewhere "you are to distracted you leave yourself open here and here" Reya said hitting him continuously. As Michael tried to catch his breath "your a girl I can't hit you" he said, no new guy even if you tried.**

**You would miss because know my blind spots don't worry you will get better it was your sisters problem too. She got it in record time so if your smart you will get it and don't patronize me new guy. **

**Because if you think for one second someone isn't going to hit me because i'm a girl your sorely mistaken"she says as they continued to train he started to get the hang of it. Just when he thought they were done he saw both Lana, Koji and Taichi come out with something that look like a gun.**

**Everyone else smiled Michael looked on confused as Antonio turned on the radio "let's go bro" he said. When Reya tapped Michael "new guy line the objective is to not get hit by the flying knives" she says. **

**"What" he says when he saw Lana and Koji both smiling when he said " Ready set go Reya you got caught last time watch everything. New guy try not to get killed I don't need to hear your sisters mouth GO!" he says.**

**That's when he looked up in shock as knives spun in his direction**


	47. Chapter 47

_I felt the need for Ma Tavares to have a chat with Elizabeth in. The last chapter because. She is solid and gives it to you straight and I wanted to show how they accepted her and her children into the fold_

**Tavares house**

**"Mija you said this was a good idea" Esmerelda says, Oh no, no, no I never said it was a good idea. What I said was it needed to happened because I am sick of tweetle dee and tweetle dumb with this cock swing contest"Svetlana answers. **

**Making Esmerelda shook her head "Yeah well let's just hope his grandmother doesn't come downstairs" she says. Koji stood with his arms crossed over his broad shoulder and massive arms "Titi the man bled on my floor.**

**We all know the rules you bleed on my floor you clean it up" he says, Ay KoJi I understand but he's in no shape to do that tonight" the older woman said. ****His eyes slowly opened he looked around and couldn't remember where he was "Oh look he's awake hey sunshine" Bobby said with a grin.**

** As he jumped up but the pain shot through him "Take it easy Michael" Lana said stopping him from moving. He cringed "What happened" he asked trying to move when he noticed everyone else, you don't remember" she replies .**

**Nodding his head "Well maybe you need a refresh course because my god junior you should have seen your face" Bobby said laughing. Making Koji laugh as Esmerelda and Lana both looked at him sternly but he couldn't help himself. "Man look that first one you ate it simply popped cherry Michael but shot in the ass did it to you brother. I felt it for you man look at your face when it happen and that scream oh my god" he continued.**

**With Ross and Antonio trying not to laugh "Roberto nene ven aqui" Esmerelda says, nah ma i'm sorry I will stop" he said putting his phone in his pocket. Just then Ross, Antonio and Koji all started laughing hard making Lana roll her eyes " Okay can one of you Idiots help him upstairs. **

**Robert we need to talk she says as Ross helped Michael upstairs, with everyone leaving the room. So that they could talk Bobby eyed her closely he knew her well enough to know. That she she was pissed off" Honey wait just listen before you start this anit on me.**

**The man made a choice Lana" he said in his defense, "You started this back and forth bullshit Robert I'm not a prize to be won quit being an asshole" she said hitting. "Ouch okay Lana damn it woman stop" Bobby says grabbing her hand from hitting him. Cupping her face" I'm sorry honey I got jealous I don't want that kid around you I will stop it you have my word" he says.**

**Kissing her hands as she pulls away and storms off "shit" he mumbles, Antonio looked at him "bro you fucked Bobby man you know she's your ace. Shit or get off the pot or she starts entertaining that bullshit you guys need to figure that shit man out. Stop being a pussy man you giving her reasons to take him seriously bro"he says patting Bobby on the back as he left.**

**Leaving him there he ran his hands over his face then taking his phone out. " Hey Andy I'm sorry for calling this late call me back I need to talk to you bye" he says hanging up. Looking at the back door where she disappeared to he would leave her be tonight. **

**But tomorrow he would come back for her and show her he is serious and he would talk to Michael as well. Lana went back and forth in the pool until her arms hurts before she came up to find Emy sitting there. Handing her a drink and a towel as she got out and sat there when Emelda spoke" your mad at him because you love him.**

**And you kind of like Michael he has that whole baby face thing you want to fuck him dirty him up and protect him at the same time Lana. But manita think about it you can't tell all your secrets to him is Bobby an asshole yes. This is Bobby we talking about and you love him you two need to get y'all shit together.**

**Mama that man takes whatever you throw at him and he is still here by your side. I know your afraid Lala but don't he has been here forever he isn't going anywhere. He's your guy tell him how you really feel and take it from there he knows it all. Your crazy match his crazy stick with the one you love over your side" she says hugging her.**

**"Manita I do love him it's just sometimes I can't take him seriously" Lana said. Nodding her head" Do you trust him" Emy asked, of course I trust him with my life I'm just afraid to trust him with my heart" she answered. " Why have he given you any reason not to with that so what are you afraid of babe.**

** No i see your afraid of depending on him if you can't tell he loves you Chula. Svets your not a scared 12 year old anymore you are a strong fierce vibrant young woman who isn't afraid of anything. Don't let fear lead you"she says kissing her on top her head and leaving her to her own thoughts.**

**The following morning**

**Michael limped downstairs into the kitchen "what's your angle Michael because I'm not seeing it just a few months ago you were accusing her of kidnapping your mother. And now your on her like white on rice what gives she isn't some project you need to save" Elle said looking him straight in the face. She passed him a cushion that he took through gritted teeth" I know and I was wrong about her and I always found her attractive I was thrown when.**

**I over heard Jason say that she is the one who took her and as you know I found out what he and Sonny did and I am no longer speaking to either of them what they did to you was unthinkable. And I was assaulted so I know the trauma that you went through and them knowing that to do it to someone else who they knew Sam loves.**

**My little cousins could have been hurt they did think about that the man hit you with no second thought what would have happened if it was Danny. Or Scout cried to much and he lost it on them that would have been it for them and then I think of my child and I can't forgive that and I'm sorry for what you went through what your still going through .**

**And I don't see her as a project to save I think she is pretty capable woman I just want to get to know her not who she puts out she is I want to know her heart" Michael said.**

**With a slight nod" Okay let me tell you something about my youngest sister she isn't an open book you really have to be with her in the trenches with her and your not that type. Mr suit and tie so just leave it at that" she says, how do you know what she wants she might just want a suit and tie" he countered.**

**Elena smiles" maybe but I don't it very much Michael and it's no offense to you but as you can see she is a lot more grittier then the sweethearts you deal with. Lana like is not that type her life has made her cold and standoffish if your serious then by all means but if your not true blue then step off and good morning" she says giving him a thumbs up.**

**Just then "****oye familia donde están todos" she says shouted as Elle got when Lissa stopped with a big smile on her face then hugged her. "ayyy primita como esta mi morena ****mirarte tan bella Donde estan las niñas" Elle says. " It's been crazy and i have been dying to come and see you after what happen but you look good you look happy. Where's Pax" Lissa says, rolling her eyes "he's with his daddy doing dique man time" she responds with air quotes.**

**As he cousins laughs looking over at Michael "quien es hi" she she says making Elle look at him, "oh El sobrino de Drew y Sam i'm so happy to see you where's the mister" she says. Making her cousin blush "he's at the precinct seeing if he can get a transfer down here so we can come here. Prima it's cold I hate i'm a Island girl and I am happy to see you too I miss my family.**

**And with Frandy back in DR where he belong I want to be in Florida with you guys" Lissa said. "Well you know there is no shortage of us and we would love to have you back" Elle says. When Xelia stopped" MI MORENA!" She exclaimed hugging her daughter, hi mami" Lissa says as her mother held her.  
**

**" Oh Michael toma Esmerelda says to take this for the pain" she says handing it to him,he nodded "thank you" he responds. ****"She says to take that for when you have pain and not to put so much pressure on the wound" the woman says, oh don't worry Titi I gave him a cushion for him to sit on"Elle said looking at him. As he watched her ticked off as Lissa looked at him "que pasa con el" she asked but both Elle and her mom brushed it off so she left it alone. **

**"You call your brother he will be so happy to see you "Xelia says, no but RoRo told me where he would be so I'm going to surprise him just then the kids ran in"Abeula" they all shouted. Running to her all hugging her and Elle one by one happily when family started to trickle in little by little until everyone was sitting around talking to her. **

**When Lana came downstairs "Elle where's mami or Ms. Ana" she asked, they already left babes why what's up tu tambien "she answered. Jerking her head" si tambien** **but ****I'm ****going**** for my run ****I will ****be back, ****Michael**** how ****are ****you doing this ****morning**** "she replies with a ****n****od. "****I'm**** fine thank you for ****asking**** can ****we talk ****for a ****minute****" ****Michael**** asked.**

**"Not ****right ****now ****I ****have to take my run then my ****training**** so ****I ****have to make up for it but ****later****" she ****replies leaving. As he sat stumped "Don't take personal this is Lana in her thinking process Good morning boys Cam, Jake, Aiden, Danny" Elle said kissing each one. Then tickling Danny "Stop Titi" he said giggling then doing the Sam to Aiden. "Titi Where's Pax" Aiden asked, he is with his father going to get a haircut I presume but who wants to be presumptions" she says with a shrug.  
**

**Both Aiden and Danny look at her strangely as Jake and Cam shook their heads, oh look it's your mom and Freak show, Hi freak show good morning. Kat's not here so you don't have to worry your pretty little head" Elle's said. "Elena please" Elizabeth says, "Fine I'm being as nice as I possibly can but for you love I try, wait Elizabeth i want you to meet Melky twin sister Elisabeth, Lissa ven ca" she says. "Dime mami" Lissa replied as she looked up at Franco seriously who says nothing.**

**"Yes mami but it's okay he is a changed person Lissa anyway this is Elizabeth these are her three boys oldest to youngest. Cameron he's the trouble maker, Jake he is the old soul and this little cutie here is Aiden he is Lala's little boyfriend" Elena said. Introducing them" hi how are you it's nice to meet you my girls and my son is around her somewhere you'll meet them eventually" she says giving Elizabeth a hug and a kiss as well as the boys. **

* * *

**Drew and Sam's house**

**Knocking on the door as Sam opened the door with Drew's shirt on "Hey Bobby what's up" Sam says as she hugged him. "Hey Sammy is Andy around I called" he says. While she let him in when Drew came in "Bobby what's up"Drew says. Coming in the room giving him a hug "Can we talk" he said Drew shook his head leading him insides. "So what's up Bobby" he says, Okay i'm I kind of fucked with Lana.**

**And I don't know how to fix it man she is pissed man she asked me not to antagonize your nephew who buy the way went to training with us. It didn't end well for him he caught two arrows and I know he only went because he some how thinks he is better for Lana then I me. I had got everything on tap I have never seen her so mad at me she actually hit me and it was kind of cute.**

**What the fuck am I saying cute god man what the fuck man" Bobby says, Drew looked at him and chuckled. "Don't laugh man it's not funny Andy man" he says, "I'm not laughing at you Bobby Is Michael okay what happen I know training can be intense" Drew says. Bobby sighs " he caught two arrows one to the shoulder that one nicked him but the one in the ass really got him" he answered.**

**"What! he says in shocked bringing Sam into the room "Is everything okay " she asked standing next to her husband. Making Bobby roll his eyes "Man he's fine Ma Esme stitched him up and gave him a sedative" he answered. Drew shook his head "what happened" he asked, come on now Drew you know what goes on at training. His sister did better then he did to be honest" Bobby says.  
**

**Closing his head and sighs "That's not the point Bobby" Drew says, he is a grown man he choose to be there now can you help me with my problem. And talk to Michael about his another time" he said, well If you want it put a ring on it Bobby so no one thinks it's up for grabs" Drew replied.**

* * *

**Tavares houses**

**Elle sat talking to Lissa's husband when Curtis came inside " MAMI, MAMI, MAMI I GOT THE SAME HAIR CUT AS DADDY" Pax shouted. As he ran to her she hugged him "little man what's up Paxon" the man says. When Curtis finally got back to the backyard watching the man with his son and his girl friend. "Hi babe this is my cousins Lissa's husband" Elle says when he stopped and looked in shock.**

**Shaking his head as he stared at the man"ummm Elle can I talk to you" Curtis asked. As she looks at him indifferent" Umm okay I'll be right back chill with Pax whose talking" she says with a wink. Then followed Curtis into the house "tell me about your daddy" the Man says to Pax who smiles**


	48. Chapter 48

**Miami, Florida**

**Warehouse in Miami his eyes fluttered open making him jump up but he was restrained "Where they hell am I" he said looking around. But he couldn't see anything clearly as he moved to get up but couldn't which put him on alert. "I know you here you stupid son of a bitch you did this to me wait until Nicky finds out the hurt you caused. Then she will finally see you for the evil bastard you are" he spat.**

**Just then he saw Letty come out he was shocked " I know shocking right Ellis see but I need you to see my face before I kill you. Did you think that I would let you ruin my brother twice in one lifetime you have the wrong thing coming too you. Svets do what you do best mami" she says with a grin that's when he seen a woman with a large grey pitbull. He couldn't see her face all he saw was her grey eyes "Bannon sick em" she says.**

**Letting the dog go as the animal circle him Ellis's eyes went wide as he screamed when the dog lunged she grabbed the leash stopping the animal as she laughed. That's when he saw two men standing behind the women"You i know when Jay told me what happen with Ty I knew you would a be a problem. Only thing I regret is not handling you sooner maybe Jay would have been able to raise his daughter. **

**I won't make that mistake again" he says as both men lunged forward using him as a human body bag. As he thrived in pain with every hit he took feeling bones break "enough Y Ja" Letty say looking at him. "Your criminal brother couldn't handle his own dirty work" Ellis stammers out she just smirked. "My brothers not a criminal now me on the other hand" she shrugged as she tossed the bat from hand to hand.**

**When she stopped "Where do you think would hurt more Primo" she says turning to the man, I say hit him here because you see the discoloration of the skin. Proves that Mr. Robinson her already swollen it will hurt more" he answered. "See you went at my brother both guns blazing without cause because your buster ass still want so badly to beat him. In some imaginary competition since college over a piece of ass that used you but you mad at him.**

**So you got his ex she was a lame just like you that gullible disloyal cumtwat so really what did you get. My mother never got to know her eldest grandchild" she says swing hitting him with the bat continuously. "Leticia stop you don't have to do this that's not what you are it's who he is not you" Ellis says. Trying to breath all he got was devious grin that sent a shiver down his spine that's when threw the bat down.**

**It wasn't until she backed up when he saw three huge guys come into view all well over 6'5"don't do this please" he pleaded as he watched them circle him. "As in he you me JT right i'm not doing this on his orders i'm doing this because this is what I do.**

** You want to destroy my brothers life I will destroy your BOYS LINE THEM UP" she said. Just then they all ran forward charging at him beating him mercilessly as she Letty took a photo of him.**

**They all backed up when Lana looked down at him "you really shouldn't have tried that it will cost you"She says. Letting the leash go and the dog charged forward attacking him as he screamed in pain and for someone to hear him. When Letty left she drove a way with a devious grin on her face as she did.**

* * *

**Shulas 347 Bar and Grill Coral Gables**

**She was finally out of lock up showered and changed and all she wanted was a steak as they ordered their food. When she looked up and saw him the anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach. That's when Jordan turned around to see what she was glaring at she saw Melky with a woman that wasn't Valerie. **

**He sat texting on his phone as he waited for Valerie to get there "Dimelo Moreno" Lissa says, Oye manita como esta mi negra" Melky answered. Making him jump up out off his seat embracing her, Damn manita I didn't know you were coming. Why didn't you tell me how'd you know I was here" he asked, making a face "Muchacho ya tu sabe Moreno" she replied.**** As she kissed him on the cheek with him doing the same Jordan couldn't watch this man make a fool of her friend and officer.**

**Getting up "Jordan leave it I don't like him but let me just get my steak then we can expose his cheating ass" Michelle says. Taking Jordan's phone and taking a picture and then sending it to Valerie as he father tried to stop her. "No dad I have to do this okay" Jordan says then made her way over crossing her arms "This is what you do behind Valerie's back. she said.**

**Making Melky and the woman turn around both looking at her strangely just as Valerie came into the restaurant. "Jordan, Melky what's going on" Valerie asked as Jordan glared at him "I caught your boyfriend having lunch with another woman is what happened" Jordan says. As both Melky and Lissa looked at each other before they boy started laughing "I'm not his girlfriend eww no offense Moreno your very handsome but your my wombmate" Lissa replied.**

**Shaking his head "wait a minute aren't you the same woman who begged her to break up with Curtis so you could swoop in and get with him. And not that I owe you any explanation this is my twin sister aka my wombmate Valerie Spencer. I would like you to meet Elisabeth Tavares- Henry she just surprised me with coming I'm happy you here" he said hugging her.**

**Valerie couldn't believe it shaking her head "I'm sorry about this it's nice to finally meet you I have heard alot about you" she said. As she shook Elisabeth's hand before turning to Jordan then nodding for her to follow her. "Look Valerie he is lying to you just look at them what kind of siblings are that affectionate with each other I mean seriously. Just look at them Valerie" Jordan says, shaking her head in disbelief "you do this all the time Jordan.**

**And you know what this time i'm not falling for it what is it you want him for yourself" she replied as Jordan looked in shock. "What no she wants me for her sister you know that villainous wench who concocted evidence to make my cousin look bad.**

** Just because Curtis saw this one for the trifling, sanctimonious cumtwat she is. So they needed to make Elle look bad at her worse time in her life so she could get her ex husband back.**

**But the thing is she got caught and this one has been out to get me from the moment this venomous wench set her sights on me. Thinking she could manipulate me using her womanly wilds"Melky say when out the corner of his eyes he saw his sister take her jacket off.**

** Knowing she was going to swing he stepped in catching her "****Lissa deja de que la atrapen y Elle es buena, te prometo que sé que quieres ir a pelear por ella, pero no vale la pena " **_Lissa stops being caught and Elle is good, I promise I know you want to go fight for her, but it's not worth it "_** he says.**

**Holding his sister as she glared at Michelle "Hija de puta" Lissa says pulling away from her brother. "N****o te preocupes manita" Melky says with a grin his grin told her everything she needed to know before she smiled. "Okay estoy bien let's eat" she says just as they put their food down "Oh shit yeah Ma'am she isn't allowed to be with in 100 feet of me. It goes against her restrain order that I have against her" he says with a grin.****  
**

**As Michelle glared at him Lissa sat down with the same grin then shrugs "what's good here" she asked. Looking over at his sister "I would say go for the steak manita" he says sarcastically as he watched Michelle who was pissed. When Charles stood up is full height "let me only say this once young man don't you ever disrespect my daughter you hear me" the older man said.**

**Staring down at him Melky just smirked "well they should act like they are something to respect your son is a dumb, dumbed who got his ass whooped. By a woman who is 5'5 and no more then hundred and ten pounds your oldest one is a fucking whore who decided to marry her dead husband baby brother. And then did him dirtier then she did the big one and then the other maldita puta she not only did she deny JT his child's entire life.**

**Only after she tried to destroy his career before it starts because of some jealous bitch ass and then there is this one. Who I am sure she uses her good looks and her womanly wilds to get her way so we I see something worth respecting I will" he says dead panned. Looking up at the older man who he knew was seething "****Diablo moreno no ta fácil" Lissa says drinking her drink then getting up and standing next to her brother.**

**The older man shook his head "young man i'm not one to make a scene so you better be real careful" Charles say. "Oooh i'm so scared villainous wench is going to jail sir but I will give you that" Melky says. When the manager tapped Charles on the shoulder "Umm sir you and your company have to leave we put your food to go"the man spoke. As Jordan grabbed her father's arm "daddy let's go he would really get her arrested" she says.**

**He smirks "I would get her sent back to jail before you could enjoy your steak nena" Melky says while waving as they were escorted out. Before turning to Valerie who shook her head "shall we eat i'm hungry" he says making his sister laugh. Just then Lissa's phone rang "Dime primo ****Qué fué lo que me dijiste" she said in shock getting her brothers attention. As she hung up finishing her drink "I have to go Olly says they have a lead to Tommy's family Valerie i'm sorry for being abrupt.**

**I really hope to get to know you Moreno call me i'm at the house" she says hugging and kissing them both then rushing out.**

* * *

**Tavares house**

**Picking up Pax"so what you got to say" the man says, "that my daddy" the little boy said with a smile making the man laugh. With a had nod"I know that's you daddy Pax is he cooler then me" he asked. As the boy just smiled making the man look at him in shock before he started tickling him. **

**Making the little boy laugh "Daddy is cool he says he is going to give me a little brother to play with" the boy says innocently. Is that so do you want to share your mami with someone else" the man asked with a grin on his face.**

**Just listening to this little boy speak was a blessing he was happy for him and Elena both her and Pax seemed happy. But he wanted to get to know who this guy was he just wanted to make sure that everything was on the up and up.**

**The little boy shrugged "I nonono" Pax says with his hand in his mouth when the man picked him up tossing him in the air. ****"Hey what's up your acting weird what's up" Elle asked, how do you know him "Curtis asked as she looked at him funny. "Ahhh he's married to my cousin Lissa has been for 8 years Why" she says. Still trying to understand his panic"Why" he says, "BECAUSE THAT'S MY BROTHER ELENA!" Curtis says.**

**She looks up at him in shock"Umm didn't you tell me your brother was dead" she said trying to understand. "Yes I did but clearly I was wrong how did I just see your my brother in your house" he said freaking out. Putting her hands up"wait a minute I just met you recently how am I supposed to know that.**

**I have never seen any pictures of your brother What I do know is my cousin met him ten years ago. When her ex husband tried to attack her while she was in DC on business. He is a cop there he stepped in Frandy was arrested then eventually deported. They got together soon after but I do know he doesn't remember his last at all he was injured on a mission.**

**For the CIA where his handler was killed and he got a major TBI his name is Thomas Henry. He doesn't know anything about his past and if you saying that's your brother then it's probably was best he doesn't remember just saying" Elle said.**

**Curtis rubbed his head"babe that's my brother Elle" he says when she put her hands on his chest. "Okay relax a minute breath I don't need you going into shock" she says sitting him down. Then sitting on his lap as he tried to breath" Not in the kitchen Elena we eat here"Olly said with a grin.**

**"Shut up I can Fuck in the kitchen in my own house stupid ass I'm trying to get him calm. Lissa's husband Tommy is his brother the one he told us about"she responds. Making her brother look in shock"Get the fuck out of here oh shit and he doesn't remember you damn brother.**

**Well then get off your ass and go introduce yourself to that man and get to know him. Or keep it real and tell him that you knew him in his past life and that he is your brother" Oliver said as they looked back. To him playing with Pax Elle caressed his face"Pa he's right so take a breath and let's go tell him the truth but Olly call Lissa" Elle said.**

**They both watched him before getting up and taking Curtis's hand and lead him to the backyard. When they stopped and they saw him talking a playing with Pax Curtis was stumped he couldn't believe his eyes. His brother was sitting there playing with his son "Tommy we need to talk to you" Elle says as she walked forward. Then stopped and looked back it was like Curtis was frozen in his spot shaking here head when Pax ran to him.**

**DADDY!" he says jumping at him breaking Curtis from his trance as Elle walked over and took his hand. "Elle what's up baby girl what do you need to talk to me about" Tommy watched suspiciously. Sitting down she took a deep breath "I think we have a lead on your past about who you were"she says. Getting his attention "Oh yeah how's that you said you didn't know me" Tommy replies, I know Tommy but he did" she says looking up at Curtis.**

**Who Held Pax in his arms he was still in disbelief that he was standing there staring at his big brother who they thought was dead. "How do you know me and how well" he says getting up, because your my big brother who we thought died fourteen years ago" Curtis answered.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Miami, Florida**

**Tavares house**

**As she was walking back towards the house"Hey Lana can we talk for a minute just talk"Bobby asked. While she glared at him"why are you coming with your cock swinging" she replies. Throwing the water bottle into the recycle binge smirked"no I was coming to apologize for being an antagonizing asshole. **

**But that kid brought out my jealous and competitive nature because i can see you considering it. In that pretty little warped mind if yours and the truth is that you have my heart Svetlana Marsyka Tavares. At the same time i shouldn't have put you in the middle and that I am sorry for.**

**What I am not Sorry for telling that kid he can't handle at all I mean when you go dark. Taking whole of all your demons when you come back from a job" he says stepping forward. With his eyes on her"Like right your trying to fight it because you promised Danny and Aiden the time.**

**And you will never break a promise to those boys they are the kids you wish you can have. See nobody knows that but me and Tony and probably ma but you will never admitted to yourself. That you want those things because you my favorite assassin was robbed of ever carrying your own.**

**You hate being scared of anything because that is a feeling you dont want to ever feel again. I get that but if you don't know by now then I'm doing a shit job because you never have to fear shit Svetlana. Because I have your back and that is never going to change.**

**Let's be real you had me the moment you knives or arrows,and everything Rich said about you rang true. That you are devilishly sexy, pure bad ass but you have to really get to know the person. Because once you see Lana's heart she is as pure as they come and her hear is golden. And honey you are so if you anit figured it out LANA I LOVE YOU I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED.**

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU SO CAN WE PLEASE BOTH STOP RUNNING FROM EACH OTHER AND RUN TO EACH OTHER. A WISE MAN TOLD ME IF I REALLY WANT SOMETHING THEN I NEED TO PUT A RING ON IT. SO THAT IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO SO HONEY WILL YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A GRADE A ASSHOLE.**

**DO ME THE HONOR OF BEING MY WIFE THE BONNIE TO MY CLYDE, THE HARLEY QUINN TO MY JOKER. AND LET'S MAKE BEAUTIFUL CHAOS TOGETHER" he says, all the while she stood speechless. He noticed the tears threatening to come from her eyes meanwhile Emelda watched from her car.**

**Shaking her head looking at him" Don't shit me Robert because I will fucking kill you get up I let you say your peace. So let me say mines I was so pissed at you for being so juvenile and petulant you kept pushing. And I do love you Robert I just dont know when to take you seriously.**

**Ever it's why I never trusted you with my heart because you are never serious when I need you to be. And last night I needed you to take it seriously that kid is Sam and Drew's nephew. They care a great deal about him I needed you to see past your pettiness.**

**And keep the kid safe you know how serious I take training and you continued to be an asshole. Yes I kind of fancied the kid in a dirty way I am woman enough to admit that. But it wouldn't have lasted because I know myself he deserve someone better like him.**

**Because you and I are just some royally screwed up people" she says. When she is interrupted" how do you know that" Michael said from behind them. Alerting both of them to his presence she sighs"because i know that Michael you're a really good guy. **

**I dont don't do really good guys Bobby and I are one in the same we're good people just not nice people. Or great people for that matter I'm not going to change babe ever. And someone told me that I needed to look at myself and think about all of this.**

**We would look really cute together and probably have really amazing sex but being with someone is more then that. The small things matter like when I come home from work and i thought I have seen. The worse and I retreat into myself and everything is dark around me and I need someone to pull me out.**

**You will not be able to pull me out of that because you only know the preliminary stuff. Not the whole story and that takes time and years of me feeling open enough to share that. Michael what happened to you happened once it happened to me for four years.**

**There are things I have been through that you will never fathom and I worked where children and girls. As young as five are trafficked and I hear their stories and it brings out the worse in me. You are not equipped to handle that when i thought about you and me what drew me to you was.**

**I saw a life I couldn't have and I wanted a taste of it but that wasn't fair to you" she says. Just then she sees a car pull up and Lissa jumped out rushing towards the house. Catching her and Bobby's attention" Lissa honey are you okay"he asked, yeah what's up" Lana asked.**

**"Elle says they have a lead on Tommy past who he was and all that" she answered. Making Bobby and Lana look at each other then going after as well as Michael to see what was going on. As they made their way through the house"pa what's up" she says rushing to be at her husband's side.**

**Tommy sat stumped as he watched Curtis who pulled out his wallet showing him the picture. "This is the last picture you, me, mama and Aunt Stella took together before you were deployed. Your birth name is Thomas Clint Ashford Sr your were born April 10, 1972 in Baltimore, Maryland.**

**Our father died when I was a baby and you were about our 7 our aunt Stella Henry came home. And she helped mama raise us we thought you died in a friendly fire but there's alot of things. That my girlfriend and I feel I should be upfront with you about" Curtis said.**

**Giving him picture all the while Tommy sat stumped as Lissa covered her mouth in shock. " Did you guys even look for me" he asked quietly, as Curtis's head jerks" they gave us your body to bury" he answered. Only left Tommy's head swirling" what do you mean you buried a body"he asked, they sent our mother a body.**

**It broke her heart and it never recovered because she died two and half years later" Curtis says somberly. He didn't know what to say or think before he spoke "You said Thomas Ashford sr I have son" he asked. Elle watched Curtis close his eyes and sigh" I know it's hard but he needs to know you were honest then do that" she tells him. "Be honest about what it's either yes or no" Tommy says when Lissa put her hand on his shoulder.**

** "Papa let him talk it's clearly hard for him so if that is the case don't you think it will be hard for you as well" she says being the voice of reason. Putting his hands togethers then sighing "It's complicated" he said, rolling her eyes "it's really not Curtis don't sugarcoat it you just got a gift. Something you lost you have it back right here be straight with him if he gets made at least he can't say you weren't honest.**

**But don't try to manage him or the situation because it's bigger then just you" Elle says, Okay you were married to a woman you were madly in love with. Her name was Jordan Ashford and she had a son who you loved from the moment she told you. She was pregnant you did a whole dance routine anyway I found out that she was having an affair.**

**With your best friend and that your son may not be yours she begged me not to tell you the truth. Because she didn't want to ruin his family but I couldn't look at you and lie but before i could tell you what was going on. You were deployed and you left but when I did speak to you I told you the truth and you snapped. Attacking that man and going to shoot him but he shot you first killing you in the process.**

**They told us it was a friendly fire so see whatever you went through was my fault because i should have stayed out of it" he says. Leaving both Tommy and Lissa in disbelief when he spoke "Why would it be your fault at least you told me the truth when my wife or so called best friend should have. This isn't your fault man you didn't take vows she did this is on her ****So the boy who I thought was my son Isn't my child" Tommy asked. **

**No he isn't but he didn't find out because his mother never told him he found out because he over heard me. And that was 5 years ago and he was livid with her and he didn't talk to her until after his friend died because he hated lies. The thing is he knows the truth now and he has a relationship with his biological father but he has memories of the things that you and him did and it still hurts because he loved you.**

**But your right he isn't your son but he has your name he is your namesake he is Thomas Ashford Jr." Curtis says. Tommy sat in complete and utter shock ****"Wow what about our aunt is she alive" he asked, yeah which is why Henry was familiar to you her name is Stella Henry she's a social worker and yes she is very much alive and giving hell" he answers Tommy.**

**Who was still in disbelief when he looked at Elle and Lissa both women were deep in thought"Elle what's wrong" Curtis says as the men looked over to them. ****"It doesn't add up someone basically faked your death" Elle says, Yeah and I'm starting to think there is alot more too it then what they told you Pa. Everyone and anyone that could give you answers are dead ****Elle donde esta Santi" Lissa asked shaking her head.**

**"****No sé trabajar probablemente Kelby" she answers, Lala, Bobby llamo Kelby" Lissa says as Tommy and Curtis sat putting it together in their head. "Wait a minute they said the samething with Rich my parents got there before he supposedly died" Bobby says in shock, what about Rich " Drew and Zach both said from behind with Sam staring at her friends. When Bobby backed up "Where you in a Military hospital in the middle east that was funded by a private donor" he asked. **

**"Yeah that's the only information I was able to get before Aaron got killed" Tommy answered, SON OF BITCH RICH CAN BE ANYWHERE WE GOT TO FIND HIM ANDY" he says. Reading the panic on his face "Hey, Hey man calm down Bobby calm down man we are going to look into this" Drew said as he and Zach tried to calm him. But he pulled away trying to catch his breathe just when Lana stepped in grabbing his face.**

**"Robert , Robert you listen to me if Rich is out there we will find him look at me I will do whatever is necessary to bring him back" she says kissing on his forehead. " I thought Kaiya was just seeing what she wanted to see maybe she did see him in Zurich" he said. "Wait what Kaiya saw Rich he disappeared right after I did he was with me when we caught Shiloh.**

**I just assumed he killed Rich because he was too deadly to keep alive he was a seal and Green beret" Drew says in disbelief. "Yeah and I looked into that when Kaiya told us my former handler told me don't go barking up that tree. A week and a half later me and my father was shot because Rich was my friend and he was my brother. And family take cares of family and now you tell me this is bigger then just taking Drew and Tommy too" Santiago said coming with K.K.**

**As everyone turns to him "This is so much deeper I called everybody because we are going to need all hands on deck. And if it comes to it we are going to need this family to got to the Isle for the foreseeable future" he continued.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Florida**

**" So what do you think" the woman spoke while Kat and Olly looked around indecisively as Elizabeth looked in awe. As did the boys "I like our old house mom"AJ says, "Elizabeth what do you think my daughter is bias" Kat said. Shaking her head" Honestly i'm glad you think my opinion matters but what do you think it's going to be your home" she answered. "I don't know this is Olly's idea he's been on a wants to have another baby kick.**

**Having Scout is really affected his head" she replies, ewwww" all the teenagers said simultaneously. "Oh hush all of you were babies once" she says, making Elizabeth shaking her head and laugh. "she's right you know do you guys think that you just came out walking and talking" she says. "Any way what do you think I want to know" Kat says, I love it babe honestly 5 bedrooms and a basement suite.**

**That we can put a playroom' Olly says, shush you i'm talking to Elizabeth your opinion doesn't matter because the house doesn't come with a baby Manolo Oliveras Tavares Jr"Kat says. While the kids snickered at him "Oh that's funny Aiden" Oliver says going after him picking him up and tossing him in the air. As he went after the other kids who ran different directions leaving the women alone.**

**"So what do you think honestly" Katherine asked, I mean i'm in awe if i could afford it i would get it but i think you should consider it " Elizabeth answers. When Kat's phone kept ringing but she kept stop it "I'm glad you say that because its yours welcome to Miami Elizabeth" she says. Tossing her the keys as she caught it "Wait what you..." was all she got out , you can't say no my parents and his parents already. Paid for it we just need to know what you think ahhhh enjoy Olly, AJ let's go Elizabeth has to call her husband" she said winking at the younger woman as they left.**

**Olly put Aiden down on his feet" We will see you boys later enjoy Elizabeth family take cares of family" Oliver says. Following his wife, son and daughter out the door leaving her with the boys who were confused.**


	50. Chapter 50

Sorry it's been awhile it took sometimes trying to figure out where to take it but I'm back so hope you enjoy

**Somewhere in Miami**

**After the family meeting they made plans to see what the hell was really going on. Manolo thought it was best to work under wraps so nobody will know. They had no idea of what or who they were up against soon as they told him he, Florio, Chuck, Joe and Johnny all made there inquiries.**

**With their military backgrounds KK got his crew together consisting of him with his niece and nephew Calisto and Senaida. To hack the that specific military hospital and Kaiya, her husband Dre and Rolando went undercover at the Hospital.**

** They were determined to find out what happened and Alistair, Mateo, Katana and Yoshi went to Zurich. Where KK also had his crew hacking every camera he could find.**

**Knowing it was a needle in a haystack but if they could some how find Rich Cain they could give the Cain's their son back. If his mind wasn't messed with they knew Drew's head was messed with by Helena Cassadine.**

** Tommy's was in an accident where he would never recover his memories that made them realize. That Rich was probably somewhere in between the two of them so he probably doesn't have his memories but he knows something is amidst.**

**Knowing Rich if he feels something is up he's going to play possum until he gets all his information. That was Rich he always followed his gut Florio sat staring out the window "Do you think we should tell Mitcham and Sophie" Chuck asked getting the attention of the other men.**

** Rubbing his neck "Shit Carles I don't know amigo" Manolo replies as Florio nodded in agreement. "No and here's why say we tell them and we don't find him why get there hopes up if we don't know we can deliver" Hiroto says.**

**"Yeah but Mitcham is a high ranking member in the navy and maybe he can get places we can't we. Because we are all marines and maybe he can start doing his own investigation" Joe says.**

** "Agreed and Disagree because we can put him in danger because we don't know who we are up against. It's why KK found Peter's contacts and Drew is going to pretend to be him to just get some fillers out. We are the only people who know he's dead nobody else knows.**

**And we can use that to our advantage to see what Drew digs up Zach went back to the middle east with Mikhail and Orlando. They are going to start looking there completely separate from the rest of the crew. i just don't think we should put Mitcham and Sophie in that kind of danger well at least we see him in the flesh.**

**When we know we have him or have eyes on him because he will fight us on this. But i'm sure we can persuade him or Bobby can who we have to keep on lock and key before he loses it. And at this point and time we don't need at all" Florio says finally speaking. "With all do respect y'all this is my brother and I can't sit idly by and do nothing. **

**I know i can be unpredictable but this is to important not to be apart of"Bobby says. Getting the older men attention as Manolo walked over too him patting him on the face gently. "We know mijo you are very skilled but can you keep your emotions in check for whatever we find. Can you honestly tell this collective that you can Robert. **

**You just said it yourself this is too important this is your brother and we all knew just how much you loved him. And just how much his death affected you so be honest son. Can you keep a lid on your anger and your rage until we say its time to explode" Manolo says. As they all looked at him even Lana" I have faith in your Robert but i know how you loved your brother we all do Bobby.**

**But in saying that he and Drew are the one thing you get emotional about and that. I have to speak on Hon your not think clearly Hon you ask me to marry you and I will never lie to you. This is a dark road your heading Robert Cain just like you stopped me from killing the man that stole my innocence.**

**I will step in for you because I know you will run through everyone and anyone who took Rich. And when you do that you get sloppy so you have to sit this one out Robert because I vow to you I will do that for you" she says.**

**He just pissed before he sighed" Fine but give me something to do because you know me" he says. Running his hands over his face "Okay Robert when we find out who and what we are up against and we find Rich you can do your worse. But Right now I want you to follow the money to see where it ends up because someone is taking soldiers. With Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison dead we need to know whose in charge" Florio says.**

**Patting him on the back they all knew why he was keyed up but they couldn't keep him benched for long. They needed him focused and together because someone was going to have hell to pay. **

**Just then Drew came in " It's an agency called DVX lead by a Grant Putnam he was working with both Helena and Faison. They taking soldiers brainwashing them to do their bidding and with both of them dead he's who Peter was taking orders from.**

**I made contact with him i even put some of your guys on Robin and Patrick he has it out for Robert Scorpio and his has ex military some of the best at that. Chances are he knew about Peter not being Anna's and was looking for away. To hurt her to get to Robert Scorpio Bobby looked up" Hayden,Violet I gotta get to her"he says getting up and leaving.**

**With Lana Right behind him she nodded and left" thank god you have him something to do because Grunt work wasn't. Going to pacify his rage and he was going to do something stupid Hayden is like the sister he never had. So anything happens to her or Violet he will kill for so what else do you have Drew"Chuck says.**

**As the men all looked at each other" should we be worried about him because I could follow him"Joe says, shaking his head" Nah protecting Hayden is the perfect distraction for him" Manolo says**

* * *

**Miami Police department**

**Days later Tommy had been in whirlwind of emotions they had offered him the detective job. So they were staying in Miami which brought a smile to his face his wife and their kids were happy. Emaris and Francia may not be his biologically but he loved them just the same. They were his girls but Elisa and little Tommy was his which he felt away.**

**That there was young man out there with his name Curtis brought him old drivers license of his. He was still in disbelief about all of this he asked Curtis to give him a few days before telling anyone. The strange thing is he felt very protective of Curtis at the same time.**

**The also had it out when Curtis told him he had married the woman that set his life in its present course. At first he was angry then Lissa had helped him to see that if that didn't happen. They wouldn't be together and that broke him at his very core he couldn't see a life with out her in it.**

**Walking into the precinct to pick up his gun and his shield when his phone rang." Hey baby what you doing are you and your mom going to see the house. Babe we don't need that house I know it looked like a castle and all three princesses and the Prince loved it. But the king did not the king only asked for one thing and that is an actual backyard.**

**He would do anything for his queen and the children but the queen anit getting this house"Tommy laughed. When she heard it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as her and Michelle turned around. To see him standing there he had his back turned Jordan shook her head vehemently.**

**As she went to walk closer" babe send me the picture and the price tag I know you woman Elisabeth baby we still on this Castle. Hi baby girl I know your a princess honey but we need a house were you can run around and play. Not ended up in the ocean I know princess hold on excuse" he said he when someone touched him.**

**Turning to face the both Jordan and Michelle faces dropped" T...To...Tommy" Jordan says reaching forward to touch his face. When he backed up " babe let me call you right back whoa lady what are you doing" Thomas says. Holding her stomach" Tommy it's me was all Jordan got out when Curtis pulled her to the side.**

**Curtis put his hand up so Tommy shrugged it off as he stood watching putting it together in his head. On who the woman was"that's her isn't it"he asked as Curtis shook his head. "WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HOW ARE YOU HERE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I DON'T UNDERSTAND"she asked pulling away from Curtis looking between him and Tommy.**

**Tommy just looked"Curtis you explain to this woman, Captain good morning" he says walking away dismissing her. As Michelle grabbing his arm"your just going to dismiss her she's your wife. What you just up and disappear on her 12 years"she says as Tommy pulled away.**

**"Excuse me Captain I apologize Miss I don't know who either one of you are and I'm sure she's not my wife. He'll explain it later Curtis" he said walking around her and leaving. As they both looked at Curtis he sighs but before he could speak she slaps him across the face. **

**" You knew he was alive and didn't say bother to say anything to me. Do you want to hurt me that bad Curtis are you that spiteful" she spat angrily. Rubbing his face" Its why I pulled you away Jordan I just found out he was alive a few days ago"Curtis replied.**

**Glaring at him" Why not tell me huh your bitch of a girlfriend said you couldn't. I should've been your first call Curtis what about TJ huh did you think about that" Jordan said."HE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU JORDAN, HE DOESN'T REMEMBER HIS LIFE BEFORE HIS ACCIDENT.**

** AND DIDN'T TELL BECAUSE I WAS GIVING HIM TIME TO PROCESS EVERYTHING THAT TOLD HIM. Jordan this wasn't about you this was about him he goes from thinking he had no one to having a family out there he didn't know about. Now maybe I should have said something but he asked for time " he says.**

**Her and Michelle both stood stunned" Okay I don't understand they gave me a body we buried him how is any of this possible" she says. Shrugging his shoulders" I don't know he's trying to find out as well but everyone that can give him answers is dead so we don't know anything as of right now"Curtis says.**

**Pacing nervously"Okay so we need to figure out what to tell him slowly getting to know him again. Introduce him to his son to his family" Jordan says thinking out loud. As he made a face that got Michelle attention she stopped her sister and pointed at Curtis. " I already told him Jordan everything" he says looking at him in shock.**

**"Why would you do that"she stammered out, I didn't want to lie to him there he was right in front of me and I had to Jordan. He asked me to and I wasn't going to manage him so I told him everything I'm sorry if that hurts you. It's not my attention to do that I should also tell you he is married with four kids two he adopted and two biological kids.**

**He's married to Elena's cousin" Curtis says, making Jordan's head spun around"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME THAT DOESN'T STRIKE YOU AS JUST A LITTLE IRONIC. I MEAN REALLY CURTIS SHE KNEW ALL ALONG DIDN'T SHE" Jordan says. "No she didn't she met Tommy rather they met Tommy ten years ago.**

**When he was a first responders to a domestic dispute that his current wife was having with her then husband. Who was deported Tommy being who he is went out if his way to check on her and her two older girls. And they started dating after she was divorced and she decided to stay in DC.**

**That is where he was living for a year prior to that where he had his accident. It's all we know at this point don't know how he got there nothing. They didn't know me at that time and went solely based on what he was told he goes by Thomas Henry. He said it seemed familiar so he picked it for his last name all he knew was his first name.**

**Everything about him was wiped like he didn't exist his fingerprints and all" he said. She couldn't breath"I gotta get out if here" she says storming off with her sister going after her. Bumping into her father on the way out before rushing off he looked back at Curtis who rubbed his beard and shook his head.**

**Making her father go after her"Jojo baby what's a matter what did he say to you" the older man asked. As she cried into her sisters arms"Tommy is alive he's been alive this whole time"she said through her tears. He looked at her in shock and disbelief when he turned and saw him in the flesh**

* * *

**The clinic**

**She looked around she was impressed with the way the clinic was ran. "Hi I'm Elizabeth Webber- Baldwin looking for Dr. Tavares" she asked the nurse who reminded her of Epiphany. "Oh hi honey I'm Darlene Dugray how are you come this way" she says shaking her hand. Before leading her away towards the back where the offices was then knocked on the door.**

**Then peeking in" Esmerelda Ms. Baldwin is here" she says Ana waved her in, Darlene can you call nurse Fallon in here please" she asked. " Nurse Fallon went to the hospital with Mrs. Allen's twenty minutes ago she wanted him to be there. During her surgery you know that woman only trust him" Dr. Dugray replied.**

**Shaking her head " oh my goodness" Ana says as Esmerelda hung up the phone. " Hello Elizabeth how are you did you find it okay or did someone drop you off here" she asked. " Ladies enjoy your day Elizabeth welcome aboard" Darlene says with a wink.**

**As she left"no I drove here on my own I have to learn to get myself around town on my own. Since we're staying the boys are with Franco and your husband picking out stuff for their rooms. Thank you by the way I don't how to ever repay your kindness" Elizabeth says.**

**" You don't have to repay anything were family and we look out for family" the woman replies. Esmerelda Nodded in agreement" exactly you not your kids deserve what is going on and those boys. Shouldn't have to deal with any of that so you'll need a fresh start. And if Esme and I can help with that we will so are you ready to get down to business" Ana says.**


End file.
